Amante Eterno
by Syra-Ai
Summary: Natsu es un vampiro cuya maldición le obliga a convivir con una bestia dentro de él. Lucy es una mujer humana, cuya vida se ha visto truncada por una grave enfermedad. Ni Natsu ni Lucy buscan el amor, es más lo evitan. Pero abruptamente se topan el uno con el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Ah, infiernos, L, me estás matando. —Portgas D. Ace rebuscó a través del cajón de los calcetines, mientras buscaba los de seda negra, encontrando los de algodón blanco.

—No, espera.—Él sacó un calcetín de vestir. No fue exactamente un triunfo.

—Si quisiera matarte, poli, entonces el calzado sería la última cosa en tu mente.

Ace miró fijamente a su compañero de cuarto. Su compañero fan de los Red Sox. Su… bien, uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

Ambos, por así decirlo, casualmente eran vampiros.

Fresco de la ducha, Law tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, exhibiendo su musculoso pecho y sus gruesos brazos .Estaba poniéndose un guante de cuero, que cubría completamente su mano izquierda tatuada.

—¿Tienes que ir vestido con mi traje?

L le sonrió, sus colmillos destellaban en medio de su perilla —Me sientan bien.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Tanaka que te consiga algunos?

—Él está demasiado ocupado saciando nuestros deseos para tus ropas, hombre.

De acuerdo, tal vez recientemente Ace consiguió un contacto interno en Versace, y quién habría pensado que lo habría tenido, pero ¿cuán difícil puede ser el meter una docena de sedas adicionales en la casa?

—Las pediré para ti.

—No eres un caballero. —L retiró hacia atrás su cabello oscuro. —¿Necesitas el Escalade esta noche?

—Sí, gracias. — Ace metió sus pies en sus mocasines de Gucci, sin sentarse.

—¿Entonces vas a ir a ver a Hancock?

Ace asintió. —Necesito saberlo. De una u otra manera.

Y él tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser la otra.

—Ella es una buena mujer.

Ella seguro por todos los infiernos que lo era, por lo cuál probablemente era por lo que no le devolvía sus llamadas. El ex—policía quien como buen escocés no era exactamente buen material para relacionarse con las mujeres, humanas o vampiras. Y el hecho de que él no era una de esas cosas no lo ayudaba en la situación.

—Bien, poli, Natsu y yo estaremos relajándonos en el One Eye. Vienes y nos buscas cuando lo hayas hecho.

Un golpe, como si alguien golpeara la puerta principal con un ariete, hizo que giraran sus cabezas.

L se subió la toalla. —Maldita sea, el chico volador tiene que aprender a usar el timbre de la puerta.

—Intenta hablarle. Él no me escucha.

—Natsu no escucha a nadie. —L bajó corriendo hacia vestíbulo.

Cuando el estruendo se silenció, Ace fue hacia su extensa colección de corbatas. Escogió una Brioni azul claro, volvió el cuello de su blanca camisa, y colocó la seda alrededor de su cuello. Cuando salió de la sala de estar, pudo oír a Nats hablando sobre ¿"RU still down" de Tupac?

Ace tuvo que reírse. Hombre, su vida le había llevado a un montón de lugares, muchos de ellos peligrosos, pero nunca había pensado que terminaría viviendo con seis vampiros guerreros. O estando en los alrededores de las peleas para proteger su decreciente especie oculta. En cierta forma, sin embargo, él tenía un lugar con la Hermandad de la Daga Oscura. Y Law, Natsu y él formaban un trío impresionante.

Natsu vivía en la mansión cruzando el patio con el resto de los hermanos, pero el triunvirato estaba fuera de la casa del guarda, donde L y Ace cayeron. El Pit, como era conocido el lugar, era un dulce alojamiento comparado con la casucha en la que Ace había vivido. Él y V tenían dos dormitorios, dos cuartos de baño, una cocina, y una sala de estar que estaba decorada con un atractivo estilo, Sótano de casa de Fraternidad Un par de divanes de cuero, TV de pantalla de plasma de alta definición, un futbolito, y bolsos de gimnasio por todas partes.

Cuando Ace entró en el cuarto principal, obtuvo una vista del conjunto de Natsu para la noche: trinchera negra de cuero que caía desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos. Remera negra metida en los pantalones de cuero .Botas de combate, lo hacían sobrepasar los 2,05 m. Así vestido, el vampiro era sin ninguna duda, extremadamente atractivo. Aun para un hetero reconocido como Ace.

El hijo de puta realmente doblaba las leyes de la física, era muy atractivo. El cabello rosa estaba cortado mas corto atrás y más largo en la frente. Y el color oscuro de sus ojos. Y la cara hacía que Brad Pitt se viera como un candidato para The Swan.

Pero él no era un niño de mamá, pese a ser fascinante. Algo oscuro y letal hervía detrás de un relumbrante exterior, y tú lo sabías al minuto de verlo. Él emitía las vibraciones de un tipo que mientras sonreía, hacía la aclaración directamente con sus puños, incluso si escupía entre dientes mientras se encargaba del asunto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Salamander?—Preguntó Ace.

Natsu sonrió, mostrando un espléndido set perlado con esos largos caninos—. Haciendo tiempo para salir, poli.

—Maldición, vampiro ¿no tuviste bastante anoche? Esa pelirroja parecía un asunto serio. Y también su hermana.

—Ya me conoces. Siempre hambriento.

Sí, bien, afortunadamente para Natsu, había una corriente interminable de mujeres más que felices para complacer sus necesidades. Y dulce Jesús, el tipo las tenía. No bebía. No fumaba. Pero él corría entre las damas como Ace nunca había visto.

Y no es que Butch conociese a muchos niños del coro.

Natsu miró hacia L—. Ve a vestirte, hombre. A menos que ¿Estás pensando en ir al One Eye con una toalla?

—Deja de cronometrarme, hermano.

—Entonces mueve el culo.

Law se levantó de detrás de la pesada mesa donde estaba el equipo informático que podía dar a Bill Gates una erección. Desde este centro de mando, L ejecutaba y supervisaba los sistemas de seguridad del recinto de la Hermandad, incluyendo la casa principal, las instalaciones subterráneas de entrenamiento, el Tomb y su Pit, así como también el sistema de túneles subterráneos que interconectaban los edificios. Él controlaba todo: las contraventanas replegables de acero que había instaladas en cada ventana; las cerraduras en las puertas de acero; la temperatura en las habitaciones; la iluminación; las cámaras de seguridad; las verjas.

L había preparado el equipo entero por sí mismo antes de que el Hermandad se hubiese movido hacía tres semanas. Los edificios y túneles estaban preparados desde principios de 1900, pero en su mayor parte no habían sido utilizados. Después de los acontecimientos en julio, no obstante, la decisión había sido tomada para consolidar las operaciones de los Hermandad, y todos ellos habían venido aquí.

Mientras L se dirigía a su dormitorio, Natsu sacó un Tootsie Roll Pop de su bolsillo, desgarró el rojo envoltorio, y se lo metió en la boca. Ace podía sentir como el tipo miraba fijamente. Y no se sorprendió cuando el hermano conectó con él.

—De manera que no puedo creerme que te vistas de la mejor manera para hacer un viaje al One Eye, poli. Supongo, éste es un servicio peligroso, incluso para ti. La corbata, los gemelos de los puños de la camisa son todos nuevos, ¿Verdad?

Ace alisó la Brioni sobre su pecho y alargó la mano para coger la chaqueta de Tom Ford que hacía juego con sus amplios pantalones negros. Él no quería comentar lo de Hancock. Solo hablar del tema con L había sido suficiente. Además, ¿qué podía decirle él?

Ella me cerró las puertas cuando me la encontré, y me evita desde hace tres semanas. Así que en lugar de tomar la indirecta, me encabezono y mendigo como un perdedor desesperado.

Bien, él realmente quería sacar a relucir eso delante del Sr. Perfecto, incluso aun cuando el tipo era un buen camarada.

Natsu dio la vuelta a la piruleta en su boca. —Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con las ropas, hombre? No tienes que hacer nada con tu mojo. Me refiero, te veo siempre rechazando a las mujeres en la barra. ¿Estás intentando salvarte del matrimonio?

—Yup. Tienes razón. Tienen que llevarme atado para que camine por ese pasillo.

—Vamos, Realmente tengo curiosidad. ¿Estás reservándote para alguien? —Cuando sólo hubo silencio, el vampiro se rió suavemente. —¿La conozco?

Ace entrecerró los ojos, sopesando si la conversación terminaría más rápidamente si él cerrase la boca.

Probablemente no. Una vez que Natsu empezaba, no lo dejaba hasta que él decidía que se había acabado.

Hablaba de la misma forma que mataba.

Natsu negó con la cabeza tristemente. —¿Ella no te necesita?

—Lo sabremos esta noche.

Ace verificó su nivel de dinero en efectivo. Dieciséis años como detective de homicidios no habían forrado mucho sus bolsillos que digamos. Ahora estaba colgado del Hermandad. Tenía muchos verdes, posiblemente no podría gastarlos lo suficientemente rápido.

—Que tengas suerte, poli.

Ace lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo lo comprendes?

—Siempre me he preguntado como sería vivir con una mujer que valiese la pena.

Ace se rió. El tipo era un dios sexual, una leyenda erótica en su raza. L le había contado que historias sobre Natsu habían pasado de generación en generación cuando el tiempo era el correcto. La idea que de podría cambiar para ser el marido de alguien era absurda.

—De acuerdo, Salamander, ¿Cuál es el golpe final? Vamos, dámelo.

Natsu se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada.

Por todos los infiernos, el tipo hablaba en serio. ¡So! Escucha, no significa nada.

—Nah, es guay. — La sonrisa reapareció, pero los ojos eran planos. Él caminó con paso lento hacia el basurero y tiró el palito de la piruleta a la basura. —Ahora, ¿Podemos salir de aquí? Estoy cansado de esperaros niños.

Lucy aparcó en su garaje, apagó el Civic, y se quedó con la mirada fija en las palas de nieve que colgaban de las clavijas delante de ella.

Estaba cansada, aunque el día no había sido extenuante. Contestar al teléfono e identificar y archivar los documentos en una oficina de abogados no era agotador, física o mentalmente. Así es que realmente no debería estar exhausta.

Pero tal vez ese era el punto. Ella no se sentía muy estimulada, de manera que estaba languideciendo.

¿Tal vez era el momento de volver a los niños? Después de todo, era para lo que había estudiado. Lo que amaba. Lo que la alimentaba. Trabajar con sus pacientes autistas y ayudarles a encontrar las formas de comunicarse le habían traído toda clase de recompensas, personal y profesionalmente. Y el intervalo de dos años no había sido su elección.

Tal vez debería llamar al centro, ver si estaba abierto. Incluso si no estaban, ella podría alistarse como voluntario hasta que hubiese algo disponible.

Sí, mañana lo haría. No había razón para esperar.

Lucy cogió su bolso y salió del coche. Cuando la puerta del garaje se cerró, ella fue hacia la parte delantera de su casa y recogió el correo. Hojeando las facturas, hizo una pausa para examinar la noche moderadamente fría de octubre con su nariz.

Sus senos nasales zumbaron. El otoño había barrido con todos los desechos del verano hacía un mes, el cambio de estaciones había conducido una ráfaga de aire frío del Canadá.

Ella amaba el otoño. Y el norte del estado de New York lo hacía memorable, en su opinión. Caldwell, Nueva York, la ciudad donde ella había nacido y probablemente moriría, estaba a más de una hora al norte de Manhattan, de manera que estaba en lo que técnicamente se consideraba el ʺupstateʺ(norte del estado). Partido por la mitad por el río Hudson, el Caldie, como era conocido por los nativos, era una ciudad mediana en América. Las zonas ricas, las zonas pobres, las zonas sucias, las zonas normales. Los

Wai—Marts, Targets y McDonalds. Los museos y las bibliotecas. Las alamedas suburbanas sofocadas por un centro de la ciudad descolorido. Tres hospitales, dos universidades, y una estatua de bronce de George Washington en el parque.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró las estrellas, pensando que nunca se le ocurriría mudarse. Si era hablar de lealtad o falta de imaginación, ella no estaba segura.

Tal vez era su casa, pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. El convertido granero estaba situado en el borde de una vieja propiedad de la casa granja, y ella había hecho una oferta quince minutos después de haberla examinado con un agente inmobiliario. Dentro, los espacios eran acogedores y pequeños. Era … precioso.

La había comprado hacía cuatro años, inmediatamente después de la muerte de su madre. Necesitaba algo adorable, así como un cambio completo de paisaje. Su granero era todo lo que su casa durante su infancia no había sido. Aquí, las tablas de entarimado del pino eran del color de la miel, claro barnizado, no manchadas. Su mobiliario era de Crate y Barrel, todo fresco, nada usado o viejo. Las alfombras pequeñas eran de sisal, de piel corta y cuero con ante. Y cada una de las fundas de las cortinas para las paredes y los techos eran de un blanco cremoso.

Su aversión a la oscuridad había influido en la decoración interior. Y escucha, si todo es una variación del color beige, entonces las cosas combinan, ¿Verdad?

Ella puso las llaves y su bolso en la cocina y cogió el teléfono. Ella fue informada de que Tiene… dos mensajes … nuevos.

—Hey, Lucy, soy Bill. Escucha, voy a hacerte una oferta. Si pudieses cubrirme en la línea directa esta noche durante una hora, más o menos sería genial. A menos que sepa de ti, asumiré que todavía estás libre.

Gracias, otra vez.

Ella lo borró con un pip.

—Lucy, ésta es la consulta de la Dr. Delia Croce. Nos gustaría que viniera para su reconocimiento médico trimestral. ¿Llamará usted por favor para programar una cita cuando oiga este mensaje? La ingresaremos. Gracias, Lucy.

Lucy bajó el teléfono.

La sacudida comenzó en sus rodillas y se abrió camino hacia los músculos de sus muslos. Cuando golpeó su estómago, pensó en correr en busca del cuarto de baño.

Reconocimiento. La ingresaremos.

Ha vuelto,ella pensaba que la leucemia había quedado atrás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Perdón chicos por no subir el capítulo, mi hermano se llevó el cargador de la lap así que no podía prenderla xd. Y cuando mi hermano regreso con el cargador la lap ya no encendía y estuvo 2 días con no se que cosas de actualización tuve que eliminar muchas cosas para que ya no estuviera tan lenta y bueno aquí me tienen de regreso.**

**Chicos así comenzamos la segunda adaptación de la Daga Negra- Amante Eterno esta será una historia entre Natsu y Lucy personajes de Fairy Tail para los que leyeron Amante Oscuro sabrán que promocione mucho esta adaptación y era igual que la anterior.**

**Aclarare un par de cosas:**

**Publicare capítulos lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

**Si recibo muchos review en un capitulo abra capitulo doble o triple.**

**Si es que esta adaptación llega a los 100 review habrá semana especial, que es donde publicare un capitulo diario por una semana.**

**Soy muy noble así que aunque no reciba tanto review hago comoquiera la semana especial. **

**La petición de review la hago para que me den su opinión sobre el capítulo y me digan si he cometido errores en este (pues es algo difícil adaptar y se me pasan algunas cosas)**

**Esta adaptación tendrá alto contenido de LIME y LEMON así que a los que no les agrade esto les recomiendo que no sigan esta adaptación.**

**Bueno creo que es todo con eso me despido y de ante mano les doy las gracias :D**

**Ohh y con eso empiezo recuerden dejarme review con sus comentarios sobre el capítulo recuerden que si recibo muchos review publicare capitulo doble o triple gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo y espero y me sigan.**

**Syra-Ai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Qué diablos vamos a decirle? ¡Él llegará aquí en veinte minutos!

Rogué consideró a su dramático colega con una mirada aburrida, mientras pensaba que si el restrictor hiciese algo más que saltar arriba y abajo, el idiota podría ser calificado como un juguete saltarín.

Maldición, pero E era un jodido. Por qué su patrocinador le había metido en la Sociedad Restrictiva en el primer lugar era un misterio. El hombre tenía poco impulso. Ninguna concentración. Y ningún estómago para la nueva dirección en la guerra contra la estirpe del vampiro.

—Que vamos…

—No vamos a decirle nada. —Dijo Rogue mientras miraba alrededor del sótano. Cuchillos, navajas y martillos estaban esparcidos sin orden en el barato aparador de la esquina. Había charcos de sangre aquí y allá, pero no debajo la mesa, donde pertenecían. Y mezclado con el rojo había un negro lustroso, gracias a las heridas superficiales de E.

—Pero el vampiro escapó antes de que le sacáramos cualquier información.

—Gracias por el resumen.

Dos de ellos habían comenzado a trabajar sobre el varón cuándo Rogue salió en busca de ayuda. Cuando regresó, E había perdido control sobre el vampiro, había cortes en un par de sitios, y fue todo su pequeño sangrado una promesa.

Ese jefe gilipollas suyo iba a cabrearse, y si bien Rogue despreciaba al hombre, él y Sting tenían una cosa en común: el descuido era para perdedores.

Rogué miró el baile de E a su alrededor un poco más, mientras encontraba en sus movimientos estúpidos la solución para ambos al inmediato problema y al mismo tiempo a más largo plazo. Cuando Rogue sonrió, E, el tonto, pareció aliviado.

—No te preocupes por nada. — Murmuró Rogue. —Le diré que sacamos el cuerpo y lo dejamos al sol en el bosque. No es gran cosa.

—¿Hablarás con él?

—Sin problema, hombre. Sin embargo, mejor sales corriendo. Él va a sentirse fastidiado.

E asintió y echó el cerrojo en la puerta. —Demasiado tarde.

Sí, di buenas noches, hijo de puta, pensó Rogue cuando empezó a limpiar el sótano.

La repugnante casa pequeña dónde trabajaban pasaba desapercibida desde la calle, intercalada entre un desgastado armazón que una vez había sido un restaurante de barbacoas y una ruinosa casa de huéspedes.

Esta parte de la ciudad, una mezcla de miserables residencias y antros comerciales, era perfecto para ellos.

Por aquí, las personas no salían después del anochecer, pequeños estallidos de pistolas eran tan comunes como las alarmas de los coches, y nadie decía nada si alguien dejaba escapar un grito o dos.

También, ir y venir del sito era fácil. Gracias a los "pesados" del barrio, todas las farolas estaban estropeadas y la incandescencia ambiental de otros edificios era insignificante. Como un beneficio añadido, la casa tenía una entrada exterior con una mampara en la entrada de su sótano. Cargar un cuerpo completo en un saco y salir y entrar no era problemático.

Aunque si alguien veía algo, tomaría solo un momento eliminar el descubrimiento. No sería una gran sorpresa para la comunidad, en cualquier caso. La basura blanca tenía un camino para descubrir sus tumbas.

Junto con esposas golpeadas y chupar cerveza, morir debía ser probablemente solo otra competencia principal.

Rogue recogió un cuchillo y pasó un paño sobre la negra sangre de E eliminándola de la hoja.

El sótano no era muy grande y el techo era bajo, pero había espacio suficiente para la vieja mesa que usaban como estación de trabajo y para el estropeado aparador dónde conservaban sus instrumentos. De todos modos, Rogue pensaba que no era la instalación correcta. Era imposible guardar seguramente a un vampiro aquí, y eso quería decir que perdían una importante herramienta de persuasión. El tiempo desgastaba las facultades físicas y psíquicas. Si la influencia era la correcta, el paso de los días tenía tanto poder como cualquier otra cosa con la que pudieras romper un hueso.

Rogue quería algo fuera en el bosque, lo suficientemente grande de manera que pudiese conservar a sus cautivos durante un período de tiempo. Como los vampiros se hacían humo con el amanecer, tenían que ser mantenidos protegidos del sol. Pero si los encerrabas en un cuarto, entonces corrías el riesgo de su desmaterialización fuera de tus manos. Él necesitaba una jaula de acero para ellos.

Arriba, se cerró la puerta trasera y unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras.

Sting caminó bajo una bombilla desnuda.

El Fore—restrictor medía aproximadamente 1,95 Como al igual que todos los asesinos que habían estado en la Sociedad durante mucho tiempo, era aperlado. Su pelo es rubuio y sus iris eran azules. Como Rogue, él se vestía con el equipo estándar de los restrictors. Pantalones cargo negros y un jersey negro de cuello alto con las armas escondidas bajo una chaqueta de cuero.

—Entonces, dime, Rogue, ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

Como si el caos en el sótano no fuese suficiente explicación.

—¿Yo estoy al cargo de ésta casa? —Preguntó Rogue .

Sting caminó casualmente hacia el aparador y cogió un cincel. —Por así decirlo, sí.

—¿Entonces me permites asegurarla para — él movió su mano alrededor del desorden — qué no ocurra otra vez?

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Los detalles son aburridos. Un civil escapó.

—¿Sobrevivirá?

—No lo sé.

—¿Estabas aquí cuando ocurrió?

—No.

—Cuéntamelo todo. — X sonrió cuando el silencio se extendió. —Sabes, Rogue ,tu lealtad podría llevarte a tener problemas. ¿No quieres que castigue a la persona correcta?

—Quiero encargarme por mí mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Excepto que si no me lo dices, podría tener que sacar el costo del fracaso de tu pellejo de todas formas. ¿Lo vale?

—Si tengo permiso para hacer lo que quiera con el responsable de la fiesta, entonces sí.

Sting sonrió. —Sólo puedo imaginar que podría ser.

Rogue esperaba, mientras miraba la cabeza del afilado cincel cogido suavemente mientras Sting paseaba alrededor del cuarto.

—Te emparejé con el hombre incorrecto ¿verdad? —Sting murmuró mientras recogía un par de esposas del suelo. Él las dejó caer sobre el aparador. —Pensé que el Sr. E podría elevarse a tu nivel. No lo hizo. Y me alegra que vinieras a mí primero antes de que lo disciplinaras. Ambos sabemos cuánto te gusta trabajar independientemente. Y cuánto me disgusta a mí.

Sting lo miraba sobre su hombro, sus ojos fijos en Rogue —En vista de todo esto, particularmente porque te acercaste a mí primero, puedes tener al Sr. E.

—Quiero hacerlo con audiencia.

—¿Tú escuadrón?

—Y otros.

—¿Tratando de probarte a ti mismo otra vez?

—Elevando el nivel.

Sting sonrió fríamente. —Eres un pequeño bastardo arrogante, ¿verdad?

—Soy tan alto como vosotros.

Repentinamente, Rogue se encontró incapaz de mover sus brazos o sus piernas. Sting había utilizado esa mierda paralizadora antes, por lo que no era totalmente inesperado. Pero el tipo todavía tenía el cincel en su mano y se acercaba.

Rogue se opuso al agarre, sudando mientras luchaba y no lograba nada.

Sting se inclinó de manera que sus pechos se tocaban. Rogue sintió que algo rozaba su culo.

—Diviértete, hijo. —Murmuró el hombre en el oído de Rogue. —Pero hazte un favor a ti mismo. Recuerda que por muy largos que sean tus pantalones, tú no eres yo. Te veré más tarde.

El hombre caminó a grandes pasos por el sótano. La puerta arriba se abrió y se cerró.

Tan pronto como Rogue pudo moverse, metió la mano en su bolsillo de atrás.

Sting le había dado el cincel.

Natsu salió del Escalade y escudriñó la oscuridad alrededor del One Eye, esperando que un par de restrictors los asaltasen. No esperaba tener suerte. Él y Law habían patrullado durante las horas nocturnas, y no habían conseguido nada. Ni siquiera un vistazo. Era condenadamente extraño.

Y para alguien como Natsu, quien dependía de luchar por razones personales, también era infernalmente frustrante.

Como todas las cosas, sin embargo, la guerra entre La Sociedad Restrictiva y los vampiros eran cíclicas, y actualmente estaban de baja. Tenía sentido. Allá por julio, La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había atacado el centro local de reclutamiento de la Sociedad, junto con diez de sus mejores hombres. Claramente, los restrictors hacían un reconocimiento del terreno.

Gracias a Dios, había otras formas de quemar su frustración.

Él miró hacia el creciente nido de depravación que era actualmente la guarida Descanso y Relajación de La Hermandad. El One Eye estaba al borde del pueblo, por lo que la gente de su interior eran motoristas y tipos que trabajaban en la construcción, tipos duros que tendían a la brutalidad en vez de hacia la suave persuasión. El bar era tu estándar de cuchitril húmedo. Un solo piso construido con alrededor un collar de asfalto. Camiones, sedanes americanos, y Harleys aparcaban en el espacio. Con diminutas ventanas, los signos de la cerveza brillaban rojo, azul y amarillo, el logotipo de Coors y Bud Light y Michelob. No Coronas o Heinekens para estos chicos.

Cuando cerró la puerta del coche, su cuerpo temblaba, su piel picaba, sus gruesos músculos crispados.

Extendió sus brazos, tratando de ganar un poco de alivio. No se sorprendió cuando no hubo diferencia. Su maldición arrojaba su paso alrededor, llevándolo a un territorio peligroso. Si no encontraba algún tipo de liberación pronto, entonces iba a tener serios problemas. Caramba, él iba a ser un serio problema.

Muchas gracias, Virgen Escribana.

**La Virgen Escriba: ****Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos**

**vampíricos y encargada de otorgar privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que empleó para dar existencia a los vampiros**

Era suficientemente malo haber nacido con demasiado poder físico, un jodido regalo fuerte que nunca había apreciado o explotado. Pero entonces él había disgustado mucho a la mística mujer que tuvo el dominio sobre su estirpe. Hombre, ella solo había estado demasiado feliz de poner otro estrato de mierda en el abono con el que él había nacido. Ahora, si él no se quitaba de encima la cólera de forma regular, entonces se volvía mortífero.

Las peleas y el sexo eran las únicas dos liberaciones que se lo sacaban, y él las usaba como un diabético a la insulina. Una corriente estable de ambas ayudaba a mantenerle a nivel, pero no siempre resolvía el problema. Y cuando lo perdía, las cosas se ponían mal para todo el mundo, incluido él mismo.

Dios mío, él estaba cansado de ser golpeado en el interior de su cuerpo, manejando sus demandas, haciendo un intento para no caer en una inconsciencia brutal. Ciertamente, su despampanante cara y la fuerza eran excelentes y buenas. Pero habría intercambiado ambas por un cuerpo flaco, huesudo y feo, si hubiese tenido alguna paz. Caramba, no podía recordar que era la serenidad. Incluso no podía recordar quién era.

La desintegración de sí mismo se había puesto en marcha bastante rápido. Después de solo un par de años de maldición, había dejado de esperar cualquier alivio verdadero y simplemente había intentado sobrevivir sin herir a nadie. Entonces fue cuando había empezado a morir por dentro, y ahora, unos cien años más tarde, estaba en su mayor parte entumecido, nada más que un escaparate brillante y encanto vacío.

En cada nivel que contaba, había dejado de tratar de fingir que era todo menos una amenaza. Porque la verdad era que nadie estaba a salvo cuando estaba por ahí. Y eso era lo que realmente le mataba, aún más que las cosas físicas por las que tenía que pasar cuando la maldición se manifestaba. Vivía con miedo de herir a alguno de sus hermanos. Y, desde un mes atrás, a Ace.

Natsu caminó alrededor del SUV y miró a través del parabrisa al varón humano. Dios mío, ¿quién habría pensado que alguna vez estaría junto a un Homo Sapiens?

—¿Te veremos más tarde, poli?

Ace se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé.

—Buena suerte, hombre.

—Será lo que sea.

Natsu juró suavemente cuando el Escalade se fue y él y Law atravesaron el aparcamiento.

—¿Quién es ella, L? ¿Una de nosotros?

—Hancock.

—¿Hancock? ¿Cómo la anterior shellan de Luffy? —Natsu negó con la cabeza. —Oh, de acuerdo, necesito detalles. L, tú me los vas a dar.

**Sellan: ****Vampiresa que se ha unido a un macho tomándolo como compañero. En**

**general, las hembras eligen a un solo compañero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial de los machos apareados.**

—No hago bromas sobre esto. Y tú tampoco deberías.

—¿No tienes curiosidad?

L no contestó hasta que llegaron a la altura de la entrada delantera del bar. —Oh, bien. ¿Lo sabes, no? — Le dijo Natsu. —Sabes lo que le va a pasar.

L meramente levantó sus hombros y llegó hasta la plantó su mano sobre la madera, deteniéndole. —Oye.

—L, ¿alguna vez sueñas conmigo? ¿Alguna vez has visto mi futuro?

Law giró la cabeza.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Dijo el hermano.

Natsu dejó caer su mano a un lado. —Solo una cosa me preocupa. ¿Voy a vivir lo bastante para escapar de mi maldición? Tú sabes, ¿Encontrar algo de calma?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un hombre borracho tambaleante salió fuera como un camión con la dirección rota. El tipo se dirigió hacia los arbustos, vomitó, y luego cayó boca abajo sobre el asfalto.

La muerte era una forma segura para encontrar la paz, pensó Natsu. Y todo el mundo moría. Incluso los vampiros. Eventualmente.

Él no encontró los ojos de su hermano otra vez. —Retíralo, L. No quiero saberlo

Él había sido maldecido una vez ya y todavía le quedaban otros noventa y un años antes de que fuese libre. Noventa y un años, ocho meses, cuatro días hasta que su castigo hubiese terminado y la bestia ya no formase parte de él. ¿Por qué debería alistarse como voluntario para un golpe cósmico y saber que no viviría durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para ser libre de la maldita cosa?

—Natsu.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo voy a contar. Tu destino está llegando. Y ella vendrá pronto.

Natsu sonrió. —Oh, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo es la mujer? La preferiría…

—Ella es una virgen.

Un escalofrío atravesó la columna vertebral de Natsu y se le clavó en el culo. —Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

—Mirame. ¿Piensas que estoy jodiéndote?

L hizo una pausa durante un momento y luego abrió la puerta, lanzándose hacia el olor de cerveza y los cuerpos humanos junto con el pulso de una vieja canción de Guns N ʹ Roses.

Cuando entraron, Natsu masculló, —Eres un freaky de mierda, mi hermano. Realmente lo eres.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno no tengo tiempo para dejar mis comentarios porque estaré adaptando todo los cap que pueda hasta las 5 de la tarde es la 1 lol bueno bye bye.**

**亚藤哦铁门破怕日阿娥地塔台拉尼替他****final ****一仆饿死却敌****go****米拉普饿死他饿死次日别扭****doen****吃恩吃****nolol****麽就噢日娥地****toesto.**

**Lol mi lap me está troleando… bueno más bien Word lol bueno lo que decía lo anterior era mmm ya no recuerdo pero era algo sobre que "ya tengo tiempo para editar la notita final y que esta mugre está troleando mejor quito esto."**

**Mugre cosa troll jajaja bueno ya como saben dirán que es toda esta mescladera de personajes de otros animes pues les diré cada personaje de otro anime tendrá su propia adaptación asa que hacer parejas de un solo anime no es tan divertido así que mejor hago mescla lol.**

**Oh si puse a rogué y a Sting como malos no porque los odie de hecho me encanta su diseño de personaje y dios están tan bien jodidamente diseñados por eso los puse como malos porque cuando yo y todos los vimos por primera vez ya eran como los malitos y después sucedió todo de que se volvieron buenos pero yo creo que hubieran quedado muy bien de malos lol. Bueno ya me canse de escribir bye bye hasta la próxima.**

**Notita final: chicos chicas déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar más seguido capítulos dobles y triples wiiwiwiw.**

**Syra-Ai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pavlov tenía sentido, Lucy pensó mientras volvía al centro. Su reacción de pánico por el mensaje de la oficina de la Dr. Delia Croce era por adiestramiento, no por algo lógico. ʺMás pruebasʺ podrían ser más cosas. Sólo porque ella asociara cualquier tipo de noticias de un médico con una catástrofe no significaba que pudiese ver el futuro. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué (si era algo), estuviese mal. Después de todo, había remitido hacía ya dos años y ella se sentía bastante bien. Bueno, se cansaba, pero ¿quién no lo hacía? Su trabajo y el trabajo de voluntaria la mantenían ocupada.

—Lo primero que haría por la mañana sería llamar para la cita. Pero ahora ella iba a comenzar el trabajo que había cambiado con Bill en la línea directa para suicidios.

Para disminuir un poco la ansiedad, ella hizo una profunda respiración. Las siguientes veinticuatro horas iban a ser una dura prueba, con sus nervios convirtiendo su cuerpo en un trampolín y su mente en un remolino. El truco era atravesar las fases del pánico y luego reforzarse cuando el miedo se aliviara.

Ella aparcó al Civic en una zona abierta en Tenth Street y caminó rápidamente hacia un edificio desgastado de seis plantas. Estaba en la zona sombría del pueblo, residuo de un esfuerzo allá por los años setenta de profesionalizar un área con nueve bloques de lo que era entonces un ʺmal barrioʺ. El optimismo no había funcionado, y ahora el espacio de la oficina se mezclaba con un albergue de baja renta.

Ella se paró en la entrada y saludó con la mano a los dos polis que pasaban en un coche patrulla.

La oficina central de la Línea Directa de la Prevención contra el Suicidio estaba en el segundo piso en el frente, y ella miró hacia las iluminadas ventanas. Su primer contacto con la asociación sin fines de lucro había sido cuando había llamado. Tres años antes, ella atendía el teléfono cada jueves, viernes, y los sábados por la noche. También cubría los días de fiesta y cuando lo necesitaban.

Nadie sabía que ella había marcado el número. Nadie sabía que había tenido leucemia. Y si tenía que volver a batallar con su sangre, entonces iba a tener que mantenerlo de la misma manera.

Habiendo visto morir a su madre, no quería a nadie llorando sobre su cama. Ella ya conocía la impotente rabia cuando la gracia salvadora no llegaba. No tenía interés en repetir un teatro mientras peleaba por respirar y nadaba en un mar de fallo de órganos.

De acuerdo. Los nervios habían vuelto.

Lucy escuchó un sonido a la izquierda y cogió el destello de un movimiento, como si alguien se hubiera agachado evitando que lo vieran detrás del edificio. Reaccionando, ella marcó un código en una cerradura, entró, y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, llamó al interfono para entrar en las oficinas de la línea directa.

Mientras pasaba por la recepción, saludó con la mano a la directora ejecutiva, Rhonda Knute, quien estaba en el teléfono. Luego saludó con la cabeza a Nan, Stuart, y a Lola, quienes cubrían esta noche, y se instaló en un cubículo vacante. Después de asegurarse que tenía suficientes formularios de entradas, un par de plumas, y el libro de intervenciones de la línea directa, sacó una botella de agua de su bolso.

Casi inmediatamente una de sus líneas sonó, y ella comprobó en la pantalla que llamaba una persona de Idaho. Conocía el número. Y la policía le había dicho que era el número de un teléfono público. En el centro de la ciudad.

La llamaba a ella.

El teléfono sonó una segunda vez y lo cogió, seguidamente dijo el guión de la línea directa. —Línea directa para la prevención del suicidio, soy Lucy. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Silencio. Ni siquiera una respiración.

Débilmente, ella oyó el zumbido de un motor de un coche y luego se desvaneció en el trasfondo. De acuerdo con el registro llamadas entrantes de la policía, la persona siempre llamaba desde un teléfono público y variaba su posición de manera que no pudiesen rastrearlo.

—Soy Lucy. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? — Ella bajó su voz y rompió el protocolo. —Sé que es usted, y me alegro que extienda su mano esta noche otra vez. Pero por favor, ¿no me puede decir su nombre o qué le pasa?

Ella esperó. El teléfono continuó muerto.

—¿Otro de los tuyos? — Le preguntó Rhonda, bebiendo un sorbo de té de hierbas.

Lucy colgó el teléfono. —¿Cómo lo has sabido?

La mujer asintió sobre su hombro. —Oí un montón de llamadas fuera, pero no fue más allá del saludo.

Entonces de repente estabas encorvada sobre el teléfono.

—Sí, bueno…

—Escucha, los polis han vuelto hoy. No hay ninguna cosa que puedan hacer para controlar cada teléfono público del pueblo, y no están dispuestos a ir más allá en este punto.

—Te lo dije. No me siento en peligro.

—No sabes que no lo estás.

—Vamos, Rhonda, esto está pasando desde hace nueve meses, ¿de acuerdo? Si iban a saltar sobre mí, entonces ya lo habrían hecho. Y realmente quiero ayudar…

—Esa es otra cosa por la que estoy preocupada. Claramente tienes la impresión de que estás protegiendo a quién quiera que sea. Lo estás haciendo muy personal.

—No, no soy la razón por la que llaman, y sé que puedo encargarme de ello.

—Lucy, para. Escúchate. —Rhonda acercó una silla y habló bajo cuando se sentó. — Es … duro para mí decírtelo. Pero creo que necesitas un descanso.

Lucy se echó hacia atrás. —¿De qué?

—Estás aquí demasiado tiempo.

—Trabajo el mismo número días que los demás.

—Pero te quedas aquí durante horas después de que tu turno llegue al final, y cubres las espaldas de la gente siempre. Estás demasiado involucrada. Sé que estás sustituyendo a Bill ahora mismo, pero cuando él llegue quiero que te marches. Y no te quiero aquí en un par de semanas. Necesitas perspectiva. Esto es duro, reducir drásticamente el trabajo, pero tienes que tener una debida distancia.

—No ahora, Rhonda. Por favor, no ahora. Necesito estar aquí más que nunca.

Rhonda amablemente apretó la tensa mano de Lucy. —Éste no es un lugar apropiado para solucionar tus problemas, y lo sabes. Eres una de mis mejores voluntarias que he tenido, y que quiero que vuelvas. Pero sólo después de que hayas tenido algún tiempo para despejar la cabeza.

—No puedo tener ese tipo de tiempo. — Murmuró Lucy bajo su respiración.

—¿Qué?

Lucy tembló y sonrió a la fuerza. —Nada. Por supuesto, tienes razón. Saldré tan pronto como Bill llegue.

Bill llegó cerca de una hora más tarde, y Lucy estuvo fuera del edificio dos minutos después. Cuando llegó a casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra los paneles de madera, escuchando el silencio. El horrible, aplastante silencio.

Dios mío, quería volver a las oficinas de línea directa. Necesitaba oír las suaves voces de los otros voluntarios. Y los teléfonos sonando. Y el zumbido de los fluorescentes en el techo.

Porque sin distracciones, su mente volaba hacia las terribles imágenes: Las camas del hospital. Las agujas. Las bolsas de medicación pendiendo a su lado. En una horrible foto mental, se veía calva, su piel gris y sus ojos hundidos hasta que no pareciera ella misma, hasta que no fuese ella misma.

Y recordó cómo se sentía cuando dejaba de ser una persona. Después de que los doctores iniciaran su tratamiento con quimioterapia, rápidamente se había hundido en la clase marginada de los enfermos frágiles, de los moribundos, convirtiéndose nada más en un recordatorio lastimoso, espeluznante de la mortalidad de otras personas, un póster de la naturaleza terminal de la vida.

Lucy pasó velozmente por la sala de estar, atravesó la cocina, y abrió la puerta corrediza. Cuando sus emociones explotaron en la noche, el miedo la hizo jadear, pero el choque del aire frío bajó su respiración.

No sabes qué es lo que puede estar mal. No sabes qué es lo que…

Ella repitió el mantra, tratando de lanzar una red sobre el incesante pánico mientras se dirigía hacia la piscina.

El Lucite de abajo no era más que una bañera grande de agua caliente, y su agua, espesa y lenta como el aceite negro a la luz de la luna. Ella se sentó, se sacó sus zapatos y calcetines, y metió sus pies en las profundidades heladas. Los mantuvo sumergidos incluso cuando se entumecieron, deseando tener el sentido común de saltar y nadar hasta la reja del fondo. Si se aferraba a ello el suficiente tiempo, entonces podría anestesiarse completamente.

Pensó en su madre. Y en como había muerto en su cama en la casa que las dos siempre habían llamado hogar.

Todo sobre ese dormitorio era todavía muy claro: la forma en que la luz atravesaba las cortinas y hacía un patrón de copos de nieve. Esas pálidas paredes amarillas y la blanca alfombra y las mantas. Ese objeto de alivio que había amado su madre, la que tenía las pequeñas rosas con un fondo crema. El olor de nuez moscada y jengibre de un plato con una mezcla de flores secas. El crucifijo en el cabecero y el gran icono de la Madonna en el suelo de la esquina.

Las memorias ardían, obligando a Lucy a ver la habitación como había estado después de que todo hubiese terminado, la enfermedad, la muerte, la limpieza, la venta de la casa. Lo había visto antes de mudarse. Limpio. En orden. Los católicos apoyos de su madre empaquetados fuera, la sombra que la cruz había dejado en la pared.

Las lágrimas no se quedarían en su sitio. Llegaron lenta e implacablemente, cayendo sobre el agua. Las miró caer sobre la superficie y desaparecer.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, no estaba sola.

Lucy se levantó y tropezó hacia atrás, pero se detuvo, enjugándose las lágrimas. Era solo un niño. Un adolescente. De pelo oscuro y piel pálida. Tan delgado que estaba esquelético, tan bello que no parecía humano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó ella, no particularmente asustada. Era difícil estar tan asustada de algo tan angelical. —¿Quién eres?

Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te has perdido? — Él miró con seguridad. Hacía demasiado frío para que él llevara puestos sólo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. —¿Cómo te llamas?

Él levantó una mano hacia su garganta y la movió de un lado a otro negando con la cabeza. Como si fuera un extranjero y estuviera frustrado por la barrera idiomática.

—¿Puedes entenderme?

Él asintió y luego sus manos se elevaron al vuelo. El Lenguaje de Signos Americano. Él usaba el LSA.

Lucy volvió a su antigua vida, cuando había enseñado a sus pacientes autistas a usar sus manos para comunicarse.

¿Lees los labios o puedes oír? Ella habló por señas tras él.

Él se congeló, como si que ella lo comprendiera fuese lo último que esperara.

Puedo oír muy bien. Solo que no puedo hablar.

Lucy lo miró fijamente durante un momento. —Eres la persona que me llamaba.

Él vaciló. Luego asintió con la cabeza. Nunca tuve la intención de asustarle.

Y no llamo para molestarla. Solo me gusta saber que usted está allí. Pero no hay nada extraño en ello, honestamente. Lo juro.

Sus ojos firmes encontraron los suyos.

—Te creo —¿Pero qué iba a hacer ahora? La línea directa prohibía todo contacto con las personas que llamaban.

Sí, bien, ella no iba a sacar al pobre niño a patadas fuera de su propiedad.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Tal vez podría sentarme con usted un rato? Me quedaré el otro lado de la piscina.

Como si estuviera acostumbrado a que le dijeran que se mantuviera apartado de ellos.

—No— Dijo ella. Él inclinó la cabeza una vez y se marchó dando media vuelta. —Quiero decir, siéntate aquí. Cerca de mí.

Él se le acercó lentamente, como si esperara que ella cambiara de idea. Cuándo todo lo que ella hizo fue sentarse y poner sus pies de nuevo en la piscina, él se quitó un par de zapatillas de lona raídas, enrolló sus holgados pantalones, y se sentó a mas o menos un metro de ella.

Dios mío, él era tan pequeño.

Él puso sus pies en el agua y sonrió.

Está fría, afirmó él.

—¿Quieres un suéter?

Él negó con la cabeza y movió sus pies en círculos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—John.

Lucy sonrió, pensó que tenían algo en común. —Dos profetas del Nuevo Testamento.

Las monjas me lo pusieron.

—¿Monjas?

Hubo una larga pausa, como si él debatiera qué decirle a ella.

—¿Estabas en un orfanato? —Ella apuntó amablemente. Ella recordó que había uno en la ciudad,

Nuestra Señora de la Gracia.

Nací en un cuarto de baño de una estación de autobuses. El empleado de la limpieza que me encontró me llevó a Nuestra Señora. A las monjas se les ocurrió ese nombre.

Ella contuvo su respingo. —Ah, ¿dónde vives ahora? ¿Te adoptaron?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Padres adoptivos? — Por favor, Dios, deja que tenga padres adoptivos. Padres adoptivos agradables.

Que lo resguardaran del frío y lo alimentaran. Buena gente que le dijeran que les importaba incluso cuando sus padres habían desertado.

Cuando él no contestó, ella vio sus viejas ropas, y la vieja expresión en su cara. Él no miró como si hubiera conocido muchas cosas agradables.

Finalmente, sus manos se movieron. Vivo en Tenth Street.

Lo que quería decir que vivía en un edificio no habitable o era el inquilino de una casucha infestada de ratas. Cómo lograba estar tan limpio era un milagro.

—Vives cerca de las oficinas de la línea directa, ¿verdad? Por lo cual tú sabrías que estuve esta tarde a pesar del cambio.

Él asintió. Mi apartamento está enfrente. La observo ir y venir, pero no en una forma furtiva. Creo que pienso en usted como en una amiga. Cuando llamé la primera vez … sabe, fue como un capricho o algo por el estilo. Usted contestó… y me gustó como sonaba su voz.

Él tenía bellas manos, pensó ella. Como las una chica. Graciosas. Delicadas.

—¿Y me has seguido hasta casa esta noche?

Bastantes noches. Tengo una bicicleta, y usted es una conductora lenta. Me figuro que si velo por usted, estará más segura. Siempre se queda hasta tarde, y esa no es una buena zona del pueblo para que una mujer esté sola. Aún si va en un coche.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, pensando que era algo extraño. Parecía un niño, pero sus palabras eran las de un hombre. Y considerando las cosas, ella probablemente debería marcharse. Este niño anexándose a ella, pensando que era una especie de protector, aún cuando parecía como si él necesitara que lo rescatasen.

Dígame por qué estaba llorado ahora, él le dijo por señas.

Sus ojos eran muy directos, y era raro ver la mirada de un adulto en la cara de un niño.

—Porque puede que se me haya acabado el tiempo. —Barbulló ella.

—¿Lucy? ¿No vas a presentarme a esta visita?

Lucy miró sobre su hombro. Koala, su única vecina, había atravesado andando el prado de ocho mil metros cuadrados que había entre sus propiedades y estaba de pie sobre el borde del césped.

—Hey,Koala. Ah, ven a conocer a John.

Koala bajó hasta la piscina. La mujer había llegado a la vieja granja el pasado año y se habían dedicado a hablar por las noches. Con 1,80 metros de altura, y una melena de rizos oscuros que le caían un poco por la espalda, Koala te dejaba K.O. Su cara era tan hermosa que Lucy había tardado meses en dejar de mirarla fijamente, y el cuerpo de la mujer era el adecuado para la portada de la edición en traje de baño del Sports Illustrated.

Naturalmente John parecía asombrado.

Lucy se preguntó distraídamente como sería provocar esa percepción en un hombre, incluso en un preadolescente. Ella nunca había sido hermosa, entraba dentro de la vasta categoría de mujeres que no eran ni feas ni guapas. Y eso había sido antes de que la quimioterapia la hubiera hecho sobre su pelo y en su piel.

Koala se inclinó con una leve sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia el niño. —Hola.

John se levantó y la tocó brevemente, como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera real. Tenía gracia, Koala a menudo había sentido lo mismo por la mujer. Había algo demasiado … mucho sobre ella. Parecía mayor que la vida, con más vivencias que las que había corrido Lucy. Ciertamente más magnífica.

Aunque Koala seguro que no desempeñaba el papel de femme fatale. Ella era tranquila, modesta y vivía sola, aparentemente trabajaba de escritora. Lucy nunca la veía durante el día, y nadie nunca parecía verla ir y venir de la vieja granja.

John miró a Lucy, sus manos moviéndose. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Luego, como anticipándose a su respuesta, él sacó sus pies fuera del agua.

Ella puso su mano en su espalda, tratando de ignorar los puntiagudos huesos que había debajo de su camisa.

—No. Quédate.

Koala se sacó sus calcetines y sus zapatillas y dio un golpecito con sus dedos de los pies encima de la superficie del agua. —Sí, vamos, John. Quédate con nosotras.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno como notaron aquí va a ver personajes de otros animes pero no importa porque la pareja principal será NatsuxLucy así que los demás personajes son se pasó xd.**

**Debería estar haciendo tarea en estos momentos lol pero no es como si me importara la historia de Porfirio Díaz lol….. Bueno mejor me voy o nunca acabare mi tarea :C bye bye**

**Notita final: chicos chicas déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar más seguido capítulos dobles y triples wiiwiwiw.**

**Presecuela:**

**Amante Oscuro.**

**Syra-Ai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu vio lo primero que quería esa noche. Ella era una mujer humana y rubia, toda sexualidad y preparada. Como el resto de su clase en la barra, estaba emitiendo señales: Exhibiendo su culo. Ahuecando su desenredada melena.

—¿Encuentras algo que te guste? Le dijo L secamente.

Natsu asintió y torció su dedo hacia la mujer. Ella fue cuando la llamó. A él le gustaba eso en un humano.

Él rastreó el movimiento de sus caderas cuando su mirada se bloqueó por el prieto cuerpo de otra mujer.

Él miró hacia arriba y forzó sus ojos a no girar.

Caith era una de su especie, y suficientemente hermosa con su pelo negro y esos ojos oscuros. Pero ella era una Hermana cazadora, siempre buscando, ofreciéndose a sí misma. Él sentía que ella los veía como premios, algo sobre lo que jactarse. Y eso era muy irritante.

En cuanto a él concernía, ella había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Hey, Law. —Dijo ella en voz baja, erótica.

—Tarde, Caith. —L tomó un sorbo de su Grey Goose. —¿Qué pasa?

—Preguntando que estabas haciendo.

Natsu dio una mirada a las caderas de Caith. Gracias a Dios la rubia no estaba fuera de la pequeña competición. Ella todavía iba hacia la mesa.

—¿Vas a decirme hola, Natsu? Lo provocó Caith.

—Solo si te quitas del medio. Me bloqueas la vista.

La mujer se rió. —Otro de tus miles de moldes. Es muy afortunada.

—Ya quisieras, Caith.

—Sí, lo hago. — Sus ojos, de depredadores y calientes, los deslizó sobre él.— ¿Tal vez querrías unirte con Law y conmigo?

Cuando ella extendió la mano para acariciar su pelo, él atrapó su muñeca. —Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Cómo es que siempre lo haces con humanas y a mí me lo niegas?

—Es solo que no estoy interesado.

Ella se inclinó, hablándole al oído. —Deberías probarme alguna vez.

Él la apartó con fuerza, mientras le apretaba los huesos de su mano.

—De acuerdo, Natsu, aprieta más fuerte. Me gusta cuando duele. — Él dejó de apretar inmediatamente, y ella sonrió mientras se frotaba la muñeca. —¿Estás ocupado L?

—Me estoy acomodando ahora. Pero tal vez un poco más tarde.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cuando ella salió, Natsu volvió la mirada hacia su hermano. —No sé cómo la puedes aguantar.

L revolvió su vodka, mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados. —Ella tiene sus atributos.

La rubia llegó, deteniéndose delante de Natsu y con una postura impresionante. Él puso ambas manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia adelante de manera que la puso a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—Hola.—Dijo ella, mientras se movía contra su sujeción. Ella estaba ocupada observándole, clasificándolo por sus ropas, mirando el gran Rolex de oro que aparecía a hurtadillas bajo la manga de su abrigo. La mirada calculadora era tan fría como el centro de su pecho.

Dios mío, si hubiera podido marcharse lo hubiera hecho; estaba enfermo de esta mierda. Pero su cuerpo necesitaba la liberación, la demandaba. Podía sentir como aumentaba y como siempre, es horrible sensación dejaba su corazón muerto en el polvo.

¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó.

—Tiffany.

—Encantado de conocerte, Tiffany.—Dijo él, mintiendo.

A menos de dieciséis kilómetros de distancia, en la piscina de Lucy en su patio trasero, ella, John, y Koala tenían un sorprendente momento alegre.

Lucy soltó una carcajada y miró a John. —Estás bromeando.

Es verídico. Yo trajino por entre los teatros.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — Preguntó Koala, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Vio Matrix cuatro veces el día que se estrenó.

La mujer se rió. —John, siento mucho decirte esto, pero eso es patético.

Él le sonrió a ella, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Viste entero ʺEl señor de los anillosʺ también?— Preguntó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza, habló por señas, y miró impacientemente a Lucy.

—Dice que le gustan las artes marciales. — Tradujo ella. —No los elfos.

—No lo puedo culpar. ¿Esa espeluznante cosa de pies? No puede hacerlo.

Una racha de viento llegó, jugando con las hojas caídas en la piscina. Cuando le llegó la corriente, John extendió la mano y cogió una.

—¿Qué llevas en la muñeca? — preguntó Lucy.

John tendió su brazo de manera que ella pudiese examinar el brazalete del cuero. Tenía marcas ordenadas, alguna mezcla de jeroglíficos y caracteres chinos.

—Es magnífico.

Lo hice yo.

—¿Puedo verlo? Preguntó Koala, inclinándose. Su sonrisa se desintegró y sus ojos se estrecharon en la cara de John. —¿Dónde los has conseguido?

—Dice que lo ha hecho él.

—¿De dónde dijiste que eras?

John retrajo su brazo, claramente un poco nerviosos por la repentina atención de Koala.

—Él vive aquí. —Dijo Lucy.—Nació aquí.

—¿Dónde están sus padres?

Lucy miró a su amiga, preguntándose por qué Koala estaba tan interesada. —No tiene a nadie.

—¿Nadie?

—Él me ha dicho que creció en el sistema de adopciones, ¿verdad, John?

John asintió y colocó su brazo sobre el estómago, protegiendo el brazalete.

—Esas marcas.— Lo animó Koala. —¿Sabes lo que significan?

El niño negó con la cabeza, luego se sobresaltó y se frotó las sienes. Después de un momento, sus manos hablaron por signos lentamente.

—Dice que no significan nada.—Murmuró Lucy. —Sólo sueña con ellas y le gusta como son. Koala, dejémoslo ¿Okay?

La mujer pareció refrenarse. —Lo siento. Yo … ah, realmente lo siento.

Lucy volvió a mirar a John y trató de quitar presión. —¿Qué otras películas te gustan?

Koala sacó sus pies y se metió las zapatillas. Sin los calcetines. —¿Me excusáis por un momento? Volveré en seguida.

Antes de que Lucy pudiese decir nada, la mujer corrió a través del prado. Cuando ella estuvo fuera del alcance de su oído, John miró a Lucy. Él todavía estaba sobresaltado.

Debería irme ahora.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

John colocó sus nudillos con fuerza en el entrecejo. Me siento como si hubiese comido un helado muy rápido.

—¿Cuando cenarás?

Él se encogió de hombros. No lo sé.

El pobre niño debía estar hipoglicémico. Escucha, ¿por qué no entras y comes conmigo? Lo último que tomé fue algo rápido en el almuerzo, y eso fue hace aproximadamente ocho horas.

Su orgullo fue obvio en la firme sacudida de su cabeza. No tengo hambre.

—¿Entonces te sentarás conmigo mientras tomo una cena tardía? —Tal vez ella le podría seducir para que comiese de ese modo.

John se puso de pie y tendió su mano como para ayudar a que se levantara. Ella tomó su pequeña palma y se apoyó en él lo suficiente de manera que sintiese algo de su peso. Juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera, los zapatos en la mano, los pies desnudos dejando huellas mojados sobre la losa alrededor de la piscina.

Koala irrumpió en su cocina y se paró, no había tenido ningún plan en particular cuando había salido corriendo. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

John era un problema. Un serio problema.

No podía creer que no había reconocido enseguida lo que era. No obstante, aún no había pasado por el cambio. ¿Y cómo era que un vampiro estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de Lucy?

Koala casi se rió. Ella estuvo en el patio trasero de Lucy. ¿Entonces por que no lo podrían hacer otros?

Poniendo sus brazos en jarras, clavó los ojos en el suelo. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Cuando había registrado la mente de John, no había encontrado nada sobre su raza, su gente, sus tradiciones. El niño no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea que quién era o en lo que iba a convertirse. Y honestamente no sabía lo que querían decir esos símbolos.

Ella sí. Se deletreaba TEHRROR en el Viejo Lenguaje. El nombre de un guerrero.

—¿Cómo era posible que se perdiera en el mundo humano? ¿Y cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que lo golpeara la transición? Se veía como si estuviera a principio de los veinte, lo cual significaba que tenía un año o dos. Pero si ella estaba equivocada, si él se acercaba más a los veinticinco, podía estar en un peligro inmediato. Si él no tenía a un vampiro hembra para ayudarle a atravesar el cambio, entonces moriría.

Su primer pensamiento fue llamar a su hermano. Laxus siempre sabía lo que se tenía que hacer en todo. El problema era, que una vez que se involucraba, asumía el control completamente. Y tendía a asustar infernalmente a todo el mundo.

Diarmuid … podría pedirle ayuda a Diarmuid. Como médico, podría decirle cuanto tiempo le quedaba al niño antes de la transición. Y tal vez John podría quedarse en la clínica hasta que su futuro fuese más claro.

Bien, excepto que él no estaba enfermo. Era un varón en pretransición, así es que estaba físicamente débil, pero ella no había sentido ninguna enfermedad en él. Y Diarmuid tenía instalaciones médicas, no algo como una casa de huéspedes.

Además, ¿Y su nombre? Era como el de los guerreros…

Bingo.

Salió de la cocina y entró en el cuarto de estar, dirigiéndose hacia el libro de direcciones que tenía en su escritorio. En la parte trasera, en la última página, había escrito un número que había estado circulando hacía unos diez años más o menos. El rumor decía, que si llamabas, contactarías con La Hermandad de la Daga Negra. La raza de guerreros.

Querrían saber que existía un niño con uno de sus nombres manteniéndose por sí mismo. Tal vez acogerían a John.

Sus palmas estaban húmedas cuando cogió el teléfono, y ella esperaba a medias que el número no fuera directo o que alguien le contestara que se fuera al infierno. En lugar de eso, todo lo que ella obtuvo fue una voz electrónica repitiendo el número que había marcado y luego un pip.

—Yo … ah, mi nombre es Koala. Estoy buscando a La Hermandad. Necesito … ayuda.— Ella dejó su número y colgó el teléfono, pensando que menos era más. Si había sido mal informada, entonces no quería dejar un mensaje detallado en el contestador automático de algún humano.

Ella se asomó a una ventana, viendo el prado y la luminosidad de la casa de Lucy a lo lejos. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que alguien la contestara, si lo hacían. Tal vez debería volver y enterarse de dónde vivía el niño. Y cómo había conocido a Lucy.

Dios, Lucy. Esa horrible enfermedad había vuelto. Koala había sentido su regreso y había estado pensando como manejar lo que sabía de ella cuando Lucy había mencionado que iba a ir a su reconocimiento médico trimestral. Eso había sido hacía un par de días, y esta noche Koala había tenido intención de preguntarle cómo habían ido las cosas. Tal vez ella podría ayudar a la mujer en alguna pequeña cosa.

Moviéndose rápidamente, ella regresó hacia las puertas francesas y que daban hacia el prado. Ella encontraría algo más sobre John y … El teléfono sonó.

¿Tan pronto? No podía ser.

Ella llegó hasta el mueble mostrador y recogió la extensión que tenía en la cocina. —¿Hola?

—¿Koala? La masculina voz era baja. Ordenando.

—Sí.

—Nos has llamado.

Santo Moisés, había surtido efecto.

Ella se aclaró la voz. Como cualquier civil, ella sabía todo sobre La Hermandad: sus nombres, sus reputaciones, sus triunfos y sus leyendas. Pero nunca se había encontrado con ninguno. Y era un poco difícil de creer que le iba a dirigir la palabra a un guerrero en su cocina.

Así que ve al punto, se dijo a sí misma.

—Yo, ah, tengo un asunto.—Ella le explicó al varón lo que sabía sobre John.

Hubo silencio durante un momento. —Mañana por la noche nos lo traerás.

Oh, hombre. ¿Cómo iba ella a hacerlo?

—Ah, él no habla. Puede oír, pero necesita un traductor para ser entendido.

—Entonces traiga uno con él.

Ella se preguntó cómo se sentiría Lucy sobre enredarse con su mundo. —La mujer que él usa esta noche es humana.

—Nos ocuparemos de su memoria.

—¿Cómo me acerco a vosotros?

—Os enviaremos un coche. A las nueve en punto.

—Mi dirección es…

—Sabemos dónde vives.

Cuando el teléfono se quedó muerto, ella tembló un poco.

Okey. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que John y Lucy estuviesen de acuerdo en ver a La Hermandad.

Cuándo regresó al granero de Lucy, John estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras la mujer tomaba una sopa. Ambos la miraron cuando se acercó, y ella trató de parecer casual cuando se sentó. Esperó un momento antes de lanzarse.

—Entonces, John, yo conozco a algunas personas que están metidas en las artes marciales.—Lo cual no era exactamente una mentira. Había oído que los hermanos eran muy buenos en algunos tipos de combates.

—Y me preguntaba ¿tienes algún interés en conocerlos?

John ladeó su cabeza y movió sus manos mientras miraba a Lucy.

—Él quiere saber por qué. ¿Para entrenarse?

—Tal vez.

John habló un poco más con las manos.

Lucy se limpió la boca. —Dice que no puede pagar el coste del entrenamiento. Y que es demasiado pequeño.

—¿Si fuera gratis iría?— Dios mío, qué estaba haciendo, ¿ofreciendo cosas que no podría efectuar la entrega? El cielo sabía lo que La Hermandad haría con él. —Escucha, Lucy, puedo llevarle a un lugar donde puede encontrar … dile que es un lugar que frecuentan los mejores guerreros. Él podría hablarles. Llegarlos a conocer. Podría gustarle…

John tiró fuertemente de la manga de Lucy, hizo algunos signos, y el hombre miró fijamente a Koala.

—Él quiere recordarte que puede oír perfectamente bien.

Koala miró a John. —Lo siento.

Él asintió, aceptando la disculpa.

—Solo ven a encontrarse con ellos mañana.— Dijo ella. —¿Qué puedes perder?

John se encogió de hombros e hizo un elegante movimiento con su mano.

Lucy sonrió. —Él dice que de acuerdo.

—Tendrás que venir, también. Para traducir.

Lucy pareció sorprendida, pero entonces se quedó mirando al niño. —¿A qué hora?

—A las nueve en punto.—Contestó Koala.

—Lo siento, entonces estaré trabajando.

—Por la noche. A las nueve en punto de la noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno como notaron aquí va a ver personajes de otros animes pero no importa porque la pareja principal será NatsuxLucy así que los demás personajes son se pasó xd.**

**Chicos si ven un error o algo fuera del capítulo díganme porque e estrado adaptando muy rápido y se me pasan las cosas.**

**Notita final: chicos chicas déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar más seguido capítulos dobles y triples wiiwiwiw.**

**Presecuela:**

**Amante Oscuro.**

**Syra-Ai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ace entró en el One Eye sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiese arrancado los tapones da algunos de sus órganos internos. Hancock había rehusado verle, y aunque no le sorprendía, le dolía muchísimo.

Así es que era la hora para la terapia escocesa.

Después de apartarse del camino de un animado borracho, un grupo de prostitutas, y un par luchadores de pulseadas, Ace encontró la mesa habitual del triunvirato. Natsy estaba en la esquina más alejada, contra la pared con una morena. A V no se le veía, pero un vaso lleno de Grey Goose (vodka) y un agitador para la bebida que se encontraban enfrente de una silla.

Ace se tomó dos tragos y no se sintió mucho mejor cuando Law salió de la parte de atrás. Su camisa estaba fuera de los pantalones y arrugada en la parte inferior, y justo a sus talones había una mujer de cabello oscuro. L la despidió con la mano cuando vio a Ace.

—Hey, poli.— Dijo el hermano cuando se sentó.

Ace inclinó su trago. —¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo…?

—No va.

—Ah, caramba, hombre. Lo siento.

—Yo, también.

L cerró el teléfono y se levantó. El vampiro dijo dos palabras, lo puso de nuevo en su bolsillo, y alargó su mano hacia su abrigo.

—Era Luffy. Hemos de estar de regreso en la casa en media hora.

Ace pensaba en sentarse y beber solo. Que este plan era una mala idea estaba escrito. —¿Quieres al marica o volverás conmigo?

—Tenemos tiempo para conducir.

Ace lanzó las llaves del Escalade a través de la mesa. —Acerca el coche. Llamaré a Salamander.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la oscura esquina. El abrigo de Natsu cubría el cuerpo de la morena. Sólo

Dios sabía lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas debajo.

—Natsu, colega. Nos largamos.

El vampiro levantó su cabeza, apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos.

Ace levantó sus manos. —No vengo a sacarte la chica. El buque madre ha llamado.

Con una maldición, Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás. Las ropas de la morena estaban desordenadas y jadeaba, pero aún no habían logrado nada. Los cueros de Salamander estaban todos donde debían estar.

Cuando Natsu se retiraba, la mujer lo agarró como si se diera cuenta de que el orgasmo de su vida caminaba hacia la puerta. Con un suave movimiento, él pasó su mano por delante de su cara y la congeló.

Luego ella miró hacia abajo, hacia sí misma mientras intentaba saber cómo había llegado estar tan excitada Natsu se marchó dando media vuelta mirando encolerizada mente, pero cuando él y Ace estuvieron fuera, sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

—Poli, escucha, lo siento si te eché una mala mirada. Estaba un poco … concentrado.

Ace le golpeó ruidosamente en el hombro. —No hay problema.

—Oye, cómo fue con tu mujer…

—Ninguna oportunidad.

—Demonios, Ace. Esto apesta.

Entraron en el Escalade y fueron hacia el norte, siguiendo la ruta 22 atravesando el campo. Estaban bastante unidos, Thug Matrimony de Trick Daddy sonaba como una taladradora, cuándo de golpe L frenó.

En un claro, a unos noventa metros de la carretera, había algo colgado de un árbol.

No, alguien estaba en proceso de colgar algo de un árbol. Con una audiencia de tipos rudos de pelo pálido y ropas negras, observando.

—Restrictors. —Masculló L, relajando el hombro.

Restrictor: Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Se trata de humanos sin alma que

persiguen vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apuñalar en el pecho para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de sus ojos pierden pigmentación hasta convertirse en seres rubios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebés. Tras ser iniciados en la Sociedad por Eustass Kid conservan un frasco de cerámica dentro del cual ha sido colocado su corazón después de ser extirpado.

Antes de que se detuvieran por completo, Natsu salió del coche, corriendo a tope hacia el grupo.

Law miró a través del asiento delantero. —Poli, deberías quedarte…

—Joder, L.

—¿Estás armado con alguna de las mías?

—No, allí voy a estar desnudo. — Ace agarró una Glock de debajo del asiento, destrabando el seguro mientras él y Law saltaban al suelo.

Ace había visto sólo a dos restrictors antes, y lo alucinaron. Se parecían a los hombres, se movían y hablaban como los hombres, pero no estaban vivos. Una mirada a sus ojos y sabías que los asesinos eran vasijas vacíos, sin alma. Y olían que apestaban.

Pero de todas formas, él nunca podría aguantar el olor de talco de bebé.

Fuera en el claro, los restrictors adoptaron posiciones para atacar y se quitaron sus chaquetas cuando Natsu corrió por el prado como un tren de carga. Derribó al grupo con algún tipo de oleada suicida, no sacó ningún arma.

Jesús, el tipo estaba loco. Al menos, uno de esos asesinos había sacado una pistola.

Ace apuntó con la Glock y rastreó la acción, pero no podía obtener un disparo limpio. Y luego se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba fingir que estaba de refuerzo.

Ace manejó a los restrictors por sí mismo, todo reflejo y fuerza animal. Estaba utilizando algún tipo de artes marciales híbridas, su abrigo flameaba detrás de él mientras pateaba cabezas y perforaba torsos. Era mortalmente hermoso a la luz de la luna, su cara retorcida en un gruñido, su gran cuerpo aporreando sin misericordia a esos restrictors.

Un grito encendido a la derecha y Ace miró a su alrededor.L había tumbado a un restrictor que había tratado de correr, y el hermano estaba sobre la maldita cosa como lo blanco y arroz

Dejando esa cosa del Club de la Pelea para los vampiros, Ace se dirigió hacia el árbol. Atado con una cuerda colgando de una gruesa rama estaba el cuerpo de otro restrictor. Habían trabajado bien sobre la cosa.

Ace aflojó la cuerda y bajó el cuerpo, mirando sobre su hombro porque las bofetadas y los gruñidos de la pelea eran repentinamente más fuertes. Tres restrictors más se habían unido a la pelea, pero no estaba preocupado por sus chicos.

Él se arrodilló delante del asesino e inició la revisión de sus bolsillos. Él sacaba una cartera cuando una pistola se apagó con un horrible sonido de estallido. Natsy golpeó el suelo. Cayó de bruces sobre su espalda.

Ace no se lo pensó dos veces. Cambió a posición de tiro y apuntó hacia un restrictor que estaba a punto de dar otro porrazo a Natsu. El gatillo nunca se apretó. De la nada, apareció un brillante destello blanco, como si hubiera estallado una bomba atómica. La noche pareció convertirse en día cuando el claro quedó iluminado: los árboles otoñales, la pelea, el espacio plano.

Cuando el resplandor disminuyó, alguien se lanzó contra Ace. Cuando reconoció a L, bajó la pistola.

—Poli! Entra en el jodido coche.— El vampiro estaba arrastrándole el culo, las piernas latiéndole por estar a punto de ser servido.

—¿Qué pasa con Natsu…?

Ace no dijo el resto de la frase. L lo golpeó como con un mazo, lo agarró, lo cargó y sólo acabó cuando estuvieron en el Escalade y las puertas fueron cerradas.

Ace se volvió hacia el hermano —¡No dejaremos a Natsu allí fuera!

Un poderoso rugido sonó en la noche y Ace lentamente giró su cabeza.

En el claro vio a una criatura. De unos 2,5 metros de alto, parecido a un dragón, con dientes como de un T Rex y un par filosas garras delanteras. La cosa titilaba a la luz de la luna, su enérgico cuerpo y su cola estaban cubiertos con un púrpura iridiscente y escalas de verdes amarillentos.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? — Murmuró Ace, tanteando para asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Natsu está realmente de muy malhumor.

El monstruo dio rienda suelta a otro aullido y fue tras los restrictors como si fueran juguetes. Y eso… Buen Señor. No iba a quedar nada de los asesinos. Ni siquiera los huesos.

Ace sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilar

Débilmente, escuchó que un ligero sonido se producía, y volvió la mirada hacia el asiento. La cara de L atrapó y sostuvo una llamarada amarillenta mientras encendía un puro con manos temblorosas. Cuando el hermano despidió el humo, el sabor fuerte de tabaco turco llenó el aire.

—Desde cuando él tiene… —Ace se dio la vuelta hacia la criatura que protagonizaba el juego en el claro. Y perdió completamente el tren de sus pensamientos.

—Natsu disgustó mucho a la Virgen Escribana, así que lo maldijo. Le dio doscientos años de infierno. En cualquier momento que el está demasiado pasado, cambia rápidamente. Lo puede empeorar el dolor. La cólera. La frustración física, si me entiendes.

Ace elevó una ceja. Y pensar que él se había interpuesto entre ese tipo y una mujer que quería. Nunca volvería a hacer una cosa tan estúpida otra vez.

Mientras la carnicería continuaba, Ace comenzó a sentir como si mirara el Canal de Ciencia Ficción sin sonido. Hombre, este tipo de violencia estaba incluso fuera de su liga. En todos sus años como detective de homicidios, había visto gran cantidad de cadáveres, algunos de la cuales había sido horripilantes. Pero nunca había presenciado la acción de una matanza en directo antes, y raramente, el golpe de ello removía la experiencia frente a la realidad.

Gracias a Dios.

Aunque tenía que admitir que la bestia era un hombre de acción refinada. La forma en que hacía girar a los restrictor levantándolos en el aire y atrapando a los asesinos con su…

—¿Ocurre a menudo? —Preguntó él.

—Lo suficientemente a menudo. Por eso es por lo que tiene sexo. Le calma. Te digo esto, no te acerques alrededor de la bestia. No sabe quién es amigo y quién el almuerzo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar por hasta que Natsu vuelva y luego cuidarlo.

Algo rebotó contra la capota del Escalade haciendo ruido por el golpe. Oh, Dios mío, ¿era una cabeza?

No, una bota. Tal vez a la criatura no le gustaba el sabor del caucho.

—¿Cuidar de él? — Murmuró Ace.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si cada hueso de tu cuerpo estuviese roto? Él experimenta un cambio cuando aquello sale, y cuando lo deja, vuelve otra vez.

En poco tiempo, el claro estaba vacío de restrictors. Con otro rugido ensordecedor, la bestia giró como si buscara algo más para consumir. No encontrando a otros asesinos, sus ojos concentraron su atención en el Escalada.

—¿Puede meterse en el coche? —Preguntó Ace.

—Si de verdad lo quiere. Afortunadamente, no puede estar muy hambriento.

—Bien, bueno … qué ocurre si obtiene una habitación para Jell— O— masculló Ace.

La bestia movió la cabeza, la oscura melena sacudida a la luz de la luna. Luego aulló y arremetió contra ellos, corriendo en dos piernas. Los golpes de su zancada sonaban como el trueno y hubo pequeños temblores sobre la tierra.

Ace comprobó el cerrojo de la puerta una vez más. Luego reflexionó sobre ser un marica y tal vez ponerse sobre el suelo.

La criatura se detuvo a un lado del SUV y cayó doblándose. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de manera que su respiración empañaba la ventana de Ace con su aliento, y de cerca, la cosa era horrenda. El blanco de sus ojos era estrecho. Sus quijadas gruñían. Y el conjunto lleno de los colmillos de su boca abierta era como una pesadilla febril. La sangre negra bajaba corriendo por su pecho como petróleo crudo.

La bestia levantó sus patas delanteras las cuales se hicieron más musculosas.

Jesús, esas garras eran como dagas. Hacer de Freddie Krueger le sería tan fácil como limpiar un tubo.

Pero Natsu estaba allí dentro. En alguna parte.

Ace puso su mano en la ventana, como si pudiese alcanzar al hermano.

La criatura levantó su cabeza, sus blancos ojos parpadeaban. Abruptamente hizo una gran respiración, y luego el macizo cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. Un alto y penetrante grito salió de su garganta, resquebrajándose en la noche. Hubo otro destello brillante. Y luego Natsu apareció desnudo en el suelo.

Ace abrió la puerta del coche y se arrodilló junto a su amigo.

Natsu temblaba incontrolablemente en la suciedad y la hierba, su piel estaba húmeda y pegajosa, sus ojos cerrados, su boca moviéndose lentamente. Había sangre negra por toda su cara, en su pelo, sobre su pecho. Su estómago estaba terriblemente distendido. Y había un pequeño hundimiento en su hombro donde una bala le había golpeado.

Ace se quitó bruscamente la chaqueta y la puso sobre el vampiro. Inclinándose hacia abajo, trató de oír las palabras que musitaba. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Heridos? ¿Tú … L?

—No, estamos bien.

Natsu pareció relajarse un poco. —Llévame a casa … por favor … llévame a casa.

—No te preocupes por nada. Te vamos a cuidar.

Rogue se movió rápidamente a través del claro, apartándose de la matanza. Su camión estaba aparcado en la calle, a un kilómetro de distancia. Creía que tenía otros tres o cuatro minutos antes de poder lograrlo, y hasta ahora nadie le perseguía.

Había salido corriendo en el instante en el que el destello de luz había atravesado el claro, sabiendo malditamente bien lo que venía después de ese fuego de artificio. Había creído que era gas paralizante o el precursor de alguna explosión, pero entonces escuchó un rugido. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, se paró en seco. Algo estaba haciendo un número con sus compañeros restrictor, abatiéndolos como moscas.

Una criatura. De la nada.

No había observado lo suficiente, y mientras corría, volvió la mirada hacia atrás otra vez para asegurarse de que no lo perseguían. El camino de atrás estaba todavía claro, y en el camino de delante estaba el camión.

Cuando llegó, se lanzó adentro, encendió el motor, y le dio al acelerador.

La primera orden del asunto era separarse de la escena. Una masacre como ese iba a atraer atención, ya fuera por lo que se veía y parecía, como el rato en que había ocurrido o por lo que quedó cuando hubo terminado. En segundo lugar había que hacer un reconocimiento. Sting se iba a super cabrear por esto. El floreciente escuadrón de Roguehabía desaparecido, y los otros restrictors a los que había invitado a observar la disciplina sobre E estaban muertos, también. Seis asesinatos en menos de media hora.

Y maldición, él no sabía mucho sobre el monstruo que había hecho el daño. Estaban colgando el cuerpo de E en el árbol cuando el Escalade se había acercado al lado del camino. Un guerrero rubio había salido, tan grande, tan rápido, que obviamente era un miembro de La Hermandad. Había habido otro varón con él, también increíblemente letal, incluso un humano, aunque solo Cristo sabía lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo con los dos hermanos.

La pelea había seguido aproximadamente durante ocho o nueve minutos. Rogue se había colocado adelante del peli rosa, le había dado puñetazos muchísimas veces sin efecto visible en la resistencia del vampiro o en su fuerza. Dos de ellos habían sido profundos cuando uno de los otros restrictors había disparado una pistola.

Rogué tuvo que agacharse rápidamente y rodar, casi le habían dado. Cuando había mirado hacia arriba, el vampiro se agarraba fuertemente el hombro y caía hacia atrás.

Rogué se había abalanzado sobre él, queriendo matarlo, pero cuando saltó hacia adelante, el restrictor con la pistola había tratado de alcanzar al mismo vampiro. El idiota había tropezado con la pierna de Rogue y habían caído al suelo los dos. Entonces la luz apareció y el monstruo salió. ¿Era posible que esa cosa hubiese venido de cierta manera del guerrero peli rosa? Hombre, qué arma secreta podría ser.

Rogué imaginó al guerrero, recordando cada aspecto del varón desde sus ojos, su cara incluso las ropas que llevaba puestas y la forma en que se movía. Tener una buena descripción del hermano rosa sería crucial para los interrogatorios de la sociedad. Preguntas más específicas a los cautivos probablemente les conduciría entonces a mejores respuestas.

E información sobre los hermanos era lo que estaban buscando. Después de décadas simplemente golpeando civiles, los restrictors ahora apuntaban hacia La Hermandad específicamente. Sin esos guerreros, la raza de los vampiros sería completamente vulnerable, y los asesinos finalmente podrían terminar su trabajo erradicando la especie.

Rogue fue hacia el aparcamiento en el local indicado por el láser, pensando que la única cosa buena de la tarde había sido cuando había matado a E lentamente. Volcar su irritación en el cuerpo del asesino había sido como beber una cerveza fresca en un día caliente de verano. Satisfecho. Calmado. Pero lo que luego había sucedido lo había puesto al borde del camino.

O le dio a la tecla de su teléfono y marcó rápidamente. No había razón para esperar hasta llegar a casa para hacer un informe. La reacción de Sting pensó que sería peor si las noticias se retrasaban.

—Hemos tenido una situación. —Dijo cuándo la llamada tuvo contestación.

Cinco minutos más tarde colgó el teléfono, dio la vuelta al camión, y volvió a la zona rural del pueblo.

Sting había requerido una audiencia. En su cabaña privada en el bosque.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Ptm porque esta vivo Sting si se supone que en Amante Oscuro nami lo mato osea que weada saca esta autora lol bueno me despido oh siiii… la bestia de Natsu que vive en su interior es un dragon (por obvia razón lo puse que el representara ese personaje) bueno ahora si me despido byebye**

**Notita final: chicos chicas déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar más seguido capítulos dobles y triples wiiwiwiw.**

**Presecuela:**

**Amante Oscuro.**

**Syra-Ai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu sólo podía ver sombras, mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de enfocar o filtrar demasiada luz. Odiaba la pérdida de facultades e intentó rastrear lo mejor que pudo las dos formas grandes que se movían a su alrededor. Cuando las manos lo agarraron por las axilas y lo golpearon por encima de sus tobillos, gimió.

—Tranquilo, Natsu, vamos a levantarte durante un segundo, ¿vale? Dijo L.

Una bola de fuego de dolor atravesó como un relámpago su cuerpo cuando lo movieron y lo colocaron en la parte de atrás del Escalade. Lo pusieron en el suelo. Las puertas se cerraron. El motor se encendió con un bajo ronroneo.

Tenía tanto frío que sus dientes castañeteaban, e intentó sortear todo lo que estaba cerca de sus hombros.

No podía mover las manos, pero alguien le tiró encima lo que parecía una chaqueta.

—Solo mantente allí, chico grande.

Ace. Era Ace.

Natsu luchó por hablar, odiando el apestoso sabor de su boca.

—Nah, relájate, Salamander. Estate tranquilo. L y yo te llevaremos a casa.

El coche comenzó a moverse, mientras golpeaba a lo largo y a lo ancho de su espalda sobre la carretera.

Él gimió como un afeminado, pero no podía ayudar. Sentía su cuerpo como si lo hubieran golpeado en todas partes con un bate de baseball tipo A, con una alcayata al final.

Y los huesos y doloridos músculos eran su menor problema comparados con su estómago. Rezaba para llegar a casa antes de vomitar en el coche de L, pero no había ninguna garantía sobre que aguantara tanto.

Sus glándulas salivales tenían trabajo extra, de manera que tuvo que tragar repetidamente. Lo cual hizo que se le dispara el reflejo de atragantarse. Que instó en la náusea a volver. Que le hizo querer…

Tratando de salirse de la espiral, él respiró lentamente a través de su nariz.

—¿Cómo va por ahí,Salamander?

—Prométeme. La ducha. Lo primero.

—Lo conseguiste colega.

Natsu creía haberse desmayado porque se despertó cuando estaba siendo transportado en el coche.

Escuchó voces familiares. De L. De Ace. Un gruñido profundo que sólo podría ser Luffy.

Perdió la conciencia otra vez. Cuando volvió, algo frío estaba contra de su espalda.

—¿Puedes pararte para mi? —Preguntó Ace.

Natsu lo intentó y agradeció cuando sus muslos aceptaron su peso. Y ahora que estaba fuera del coche, la náusea iba un poco mejor.

Sus oídos percibieron el dulce ruido de un campanilleo, y un momento más tarde una rápida calentura sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está, Natsu? ¿Demasiado caliente? —La voz de Ace. Estaba encima.

El poli estaba en la ducha con él. Y olía a tabaco turco. L también debía estar en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Salamander? ¿Está demasiado caliente para ti?

—No.—Él cogió el jabón, andando a tientas. —No puede ver.

—Mejor. No hay ninguna razón para que sepas lo que parecemos juntos desnudos. Francamente, estoy lo suficientemente traumatizado por los dos.

Natsu sonrió un poco cuando una manopla pasó sobre su cara, cuello y pecho.

Dios, se sentía fantástico. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás, dejando al jabón y al agua que lavaran los restos de la obra de la bestia.

Demasiado pronto se acabó la ducha. Una toalla estaba envuelta alrededor de sus caderas mientras con otra lo secaban completamente.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que podamos hacer por ti antes de echarte? — Preguntó Ace.

—Alka—Seltzer. En el armario.

—L, vamos a infundirle algo de ánimo a esta mierda, ¿verdad?—Ace colocó su brazo en la cintura de Natsu. —Apóyate en mí, colega. Bien, de acuerdo —! para! Maldición, tenemos que dejar de alimentarle. Natsu dejó que lo dirigieran a través del suelo de mármol y sobre la alfombra del dormitorio.

—Bien, chico grande, baja.

Oh, sí. La cama. La cama era buena.

—Mira quien está aquí. Es la enfermera Law.

Natsu sintió como inclinaban su cabeza y luego le pusieron un vaso en los labios. Cuando tomó todo lo que pudo, sufrió un colapso sobre las almohadas. Él estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez cuando escuchó la voz baja de Ace.

—Al menos la bala lo atravesó limpiamente. Pero, hombre, no tiene buen aspecto.

L contestó en voz baja. Él estará bien en un día poco más o menos. Se recobra rápidamente de cualquier cosa, pero todavía es difícil.

—Aquella criatura era algo más.

—Se preocupa mucho por lo que ha pasado. —Allí estaba el sonido de un encendedor y luego un suave viento fresco de ese maravilloso tabaco. —Intenta no mostrar el miedo que le produce esto. Tiene que mantener esa imagen brillante y demás. Pero le aterroriza hacerle daño a alguien.

—La primera pregunta que hizo fue si tú y yo estábamos bien.

Natsu trató de forzarse a dormir. La negra laguna mental era muchísimo mejor que escuchar la piedad que le tenían sus amistades.

Noventa y un años, ocho meses y cuatro días. Y luego sería libre.

Lucy estaba desesperada por conciliar el sueño. Ella cerró sus ojos. Hizo una profunda respiración.

Relajado los dedos del pie uno por uno. Repasó rápidamente todos los números de teléfono que ella supo.

Nada le funcionó.

Se dio vuelta y clavó los ojos en el techo. Cuando su mente armó una imagen de John, se sintió agradecida. El niño era mejor que tantos otros temas en los que podía hacer hincapié.

No podía creer que tuviera veintitrés años de edad, aunque mientras más pensaba en él, si parecía posible. Apartando su fijación por Matrix, era increíblemente adulto. Viejo, realmente.

Cuando dijo que era tiempo de marcharse, ella había insistido en llevarlo de regreso a su apartamento.

Koala había preguntado si podía ir también, entonces los tres fueron al centro con su bicicleta sobresaliendo detrás del Civic. Dejar al niño delante de ese miserable edificio de apartamentos había sido duro. Ella casi le había rogado que volviera a casa.

Pero al menos él había estado de acuerdo en estar en casa de Koala a la noche siguiente. Y tal vez la academia de artes marciales abriría algunas puertas para él. Tenía la impresión de que no tenía muchas amistades, y pensó que Koala era dulce al hacer el esfuerzo en su beneficio.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Lucyrecordó la manera en que John había mirado a la otra mujer. Con tímida admiración. Y Koala manejó la atención graciosamente, sin embargo ella sin duda se dio cuenta de sus fijas miradas. Probablemente lo supo todo el tiempo.

Por un momento Lucy se dio el gusto e imaginó mirar al mundo a través de los impecables ojos de Koala.

Y caminando sobre las perfectas piernas de Koala. Y balanceando el perfecto cabello de Koala sobre un hombro.

Fantasear había sido una buena diversión. Decidió que iría a la ciudad de Nueva York y se pavonearía por la Quinta Avenida llevando puesto algo fabuloso. No, a la playa. Iría a la playa con un bikini negro.

Caramba, puede ser un bikini negro con una tira de cuero.

De acuerdo, eso sería un poco de espeluznante.

De todos modos, habría sido genial, una sola vez, el tener la mirada fija de un hombre sobre ella con adoración total. Tenerle esto … cautivado. Sí, esa era la palabra. Habría amado a un hombre que estuviera cautivado por ella.

Excepto que no iba a ocurrir nunca. Aquel tiempo en su vida, de juventud, belleza y sexualidad cubierta de rocío, habían pasado. Nunca habían existido, realmente. Y ahora era una mujer nada especial de treinta y un años de edad que había tenido una vida muy ardua, gracias al cáncer.

Lucy gimió. Oh, esto era estupendo. Ella no estaba aterrorizaba, pero estaba hasta las rodillas de sentir lástima de sí misma. Y la mierda parecía lodo, pegajoso y asqueroso.

Ella pulsó sobre la luz y cogió la Vanity Fair con determinación sombría. Dominick Dunne, llévame fuera, pensó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Notita final: chicos chicas déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar más seguido capítulos dobles y triples wiiwiwiw.**

**No pondré mucho en esta notita pues voy tarde a la prepa lol bye bye.**

**Presecuela:**

**Amante Oscuro.**

**Syra-Ai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Después de que Natsu se quedara dormido, Ace bajó con L al vestíbulo hacia el estudio privado de

Luffy. Normalmente Ace no se quedaba alrededor de los negocios de la hermandad, pero Law iba reportar lo que habían encontrado cuando iban a la casa, y Ace era el único que había visto al restrictor en el árbol.

Cuando atravesó la puerta, tuvo la misma reacción que siempre tenía con la decoración Versailles: no encajaba. Todas las cosas de florituras de oro en las paredes y las pinturas de pequeños niños gordos con alas en el techo endeble y el mobiliario frágil, de fantasía. El lugar se veía como un lugar pasado de moda, tipos franceses con pelucas empolvadas. No un cuarto de guerra para un montón de resistentes guerreros.

Pero que diablos. La Hermandad se había trasladado a la mansión porque era conveniente y segura, no porque les gustara la decoración.

Él escogió una silla con patas largas y delgadas y trató de sentarse sin dejar ir todo su peso. Cuando se sentó, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Zoro que estaba en el sofá recubierto de seda de enfrente.

El vampiro ocupaba la mayor parte del mueble individual, su gran cuerpo tumbado desgarbadamente sobre los cojines azul pálido. Su pelo verde y sus anchos hombros le marcaban como una persona de mala leche, pero esa mirada de ojos oscuro contaba otras historias.

Debajo de toda esa cosa de guerrero duro, Zoro era un tipo realmente agradable. Y sorprendentemente empático, a pesar de que golpeaba a los muertos para ganarse la vida. Era el líder oficial del Hermandad desde que Luffy había ascendido al trono hacía dos meses, y el único guerrero que no vivía en la mansión.

La Shellan de Zoro,Perona, esperaba a su primer hijo y no iba a compartir el hogar con un montón de tipos solteros. ¿Y quién la podía culpar?

—Así es que adivino que vosotros chicos os divertisteis durante el camino a casa.—Zoro le dijo a Law.

—Sí, Natsu realmente se soltó.—L contestó mientras se servía un trago de vodka de la conservadora barra.

Sanji entró después y saludó con la cabeza. A Ace le gustaba mucho el hermano, si bien no tenían mucho en común. Bien, excepto por su fetiche con el vestuario, pero incluso allí tenían diferencias. Lo de Ace era una capa de pintura fresca en una casa barata. El estilo y la elegancia masculina de Sanji lo llevaba en cada hueso. Era letal, sin lugar a dudas, pero tenía vibraciones metrosexuales para él.

La impresión de caballero refinado no era simplemente un resultado de sus atractivas ropas, como el suéter negro del cachemira y los anchos pantalones finos de sarga que estaba usando. El hermano tenía la cabellera más asombrosa que Ace hubiera visto. cabello rubio, un mechon tapando su ojo me pregunto si no lo tiene o solo es por moda y sus ojos marrones eran escandalosamente hermosos, incluso para una mujer.

Por qué él era célibe era un misterio total.

Cuando Sanji fue a la barra y se sirvió un vaso de oporto.

Ace se giró para mirar a alguien que había entrado en el cuarto.

Desafortunadamente, el gemelo de Sanji había decidido aparecer a tiempo, pero al menos Sabo era una persona lejana y se mantenía apartado de todo mundo. Eso le iba bien a Ace, porque ese bastardo le ponía nervioso.

La cara llena de cicatrices de S y los oscuros ojos brillantes eran simplemente la punta del iceberg para freakis. completa y tenía la impresión de que tenía de que tenía un alto octanaje de odio. En el argot de la ejecución de la ley, él era una triple amenaza. Frío como la piedra. Mezquino como una serpiente. E imprevisible como el infierno.

Aparentemente Sabo había sido secuestrado de su familia cuando era un niño y vendido para en algún tipo de esclavitud. Los cien o más años que él había estado en cautividad le absorbieron todo lo remotamente humano — o, vampiro —que había en él. Él no era más ahora que oscuras emociones atrapadas en una piel estropeada. Y si sabías que era lo mejor para ti, mejor te apartabas de su camino.

Desde el vestíbulo llegó el sonido de pisadas fuertes. Los hermanos se quedaron callados, y un momento más tarde Luffy llenó la puerta.

Luffy era de pelo oscuro, un tipo con una boca cruel. Llevaba siempre puestas unas gafas oscuras, mucho cuero, y era la última persona del planeta a la que nadie querría engañar.

El tipo también había pasado a encabezar la lista de hombres que Ace querría tener a su espalda. Él y Luffy habían forjado un vínculo la noche en que a Luffy le habían disparado mientras recuperaba a su esposa de los restrictors. Ace había echado una mano, y eso era todo. Estuvieron bien.

Luffy entró en el cuarto como si poseyera el mundo entero. El hermano tenía todo el material de un emperador, lo cual tenía sentido, porque eso es lo que era él. El Rey. El último vampiro de pura sangre que había en el planeta. Un gobernante de raza.

Luffy volvió la mirada en dirección a Ace. —Te encargaste bien de Natsu esta noche. Lo aprecio.

—Él habría hecho lo mismo para mí.

—Sí, lo haría.— Luffy fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó, cruzando sus armas sobre su pecho. —Esto es lo que hay. Diarmuid tuvo un caso de trauma esta noche. Un varón civil. Hecho mierda, apenas consciente.

Antes de morir, le dijo a Diarmuid que lo habían trabajado los restrictors. Quisieron saber sobre La Hermandad, donde vivimos, lo que sabía sobre nosotros.

—Otro más.—Murmuró Zoro.

—Sí. Creo que hay un cambio en la estrategia de la Lessenisng Society. El varón describió un lugar específicamente hecho para un duro interrogatorio. Desafortunadamente, murió antes de que pudiera indicar el lugar. Luffy fijo la vista en Law. —L, quiero que vayas a ver a la familia del civil y les dirás que su muerte será vengada. Sanji, ves a ver a Diarmuid y habla con la enfermera que acogió y habló con el civil. Ve si puedes obtener donde lo tuvieron y cómo escapó. No voy a tener a esos bastardos usando a mis civiles como postes de arañar.

—También están trabajando sobre su clase.—Interrumpió L. — Encontramos un ser restrictor colgado con una cuerda de un árbol en el camino a casa. Rodeado por sus amigos.

—¿Qué le hicieron al tipo?

Ace habló sin temor. —Bastante. Él ya no respiraba y aun más. ¿Lo hacen mucho?

—No. No lo hacen.

—Entonces es una infernal coincidencia, ¿no crees? El civil se libra de un campamento de tortura esta noche. Restrictors aparecen pareciendo alfileteros.

—Estoy contigo, poli.— Luffy se volvió hacia L. —¿Obtuviste alguna información de esos restrictors?

¿O Natsu limpió la casa?

L sacudió la cabeza. —Todo desaparecido.

—No exactamente.— Ace metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cartera que le había quitado al restrictor colgado. —Saqué esto del que habían atacado. —Él lo ojeó y encontró el permiso de conducir. — Gary Essen. Hey, él vivía en mi viejo edificio. Quien lo iba a decir, nunca sabes sobre tus vecinos.

—Registraré el apartamento.— Dijo Zoro.

Cuando Ace le lanzó la cartera, los hermanos se levantaron, preparados para salir.

Zoro habló antes de que nadie saliera. —Hay otra cosa. Esta noche he recibido una llamada. Una mujer civil encontró a un joven varón de los nuestros. Le dije que lo trajera al centro de entrenamiento mañana por la noche.

—Interesante. —Dijo Luffy.

—Él no habla, y su traductora vendrá con él. Es una humana, a propósito. —Zoro sonrió y se metió la cartera del restrictor en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones de cuero. —Pero no te preocupes. Borraremos su memoria.

Cuando el Sting abrió la puerta principal de su cabaña, su humor no había mejorado su afecto por el R. El restrictor del otro lado se veía firme, imperturbable. La humildad lo habría llevado más allá, pero cualquier forma de debilidad o sumisión no estaba en la naturaleza del hombre. Aún.

Sting le hizo señas a su subordinado. —Sabes algo, esta cosa de confesión—de—fracaso que continuamos teniendo no funciona para mí. Y debería haber sabido que no debía confiar en ti. ¿Vas a explicarme por que mataste a tu escuadrón?

Rogue se giró. —¿Perdón?

—No trate de esconderse detrás de mentiras, es molesto — Rogue cerró la puerta.

—No los maté.

—¿Pero una criatura lo hizo? Por favor, Rogue Al menos podría ser más original. Mejor aún, échele la culpa a La Hermandad. Eso sería más plausible.

Sting atravesó andando el cuarto principal de la cabaña, quedándose callado mientras su subordinado se recomponía y preparaba. Tranquilamente comprobó su ordenador portátil y luego recorrió con la mirada el local privado. El lugar era rústico, con escaso mobiliario, los alrededor de 4 km2 que lo rodeaban eran un buen amortiguador. El inodoro no funcionaba, pero los restrictors no comían, ese tipo de facilidad era innecesaria. Sin embargo, la ducha funcionaba a pedir de boca.

Y hasta que quedaran de acuerdo en otro centro de reclutamiento, este humilde puesto avanzado era el cuartel general de la sociedad.

—Le dije exactamente lo que vi.—Le dijo Rogue, rompiendo el fuerte silencio. —¿Por qué mentiría?

—El por qué es irrelevante para mí.— Rogue casualmente abrió la puerta que iba hacia el dormitorio.

Los goznes rechinaron. —Deberías saber que envié a un escuadrón a la escena mientras venías en coche hacia aquí. Dijeron que allí no había nada más que los cuerpos, de manera que asumo que los apuñaló en un gran desconocimiento. Y confirmaron que había habido una pelea infernal, un montón de sangre. Puedo imaginar cómo su escuadrón peleó contra usted. Ha debido sentirse espectacular por la victoria.

—¿Si los hubiera matado así, por qué mis ropas en su mayor parte están limpias?

—Se las cambió antes de venir aquí. Usted no es estúpido. — Rogue se posicionó en el portal del dormitorio. —Entonces dónde nos encontramos, Rogue. Es un dolor en el culo, y la pregunta que necesito hacerme es si usted vale todo esta miserable provocación. Eran Principales los que mató allí. Restrictors con mucha experiencia. Sabe como…

—No los maté…

Sting dio dos pasos hacia adelante y el Sr. O. le dio un golpe noqueador en la mandíbula. El otro hombre cayó al piso.

Sting puso su bota sobre la cara de Rogue, inmovilizándole. —Vamos a dejarlo así ¿vale? Lo que yo decía era: ¿tiene usted la menor idea de cuánto tiempo se necesita para hacer un Principal? Décadas, siglos.

Usted arrasó con tres de ellos en una noche. Que eran un total de cuatro, contando con el Sr. M, a quién corto en rodajas sin mi permiso. Y también están los Betas que mató violentamente esta noche.

Rogue escupía locamente, sus ojos mirando fijamente hacia las exclusivas Timberland. Sting apoyó su pie hasta que las botas hicieron más presión.

—Entonces, otra vez, tengo que preguntarme, ¿usted vale la pena? Sólo hace tres años que está en la sociedad. Usted es fuerte, es efectivo, pero resulta imposible de controlar. Le puse con los Principales por que asumí que usted sería súper! Al igual que su excelente nivel y su carácter. En lugar de eso, usted los mató.

Sting sintió que la sangre se le levantaba y se recordó a sí mismo que la cólera no era apropiada para un líder. Calma, la dominación sensata funcionaba mejor él respiró profundamente antes de hablar otra vez.

—Usted eliminó algunos de nuestros mejores activos esta noche. Y esto ha de parar, Rogue. Ahora mismo.

Sting levantó su bota. El otro restrictor inmediatamente se levantó del suelo.

Cuando el Rogue estaba a punto de hablar, algo raro, un discordante sonido atravesó la noche. Él miró hacia el sonido.

Sting sonrió. —Ahora si no le importa, métase en que el dormitorio.

Rogue se puso en una postura de ataque. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es la hora para modificar un poco su comportamiento. Un poco de castigo, también. Así es que métase en el dormitorio.

En estos momentos el sonido era tan fuerte que era más que una vibración del aire que algo que sus oídos podían registrar.

Rogue gritó. —Le dije la verdad.

—Al dormitorio. El tiempo para hablar ha pasado.— Sting miró por encima de su hombro, rumbo al zumbido. —Oh, por todos los santos.

Congeló los grandes músculos del cuerpo del restrictor y manipuló a Rogue hacia el otro cuarto, empujándolo hacia la cama.

La puerta principal explotó abriéndose de par en par.

Los ojos de Rogue se le salieron de las órbitas cuando vio a Eustass Kid. —Oh … Dios … no.

Sting puso en orden las ropas del hombre, enderezando la chaqueta y la camisa. Por añadidura, alisó todo ese cabello oscuro y besó la frente de Rogue, como si él fuera un niño.

—Si me excusa.— Murmuró entonces Sting.—Voy a dejarlos solos.

Sting salió por la puerta trasera de la cabaña. Justo cuando entraba en el coche, comenzaron los gritos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Perdón sé que debí de haber subido este capítulo en la mañana pero es una joda estar adaptando y he estado estancada con tarea pero como solo me faltaba adaptar 2 paginas así que me he puesto a trabajar en el capítulo.

Para los que leen las notitas finales saben que a mí me encanta platicar sobre mi vida… como dijo hanasho "las notitas finales son como otro fic" lol pues es cierto a mí me pasa de todo y siempre se los cuento.

Bueno como la mayoría sabe yo estoy enferma así que tengo que ir seguido a consultas así que el viernes fui a consultar pero lo malo es que no toco el doctor con el que llevo mi tratamiento, así que la doctora con la que toco mi consulta solo me dijo que cual tratamiento es el que llevo y me imprimió la receta, lo malo es que me dio mal el tratamiento y me dio pastillas que ni siquiera se para que funcionan lol. También tuve que decirle a esa doctora mis dudas acerca de porque mi cabello se cae demasiado, ella me dijo que lo más probable es que el tratamiento sea demasiado fuerte y por eso mi cabello caiga demasiado. :c estoy jodida estoy a punto de quedar calva jajaja.

Bueno también quiero pedirles un consejo. Un chico me invito a salir y yo acepte solo porque me dio penita decirle que no :c

Conversación en fb.

**Syra: Oh, pues a donde sea... No soy muy exigente para ir a lugares**

**Chico: pero a ti donde te gustaría ir te pienso dar el gusto**

**Syra: Mmm... Oh pues**

**Chico: bueno déjame ver que opciones ay, y te digo aver cual te gusta mas**

**Syra: Jejej ok**

No sé qué hacer con ese chico casi ni hablo ni nada, podría seguir y dejar salir con el pero no sé si podría pasar un buen o mal momento :c , soy un asco de persona por jugar así con una persona pero sinceramente no sé cómo rechazar a una persona que se porta bien conmigo… que consejo en darían ustedes?

Oh si el miércoles abra capitulo doble bye bye.

**Syra-ai**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

—Ah, Koala, creo que nuestro trasporte está aquí.— Lucy dejó que la cortina volviera a caer en su lugar.

— Eso o un dictador de tercer mundo se ha perdido en Caldwell.

John se dirigió hacia la ventana. Wow, él hizo signos. Mirad ese Mercedes. Esas ventanas oscuras parecen antibalas.

Lo tres dejaron la casa de Koala y caminaron hacia el sedán. Un pequeño anciano, vestido con una librea negra, salió del lado del conductor y fue a saludarlos. Incongruentemente, él era un tipo alegre, todo sonrisas. Con la piel suelta en su cara, sus lóbulos largos, y esos pómulos, miraba de manera tierna, aunque su felicidad radiante sugería que la desintegración era una buena condición en la que estar.

—Soy Tanaka. —Dijo él, doblándose profundamente. —Por favor permítanme conducirles.

Él abrió la puerta trasera y Koala se deslizó adentro la primera. John fue después, y cuándo Lucy estuvo tranquilamente contra el asiento, Fritz cerró la puerta. Un segundo más tarde estaban en el camino.

Cuando el Mercedes se deslizó hacia adelante, Lucy trató de ver donde iban, pero las ventanas era demasiado oscuras. Pensaba que iban hacia norte ¿Pero quién sabía?

—¿Dónde es este lugar, Koala? —Preguntó ella.

—No está lejos.— Pero la mujer no sonaba con todo confiada, de hecho había tenido los nervios de punta desde que Lucy y John habían aparecido.

—¿Sabes a dónde nos llevan?

—Oh, Claro.—La mujer sonrió y miró a John. —Vamos a encontrarnos con algunos de los varones más asombrosos que nunca has visto.

Los instintos de Lucy golpearon su pecho, enviando todo género de señales que se pisaban cuidadosamente. Dios mío, ella deseó haber cogido su coche.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el Mercedes frenó en un alto. Avanzó poco a poco. Frenó otra vez. Esto ocurrió en intervalos regulares muchísimas veces. Luego Fritz bajó su ventana y habló por algún tipo de interfono. Siguieron un poco más allá, luego se paró. El motor fue apagado.

Lucy trató de alcanzar la puerta. Estaba cerrada.

Americaʹs Most Wanted, aquí vamos, pensó ella. Solo podía imaginar sus fotos en la TV, víctimas de un delito violento.

Pero el conductor los dejó salir inmediatamente, tranquilo con esa sonrisa en su cara. —¿Quieren seguirme?

Cuando Lucy salió, miró a su alrededor. Estaban entro de algún tipo de estacionamiento subterráneo, pero no había otros coches. Solo dos microbuses, como las del tipo que cogías alrededor de un aeropuerto.

Se mantuvieron juntos con Tanaka y pasaron a través de un par de gruesas puertas de metal que se abrieron en un laberinto de corredores alumbrados con fluorescentes. Gracias a Dios el tipo parecía saber dónde iba. Había ramificaciones en todas las direcciones sin plan racional, como si el lugar hubiese sido diseñado para perder a las personas y conservarlas de ese modo.

Excepto a alguien que siempre supiese a dónde iba, pensó ella. Cada nueve metros había una cápsula colocada en el techo. Ella las había visto antes en las alamedas, y el hospital las tenía también. Cámaras de vigilancia.

Finalmente entraron a un cuarto pequeño con un espejo bilateral, una mesa y cinco sillas metálicas. Una pequeña cámara estaba colocada en el rincón opuesto a la puerta. Era exactamente como el cuarto de interrogación de la policía, o como debía ser en alguno de los sets de NYPD Blue.

—No tendrán que esperar mucho.—Dijo Tanaka con una pequeña referencia. En cuanto desapareció, la puerta se cerró sola.

Lucy se acercó y probó la manija, sorprendida de encontrar que se liberaba fácilmente. No obstante, quienquiera que estuviera a cargo aquí claramente no tenía que preocuparse por perder la pista de sus visitas.

Ella miró a Koala. —¿Puedes explicarme qué lugar es este?

—Es una instalación.

—Una instalación.

—Ya sabes, para entrenarse.

Sí, pero ¿por qué de entrenamiento? —¿Estas personas tuyas pertenecen al gobierno o a algo?

—Oh, no. No.

John hizo signos, Esto no se parece a una academia de artes marciales. Sí, no bromees.

—¿Qué ha dicho?— Preguntó Koala.

—Tiene tanta curiosidad como yo.

Lucy se volvió hacia la puerta, la abrió, y asomó su cabeza al vestíbulo. Cuando oyó un sonido rítmico, dio un paso hacia el cuarto, pero no vagó.

Ruido de pasos. No, arrastraban los pies. Que lo…

Un hombre peli rosa alto musculoso vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones de cuero se tambaleaba alrededor de una esquina. Estaba inestable sobre sus pies desnudos, con una mano en la pared y sus ojos mirando hacia abajo. Parecía mirar al suelo cuidadosamente, como si confiara en su percepción de la profundidad para equilibrarse.

Parecía borracho o tal vez enfermo, pero … buen señor, él era bello. De hecho, su cara era tan deslumbrante que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. La mandíbula perfectamente. Labios llenos. Pómulos altos. La frente ancha. El pelo era grueso y lacio…

Y su cuerpo era tan espectacular como su cabeza. De huesos grandes.

Musculoso. Nada de grasa. Su piel era dorada aun bajo las luces de los fluorescentes.

Repentinamente él la miró. Sus ojos eran de color azabache, tan brillantes, tan vívidos . Y se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Lucy se hundió de todas maneras y pensó que la carencia de respuesta no era una sorpresa. Los hombres como él no notaban a las mujeres como ella. Esto era un hecho natural.

Ella debería regresar en el cuarto. No tenía sentido en no observarle mientras no la reconocía cuando ella pasara. El problema era, mientras más se acercaba, más fascinada se sentía.

Dios mío, era realmente … hermoso.

Natsu se sentía como el santo infierno mientras serpenteaba el corredor. Cada vez que la bestia salía de él y su visión se tomaba una pequeñas vacaciones, sus ojos se tomaban su tiempo para regresar al trabajo. El cuerpo no quería funcionar, tampoco; sus piernas y brazos colgaban como pesos pesados fuera de su torso, no exactamente inservibles, pero malditamente cerca.

Y su estómago estaba todavía desconectado. La solo idea de la comida le hacía tener nauseas.

Pero tenía que salir de su cuarto. Doce horas acostado era suficiente tiempo desaprovechado.

Determinado a llegar hasta el gimnasio del centro de entrenamiento, montar en la bicicleta estática, y poder desentumecerse un poco…

Él se detuvo, poniéndose tenso. No podría ver mucho, pero sabía con seguridad que no estaba solo en el vestíbulo. Quienquiera que fuera estaba cerca de él, a su izquierda. Y era un desconocido.

Dio la vuelta y sacó bruscamente la figura del portal, agarrándola por la garganta, forzando su cuerpo contra la pared opuesta. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, y el agudo jadeo lo avergonzó.

Él rápidamente aflojó un poco su agarre, pero no dejó de empujar.

El cuello delgado bajo su palma estaba caliente y suave. Su pulso era frenético, la sangre corría rápidamente a través de las venas que llegaban a su corazón. Se apoyó y respiró a través de su nariz. Sólo para avanzar dando tumbos hacia atrás.

Jesucristo, era una humana. Y estaba enferma, tal vez muriéndose.

—¿Quien eres?— Él le exigió. —¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

No hubo respuesta, solo una respiración acelerada. Ella estaba completamente aterrorizada de él, el olor de su miedo era como humo de madera en su nariz.

Él bajó su voz. —No voy a hacerte daño. Pero este no es tu lugar y quiero saber quien eres.

Su garganta se movió bajo su mano, como si tragara. —Mi nombre … mi nombre es Lucy. Estoy aquí con unos amigos.

Natsu dejó de respirar. Su corazón aumentó una pulsación y luego se desaceleró.

—Dímelo otra vez.—Murmuró él.

—Ah, mi nombre es lucy heartfilia. Soy amiga de Koala … vinimos aquí con un niño, con John Matthew. ..Estamos invitados.

Natsu tembló, una prisa balsámica floreciendo saliendo por toda su piel. El deje musical de su voz, el ritmo de su discurso, el sonido de sus palabras, todo eso esparciéndose a través de él, calmándolo, confortándolo. Encadenándole dulcemente.

Él cerró sus ojos. —Dime algo más.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Conversación. Háblame. Quiero oír tu voz otra vez.

Ella guardó silencio, y él estaba a punto de exigirle que hablase cuando dijo. —No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Necesitas un médico?

Él se encontró tambaleándose. Las palabras no importaban. Era el sonido: El punto bajo, suave, acariciándole los oídos. Se sintió como si él estuviera siendo acariciado por dentro de su piel.

—Más.—Dijo él, retorciendo su palma por la parte delantera de su cuello de manera que podía sentir las vibraciones de su garganta mejor.

—¿Podría….podría por favor soltarme?

—No. — Él subió su otro brazo. Llevaba puesta algún tipo de lana, y él movió a un lado el cuello, echándose al hombro su mano de manera que no pudiera escapar de él. —La conversación.

Ella comenzó a luchar. —Me aprieta.

—Lo sé. La conversación.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué quieres que diga?

Aun exasperada, su voz fue bella. —Cualquier cosa.

—Bien. Saca tu mano de mi garganta y déjame ir o yo voy a darte con la rodilla donde cuenta.

Él se rió. Luego hundió su cuerpo inferior sobre ella, atrapándola con sus muslos y sus caderas. Ella se quedó rígida contra él, pero él obtuvo una abundante percepción suya. Tenía la constitución delgada, sin embargo no había duda de que era una mujer. Sus pechos golpean su pecho, sus caderas servían de almohada para las de él, su estómago era suave.

—Sigue hablando.—Dijo él contra su oído. Dios mío, ella olió muy bien. Limpio. Fresco. Como el limón.

Cuando ella empujó contra él, él recostó totalmente contra ella. Su respiración se aceleró.

—Por favor. —Murmuró él.

Su pecho se movió contra el de él cuando inspiró. —Yo … er, no tengo nada para decir. Excepto apártate de mi.

Él sonrió, cuidadoso en mantener la boca cerrada. No hubo sentido de alardear de sus colmillos, especialmente si ella no sabía lo que era.

—Entonces di eso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Di nada. Otra y otra y otra vez. Hazlo.

Ella se encolerizó, el perfume del miedo se cambió por una especia afilada, un acre de menta fresca en el jardín. Ella estaba molesta ahora.

—Dilo.— Le ordenó él, necesitando sentir más de lo que ella le hacía a él.

—Bien. Nada. Nada.—Abruptamente ella se rió, y el estrecho disparó lo atravesó directamente por su columna vertebral, quemándolo. —Nada, nada. Naaada. Naaada. Naaaaaaaada. —¿Está lo suficientemente bien para ti? ¿Me dejarás marchar ahora?

—No.

Ella peleó contra él otra vez, creando una fricción deliciosa entre sus cuerpos. Y él supo el momento en que su ansiedad y su irritación se convirtieron en algo caliente. Él olió su excitación, un precioso dulce en el aire, y su cuerpo contestó a su llamada.

Él se puso duro como un diamante.

—Háblame Lucy. — Él movió sus caderas en un lento círculo contra ella, frotando su erección sobre su abdomen, aumentando su dolor y su temperatura.

Después de un momento la tensión de ella disminuyó, suavizándola en contra del empuje de sus músculos y su excitación. Sus manos aplastadas en su cintura. Y luego lentamente deslizándose aproximándose a su espalda, como si estuviera insegura de la forma en que iba a responderle.

Él se arqueó contra ella, para exteriorizar su aprobación y animarla a que lo tocara. Cuando sus palmas subieron por su columna vertebral, él se expresó con un bajo gruñido en su garganta y dejó caer su cabeza de tal manera que su oído estuviera más cerca de su boca. Él quería darle otra palabra para que dijera, algo apetitoso o un susurro o una fresa.

Infiernos, podría juntarlo.

El efecto que ella tuvo sobre él era como una droga, una combinación tentadora de necesidad sexual y desahogo profundo. Como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo y cayese en un sueño tranquilo al mismo tiempo. No era como nada de lo que él hubiese sentido antes.

Un escalofrío pasó como un relámpago por él, absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando recordó lo que Law le había dicho.

—¿Eres virgen? —El exigió Natsu.

Volvió la rigidez de su cuerpo, como si fuera cemento. Ella intentó apartarlo con un duro empujón, no moviéndolo ni una pulgada.

—Perdona. ¿Qué el tipo de pregunta es esa?

La ansiedad hizo que apretara la mano de su hombro. —¿Alguna vez has sido tomada por un macho?

Contesta a la pregunta.

Su preciosa voz se elevó, asustada. —Sí. Sí, he tenido a … un amante.

La desilusión aflojó su apretón. Pero el alivio lo puso sobre sus talones.

Tomando todo en consideración, no estaba seguro de necesitar responsabilizarse por su destino en estos diez minutos.

Además, aun si ella no era su destino, esta hembra humana era extraordinaria … algo especial.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Lucy inspiró profundamente cuando la presión en su garganta disminuyó de intensidad.

Hay que ser cuidadosa con lo que se pide, pensó ella, recordando cómo había querido que un hombre se sintiera cautivado por ella.

Dios mío, esto no era como la experiencia que ella quería. Estaba completamente abrumada. Por cuerpo masculino presionando el de ella. Por la promesa de tener sexo con él. Por el poder letal que esgrimía si pensaba apretar su cuello otra vez.

—Dime dónde vives. —Dijo el hombre.

Cuando ella no contestó, onduló sus caderas, esa erección maciza moviéndose, dando vueltas, presionando en su abdomen.

Lucy cerró los ojos. E intentando no preguntarse sobre la impresión que tendría si él estuviera en su interior un rato haciéndole eso.

Su cabeza bajó y sus labios acariciaron el lado de su cuello. Acariciándola con la nariz.— ¿Dónde vives?

Ella sintió un golpe suave, húmedo. Dios, su lengua. Subiendo por su garganta.

—Finalmente vas a decírmelo.— Murmuró él. —Pero tómate tu tiempo. Ahora mismo no tengo mucha prisa.

Sus caderas la dejaron brevemente, regresando con su muslo empujado entre sus piernas y acariciándole el centro. La mano en la base de su cuello barrió totalmente hacia su esternón, deteniéndose finalmente entre sus pechos.

—Tu corazón palpita rápidamente, Lucy.

—Eeeeso es por que tengo miedo.

—El miedo no es lo único que sientes. ¿Por qué no compruebas con tus manos lo que aumentas? Dilo. Estaban levantadas sobre sus bíceps. Y los agarraban, acercándolo más. Sus uñas clavándose en su piel.

Cuando ella lo soltó, él frunció el ceño. —Me gusta lo que percibo. No te detengas.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos.

—¿Lucy? Estas okey… Oh … Dios mío.— Las palabras de Koala se desvanecieron.

Lucy se preparó sicológicamente cuando el hombre giró su torso y mirado a Koala. Sus ojos la miraron de reojo, atisbándola de arriba a abajo y luego regresaron a Lucy.

—Tu amiga está preocupada por ti. —Dijo él suavemente. —Puedes decirle que no debería.

Lucy trató de soltarse y no se sorprendió cuando él dominó con maestría sus abruptos movimientos fácilmente.

—Tengo una idea. — Masculló ella. —¿Por qué no me dejas marchar, y así no tendré que reconfortarla?

Una seca voz masculina atravesó el vestíbulo. — Natsu, la mujer no ha venido aquí para tu placer, y éste no es el One Eye, mi hermano. Nada de sexo en el vestíbulo.

Lucy trató de girar la cabeza, pero la mano entre sus pechos se deslizó hacia su garganta y tomó su barbilla, sujetándola. Sus ojos azabaches taladrándola.

—Vamos a ignorarlos a ambos. Si tú haces lo mismo, entonces los podemos hacer desaparecer.

—Natsu, déjala ir.— Un torrente afilado de palabras le siguió hablado en un lenguaje que ella no entendió.

Mientras la acalorada perorata continuó, la brillante mirada del peli rosa se mantuvo en ella, su controlado pulgar hacia a delante y hacia atrás a lo largo de su mandíbula. Él fue perezoso, cariñoso, pero cuando contestaba al otro hombre, su voz era dura y agresiva, como su poderoso cuerpo. Otra serie de palabras volvieron de nuevo, esta vez menos combativas. Como si el otro tipo tratara de razonar con él.

Bruscamente el peli rosa la dejó marchar y se distanció. La ausencia de su cuerpo caliente, fue como un curioso golpe pesado.

—Te veré más tarde, Lucy. Él acarició su mejilla con su dedo índice y luego se apartó de ella.

Sintió como se le debilitaban las rodillas, se apoyó contra la pared cuando la soltó, estabilizándose poniendo un brazo a su lado.

Dios mío, cuando él la había tenido a su merced, ella se había olvidado de que estaba enfermo.

—¿Dónde está el niño? — Requirió la otra voz masculina.

Lucy miró hacia su izquierda. El tipo era grande y vestía de cuero negro, con un corte de pelo estilo militar y un par sagaces ojos oscuros.

Un soldado, pensó ella, en cierta forma como él.

—¿El niño? — Le exigió él.

—John está dentro.— Contestó Koala.

—Entonces vamos.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra ella de manera que ella y Koala tuvieron que apretarse contra él. Él les prestó poca atención cuando pasaron, mientras en lugar de eso se quedó mirando a John. John lo miró directamente, los ojos se estrecharon como si intentara ubicar al soldado.

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, el hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia Koala. —Tú fuiste la que llamaste.

—Sí. Y ésta es Lucy Heartfilia. Y John. John Matthew.

—Soy Zoro. Él concentró su atención sobre John. —¿Cómo estás, hijo?

John hizo signos, y Lucy tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de traducir. —Él dice, bien señor. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien.— El hombre sonrió un poco y después volvió a mirar a Koala. —Quiero que esperes en el vestíbulo. Hablaré contigo cuando acabe de hablar con él.

Koala vaciló.

—No es una petición.—Dijo él con una voz nivelada.

Después de que Koala saliera, el tipo volvió su silla hacia John, se reclinó en ella, y estiró sus largas piernas. —Entonces dime, hijo, ¿Dónde creciste?

John movió sus manos, y Lucy dijo. —Aquí en la ciudad. Primero en un orfanato, luego con unos sets de parejas de padres adoptivos.

—¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre tu madre o tu padre?

John negó con la cabeza.

—Koala me dijo que tenías un brazalete con algunos símbolos. ¿Puedes enseñármelo?

John se subió su manga y extendió su brazo. La mano del hombre se tragó la muñeca del niño.

—Esto es estupendo, hijo. ¿Lo haces tú?

John asintió.

—¿Y dónde cogiste la idea para el diseño?

John se soltó del agarre del soldado y comenzó a hacer signos. Cuando él se detuvo, Lucy dijo, —Él sueña con el patrón.

—¿Sí? ¿Te importa si te pregunto como son tus sueños? —El hombre regresó a su postura casual en la silla, pero sus ojos se estrecharon.

Adiós entrenamiento de artes marciales, pensó Lucy. Esto no se trataba de algunas lecciones de karate.

Era un interrogatorio.

John vaciló, ella quería coger al niño y marcharse, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el niño se opondría. Él se enfrascó completamente en el hombre, intenso y concentrado.

—Está bien, hijo. Lo que sea, está bien.

John levantó sus manos, y Lucy habló cuando hizo los signos.

—Er … que él está en un lugar oscuro. Arrodillándose delante de un altar. Detrás de eso, él ve escritos sobre la pared, centenares de rayas de escritura en piedra negra — John, un momento, reduce la velocidad.

No puedo traducir cuando vas tan rápido.— Lucy se concentró en las manos del niño. —Él dice que en el sueño que continúa y toca una tira de escritura que en general le gusta.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

Cuando John miró hacia abajo, como estando avergonzado, el soldado le dijo. —No te preocupes, hijo, está bien. ¿Hay algo más en lo que puedas pensar que te parezca inusual? ¿Cosas que tal vez te hacen diferente de otra gente?

lucy cambió de posición en su silla, realmente incómoda por como iban las cosas. John iba claramente a contestarle a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, pero por el bien de Dios, no sabían quien era este hombre. Y koala, aunque había hecho la presentación, había estado obviamente incómoda.

Lucy levantó sus manos, a punto de indicarle a través de señas una advertencia a John, cuando el niño desabotonó su camisa. Él abrió un lado, enseñando una cicatriz circular por encima de su músculo pectoral izquierdo.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, estudiando la marca, y entonces se movió hacia atrás. —¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

Las manos del niño volaron delante de él.

—Él dice que nació con ello.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa? — Preguntó el hombre.

John miró a Lucy. Él hizo una profunda respiración e hizo los signos, —Sueño con sangre. Con colmillos. Con… morder.

Lucy sintió que sus ojos se ampliaban antes de poderse detener.

John la miró ansiosamente. No te preocupes, Lucy. No soy un psico o cualquier cosa. Estaba aterrorizado cuando tuve los primeros sueños y no es como que puedo controlar lo que mi cerebro hace, sabes.

—Claro, lo sé.— Dijo ella, extendiendo y apretando su mano.

—¿Qué ha dicho? — Preguntó el hombre.

—Esa última parte fue para mí.

Ella respiró a fondo. Y volvió a traducir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Dios mío e adaptado esto súper rápido en 36 minutos 13 paginas wow me duele mi vista de tanto leer y adaptar si notan un error díganme por favor porque yo adapte súper rápido y no me dio tiempo de ver si me equivoque…

Bueno me despido me pondré a adaptar el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré en la tarde cuando llegue de la prepa y con eso me despido bye bye :3

Notita sensual final: déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir adaptando y publicar capítulos dobles o triples, hoy ay capitulo doble lol para que vean que no es juego lo que digo lol.

**Syra-Ai**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Koala se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Había oído que los miembros de La Hermandad eran casi como una especie aparte, pero ella no había pensado nunca que fuera cierto. Hasta ahora. Esos dos varones no eran simplemente colosales en una escala física; irradiaban dominación y agresión. Caramba, hacían que su hermano pareciese a un amateur en el departamento de los tipos duros, y Laxus era la cosa más resistente que ella había encontrado.

Querido Dios, ¿qué había hecho al traer a Lucy y a John aquí? Estaba menos preocupada por el niño el niño, pero ¿Y Lucy? La manera en que había actuado el guerrero peli rosa a su alrededor serían problemas a tope. Se podría haber hervido un océano con el tipo de lujuria que él emanaba, y los miembros de La Hermandad de la Daga Negra no estaban acostumbrados a que se les negara nada. Por lo que había oído, cuando querían una mujer, la tenían.

Afortunadamente, no se sabía que violasen, aunque por lo que se desprendía de lo que había visto ahora mismo, no tendrían por qué hacerlo. Los cuerpos de esos guerreros estaban hechos para sexo. La unión con uno de ellos, siendo poseída por toda esa fuerza, sería una experiencia extraordinaria.

Aunque Lucy, como una humana, pudiera ser que no lo sintiera así.

Koala miró de arriba a abajo el pasillo, agitada, tensa. No había nadie, y si tenía que estarse más quieta iba a tener un la cabeza llena de rastas. Ella sacudió su pelo, escogió una dirección aleatoria, y caminó sin rumbo. Cuando percibió el sonido de un golpeteo rítmico a lo lejos, ella siguió el ruido sordo hasta un par de puertas de metal. Abrió un lado y lo atravesó andando.

El gimnasio era del tamaño de un de estadio de baloncesto profesional, el suelo de madera barnizado muy brillante. Alfombras azul brillante estaban colocadas aquí y allá y los fluorescentes enjaulados colgaban de un alto techo. Un balcón con asientos de estadio se proyectaba a la izquierda, y bajo un saliente, una serie de sacos de arena estaban colgados desde arriba.

Un magnífico varón golpeaba con fuerza uno de ellos, de espaldas a ella. Bailaba sobre las puntas de sus pies, ligero como la brisa, lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo, agachándose rápidamente, chocando, conduciendo el saco pesado hacia adelante con su fuerza de manera que la cosa colgada se angulara.

No podía verle la cara, pero tenía que ser atractivo. Su pelo era de color rubio, y llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello vuelto negro muy ajustado y un par de pantalones negros de nailon amplios de entrenamiento. Una pistolera cruzaba su ancha espalda.

La puerta hizo un clic cuando se cerró detrás de ella.

Con un golpe de su brazo, el varón sacó de repente una daga y la enterró en el saco. Él abrió de un tirón la cosa, la arena y el relleno caían rápidamente sobre la alfombrilla. Y luego se dio la vuelta.

Koala puso una mano sobre su boca. Su cara tenia una cicatriz, como si alguien hubiera tratado de cortarla por la mitad con un cuchillo.

Los ojos estrechos, negros y fríos como la noche, la acogieron y luego se ensancharon muy ligeramente.

Él pareció desconcertado, su gran cuerpo inmóvil excepto por las respiraciones profundas que hacía.

El varón la quería, pensó ella y estaba inseguro sobre que hacer con ello.

Excepto que, la incerteza y la extraña confusión fueron enterradas. Lo que tomó su lugar fue una cólera helada que la asustó como el mismo infierno. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre él, ella se echó hacia atrás hacia la puerta y apretó la barra de apertura. Cuando no llegó a ninguna parte, tuvo el presentimiento que estaba atrapada.

El varón miró su lucha durante un momento y luego fue tras ella. Mientras atravesaba las alfombrillas, lanzaba su daga al aire y la atrapaba por el mango. Lanzándola hacia arriba, volviéndola a coger. Arriba y abajo.

—No se lo que estás haciendo aquí. —Dijo él voz baja.—Aparte de joderme el entrenamiento.

Cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre su cara y su cuerpo, su hostilidad fue palpable, pero él también eliminaba un crudo calor, una especie de amenaza sexual por la que ella realmente no debería haberse sentido cautivada.

—Lo siento. No sabía…

—¿No sabías qué, mujer?

Dios mío, él estaba tan cerca ahora. Y él era más grande que ella.

Ella se apretó contra de la puerta. —Lo siento…

El varón apoyó sus manos en el metal a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella vio el cuchillo que él mantenía, pero luego olvidó todo sobre el arma cuando se apoyó en ella. Él se detuvo justo antes de que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Koala hizo una profunda espiración, oliéndolo. Su perfume era más como un fuego en su nariz que cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera identificar. Y ella le respondió, el calor, el deseo.

—Tú lo sientes. —Dijo él, colocando su cabeza a su lado y concentrándose en su cuello. Cuando él sonrió, sus colmillos eran largos y muy blanco. —Sí, apuesto a que sí.

—De verdad que lo siento.

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Cómo? Ella susurró.

—Ponte sobre tus manos y tus rodillas. Tomaré tu disculpa así.

Una puerta al otro lado del gimnasio se abrió de golpe.

—¡Oh Cristo!… ¡Déjala ir! —Otro varón, corrió a través del vasto suelo. —Manos fuera, S. Ahora mismo.

El varón de la cicatriz se apoyó en ella, poniendo su boca cerca de su oído. Algo presionó sobre su esternón, sobre su corazón. La punta de un dedo.

—Te han salvado, mujer.

Él dio un paso alrededor de ella y fue hacia la puerta, justo cuando el otro varón llego hasta ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Koala miró la diezmada bolsa perforada. A ella le parecía que no podía respirar, aunque no sabía si era de miedo o era algo enteramente sexual, no estaba segura. Probablemente una combinación de ambos.

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Quién era?

El varón abrió la puerta y la llevó de regreso al cuarto de interrogación sin contestar a su pregunta. — Hazte un favor y espera aquí, ¿okay?

Un sano consejo, pensó ella, cuando se quedó sola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Notita final: bueno este es el 2do capitulo que publico hoy wiii tengo mucha hambre así que no quiero que sea para largo esta nota bye bye.

Syra-Ai


	10. Chapter 10

**Notita al final de capitulo Recuerden que esto no me pertenece es de ****J.R. Ward yo solo lo adapto. Y ya dicho esto disfruten el capítulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu se despertó bruscamente. Cuando miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, se puso nervioso cuando pudo enfocar sus ojos y pudo leer algo. Entonces sintió fastidio cuando vio la hora que era.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Zoro? Él se había comprometido a llamarlo tan pronto como hubiese terminado con la hembra humana, pero eso había sido hacía más de seis horas.

Natsu trató de coger el teléfono y marcar el número del móvil de Zoro. Cuando le contestó el buzón de correo, maldijo y colgó el teléfono.

Cuando salió de la cama, se desperezó cuidadosamente. Estaba dolorido y enfermo del estómago, pero era capaz de moverse mucho mejor. Una ducha rápida y un set fresco de cueros hicieron que se sintiera como si fuera él mismo, y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Luffy. El amanecer llegaría pronto, y si Zoro no contestaba a su teléfono, entonces debía de estar haciendo alguna transmisión para el rey antes de volver a casa.

Las dobles puertas de la habitación estaban abiertas, y mira por donde, Zoro caminaba por la alfombra Aubusson, paseando mientras hablaba con Luffy.

—Te estaba buscando.— Natsu habló arrastrado las palabras.

Zoro lo miró por encima. —Iba a ir a tu habitación después.

—Seguro que ibas a ir. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luffy?

El Rey sonrió. —Estoy contento de ver que has vuelto a tu forma de combate, Salamander.

—Oh, estoy preparado, todo correcto. — Natsu clavó los ojos en Zoro. —¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—No realmente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes dónde vive la humana?

—No se si necesitas verla, ¿qué pasa con ello?

Luffy se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla, poniendo sus pies sobre el escritorio. Sus enormes botas militares hacían que el delicado objeto pareciera un escabel.

Él sonrió. —¿Alguna de vosotros quiere sacar algo a colación?

—Discutimos sobre algo privado.— Murmuró Natsu. —Nada en particular.

—Un infierno que lo es.—Zoro recurrió a Luffy. —Nuestro muchacho aquí presente parece querer llegar a conocer mejor a la traductora del niño.

Luffy sacudió su cabeza. —Oh, no, no lo hagas, Salamander. Acuéstate con otra mujer. Dios sabe que, hay suficientes de ellas para ti allí fuera.— Él inclinó la cabeza hacia Zoro. —Como decía, no tengo objeciones a que el niño se una a la primera clase de aprendices, a condición de que verifiques sus antecedentes. Y la humana debe ser comprobada, también. Si el niño desaparece de repente, entonces no quiero ser la causa del problema.

—Me encargaré de ella.—Dijo Natsu. Cuando ambos lo miraron, él se encogió de hombros. —O me dejáis o seguiré a quien lo haga. En uno u otro caso, encontraré a esa mujer.

La frente de Zoro se convirtió en un campo arado. —¿Te volverás atrás, mi hermano? Suponiendo que el niño viniera aquí, hay una conexión demasiado cercana con esa humana. Déjalo estar.

—Lo siento. La quiero.

—Cristo. Puedes ser un verdadero dolor de culo, ¿sabes? No controlas tus impulsos, pero mantienes un solo propósito. Menuda combinación.

—Mira, en cualquier caso voy a tenerla. Ahora, ¿quieres que la compruebe mientras lo hago o no?

Cuando Zoro se frotó los ojos, y Luffy maldijo, Natsu supo que había ganado.

—Bien. —Zoro masculló. —Busca sus antecedentes y su conexión con el niño y luego haz lo que sea con ella. Pero cuando acabes, borra su memoria y no la veas otra vez. ¿Me has oído? La limpias cuando hayas acabado y no la ves otra vez.

—De acuerdo.

Zoro abrió su teléfono móvil y apretó algunas teclas. —Te envío un mensaje de texto con el número de la humana para ti.

—Y el de su amiga.

—¿Vas a hacértela, también?

—Sólo dámelo, Zoro.

Koala estaba en la cama durante el día cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella lo cogió, esperando que no fuese su hermano. Odiaba cuando comprobaba que estaba en casa al acabarse la noche. Le gustaría que pudiera ser un hombre que le echara un polvo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hola? —Dijo ella.

—Llamarás a Lucy y le dirás que se encuentre conmigo para ir a cenar.

Koala se irguió de golpe. El guerrero peli rosa.

—¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?

—Sí … pero ¿qué quieres de ella?— Como si no lo supiera ya.

—Llámala ahora. Dile que soy un amigo tuyo y que pasará un buen rato. Será mejor de esa manera.

—¿Mejor que qué?

—Irrumpiré en su casa y la recogeré. Es lo que haré, si tengo que hacerlo.

Koala cerró sus ojos y vio a Lucy contra la pared, el varón dominándola mientras la mantenía en el lugar.

Él en primer lugar iba tras ella y solo había una razón: liberar todo el sexo en su cuerpo. Liberarlo en su interior.

—Oh, Dios mío … por favor no la lastimes. Ella no es uno de nosotros. Y ella está enferma.

—Lo sé. No voy a herirla.

Koala puso su cabeza sobre su mano, preguntándose cómo sabría un varón tan duro que hacía daño y que no lo hacía.

—Guerrero … ella no sabe sobre nuestra raza. Ella es…te suplico, que no lo hagas…

—No me recordará después de hacerlo.

¿Cómo suponía que esto la haría sentir menos horrible? Como fuese, sentía que servía a Lucy en una bandeja.

—No puedes detenerme, mujer. Pero puedes hacérselo más fácil a tu amiga. Piensa en ello. Se sentirá más segura si nos encontramos en un lugar público. No sabrá lo que soy. Será tan normal como lo puede ser para ella.

Koala odiaba que la empujaran, odiaba sentir que traicionaba la amistad de Lucy.

—Siento haberla llevado. —Masculló ella.

—No lo hagas.— Hubo una pausa. —Ella ha hecho un … inusual camino.

—¿Qué pasa si ella se niega?

—No lo hará.

—¿Pero si lo hace?

—Lo elegirá. No será forzada. Te lo juro.

Koala puso su mano sobre su garganta, enredando un dedo en la cadena con diamantes de Tiffany que siempre llevaba puesta.

—¿Dónde?— Dijo ella abatida. —¿Dónde debe encontrase contigo?

—¿Dónde se citan normalmente los humanos?

¿Cómo diantres lo sabría ella? Entonces recordó a Lucy diciéndole algo acerca de una colega suya reuniéndose con un hombre … ¿Cual era el nombre del lugar?

—TGI Fridayʹs, —Dijo ella.— Hay uno en Lucas Square.

—Bien. Dile que a las ocho en punto.

—¿Qué nombre le doy?

—Dile que… Hal. Hal E. Wood.

—¿Guerrero?

—¿Si?

—Por favor.

Su voz realmente atenuada. —No te preocupes, Koala. La trataré muy bien.

El teléfono se quedó muerto.

En la profunda cabaña del bosque de Sting, Rogue lentamente se sentó en la cama, aliviándose al ponerse en vertical. Se acarició sus húmedas mejillas.

kid lo había dejado hacía tan sólo una hora, y el cuerpo de Rogue se filtraba todavía por varios lugares, heridas y otras maneras. No se sentía muy seguro mientras se movía, pero tenía que salir de aquel infernal dormitorio.

Cuando trató de estar de pie su visión dio vueltas salvajemente, así es que se sentó. A través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto, vio romper el alba, el astillado brillo caliente por entre las ramas de pinos. No había esperado que el castigo durara un día entero. Y había estado seguro de que muchas cuestiones no las haría.

Kid lo había tomado por sitios de sí mismo que lo habían conmocionado al saber que los tenía. Sitios de miedo y auto—aborrecimiento. De absoluta humillación y degradación. Y ahora, como secuela, se sentía como si no tuviera piel, como si él estuviera totalmente abierto y expuesto, una cruda laceración tan simplemente que solo respiraba.

La puerta se abrió. Los hombros de Sting llenaron el marco. —¿Como lo estamos haciendo?

Rogue se cubrió a sí mismo con una manta y luego abrió su boca. Nada salió de ella. Tosió algunas veces. — Yo….lo hice.

—Esperaba que lo hiciera.

Para Rogue, era difícil ver al hombre vestido d forma normal, llevando un portapapeles, viéndose como si estuviera listo para un día laboral productivo. Comparado como Rogue había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas, la normalidad parecía falsa y vagamente amenazadora.

Sting sonrió un poco. —Entonces, usted y yo vamos a lograr un acuerdo. Llegue hasta la línea y quédese allí, y esto no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Rogué estaba demasiado exhausto para discutir. La pelea con él llegaría después, supo que lo haría pero ahora mismo todo lo que quería era jabón y agua caliente. Y algún tiempo para estar solo.

—¿Qué me dice? — Preguntó Sting.

—Sí, sensei. —A Rogue no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo que tuviera que decir. Sólo quería escapar de la cama … del cuarto … de la cabaña.

—Hay algunas ropas en el armario. ¿Está bien para conducir?

—Sí. Sí … estoy bien.

Rogue imaginó la ducha de su casa, el cremoso azulejo y las juntas blancas. Limpio. Muy limpio. Y lo estaría, también, cuándo saliera de ella.

—Quiero que me haga un favor, Rogue Cuando vuelva a su trabajo, recuerde todo lo que ha pasado. Manténgalo, consérvelo fresco en su mente, y sáquelo de sus temas. Puedo estar irritado por su iniciativa, pero le despreciaría si se volviera suave conmigo. ¿Nos entendemos?

—Sí, sensei.

Sting se dio la vuelta, pero después miró por encima de su hombro. —Creo saber por qué Kid le dejó sobrevivir. Cuando salió, él estaba absolutamente elogioso. Sé que le gustaría verlo otra vez. ¿Le diré que se alegrará se sus visitas?

Rogué hizo un sonido estrangulado. No podría aliviarlo.

Sting rió suavemente. —Quizá no.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Chicos me ha pasado algo muy extraño pero se los platico en el siguiente capítulo porque tengo un friego de tarea T.T bye bye

Hoy ay capitulo doble :2 (lol broma de :2 )

**Syra-Ai**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy aparcó en el aparcamiento del TGI Friday. Mirando alrededor hacia los coches y camionetas, se preguntó cómo diantres había estado de acuerdo en encontrarse con algún hombre para cenar. Sobre lo que podía recordar, Koala la había llamado por teléfono y le había hablado de ello esa mañana, pero maldita sea si podía recordar algún detalle.

No obstante, no se quedaba con mucho. Mañana por la mañana iría al doctor para el reconocimiento, y con eso colgando sobre ella, se sentía aturdida. Como anoche, por ejemplo. Podría haber jurado que había ido a algún sitio con John y Koala, pero la tarde era un total agujero negro. En el trabajo pasó lo mismo. Hoy lo había experimentado en la oficina legal, cometiendo errores simples y teniendo la mirada perdida.

Cuando salió del Civic, se reforzó mentalmente lo mejor que pudo. Tenía una deuda con el pobre hombre, encontrando que necesitaba esforzarse para estar alerta, pero aparte de eso, no sentía ninguna presión. Lo había aclarado con Koala, solo eran amigos. Comprobándolo. Encantada de conocerte; nos vemos.

Cuál habría sido su actitud si no se hubiese distraído con la lotería médica — ruleta rusa que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Aparte del hecho que podría estar enferma otra vez, estaba muy lejos de tener práctica con todo eso de las citas y no buscaba volver a estarlo. ¿Quién necesitaba el drama? Muchos tipos solteros a principios de los treinta todavía andaban buscando diversión o habrían estado casados ya, y ella era la anti— diversión, del tipo murmullo—muerto. Seria por naturaleza, con alguna dura experiencia.

Y ella no parecía una fiesta, tampoco. Su poca notoria cabellera retirada hacia atrás en su cabeza estaba estirada y recogida con una goma. El suéter tejido irlandés de color crema que llevaba era holgado y caliente.

Sus pantalones color caqui eran muy cómodos, sus zapatos planos, marrones y rallados en los dedos de los pies. Probablemente parecía la madre que nunca sería.

Cuando entró andando en el restaurante, se dirigió a la encargada y fue dirigida hacia un reservado en la esquina de atrás. Cuando dejó su bolso, olió a pimientos verdes y cebollas y miró hacia arriba. Una camarera con una bandeja de acero se movía rápidamente.

El restaurante estaba ocupado, una gran cacofonía levantándose por todo el lugar. Mientras los camareros bailaban por todos lados con bandejas de comida humeante o de platos usados, las familias y las parejas y los grupos de amigos se reían, hablaban, discutían. El alocado caos la impresionó más que de ordinario, y sentada allí sola se sintió completamente aparte, un problema difícil entre las personas.

Todos ellos tenían felices futuros. Ella tenía … más citas para ir al doctor.

Con una maldición, devolvió sus emociones a su lugar, disminuyendo el catastrófico pánico, olvidando la determinación de no pensar obsesivamente en la Dra. Delia Croce esta noche.

Lucy pensó en los jardines y sonrió un poco, entonces una camarera llego hasta de la mesa. La mujer puso un vaso de agua de plástico, rebasándose un poco.

—¿Está esperando a alguien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—¿Quiere beber algo?

—Esto está bien. Gracias.

Cuando la camarera se fue, Lucy sorbió el agua, sabía a metal, y apartó el vaso. Por la esquina de su ojo percibió una ráfaga de movimiento en la puerta principal.

Santo … Wow.

Un hombre entró andando en el restaurante. Un de verdad, de verdad …un muy excelente hombre.

Era peli rosa. Una hermosa estrella de cine. Y monumental en un abrigo negro de cuero. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus piernas largas. Y mientras caminaba a grandes pasos a través del nudo de personas de la entrada, los otros hombres miraban hacia abajo o hacia fuera o a sus relojes de pulsera, como si supieran que no podían competir hasta que hubiera pasado.

Lucy frunció el ceño, sintiendo como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún sitio.

Sí, estaba llamado a la pantalla grande, se dijo a sí misma. Tal vez había empezado alguna película aquí en la ciudad.

El hombre se aproximó a la encargada y paseó su mirada por la mujer como si la sometiera a juicio por el tamaño. La pelirroja parpadeo con incredulidad quedándose estupefacta, pero entonces claramente sus receptores de estrógeno acudieron al rescate. Ella se retiró el pelo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que advertía las cosas, y luego ladeó hacia afuera su cadera como si se hubiera desencajado.

No te preocupes, Lucy pensó. Él te ve, cariño.

Cuando los dos se movieron a través del restaurante, el hombre examinó cada mesa, y Lucy se preguntó con quien comería.

Ajá. Dos reservados más allá había otra rubia sola. Su suave suéter azul era muy ajustado, el abrigo de angora mostraba sus deslumbrantes activos. Y la mujer irradiaba anticipación cuando lo vio venir directo por el restaurante.

Bingo. Ken y Barbie.

Bueno, no realmente Ken. Mientras el tipo caminaba, había algo en él que no era WASP y (anglosajón, blanco y protestante) bien parecido a pesar de su asombroso aspecto general. Algo … animal. Él no se comportaba como lo hacían las otras personas.

De hecho, se movía como un depredador, gruesos hombros que rodaban con su modo de andar, cambiando de dirección, escudriñando. Ella tenía la incómoda sensación de que si él lo quisiera, podría arrasar con todo el mundo en el lugar con sus manos desnudas.

Requiriendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Lucy se forzó a sí misma a quedarse mirando fijamente su vaso de agua. Ella no quería ser como todos los demás tontos mirándolo estúpidamente.

Oh, caramba, ella tuvo que mirar hacia arriba otra vez.

Él había pasado de la rubia y estaba de pie delante de una morena a través del pasillo. La mujer le sonreía ampliamente. Lo que también le pareció razonable.

—Hey. —Dijo él.

Pues bien, qué cosas pasan. La voz era espectacular, también. Una profunda voz arrastrada, resonante.

—Hola, a ti también.

El tono del hombre se agudizó. —Tú no eres Lucy.

Lucy se tensó. Oh, No.

—Seré quien quieras tú que sea.

—Estoy buscando a Lucy Heartfilia.

Oh …Mierda.

Lucy despejó su garganta, deseando no estar allí si no en cualquier otro lugar. —Yo soy … ah, yo soy Lucy.

El hombre se dio a la vuelta. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella, su gran cuerpo se puso rígido.

Lucy miró hacia abajo rápidamente, recogiendo la gota que rebasaba su vaso de agua.

¿No soy lo que estabas esperando, no?—Pensó ella.

Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, claramente él buscaba una excusa lo suficientemente buena para salir corriendo.

Dios mío, ¿cómo la había podido humillar Koala de esa manera?

Natsu dejó de respirar y solo observó a la humana. Oh, era preciosa. Nada de lo que había esperado, pero encantadora sin embargo.

Su piel era pálida y suave, como el fino papel de marfil. Los huesos de su cara eran igualmente delicados, su mandíbula un arco lleno de gracia recorría desde sus orejas hasta su barbilla, sus mejillas altas y teñidas con un rubor natural. Su cuello era largo y delgado, como sus manos y probablemente sus piernas.

Su pelo rubio estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo.

Ella no llevaba puesto maquillaje, él no podía detectar ningún perfume, y la única joya que llevaba puesta eran un par de pendientes en forma de corazon diminutos. Su suéter blanquecino era grande y suelto, y estaba dispuesto a apostar que sus pantalones eran también bombachos.

No había absolutamente nada que lo avisara sobre su cortejo. Ella no era como cualquiera de las mujeres con las que salía. Y ella mantenía su atención como una banda de marcha.

—Hola, Lucy. —Dijo él suavemente.

Él esperaba que mirase hacia arriba, porque él no había podido ver sus ojos. Y no podía esperar para oír su voz otra vez. Las dos palabras que ella le había dicho habían sido tranquilas y no lo suficiente.

Sacó su mano, sintiendo una comezón por tocarla. —Soy Hal.

Ella dejó su palma colgar entre ellos cuando trató de alcanzar su bolso y comenzó a buscar la salida del reservado.

Él se plantó en su camino. —¿A dónde vas?

—Mira, está bien. No se lo diré a Koala. Solo fingiremos que hemos cenado.

Natsu cerró sus ojos y sintonizó fuera del ruido de fondo de modo que pudo absorber el sonido de su voz. Su cuerpo revuelto y calmado, se tensó un poco.

Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

—¿Por qué vamos a mentir? Vamos a cenar juntos.

Sus labios se apretaron, pero al menos ahora ella dejó de escapar.

Cuándo estuvo seguro de que no iba a escaparse, él se sentó y trató de colocar sus piernas bajo la mesa.

Cuando ella le miró, puso sus rodillas a su alrededor.

Dios querido. Sus ojos no hacían juego con el deje tierno de su voz. Pertenecían a un guerrero.

De un castaño, rodeados por pestañas del color de su cabello, eran graves, serios, le recordaban a los hombres que habían luchado y habían sobrevivido a la batalla. Eran asombrosamente hermosos en su fuerza.

Su voz temblaba. —Soy 50 (en slang, policía) voy a …tener que cenar contigo.

Esos ojos llamearon y luego se estrecharon. —¿Siempre has trabajado para la caridad?

—¿Perdona?

Una camarera llegó y lentamente bajó un vaso de agua delante de él. Él podía oler la respuesta lujuriosa de la mujer en su cara y su cuerpo y eso le molestaba.

—Hola, soy Amber. —Dijo ella. —¿Qué puedo traeros para beber?

—El agua está bien. Lucy, ¿quieres alguna otra cosa?

—No, gracias.

La camarera dio un paso acercándose más a él. ¿Puedo deciros nuestros especiales?

—De acuerdo.

Como la lista siguió sin parar, Natsu no apartó la vista de Lucy. Ella le ocultaba los ojos, maldita fuera.

La camarera se aclaró la voz. Un par de veces. —¿Está seguro de que no quiere una cerveza? ¿O tal vez algo con un poco más fuerte? ¿Qué tal un trago…?

—Estamos bien, y puede volver más tarde para el pedido. Gracias.

Amber cogió la indirecta.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Lucy dijo. —Realmente, permíteme solo acabar…

—¿Te he dado yo algún indicio de que no quiera comer contigo?

Ella puso una mano sobre el menú que había delante de ella, trazando la imagen de un plato de costillas.

Abruptamente ella apartó la cosa con fuerza. —Continúas mirándome fijamente.

—Los hombres lo hacen… Cuando encuentran a una mujer que quieren, añadió para sí mismo.

—Bravo, pues bien, a mi no me lo hacen. —Puedo imaginar seriamente lo anonadado que estás, pero no necesito que te concentres tu atención en los detalles, ¿Sabes lo que significa? Y realmente no tengo interés en resistir una hora por el equipo.

Dios, esa voz. Ella lo estaba haciendo otra vez, su piel sintió una llamarada con escalofríos y luego se asentó, aflojándose. Respiró profundamente, tratando de coger una parte de su perfume natural, limón.

Cuando el silencio se introdujo entre ellos, él empujó el menú de vuelta a ella.—Decide lo que vas a pedir, a menos que solo quieras sentarte ahí mientras como.

—Puedo marcharme en cualquier momento si quiero.

—Es verdad. Pero no quieres.

—Oh, ¿Y por qué eso? — Sus ojos brillaban intermitentemente, y su cuerpo se iluminó como un estadio de fútbol.

—No voy a concedértelo porque te gusta Koala demasiado como para hacerle pasar vergüenza abandonándome. Y a diferencia de ti, le diré que huiste de mí.

Lucy frunció el ceño. —¿Chantaje?

—Persuasión.

Ella lentamente abrió el menú y lo recorrió con la mirada.—Todavía me estás mirando.

—Lo sé.

—¿Podrías mirar a alguna otra parte? El menú, aquella morena a través del pasillo. Hay unos reservados con dos rubias más atrás, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez te perfumas?

Sus ojos se alzaron hasta los de él. —No, no lo hago.

—¿Puedo? —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus manos.

—¿Perdón?

Él no le podría decir que quería oler su piel más de cerca. —Considerando que comeremos y demás, sería más cívico saludarnos con las manos, ¿verdad? Aun cuando me la retiraste cuando traté de ser educado, estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad.

Cuando ella no contestó, él la alcanzó a través de la mesa y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, atrajo su brazo hacia adelante, se inclinó, y presionó sus labios sobre sus nudillos. Él aspiró profundamente.

La respuesta de su cuerpo por su perfume fue inmediata. Su erección golpeó la bragueta de sus cueros, estirando, empujando. Cambió de posición para hacer más espacio en sus pantalones.

Dios mío, él no podría esperar para tenerla en casa a solas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Bueno esta es la 2da parte estoy un poco cansada fue un dia muy pero muy agitado para mi necesito descansar bye bye

Notita final: recuerden dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos más seguidos el miércoles y hoy viernes hubo capitulo doble si quieren más capítulos dobles o triples dejen review bye bye

**Syra-Ai**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy dejó de respirar cuando Hal le soltó la mano. Tal vez estaba soñando. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Él era demasiado magnífico. Demasiado sexy. Y se concentraba demasiado en ella para ser real.

La camarera volvió, acercándose a Hal tanto que en realidad podría estar en su regazo. Y como no podía ser, la mujer se había renovado el carmín. Aquella boca parecía que había tenido un cambio con el aceite con algo llamado Fresh Pink. O Curious Coral. O algo igualmente ridículo.

Lucy movió la cabeza, sorprendida de haber sido tan maliciosa.

—¿Qué va a ser? —La camarera le preguntó a Hal.

Él la miró a través de la mesa y levantó una ceja. Lucy sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a hojear el menú.

—Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí. —Dijo él, abriendo el suyo.— Va a ser el Pollo Alfredo. La carne NY, poco hecha. Y una hamburguesa con queso, también poco hecha. Doble de papas fritas. Y algunos nachos. Sí, quiero nachos con todo ello. Doble de eso también. ¿Puedes?

Lucy sólo podía mirarlo fijamente cuando él cerró el menú y esperó.

La camarera lo miró con un poco de incomodidad. —¿Es todo lo que quieres para ti y tu hermana?

Como si la obligación familiar fuera la única razón de que un hombre como él estuviera con una mujer como ella. Oh, hombre….

—No, esto es para mí. Y ella es mi cita, no mi hermana. ¿ Lucy?

—Yo…solo una ensalada Cesar, cuando — ¿alimentando el comedero? —su comida llegue.

La camarera cogió los menús y se fue.

—Entonces, Lucy, dime algo sobre ti.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos sobre ti?

—Por que entonces no podré oírte hablar.

Lucy se puso rígida, algo burbujeaba bajo la superficie de su conciencia.

Conversación. Quiero oír tu voz.

Di nada. Una y otra vez. Hazlo.

Podría haber jurado que este hombre le había dicho esas cosas, pero ella no lo había visto antes. Dios lo sabía, lo habría recordado.

—¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? — Él la animó.

—Er…soy ayudante ejecutivo.

—¿Dónde?

—En un despacho de abogados aquí en la ciudad.

—¿Pero haces algo más, verdad?

Ella se preguntó cuánto le había dicho Koala. Dios, esperaba que la mujer no le hubiera explicado lo de la enfermedad. Tal vez era por eso por lo que se quedaba.

—¿ Lucy?

—Solía trabajar con niños.

—¿Profesora?

—Terapeuta.

—¿Cabeza o cuerpo?

—Ambos. Era especialista en la rehabilitación de niños autistas.

—¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto?

—¿El qué?

—Todo eso de vamos—a—fingir—que—voy—a—conocerte.

Él frunció el ceño, retirándose hacia atrás cuando la camarera puso el enorme plato de nachos sobre la mesa.

La mujer se inclinó sobre su oído. —Shhh, no se lo diga a nadie. Robé estos de otro pedido. Ellos pueden esperar y tú pareces muy hambriento.

Hal inclinó la cabeza, sonrió, pero parecía desinteresado.

Tenía que concederle el crédito de ser cortés, pensó Lucy. Ahora que él estaba sentado enfrente de ella en la mesa, no parecía que notara a ninguna otra mujer en absoluto.

Él le ofreció el plato. Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, se puso un nacho en la boca.

—No me sorprende que te moleste la charla.

—Dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

—Has pasado por mucho.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente Koala sobre mí?

—No mucho.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes qué he pasado por algo?

—Está en tus ojos.

—Oh, infiernos. También era listo. Hablando de paquete completo.

—Pero lamento rompértelo. —Dijo él, rápidamente limpiándose las manos de los nachos. —No me he preocupado por si te ha molestado. Quiero saber que fue lo que te interesó en esa línea de trabajo y tú vas a decírmelo.

—Eres arrogante.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa. —Rió él fuertemente.— Y tú evitas mi pregunta. ¿Qué te hizo meterte en ello?

La respuesta era la lucha de su madre contra la distrofia muscular. Después de ver como su madre lo había pasado, ayudar a otras personas con sus limitaciones había sido una llamada. Tal vez era un camino para pagar la culpa por estar tan sana cuando su madre había estado tan comprometida.

Y luego Lucy había sido golpeada con algunos otros compromisos serios en ella misma.

Gracioso, la primera cosa que pensó cuando fue diagnosticada fue que no era justo. Había visto a su madre enfrentarse a la enfermedad, había sufrido a su lado. ¿Entonces por qué el universo quería que ella conociera directamente la clase de dolor que había atestiguado? Por esta razón en el momento había comprendido que no había ninguna cuota en el sufrimiento de la gente, ningún umbral cuantificable que una vez llegara, conseguía milagrosamente llegar al fondo de la angustia.

—Nunca quise hacer nada más. —Ella esquivó.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?

—Mi vida cambió.

Agradecidamente, él no siguió con ello. —¿Te gusta trabajar con niños minusválidos?

—Ellos no son…ellos no son minusválidos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo él claramente sintiéndolo.

La sinceridad en su voz hizo que abriera la tapa de su reserva de una manera que los elogios o las risas nunca harían.

—Ellos solo son diferentes. Experimentan el mundo de una manera distinta. Normal es solo que es corriente, esa no es la única manera de ser o vivir. —Ella paró, notando que él había cerrado los ojos. —¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Levantó sus párpados despacio. —Amo oírte hablar.

Lucy se tragó un jadeo. Sus ojos azabaches, encendidos e iridiscentes.

—Tenían que ser lentes de contacto, pensó ella. Los ojos de la gente no tenían ese color.

—La diferencia no te molesta ¿verdad?—Murmuró él.

—No.

—Eso es bueno.

Por alguna razón, ella se encontró sonriéndole.

—Tenía razón. —Susurró él.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Eres encantadora cuando sonríes.

Lucy apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor no te pongas encantador. Preferiría continuar con la charla.

—Soy honesto, no encantador. Tan solo pregunta a mis hermanos. Constantemente meto la pata.

¿Había más como él? Chico, serían un infierno de postal navideña familiar.— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Cinco. Ahora. Perdimos a uno. —Él bebió agua, como si quisiera que ella no viera sus ojos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella quedamente.

—Gracias. Todavía es reciente. Y lo echo de menos como el infierno.

La camarera llegó con una pesada bandeja. Cuando los platos estuvieron alineados delante de él y la ensalada de Lucy estaba sobre la mesa, la mujer esperó hasta que Hal se lo agradeciera de forma significativa.

Él fue primero por el Alfredo. Hundió su tenedor en el enredo de fettucine, retorciéndolo hasta que hizo un nudo de pasta y la llevó hasta su boca. Masticó pensativamente y le puso algo de sal. Probó el filete después. Le puso un poco de pimienta. Después recogió la hamburguesa con queso. Estaba a mitad de camino de su boca cuando frunció el ceño e hizo marcha atrás. Él usó su tenedor y cuchillo para tomar un bocado.

Él comió como un caballero. Con aire casi fino.

Bruscamente, él la miró. —¿Qué?

—Lo siento, yo, ah…—Ella picó de su ensalada. Y enseguida volvió a mirarlo comer.

—Si sigues mirándome tan fijamente, voy a ruborizarme. —Él habló arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo siento.

—Yo no. Me gustan tus ojos en mí.

El cuerpo de Lucy brilló a la vida. Y respondió con una gracia total lanzando un tostón de pan sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Preguntó él.

Ella utilizó su servilleta para evitar las manchas sobre sus pantalones. —Tus modales en la mesa. Son muy buenos.

—La comida debe ser saboreada.

Ella se preguntaba como él disfrutaba así de despacio. Concentrado. Dios, ella solo podía imaginar la clase de vida amorosa que tenía. Sería asombroso en la cama. Ese cuerpo grande, de piel, esos estrechos y largos dedos…

A Lucy se le secó la garganta y cogió su vaso. —¿Pero tú siempre…comes tanto?

—En realidad, tengo algo cerrado el estómago. Lo estoy tomando suave.— Puso algo más de sal sobre los fettuccini. —Entonces solías trabajar con niños autistas, pero ahora estás en un despacho de abogados. ¿Qué más haces con tu tiempo? ¿Aficiones? ¿Intereses?

—Me gusta cocinar.

—¿De verdad? Me gusta comer.

Ella frunció el ceño, intentando no imaginárselo sentándose en su mesa.

—Te has irritado otra vez.

—Ella agitó su mano. —No lo estoy.

—Sí, lo estás. No te gusta la idea de cocinar para mi, ¿verdad?

Su honestidad sin trabas la hizo pensar que podía decirle algo y le respondería con exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía. Bueno o malo.

—Hal, ¿tienes algún tipo de filtro entre tu cabeza y tu boca?

—No realmente. —Terminó el Alfredo y retiró el plato. El filete pasó después.— ¿Y sobre tus padres?

Ella suspiró. —Mi madre murió cuando era una niña. Mi padre fue asesinado hace aproximadamente cuatro años, estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Él hizo una pasada. —Esto es duro. Perdiste a los dos.

—Sí, así fue.

—Yo también perdía a ambos. Pero al menos fue de vejez. ¿Tienes hermanas? ¿Hermanos?

—No. Sólo éramos mi madre y yo. Y ahora solo yo.

Hubo un largo silencio. —¿Entonces cómo conociste a John?

—John…oh, John Matthew? ¿Koala te habló sobre él?

—Algo por el estilo.

—No lo conozco muy bien. Él entró en mi vida hace poco. Creo que es un niño especial, amable y creo que las cosas no han sido fáciles para él.

—¿Conoces a sus padres?

—Él me dijo que no tiene a ninguno.

—¿Sabes dónde vive?

—Conozco la zona de la ciudad. No es muy buena.

—¿Quieres salvarlo, Lucy?

Qué pregunta tan extraña, pensó ella.

—No creo que necesite que lo salven, pero me gustaría ser su amiga. Sinceramente, apenas lo conozco. Él sólo apareció una noche en mi casa.

Hal asintió, como si ella le hubiera dado la respuesta que el quería.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Koala? —preguntó ella.

—¿Te gusta tu ensalada?

Ella miró su plato. —No tengo hambre.

—¿Estás segura sobre ello?

—Sí.

En cuanto terminó su hamburguesa y la comida frita, él pasó sobre el menú para coger la sal y la pimienta.

—¿Te gustaría más un postre? —Preguntó él.

—No esta noche.

—Deberías comer más.

—Almorcé mucho.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Lucy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentir tu hambre.

Ella dejó de respirar. Dios, aquellos ojos brillaban otra vez. Azabache un color infinito.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy…hambrienta? —Dijo, sintiendo como si el mundo se escapara.

Su voz cayó hasta que fue casi un ronroneo. —¿Tengo razón, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué te importa esto ahora?

Afortunadamente, la camarera volvió para recoger los platos y rompió el momento. Cuando Hal pidió una manzana crujiente, una especie de brownie y una taza de café, Lucy sintió como si regresara al planeta.

—¿Cuál es tu profesión?—Preguntó ella.

—Esto y aquello.

—¿Interpretando? ¿Modelando?

Él ser rió. —No. Puedo ser decorativo, pero prefiero ser útil.

—¿Y cómo de útil?

—Creo que podría decir que soy un soldado.

—¿Estás con los militares?

—Alguna cosa.

Bien, eso explicaría el aire mortal. La confianza física. Su agudeza visual.

—¿De qué rama? —Marines, pensó ella. O tal vez un SEAL. Él era fuerza.

La cara de Hal se apretó. —Sólo otro soldado.

Desde algún lugar, una nube de perfume invadió la nariz de Lucy. Era la encargada que fue a limpiarles la mesa.

—¿Está todo bien? —Mientras revisaba a Hal, prácticamente podía oír el chisporroteo de la mujer.

—Bien, gracias. Dijo él.

—Bueno. —Ella resbaló algo sobre la mesa. Una servilleta. Con un número y un nombre.

Cuando la mujer lo miró y paseó la mirada, Lucy miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó su monedero.

Tiempo de marcharse, pensó ella. Por algunas razones no quería mirar a Hal poner aquella servilleta en su bolsillo. Aunque él tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

—Bien, esto ha sido…interesante. —Dijo ella. Recogió su bolso y arrastró los pies para salir del reservado.

—¿Por qué te vas? —Su ceño fruncido lo hizo parecer un verdadero militar y alejándolo del atractivo material masculino.

La ansiedad titiló en su pecho. —Estoy cansada. Pero, gracias, Hal. Esto ha sido…Bien, gracias.

Cuando intentó pasar por su lado, él cogió su mano, acariciando el interior de su muñeca con el pulgar.—Quédate mientras me tomo el postre.

Ella miró su perfecta cara y sus amplios hombros. La morena del otro lado del pasillo se puso de pie y lo miró, llevaba una tarjeta de visita en la mano.

Lucy, se inclinó hacia él. —Estoy segura de que encontrarás a muchas otras esperándote para tu compañía. De hecho, hay alguien encabezando el camino ahora mismo. Te diría que buena suerte con ella, pero parece algo seguro.

Lucy salió disparada hacia la salida. El aire frío y el silencio relativo fueron un alivio después del apretujón de la gente, pero cuando se acercó a su coche, sintió misteriosamente que no estaba sola. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Hal estaba detrás de ella, aun cuando lo había dejado en el restaurante. Ella se giró, el corazón golpeaba sus costillas.

—¡Jesús! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Camino contigo hasta tu coche.

—Yo..ah. No te molestes.

—Demasiado tarde. Este Civic es tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Cómo lo has hecho…

—Las luces brillaron intermitentemente cuando lo abriste.

Ella se alejó de él, pero cuando dio marcha atrás, Hal avanzó. Cuando chocó contra su coche, levantó sus manos.

—Para.

—No te asustes de mí.

—Entonces no me apretujes.

Ella se dio la vuelta alejándose de él y fue hacia la cerradura. Su mano salió disparada, sujetando la junta entre la ventana y el techo.

Sí, ella iba a ponerse detrás del volante. Cuando él la dejara

—¿Lucy? —Su voz profunda apareció al lado de su cabeza y ella saltó.

Ella sintió su cruda seducción y se imaginó su cuerpo como una jaula cerrada a su alrededor. Con un movimiento traicionero, su miedo cambió hacia algo licencioso y de necesidad.

—Déjame marchar.— Susurró ella.

—Aun no.

Ella lo oyó suspirar, como si la oliera y luego sus oídos se inundaron del sonido rítmico de bombeo, como si ronroneara. Se le aflojó el cuerpo, acalorado, abierto entre sus piernas como si estuviera preparada para aceptarlo en su interior.

Buen Dios, ella tenía que alejarse de él.

Ella le agarró el antebrazo y lo empujó. Pero no consiguió ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Lucy?

—¿Qué? —Ella chasqueó, resentida por que estaba conectada cuando debería haberse quedado petrificada. Por Dios, él era un extraño, un extraño grande, insistente y ella era una mujer sola sin nadie que la reclamase si no volvía a casa.

—Gracias por no plantarme.

—Por nada. Ahora ¿si me permites?

—En cuanto me dejes que te un beso de buenas noches.

Lucy tuvo que abrir la boca para conseguir suficiente aire para sus pulmones.

—¿Por qué? —Ella le preguntó con voz ronca. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la giraron. Él destacaba sobre ella, obstruyendo el brillo del restaurante, las luces en el aparcamiento, las estrellas por encima.

—Solo déjame que te bese, Lucy.— Sus manos se deslizaron por su garganta y sobre los lados de su cara. —Solo una vez. ¿De acuerdo?

—No, esto no está bien. —Susurró ella cuando inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus labios descendieron y su boca tembló. Hacía mucho que la habían besado. Y nunca un hombre como él.

El contacto fue suave, apacible. Inesperado, dado el tamaño de él.

Y como una ráfaga de calor lamió sobre sus pechos y entre sus piernas, ella escuchó un silbido.

Él tropezó hacia atrás y la miró de una forma extraña. Con movimientos desiguales, sus pesados brazos atravesaron su pecho, como si la conservase.

—¿Hal?

Él no dijo nada, solo estuvo allí, mirándola fijamente. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que lo habían sacudido.

—Hal ¿estás bien?

Él negó con la cabeza una vez.

Entonces se alejó, despareciendo en la oscuridad más allá del aparcamiento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Chicos díganme si tiene un error el capítulo estoy adaptando muy rápido y no sé si tiene errores y alguien nota alguno dígame bueno me despido, hare la tare bye bye :C ….. Oh si lo de que Natsu sea Hal ahora no es que me haya equivocado en el libro viene ese nombre porque recuerden que a Lucy le borraron la memoria y sería un poco peligroso que él diga su nombre porque pueda que recuerde todo… recuerden que en una parte recordó un poco a natsu.**

**Notita final: chicos recuerde en dejarme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles o triples al dia :D bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	13. Chapter 13

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu se materializó en el patio entre el Pit y la mansión.

No podía poner una cuenta exacta sobre la sensación que tenía bajo la piel, pero era una especie de zumbido a nivel de sus músculos y huesos, como la vibración de un tenedor que se templa. Él estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido este zumbido antes. Y esto había empezado en el momento en que su boca había tocado la de Lucy.

Desde que cada cosa nueva y diferente en su cuerpo era mala, él inmediatamente se había distanciado de ella, y el no estar cerca de la mujer parecía ayudar. El problema era que ahora que el sentimiento se apagaba, la necesidad de liberación de su cuerpo le tiraba. No era justo. Después de que la bestia saliera en general conseguía al menos unos días libres.

Comprobó su reloj.

Maldita sea, quería salir a cazar unos restrictors para poner una muesca o dos, pero desde que Zoro había asumido el mando de la Hermandad, nuevas reglas habían sido presentadas.

Después del cambio, Natsu, como se suponía, refrescaba sus motores durante un par de días hasta que estaba de regreso con todos los quemadores. Con la muerte de Genzo el verano pasado, los hermanos se habían reducido a seis, y luego Luffy había ascendido al trono, entonces habían quedado sólo cinco. La raza no podía permitirse perder a otro guerrero.

El forzado descanso y la relajación tenían sentido, pero él odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Y él no podía soportar no estar fuera en el campo, especialmente cuando necesitaba drenar algún jugo.

Cogiendo un juego de llaves de su abrigo, se acercó a su GTO superalimentado. El coche despertó con un rugido y un minuto y medio más tarde estuvo en campo abierto. No sabía que dirección había tomado.

No le preocupaba.

Lucy. Aquel beso.

Dios, su boca había sido increíblemente dulce cuando tembló bajo la suya, tan dulce que había querido separar sus labios con la lengua y meterla dentro. Deslizándola y retrayéndola y volver otra vez a degustarla.

Y luego hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo entre sus piernas.

Excepto que había tenido que pararse. Lo que fuera aquel zumbido, fue como un aviso, por lo cual era peligroso. La maldita reacción no tenía sentido, pensó. Lucy lo calmaba, le traía tranquilidad. Seguro, él la quería, y eso le enviaba un telegrama, pero no debería ser suficiente para ponerlo en peligro.

Ah, infiernos. Tal vez había interpretado mal la respuesta. Tal vez aquella corriente había sido la atracción sexual de una clase más profunda a la que él estaba acostumbrado a…Lo cual era típicamente nada más que el impulso de venirse para que la probabilidad de que su cuerpo tirase de él fuera menor.

Pensó en las mujeres que había tenido. Había un número incontable de ellas, todos cuerpos anónimos en los que se había liberado, ninguna una fuente de placer verdadero para él. Las había tocado y besado solo porque a menos que llegaran también, se sentía como que las había usado.

Mierda, se sentía como un usuario en cualquier caso. Era un usuario.

Aunque no hubiera sido golpeado por el zumbido al besar a Lucy, él todavía la hubiera dejado abandonada en aquel aparcamiento. Con su voz encantadora, sus ojos de guerrero y su boca temblorosa, Lucy no podía ser solamente otra jodida. Tomarla, incluso aunque estuviera dispuesta, parecía la violación de algo puro. Algo mejor de lo que era él.

Su teléfono móvil sonó y lo cogió de su bolsillo. Cuando comprobó el identificador de llamadas, maldijo, pero contestó de todas formas.— ¡Eh, Zoro! Iba a llamarte.

—Solo he visto tu coche allí fuera. ¿Has encontrado a la mujer humana?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Esto fue rápido. Ella debe haberte tratado bien.

Natsu apretó los dientes. Por una vez no tenía ninguna reaparición rápida. —Hablé con ella sobre el niño. No tenemos ningún problema. Él le gusta, se siente mal por él, pero si desapareciera, ella no causaría ningún problema. Lo ha encontrado recientemente.

—Buen trabajo, Salamander. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges ahora?

—Sólo conduzco.

El tono de voz deZoro se ablandó. Odias no poder luchar ¿verdad?

—¿No lo harías tú?

—Desde luego, pero no te preocupes, mañana por la noche vendrá pronto y podrás volver a la acción. Mientras tanto, podrías trabajar un poco tus salsas en el One Eye. —Zoro rió en silencio.—A propósito, me enteré sobre lo que le hiciste a las dos hermanas hace un par de noches, una después de la otra. Hombre, eres asombroso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, Zoro, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Cualquier cosa, mi hermano.

—¿Podrías no…hablarme sobre las mujeres?—Natsu suspiró. —La verdad es, que lo odio, de verdad que lo hago.

Él pensó parar allí, pero de repente las palabras salían y no podía callarse.

—Odio el anonimato de ello, odio la forma en que pecho duele después. Odio los olores sobre mi cuerpo y en mi pelo cuando llego a casa. Pero sobre todo, odio el hecho de que voy a tener que volver a hacerlo otra vez por que si no lo hago, podría llegar a haceros daño a alguno de vosotros o a algún inocente. —Él exhaló el aire por la boca. —¿Y aquellas dos hermanas te impresionan tanto? Mira, aquí está el asunto. Solo recojo a las que les importa una mierda con los que están, por que si no esto no es justo. Esas dos chicas de la barra comprobaron mi reloj, mi rollo y calcularon que era un trofeo chulo. Follar era algo tan íntimo como lo es un accidente de tráfico ¿Y esta noche? Tú llegarás a casa con Perona. Yo iré a casa solo. Igual que ayer. Igual que lo hice antes de ayer. El ir con putas no es diversión para mí y esto lleva matándome durante años, por lo que por favor lo dejas descansar ¿vale?

Hubo un largo silencio. —Jesús…lo siento. Yo no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea…

—Sí, ah….—Él realmente tenía que parar esa conversación. —Mira, tengo que irme. Tengo que…irme.

Más tarde.

—No, espera, Natsu.

Natsu apagó su teléfono y lo tiró a un lado del camino. Cuando miró a su alrededor, comprendió que no estaba en mitad de ninguna parte, con nada más que el bosque como compañía. Dejó su cabeza sobre el volante.

Las imágenes de Lucy volvieron. Y comprendió que se había olvidado de borrarle la memoria.

—¿Descuidado? Sí, bueno. No la había limpiado a fondo por que quería verla otra vez. Y quería que lo recordara.

Oh, hombre…Esto no era bueno. Todo a su alrededor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Chicos me paso algo muy gracioso jajaj! Como ya está comenzando la temporada de lluvia(creo que un huracán o algo así) y pues se me olvido cerrar mi ventana y cuando regrese de la prepa mi cama estaba mojada lol, así que decidí secarla con mi secadora de cabello (la cual acababa de mandar a arreglar por que exploto) y donde la enciendo explota… ._. joder que mala suerte tengo mando a arreglar mi secador y cuando lo quiero usar vuelve a explotar que mierda lol.**

**Bueno solo les quería compartir eso lol bye bye.**

**Ohh sii… notaron el vocabulario de natsu es muy grosero lol, lo iba a cambiar pero dije "mejor así lo dejo" pues quiero dejar aunque sea algo de la esencia de la autora porque de por si yo ya e cambiado cosas lol.**

**Notita final: chicos déjenme review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando y si llegan muchos review público capitulo doble o triple bueno con eso me despido.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucy se desplomó en la cama y empujó las sábanas y mantas con los pies. Medio dormida, extendió sus piernas intentando enfriarse.

Maldición, tenía el termostato demasiado alto…

Una horrible sospecha la trajo bruscamente a la conciencia, su mente volviendo a la atención en una ola de temor.

Fiebre baja. Ella tenía fiebre baja.

Oh, infiernos….Ella conocía la sensación demasiado bien, el rubor, el calor seco, los dolores generalizados. Y el reloj daba las 4:18 de la madrugada. Lo cual, cuando había estado enferma, era el momento en que a su temperatura le gustaba subir.

Alcanzándola a lo alto, abrió la ventana de detrás de su cama. El frío aire aceptó la invitación y se precipitó hacia adentro, refrescándola, calmándola. La fiebre bajó poco después, un brillo de sudor anunció que se retiraba.

Tal vez solo le iba a venir un resfrío. La gente con su historial médico tenía enfermedades comunes como el resto del mundo. De verdad.

Excepto que de cualquier manera, rhinovirus o recaída, no iba a volver a dormir. Se puso una bata sobre su camiseta y sus boxers y se fue abajo. Caminó hacia la cocina, prendió cada interruptor por dónde pasaba hasta que todas las esquinas oscuras en la casa quedaron iluminadas.

Destino: su cafetera. No había ninguna duda , contestar algún correo electrónico de la oficina y prepararse para el largo fin de semana por el Día de La Hispanidad(12 de octubre), era mejor que estar en la cama y contar el tiempo antes de ir a su cita con la doctora.

Que a propósito era en cinco horas y media.

Dios, odiaba la espera.

Llenó la máquina Krups de agua y fue a la alacena para buscar el café. Estaba casi vacío, entonces sacó el que tenía de reserva y el abrelatas manual y…

Ella no estaba sola.

Lucy se inclinó hacia delante, miró por la ventana que había sobre el fregadero. Sin luces externas no podía ver nada, entonces se deslizó a su alrededor y prendió el interruptor que había al lado de la puerta.

¡Por Dios!

Una gran forma negra estaba al otro lado del cristal.

Lucy se volvió hacia el teléfono, pero se paró cuando vio los cabellos rosas.

Hal levantó su mano a modo de saludo.

—¡Hey! —su voz quedó amortiguada por el cristal.

Lucy se abrigó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su estómago— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus amplios hombros de encogieron. —Quería verte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Se encogió otra vez. —Me pareció una buena idea.

—¿Estás trastornado?

—Sí.

Ella casi se rió. Y luego recordó que no tenía vecinos cerca y él era prácticamente del tamaño de su casa.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Tal vez Koala le había dicho dónde vivía.

—¿Puedo entrar? ¿O tal vez tú puedes salir, si así te sientes más cómoda?

—Hal, son las cuatro treinta de la mañana.

—Lo se. Pero tú estás despierta y yo también.

Dios, él era muy grande en todo ese cuero negro y con su cara casi toda en la sombra era más amenazador que hermoso.

—¿Y ella pensaba abrir la puerta? Claramente también estaba trastornada.

—Mira, Hal, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Él la miró a través del cristal. —¿Entonces tal vez podamos hablar tal y como estamos?

Lucy lo miró, quedándose sin habla. ¿El tipo estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, observando desde fuera de su casa como un criminal, solo para que pudieran hablar?

—Hal, no te ofendas, pero fuera hay cientos de miles de mujeres en esta zona que no solo te dejarían entrar en sus casas, sino que te llevarían a sus camas. ¿Por qué nos vas a buscar a alguna y me dejas sola?

—Ellas no son tú.

La oscuridad que le caía sobre la cara hizo que fuera imposible leerle los ojos. Pero su tono de voz, era malditamente sincero.

En la larga pausa que siguió, ella intentó convencerse para no dejarle pasar dentro.

—Lucy, si quisiera hacerte daño, podría hacerlo en un instante. Podrías cerrar cada puerta y cada ventana y yo todavía podría entrar dentro. Lo que quiero es…hablar contigo un poco más.

Ella miró sus anchos hombros. Tenía un buen punto sobre el allanamiento de morada. Y tenía el presentimiento de que si mantenía la puerta cerrada entre ambos, él cogería una de sus sillas de jardín y se sentaría en la terraza.

Destrabó la puerta corrediza, la abrió y se apartó. —Solo explícame algo.

Él rió fuerte cuando entró. —Dispara.

—¿Por qué no estás con una mujer que te quiera? Hal se estremeció. —Pienso que, aquellas mujeres de esta noche en el restaurante, estaban locas por ti. ¿Por qué no tienes —loco—sexo —caliente— era diversión con una de ellas?

—Prefiero hablar contigo aquí que estar dentro de alguna de aquellas mujeres.

Ella retrocedió un poco ante su candidez y luego comprendió que él no estaba siendo ordinario, solo honestamente sin rodeos.

Bien, al menos tenía razón en una cosa: cuando se había marchado después de aquel suave beso, ella había asumido que era por que no había sentido ningún calor .Claramente ella dio en la tecla. No estaba aquí para tener sexo y se dijo que era bueno que no sintiera lujuria por ella. Casi creyó en ello, también.

—Estaba a punto de hacerme un café ¿quieres?

Él asintió y comenzó a vagar por la sala de estar, observando sus cosas. El contraste de sus muebles blancos y paredes color nata con su ropa negra y pesada constitución era siniestro, pero entonces contempló su cara. Tenía una tonta sonrisa burlona, como si fuera feliz tan solo por el hecho de estar dentro de la casa.

El tipo era como un animalito que estaba encadenado en el patio y que finalmente le habían permitido entrar en la casa.

—¿Quieres quitarte el abrigo? —Dijo ella.

Deslizó el cuero de sus hombros y lo colocó sobre el sofá. La cosa aterrizó con un golpe, aplastando los cojines.

¿Qué llevaba en los bolsillos? Se preguntó.

Pero entonces miró su cuerpo y se olvidó de su estúpido abrigo. Llevaba una camiseta negra que mostraba un poderoso juego de brazos. Su pecho era amplio y bien definido, su estómago bastante apretado por lo que pudo ver sus músculos abdominales marcados incluso a través de la camiseta. Sus piernas eran largas, sus muslos gruesos…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le preguntó él en voz baja, tranquila.

Sí, de acuerdo. Ella no iba a contestarle eso.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina. —¿Cómo de fuerte quieres el café?

Recogiendo el abrelatas, abrió la tapa de Hills Bros y comenzó a hacerlo girar como si no hubiese mañana. La tapa cayó dentro y ella la alcanzó para sacarla.

—Te hice una pregunta.—Dijo él, directamente al lado de su oído.

Ella tiró y se cortó el pulgar con el metal abierto. Con un gemido, subió la mano y miró el corte. Era profundo, sangrante.

Hal maldijo. —No quería asustarte.

—Viviré.

Ella abrió el grifo, pero antes de que pudiera poner la mano debajo él le agarró la muñeca.

—Permíteme verlo.—Sin darle la opción de protestar en contra, él se inclinó sobre su dedo.—Esto es malo.

Él puso el pulgar en su boca y lo chupó con cuidado.

Lucy jadeó. Caliente, mojada, tirante las sensaciones la paralizaron. Y luego sintió el barrido de su lengua. Cuando la liberó, sólo pudo mirarlo.

—Oh…Lucy. —Dijo él tristemente.

Ella se sobresaltó preguntándose sobre su cambio de humor. —No deberías haber hecho eso.

—¿Por qué?

Por que se sentía bien. —¿Cómo sabes que no tengo el VIH o algo?

Levantó sus hombros. —No importaría si lo tuvieras.

Ella empalideció, pensó que él era positivo y ella acababa de dejarle poner una herida abierta en su boca.

—Y no, Lucy, no tengo la enfermedad.

—Entonces por que no lo…

—Sólo quería mejorarlo. ¿Ves? No sangra más.

Ella miró su pulgar. El corte estaba cerrado. Parcialmente curado. Cómo demonios…

—¿Ahora vas a contestarme? —Dijo Hal, como si deliberadamente cortara las preguntas que ella estaba a punto de hacerle.

Cuando lo miró, notó que sus ojos hacían aquella cosa brillante, el negro cobraba un brillo fuera de este mundo, un brillo hipnótico.

—¿Cuál era la cuestión?

—¿Te complace mi cuerpo?

Ella apretó los labios. Hombre, si estaba esperando oír mujeres diciendo que era hermoso, se iría a casa decepcionado.

—¿Y que harías si no lo hiciera? —Le disparó ella.

—Me cubriría.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Él ladeó la cabeza, como si lo que había pensado fuera incorrecto. Entonces se dirigió a la sala de estar dónde estaba su abrigo.

¡Por Dios! Iba en serio.

—Hal, vuelve. No tienes que…yo, ah, me gusta tu excelente cuerpo.

Él reía cuando regresó. —Me alegro. Quiero agradarte.

Excelente, dandi, pensó ella. Entonces pierde la camisa, bájate los pantalones de cuero y échate sobre mis baldosas. Nos turnaremos para estar abajo.

Maldiciendo, ella se volvió para hacer el café. Mientras ponía las cucharadas para moler en la máquina, pudo sentir que Hal la estaba observando. Lo oía tomar profundas respiraciones, como si la oliera. Y él iba….acercándose poco a poco.

Los precursores del pánico se colaron por todo su cuerpo. Demasiado grande. También…hermoso. Y el calor y la lujuria que la llamaban eran demasiado poderosos.

Cuando la cafetera estuvo conectada, ella retrocedió.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te complazca? —Dijo él.

—Deja de usar esa palabra. —Cuando él decía complacer, en todo lo que podía pensar era sexo.

—Lucy. —Su voz era profunda, resonante. Penetrante.—Yo quiero…

Ella se cubrió los oídos. De repente hubo demasiado de él en la casa. En su cabeza.

—Esto ha sido una mala idea. Creo que deberías marcharte.

Ella sintió una gran mano sobre sus hombros.

Lucy se separó un paso, atragantándose. Él tenía salud, vitalidad, sexo crudo y otras cien cosas más que ella no podía tener. Él estaba totalmente vivo y ella estaba…probablemente muy enferma otra vez.

Lucy se acercó a la corrediza y la abrió. —Sal ¿vale? Por favor solo márchate.

—No quiero.

—Márchate. Por favor. —Pero él solo la miró durante un instante. —Cristo, pareces un perro vago del que no puedo deshacerme. ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a alguien más?

El poderoso cuerpo de Hal se puso rígido. Por un momento pareció que le iba a decir algo áspero, pero entonces recogió su abrigo. Cuando se puso el cuero alrededor de los hombros y fue hacia la puerta, él no la miró.

Oh, bien. Ahora ella se sentía fatal.

—Hal. Hal, espera. —Ella le cogió la mano.—Lo siento. Hal.

—No me llames así. — Él explotó.

Cuando él se deshizo de su apretón, ella se puso en su camino. Y de verdad deseó no haberlo hecho. Sus ojos eran completamente fríos. Gotitas de cristal transparente.

Sus palabras fueron afiladas. —Siento haberte ofendido. Me imagino que es una maldita carga que alguien quiera llegar a conocerte.

—Hal…

La apartó fácilmente. —Si vuelves a decirlo otra vez, voy a atravesar la pared con el puño.

Caminó a grandes pasos hacia fuera, entrando en el bosque que había en el lado izquierdo de la propiedad.

En un impulso, Lucy se puso las zapatillas de deporte, agarró una chaqueta y pasó como un relámpago a través de la corrediza. Ella llegó hasta el césped, llamándolo. Cuando llegó hasta la entrada del bosque, se paró.

No había ramas rotas, ninguna ramita partida, ningún sonido de pasos de un hombre grande. Pero él había ido en esta dirección. ¿No?

—¿Hal?— Ella le llamó.

Un largo rato después se giró y regresó a dentro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Buuu me siento triste mi hermana consiguió trabajo fuera de la ciudad y se acaba de ir me siento triste ella es la persona más cercana que tengo y sé que me sentiré sola si no está ella :C**

**Notita final: ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo, recuerden dejar review con eso me ayudan mucho a seguir publicando capítulos dobles o triples por día con eso me despido bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	15. Chapter 15

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Lo has hecho bien esta noche, Rogue.

Rogué dio un paso por el cobertizo detrás de la cabaña, la aprobación de Sting era un poco chorra. Mantuvo su irritación para sí, apenas había pasado un día de los agarres de Kid y la verdad es que no estaba de humor para que lo trabajaran.

—Pero el hombre no dijo nada. —Refunfuñó él.

—Es por que no sabía nada.

Rogué hizo una pausa. En la débil alba, la cara del Sr. X brillaba como una lamparilla.

—¿Perdón sensei?

Yo lo trabajé antes de que usted lo trajera aquí. Tenía que estar seguro de que podía depender de usted, pero no quería malgastar la oportunidad el caso de que no fuera más sólido.

Lo cual explicaba la condición del hombre. Rogue había asumido que el vampiro había estado luchando cuando lo habían secuestrado.

Tiempo desperdiciado, esfuerzo desperdiciado, pensó Rogue, retirándose con las llaves de su coche.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba más para mi? Gilipollas

—No en este momento. —Sting comprobó su reloj. —Su nueva escuadrilla llegará aquí pronto, guarde esas llaves. Vamos adentro.

La repulsión de Rogue de estar en cualquier parte cerca del cobertizo le hizo perder la sensación sus pies. Las malditas cosas estaban totalmente entumecidas.

Pero sonrió. —Vaya delante, sensei.

Cuando entraron, él fue directamente al dormitorio y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Aunque sus pulmones se habían convertido en bolas de algodón, él se mantuvo en calma. Si hubiera evitado el espacio, el

Sting habría pensado que había alguna razón para evitarlo. El bastado sabía que tocar las heridas frescas era el único modo de determinar el grado de curación o de infección.

Mientras los asesinos entraban en el cobertizo, Rogue los examinaba. No conocía a ninguno, pero mientras más estaba un miembro en la Sociedad, más anónimo se volvía. Con el pelo, piel y color de los ojos decolorándose hasta palidecer, eventualmente un restrictor se veía como un restrictor.

Cuando los otros hombres lo observaron, miraron airadamente su cabello negro. En la Sociedad los nuevos reclutas estaban al pie de la escalera y era insólito para uno ser incluido en un grupo de hombres con mucha experiencia. Sí, bien, joder. Rogue se cruzó la mirada con cada uno de ellos, aclarando que si querían cogerlo él sería más que feliz de devolverles el maldito favor.

Afrontando la posibilidad de una confrontación física, él revivió. Parecía como despertar luego de una buena noche de sueño, y le gustaban las oleadas agresivas, la vieja buena necesidad de dominarse. Esto le aseguraba que era como siempre había sido. Kid no le había substraído su esencia, después de todo.

La reunión no duró mucho tiempo y eso era lo estándar. Presentaciones. Un recordatorio de que cada mañana, cada uno de ellos debía registrarse vía correo electrónico. También se refrescaban las técnicas de la estrategia de persuasión y algunos cupos para la captura y matanza.

Cuando se acabó, Rogue fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta. Sting se colocó delante de él.

—Usted se quedará.

Aquellos ojos pálidos le mantuvieron la mirada a la espera de ver un destello de miedo.

Rogué asintió una vez y desplegó su postura.—Claro, sensei. Lo que quiera.

Sobre el hombro de Sting, vio como los otros se marchaban como si fueran extraños. Sin conversación, sin mover los ojos, cuerpos que no se tocaban accidentalmente. Claramente ninguno de ellos se conocía, entonces debían haber sido llamados de diferentes distritos. Lo que significaba que Rogue había bajado en las filas.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada por el último hombre, la piel de Rogue tembló por el pánico, pero se mantuvo aún como una roca.

Sting lo miró de arriba a abajo. Entonces colocó el ordenador portátil sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo encendió. Casi en el último momento, él dijo, —Lo pongo a cargo de ambas escuadrillas. Los quiero entrenados en las técnicas de persuasión que utilizamos. Trabajando como unidades—Alzó la vista de la pantalla encendida. —Y quiero que permanezcan respirando, ¿me entiende?

Rogué frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no lo dijo mientras ellos estaban aquí?

—¿No me diga que necesita ese tipo de ayuda?

El tono burlón hizo que Rogue estrechara la mirada. —Puedo manejarlos excelentemente.

—Tiene los mejores.

—¿Terminamos?

—Nunca. Pero puede marcharse.

Rogué se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero supo en el momento que conseguía llegar que habría algo más. Cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo, se encontró haciendo una pausa.

—¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?— Murmuró Sting —Pensaba que se marchaba.

Rogué echó un vistazo a través del cuarto y tiró de un tema para justificar su vacilación. —No podemos utilizar la casa central más para la persuasión, no desde que el vampiro escapó. Necesitamos otra de fácil acceso además de la de aquí.

—Soy consciente de ello o ¿pensó que lo envié a mirar la tierra por ninguna razón?

Entonces ese era el plan. —El área cultivada que verifiqué ayer no servía: demasiado pantanosa y demasiados caminos se cruzan a su alrededor. ¿Tiene en mente alguna otra parcela?

—Le envié por e—mail los listados. Y hasta que decida dónde vamos a construir, traerá a los cautivos aquí.

—No hay bastante espacio en el cobertizo para una audiencia.

—Hablo del dormitorio. Es bastante grande. Como usted sabe.

Rogué tragó y mantuvo su voz tranquila. —Si quiere que de clases, necesitaré más espacio para ello.

—Usted vendrá aquí hasta que lo construyamos. ¿Esta bastante claro para usted o quiere un diagrama?

Bien. Lo negociaría.

Rogué abrió la puerta.

—Rogue creo que ha olvidado algo.

Jesús. Ahora sabía lo que significaba para la gente cuando se decía, que su piel avanzaba lentamente.

—¿Sí, sensei?

—Quiero que me agradezca la promoción.

—Gracias, sensei. —Dijo Rogue con la mandíbula apretada.

—No me decepcione, hijo.

Sí, jódase, papá.

Rogué se dobló un poco y se marchó rápidamente. Fue bueno llegar a su camión y marcharse. Mejor que bueno. Esto parecía una maldita liberación.

De camino hacia su casa, Rogue paró en una farmacia. No le costó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que necesitaba y diez minutos más tardes cerró con llave la puerta de la calle y desactivó la alarma de seguridad. Su lugar era un diminuto apartamento en una zona de la ciudad no tan residencial, y la posición le proporcionaba una buena cobertura. La mayor parte de sus vecinos eran ancianos y los que no, eran inmigrantes quienes trabajaban en dos o tres empleos. Nadie le molestaba.

Cuando fue al dormitorio, el sonido de sus pasos resonando en los pisos desnudos y rebotando en las paredes vacías, era extrañamente consolador. De todas maneras la casa no era un hogar y nunca lo había sido. Un colchón y una poltrona era todo lo que tenía por muebles. Las persianas echadas delante de cada ventana, bloqueaba cualquier vista. Los armarios estaban abastecidos de armas y uniformes. La cocina estaba completamente vacía, los electrodomésticos estaban sin usar desde que él había llegado.

Se desnudó y llevó un arma al cuarto de baño con el bolso de plástico blanco de la farmacia.

Inclinándose hacia el espejo, separó su pelo. Sus raíces mostraban unos milímetros de pálido.

El cambio había comenzado aproximadamente hacia un año. Primero unos pocos cabellos, directamente sobre la parte más alta, luego un trozo entero que se extendía desde la frente hacia atrás, aunque ahora hasta ellos se decoloraban.

Clairol Hydrience nº48 solucionaba el problema, lo volvía marrón. Había comenzado con Hair Color para hombres, pero había descubierto que la mierda para mujeres funcionaba mejor y duraba más.

Abrió la caja y no se molestó con los guantes de plástico. Vació el tubo en la botella apretándolo, mezcló el material y lo extendió por todo su cuero cabelludo en secciones. Odiaba el olor del químico La raya de mofeta. El mantenimiento. Pero la idea de que palidecieran le parecía repulsiva.

Por qué los restrictors perdían su pigmentación con el tiempo le era desconocido. O al menos, nunca lo había preguntado. Los por qué no le importaban. El solo no quería perderse en el anonimato con los demás.

Dejó la botella apretada y miró un instante el espejo. Se veía como un idiota total, grasa marrón extendida por toda su cabeza. Jesucristo, ¿en qué estaba convirtiéndose?

Bien, no era una pregunta tan estúpida. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía y era demasiado tarde para las excusas.

Hombre, la noche de su iniciación, cuando había negociado una parte de sí mismo por la posibilidad de matar durante años, años y años, había pensado que sabía lo que dejaba y lo que conseguiría de vuelta. El trato le había parecido más que justo.

Y durante tres años, esto había estado golpeándolo como algo bueno. La impotencia no le había molestado mucho, por que la mujer que él quería estaba muerta. Con la comida y la bebida, había tardado algo en acostumbrarse, pero nunca había sido un gran acosador de la manduca o un borracho. Había estado impaciente por perder su vieja identidad, porque la policía lo buscaba.

El lado positivo le había parecido enorme. La fuerza había sido más de lo que había esperado. Había sido un infernal rompe—cráneos cuando trabajó como gorila en Sioux City. Pero después Kid hizo lo suyo, Rogue tenía un poder inhumano extensible a sus brazos, piernas y pecho y le había gustado usarlo.

Otra prima era la libertad financiera. La Sociedad le daba todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo, cubriendo los gastos de su casa, camión, armas, ropa y sus juguetes electrónicos. Era completamente libre de cazar a su presa.

Rogué había cumplido sus primeros dos años. Cuando Sting había tomado el mando, aquella autonomía había llegado a su fin. Ahora había registros. Escuadrillas. Cuotas.

Visitas de Kid.

Rogué fue a la ducha y lavó la mierda de su pelo. Cuando se secó, fue hacia el espejo y miró detenidamente su cara. Sus iris, una vez marrones como su pelo, se habían vuelto gris.

En otro año o así, todo él habría desaparecido.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Mi nombre es Rogue.

Dios, el nombre parecía extraño cuando abandonó su boca. Y en su cabeza, escuchó la voz de Sting refiriéndose a su nombre tan directamente.

Una enorme emoción aumentó en él, el pánico y el dolor combinados. Quería volver. Quería…volver, deshacerlo, borrarlo. El trato por su alma solo había parecido bueno. En realidad, esta era una clase especial de infierno. Él era un vivo, respirante, asesino fantasma. No más un hombre, pero una cosa.

Rogué se vistió con manos temblorosas y saltó al camión. Cuando estaba en el centro, él no tenía más pensamientos lógicos. Aparcó en Trade Street y comenzó a callejear. Lo costó algo de tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba.

Una puta con largo, pelo negro. Quien, mientras no enseñara sus dientes, se parecía a su pequeña Jennifer.

Él resbaló cincuenta dólares y la llevó detrás de un basurero.

—Quiero que me llames Rogue. —Dijo él.

—Cualquier cosa.— Ella sonrió cuando se deshizo del abrigo y le exhibió su pecho desnudo.— ¿Cómo quieres llamar…?

Él sujetó una mano sobre su boca y comenzó a apretar. No se detendría hasta que sus ojos reventaran.

—Di mi nombre. —Él le ordenó.

Rogué la liberó de su apretón y esperó. Cuando ella empezó a hiperventilar, él sacó su cuchillo y lo presionó sobre su garganta.

—Di mi nombre.

—Rogue. —Susurró ella.

—Dime que me amas. —Cuando ella vaciló, él pinchó la piel de su cuello con la punta de la hoja. Su sangre brotó y se deslizó por el brillante metal. —Dilo.

—Sus descuidados pechos, tan diferentes a los de Jennifer, se movían de arriba abajo.—Yo…yo te amo.

Él cerró sus ojos. La voz era totalmente equivocada.

Esto no le daba lo que necesitaba.

La cólera de Rogue se elevó a un nivel incontrolable.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Chicos como tengo 2 notcias primer lo importante:**

**Sorpresita: E checado review y pues me di cuenta que debo poco(mucho) capítulos dobles así que para remediar el error are la semana especial lol, como saben la semana especial es cuando se llega a los 100 review pero yo (con su ayuda) hago las reglas de publicación así que a partir de hoy 8 de septiembre a 15 de septiembre abra capitulo diario, después volverá todo a su horario normal lol.**

**Noticia: bueno ayer tras alrededor de 7 horas modo aprendizaje edite mi primer manga, obvio fue solo una prueba para ver qué tipo de forma, color etc. Debo de usar, yo creía que editar manga era solo poner texto, pero no. Editar manga tiene su joda lol, bueno oficialmente soy miembro de Black Bird No Fansub, estoy tan contenta, hace un par de horas me mandaron el primer trabajo que debo de editar para publicación. Así que a partir de ahora tendré mas trabajo de lo normal si de repente subo capítulos algo tarde es porque estoy editando capitulo, editando manga, haciendo tarea y estudiando para exámenes y es una total joda todo. Pero yo puedo lol bueno con eso me despido bye bye. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu levantó la pesa sobre su pecho, mostrando sus dientes, moviendo su cuerpo, el sudor escurriéndole.

—Van diez. — le dijo Ace.

Natsu puso la carga sobre el soporte, escuchando el gemido de la cosa cuando los pesos crujieron y cayeron.

—Pon otros cincuenta.

Ace se inclinó sobre la barra. —Pusiste cinco—veinticinco ahí ya, hombre.

—Y necesito otros cincuenta.

Los ojos se estrecharon. —Tranquilo, Salamander. Quieres un fragmento de tus pectorales, es asunto tuyo. Pero no me quites la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Él se levantó y sacudió sus ardientes brazos. Eran las nueve de la mañana y llevaba en el cuarto de pesas desde las siete. No había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no ardiera, pero dejarlo estaba bastante lejos. Aspiraba a la clase de agotamiento físico que le fuera al interior del hueso. —¿Aún están todos allí?— Refunfuñó él.

—Déjame que te apriete las sujeciones. De acuerdo, luego te largas.

Natsu se echó, levantó las pesas del soporte y lo dejó descansar sobre su pecho. Ordenó su respiración antes de levantar el peso.

Apartar. Seguir.

Apartar. Seguir.

Apartar. Seguir.

Controló la carga hasta las dos últimas, cuando Ace dio un paso y lo divisó.

—¿Has terminado? —Ace le preguntó cuando le ayudó a colocar la barra sobre el se sentó jadeando, descansando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. — Una repetición más después de este descanso.

Ace llegó de frente, retorciendo la camisa que había encontrado en una cuerda. Gracias a todos los levantamientos que habían estado haciendo, el pecho y los músculos de los brazos se habían agrandado y él no era muy pequeño para empezar. No podía levantar la clase de hierro que levantaba Natsu, pero para ser un humano, el tipo era como un buldog.

—Estás de alguna manera en forma, poli.

—Aw, vamos, ahora. —Le sonrió Ace. —No permitas que la ducha que tomamos se te suba a la cabeza.

Natsu le tiró una toalla al macho. —Sólo enfoca para que desaparezca tu barriga cervecera.

—Esto es un recipiente escocés. Y no lo evito. —Ace puso una mano sobre sus abdominales. —Ahora, dime algo. ¿Por qué estás golpeando esta mierda sobre ti desde esta mañana?

—¿Tienes mucho interés en que hablemos sobre Hancock?

La cara del humano se tensó.—No particularmente.

—Entonces entenderás si no tengo mucho que decir.

—Las oscuras cejas de Ace se elevaron.— ¿Tienes una mujer? Algo como ¿una mujer en concreto?

—Pensaba que no íbamos a hablar de mujeres.

El poli cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Era como si valorara una mano de blacjack e intentara decidir si tenía que dar otra mano.

—Habló rápido y fuerte. —Lo tengo mal con Hancock. No quiere verme. He aquí, toda la historia. Ahora háblame sobre tu pesadilla.

Natsu tuvo que reír. —La idea de que no soy el único que patina es un alivio.

—Esto no me dice nada. Quiero detalles.

—La mujer me echó de su casa esta mañana temprano después de trabajarme el ego.

—¿Qué tipo de hacha usó?

—Una comparación poco grata entre un canino y yo.

—Ouch. —Ace giró la camisa en otra dirección. —Y naturalmente, te mueres por verla otra vez.

—Bastante.

—Eres patético.

—Lo sé.

—Pero casi puedo vencerlo. —El poli sacudió la cabeza. —La noche pasada, yo…ah…conduje hasta la casa del hermano de Hancock. No se como el Escalade llegó allí. Yo creo, que la última cosa que necesito es correr hacia ella, ¿me sigues?

—Déjame adivinar. Esperaste por los alrededores con la esperanza de coger un …

—En los arbustos, Natsu. Me senté en los arbustos. Debajo de la ventana de su habitación.

—Wow. Eso es…

—Sí. En mi antigua vida me podría haber detenido por acechar. Mira, tal vez deberíamos cambiar de tema.

—Gran idea. Termina de ponerme al día sobre el hombre civil que escapó de los restrictors.

Ace se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y estirándolos para desperezarse. —Entonces Sanji habló con la enfermera que lo cuidó. El tipo parecía algo ido, pero logró decirle que ellos le preguntaban sobre los vosotros los hermanos. Donde vivís. Como os movéis. La víctima no dio una dirección concreta dónde lo habían trabajado, pero tiene que ser algún lugar del centro, por que es donde lo encontraron y Dios sabe que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Ah y el mascullaba las letras. X.O.E.

—Así es como los restrictors se denominan así mismos.

—Pegadizo. Muy 007. —Ace trabajó su otro brazo, su hombro crujió. — De todos modos, le quité la cartera un restrictor que había sido colgado en aquel árbol y Zoro se acercó al lugar del tipo. Había sido limpiado a fondo, como si supieran que él se había ido.

—¿Estaba el tarro allí?

—Zoro dijo que no.

—Entonces ellos definitivamente habían ido.

—¿Qué hay dentro de esas cosas de todos modos?

—El corazón.

—Repugnante. Pero mejor que otras partes de la anatomía, considerando que alguien me dijo que ellos no pueden despertarlo. —Ace dejó caer sus brazos y aspiró entre dientes, un poco de ruido pensador liberado de su boca. —Ya sabes, esto comienza a tener sentido ¿Recuerdas a aquellas prostitutas muertas que estuve investigando en los callejones traseros este verano? ¿Esas con señales de mordeduras en sus cuellos y heroína en su sangre?

—Las novias de Sabo, hombre. Esta es la manera que él se alimenta. Sólo humanos, aunque cómo él sobrevive con la sangre tan débil, es un misterio.

—Él dijo que no lo había hecho.

Natsu hizo rodar sus ojos. —¿Y tú le crees?

—Pero si nosotros le tomamos la palabra— Hey, solo sígueme la corriente, Salamander. Si le creemos, entonces tengo otra explicación.

—¿Cuál es?

—Un cebo. ¿Si quisieras secuestrar a un vampiro, cómo lo harías? Ponle la comida, hombre. Ponla, espera hasta que venga uno, drógalo y llévatelo a dónde quieras. Encontré dardos en las escenas, de la clase con la que tranquilizarías un animal.

—Jesús.

—Y escucha esto. Esta mañana he escuchado el escáner de la policía. Otra prostituta ha sido encontrada muerta en un callejón, cerca de donde murieron las demás. Yo entré sin autorización por L en el servidor de la policía, y el informe ponía que su garganta había sido rebanada.

—¿Le has dicho a Luffy y a Zoro todo esto?

—No.

—Deberías.

—El humano cambió de lugar. —No se cuan implicado puede estar, ¿sabes? He pensado, que no quiero meter mi nariz dónde no debería estar. No soy uno de vosotros.

—Pero estás con nosotros. O al menos es lo que dijo L.

Ace frunció el ceño. —¿Lo dijo?

—Sí. Es por lo que te trajimos aquí con nosotros en vez de…bien, tú sabes.

—¿Ponerme bajo tierra? El humano hizo media sonrisa.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta. —No cualquiera de nosotros hubiera disfrutado con ello. Bien, excepto S.

En realidad, no, él no disfruta con nada…La verdad es, poli, que tienes la clase cultivada sobre…

La voz de Zoro lo cortó. — ¡Jesucristo, Salamander!

El hombre entró en el cuarto de pesas como un toro. Y de toda la Hermandad, él los encabezaba.

Entonces alguna cosa estaba encendida.

—¿Qué pasa, mi hermano? —Preguntó Natsu.

—Tengo un pequeño mensaje para ti en mi buzón general. De aquella humana, Lucy. —Zoro plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas, echando el tórax hacia delante. —¿Por qué demonios ella te recuerda? ¿Y cómo es que tiene nuestro número?

—No le dije cómo llamarnos.

—Y tampoco le borraste la memoria. ¿En qué maldición estabas pensando?

—Ella no será un problema.

—Ya lo es. Llama a nuestro teléfono.

—Relájate, hombre…

Zoro lo pinchó con un dedo. —Arréglala antes de que tenga que hacerlo yo ¿me entiendes?

Natsu se levantó del banco y su hermano parpadeó —Nadie se acercará a ella, a no ser que quieran tratar conmigo. Esto te incluye.

Los oscuros ojos de Zoro se estrecharon. Ambos sabían quien ganaría si llegaban al fondo de la cuestión. Nadie podía luchar contra Natsu cuerpo a cuerpo; este era un hecho probado. Y él estaba preparado para golpear a Zoro si tuviera que hacerlo. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo.

Zoro le habló en tono severo. —Quiero que respires profundamente y te separes de mi, Salamander.

Cuando Natsu no se movió, se escucharon pasos a través de las alfombras y el brazo de Ace se colocó alrededor de su cintura.

—Por qué no te calmas un poco, grandote. —Ace habló arrastrando las palabras— Vamos a terminar la fiesta, ¿vale?

Natsu permitió que lo retirase, pero mantuvo los ojos sobre Zoro. La tensión crujía en el aire.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Exigió Zoro.

Nastu dio un paso liberándose de Ace y se paseó con inquietud alrededor de la habitación de pesas, serpenteando entre bancos y pesas en el suelo.

—Nada. No pasa nada. Ella no sabe lo que soy y no se cómo consiguió el teléfono. Tal vez aquella mujer civil se lo dio.

—Mírame, mi hermano. Natsu detente y mírame.

Natsu se detuvo y movió sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no la borraste? Sabes que la una vez que la memoria es de largo plazo, no podrás limpiarla lo suficiente. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? — Cuando el silencio se alargó entre ellos, Zoro sacudió la cabeza. —No me digas que te has liado con ella.

—Cualquier cosa, hombre.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Cristo, mi hermano…¿en qué estás pensando? Sabes que no deberías haberte enredado con una humana, y sobre todo, no con ella debido a su relación con el muchacho. —La mirada de Zoro era aguda. —Te doy una orden. Otra vez. Yo quiero que borres la memoria de esa mujer y no quiero que vuelvas a verla.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no sabe lo que soy…

—¿Estás intentando negociar este conmigo? No puedes ser tan estúpido.

Natsu le echó a su hermano una mirada desagradable. —Y tú no me quieres encima de tu parrilla otra vez. Esta vez no permitiré que el poli me despegue.

—¿Ya la has besado en la boca? ¿Qué le has dicho sobre tus colmillos, Salamander? —Cuando Natsu cerró los ojos y maldijo, el tono de Zoro se alivió. —Sé realista. Ella es una complicación que no necesitamos, ella es un problema para ti porque la escogiste por encima de una orden mía. No hago esto para romperte las pelotas, Natsu. Es más seguro para todos. Para ella Lo harás, mi hermano.

Más seguro para ella.

Natsu se sentó y agarró los tobillos. Estiró sus tendones con fuerza, casi colocó su espalda en sus piernas.

Más seguro para Lucy.

—Me encargaré de ello. —Dijo él finalmente.

—¿Sra. Lucy? Por favor, venga conmigo.

Lucy miró hacia arriba y no reconoció a la enfermera. La mujer parecía realmente joven con su uniforme rosado, probablemente acababa de salir de la escuela. Y aún pareció más joven cuando sonrió debido a sus hoyuelos.

—¿Sra Lucy? —Ella cambió de lugar el voluminoso archivo en sus brazos.

Lucy puso el tirante de su bolso sobre su hombro, se levantó y siguió a la mujer por la sala de espera.

Bajaron a medias por un largo pasillo, pintado de beige e hicieron una pasusa ante el mostrador de registro.

—Sólo voy a pesarla y a tomarle la temperatura.—La enfermera sonrió otra vez y consiguió más puntos siendo buena con el peso y el termómetro. Ella era rápida. Amistosa.

—Ha perdido algo de peso, Sra Lucy. —Dijo ella, anotándolo en el archivo. —¿Cómo está de apetito?

—El mismo.

—Bajaremos aquí hacia la izquierda.

Las habitaciones de reconocimientos eran todas parecidas. Un póster de un Monet enmarcado y una pequeña ventana con persianas dibujadas. Un escritorio con folletos y un ordenador. Una mesa de reconocimiento con un pedazo de papel blanco estirado sobre ella. Un fregadero con varios suministros. Un contenedor rojo para desechos biológicos en la esquina.

Lucy tenía ganas de levantarse.

—La Dra. Delia Croce dijo que quería que le tomara los signos vitales. —La enfermera le entregó un cuadrado de tela perfectamente doblado. —Si se pone esto, ella vendrá enseguida.

Las batas eran todas iguales, también. Fino algodón, suave, azul con un pequeño estampado rosado.

Había dos juegos de lazos. Ella nunca estaba segura de si se ponían aquellas malditas cosas a la derecha, si la abertura debía ir adelante o atrás. Hoy escogió hacia adelante.

Cuando ya estuvo cambiada, Lucy se sentó encima de la camilla y dejó sus pies colgando. Tenía frío sin su ropa y las miró, todas muy bien dobladas sobre la silla al lado del escritorio. Pagaría un buen dinero por volver a tenerlas encima.

Con un repique y un pitido, su teléfono móvil sonó en su bolso. Ella cayó sobre el suelo colchado por sus calcetines.

Ella no reconoció el número cuando comprobó la identificación y contestó esperanzada. —¿Hola?

—Lucy.

El rico sonido de la masculina voz hizo que sintiera alivio. Había estado casi segura de Hal no le iba a devolver la llamada.

—Hola. Hola, Hal. Gracias por llamar. —Ella miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse que no fuera la mesa de revisión. Colocando la ropa sobre su regazo, ella despejó la mesa. —Mira, siento lo de anoche. Yo solo…

Hubo un golpe y luego la enfermera asomó la cabeza.

—Perdóneme, ¿nos dio su escáner óseo el julio pasado?

—Sí. Deberían estar en mi archivo.— Cuando la enfermera cerró la puerta, Lucy, dijo. —Lo siento.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Yo, ah…—Ella se aclaró la garganta. —No es importante. Sólo quería que supieras lo mal que me sentí sobre lo que te dije.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Yo sólo me aterroricé. —Dijo ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú me haces….no se, tú solo…—Lucy tocó el borde de su vestido. Las palabras se desvanecieron. —Tengo cáncer, Hal. Creo, lo he tenido y podría volver.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces te lo dijo Koala.—Lucy esperó que lo confirmara, cuando él no lo hizo, ella suspiró. —No utilizo la leucemia como excusa por el comportamiento que tuve. Es sólo…Estoy en un lugar extraño ahora mismo. Mis emociones rebotan por todas partes y tenerte en mi casa—sintiéndome totalmente atraída por ti— provocó algo y repartí golpes a diestro y siniestro.

—Entiendo.

De algún modo, ella sintió que lo hacía.

Pero Dios, sus silencios la asesinaban. Ella comenzaba a parecer una idiota por mantenerlo en la línea.

—En cualquier caso, esto es todo lo que quería decirte.

—Te recogeré esta noche a las ocho. En tu casa.

Ella apretó el teléfono. Dios, quería verlo. —Te esperaré.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de reconocimiento, se elevó la voz de la Dra. Delia Croce y disminuyó de común acuerdo con la enfermera.

—¿Y Lucy?

—¿Si?

—Suéltate el pelo para mí.

Hubo un golpe y entró la doctora.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré. —Dijo Lucy antes de colgar. —Hey, Susan.

—Hola, Lucy. —Cuando la Doctora Delia Croce cruzó la habitación, sonrió y sus negros ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas. Tenía aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso que se cuadraba en su mandíbula.

La doctora se sentó detrás del escritorio y cruzó las piernas. Cuando ella se tomó un momento para colocarse, Lucy movió la cabeza.

—Odio cuando tengo razón. —Refunfuñó ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ha vuelto, ¿verdad?

Hubo una leve pausa. —Lo siento, Lucy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Chicos perdón por no subir capitulo ayer pero sucedió un problemas, ayer lo adapte pero por error puse "No Guardar" y pues todo se perdió y me enoje y ya no lo edite lol por eso no subí el capítulo ayer xd pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero no suceda otro problema lol.**

**Para los que siguieron Amante Oscuro saben que yo les comentaba mucho que esta adaptación sería muy hermosa pero también tratara temas algo fuertes… que feo que te digan que tienes cáncer eso es algo muy fuerte al menos para mí… pues para los que saben yo tengo un grabe trauma con el cáncer y cuando leo, escucho o digo esa palabra me pongo triste, pues esa palabra es algo muy tráumate por algo que me paso :C y pues lo malo es que en esta adaptación cada rato trataran sobre ese tema… pero yo soy fuerte lol puedo aguantar xd bueno me despido tengo que estudiar para mi examen de lingüística. Bye bye**

**Syra-Ai**


	17. Chapter 17

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy no fue a trabajar. En lugar de ello condujo hasta su casa, se desnudó, y se metió en la cama. Una rápida llamada a la oficina y tuvo el resto del día así como también la siguiente semana completa. Iba a necesitar el tiempo. Después del largo fin de semana del Día de la Hispanidad le iban a hacer varias pruebas y segundas opiniones, y luego ella y la Dra. Delia Croce se encontrarían y discutirían las diferentes opciones.

Lo más extraño era que, Lucy no se había sorprendido. En su corazón siempre lo había sabido, ellos habían obligado a que la enfermedad se retirara, no que se rindiera.

O tal vez ella solo estaba en shock y empezaba sentir la familiar enfermedad.

Cuando pensaba en lo que iba a afrontar, lo que la asustó no era el dolor; era la pérdida de tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que volviera a estar bajo control? ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el siguiente respiro?

¿Cuándo podría regresar a su vida?

Ella rehusaba pensar que había una alternativa a la remisión. No iba a ir por allí.

Girándose sobre su lado, clavó los ojos en la pared del cuarto y pensó en su madre. Vio a su madre girando un rosario con las puntas de sus dedos, murmurando palabras de devoción mientras yacía en la cama. La combinación de fricción y susurros la habían ayudado a encontrar un alivio más allá de lo que la morfina le podía reportar. Porque de cierta manera, emparejada en medio de su maldición, aun en el apogeo del dolor y del miedo, su madre había creído en los milagros.

Lucy había querido preguntarle a su madre si realmente pensaba que se salvaría, y no en el sentido metafórico, pero si de manera práctica. ¿Verdaderamente había creído en que si decía las palabras justas y tenía los objetos correctos a su alrededor, se curaría, caminaría otra vez, viviría otra vez?

Las preguntas nunca fueron planteadas. Tan amable investigación habría sido cruel, y Lucy había sabido la respuesta de todas formas. Había sentido que su madre había esperado una redención temporal antes del verdadero final.

Pero entonces, tal vez Lucy solo había proyectado lo que había esperado con ilusión. Para ella, salvarse significaba tener una vida como la de una persona normal: tú estarás saludable y fuerte, y el prospecto de la muerte, apenas un hipotético conocimiento lejano. Una deuda pagada completamente en un futuro que no podrías imaginar.

Quizá su madre lo había mirado de otro modo, pero una cosa era segura: el resultado no se había alterado. Las oraciones no la habían salvado.

Lucy cerró los ojos, y el excesivo cansancio se la llevó. Como se la tragó del todo, agradeció la temporal vacuidad. Durmió durante horas, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, desplomada en la cama.

Se despertó a las siete en punto y trató de alcanzar el teléfono, marcando el número que Koala la había dado para comunicarse con Hal. Colgó el teléfono sin dejar ningún mensaje. Debería haberlo cancelado, porque no iba a ser una gran compañía, pero maldición, se sentía egoísta. Quería verle. Hal la hacía sentirse viva, y ahora mismo estaba desesperada por esa excitación.

Después de una rápida ducha, se puso rápidamente una falda y un jersey de cuello alto. En el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta del cuarto de baño las dos estaban más sueltas de lo que tenían que estar, y pensó en el peso de esa mañana en la consulta de la doctora. Probablemente debería comer como Hal esta noche, porque Dios sabía que no había razón para estar a dieta ahora mismo. Si la orientaban hacia otra ronda de quimioterapia, entonces debería hacer un equipaje en libras.

El pensamiento la congeló en el lugar.

Se pasó las manos por su pelo, retirándolo de su cuello cabelludo, pasándolo a través de sus dedos y dejándolo caer bajo sus hombros. Tan poco notorio todo rubio, pensó ella. Y tan importante en el esquema más grande de las cosas.

La idea de perderlo la hizo querer llorar.

Con una expresión severa, ella junto las puntas, retorciéndolas en un nudo y atándolas en su lugar.

Estaba en la puerta de la calle esperando en el camino de entrada unos minutos más tarde. El frío la golpeó y comprendió que había olvidado ponerse un abrigo. Volvió a dentro, cogió una chaqueta de lana negra y perdió sus llaves en el proceso.

¿Dónde estaban sus llaves? Si hubiera dejado sus llaves en el…

Yup, las llaves estaban en la puerta.

Cerró la casa, girando la cerradura y lanzó el enredo metálico en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Esperando, ella pensó en Hal.

Suéltate el pelo para mí.

Bien.

Ella abrió el pasador y se peinó con los dedos lo mejor que pudo. Y entonces se sintió tranquila.

La noche era tranquila, pensó ella. Y esto era por que le gustaba vivir en una granja; no tenía ningún vecino excepto Koala.

Entonces la recordó: había pensado llamarla y explicarle lo del día, pero no lo había sentido hasta entonces. Mañana. Se dirigiría a Koala mañana. Y la informaría de las dos citas.

Un sedán giró en la carretera a unos 800 metros de distancia, acelerando con un gruñido bajo que ella escuchó claramente. Si no hubiera sido por los dos focos, habría pensado que una Harley subía por el camino.

Cuando el gran coche violáceo se paró delante de ella, pensó que parecía un GTO de alguna clase.

Reluciente, ruidoso, ostentoso…encajaba perfectamente con un hombre al que le gustara la velocidad y se encontrara cómodo con la atención.

Hal salió por el lado del conductor y caminó alrededor del capó. Llevaba un traje, muy a punto negro con una camisa negra abierta en el cuello. Se pelo peinado hacia atrás, cayendo en gruesos, rubios mechones en su nuca. Parecía una fantasía, sexy, poderoso y misterioso.

Exceptuando su expresión que no era material de ensueño. Sus ojos se estrecharon, sus labios y la mandíbula apretados.

De todas formas él sonrió un poco cuando llegó hasta ella. —Te dejaste el pelo suelto.

—Dije que lo haría.

Él levantó su mano como si quisiera tocarla, pero vaciló. —¿Estás preparada para irnos?

—¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Hice una reserva en el Excel. —Él dejó caer su brazo y la miró a distancia, silencioso, inmóvil.

Oh…infiernos.

—Hal, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Tú estás claramente manteniendo cierta distancia esta noche. Sinceramente, yo también.

Él se alejó andando y miró fijamente el suelo, apretando la mandíbula.

—Podríamos dejarlo para otro momento. —Dijo ella, calculando que él era un tipo agradable para marcharse con alguna clase de invitación propuesta para otra ocasión. —No es una gran…

Se movió tan rápidamente que ella no pudo verlo. En un momento estuvo a un par de pasos de distancia; se aproximó y la levantó contra su cuerpo. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, la miró directamente a los ojos.

No había ninguna pasión en él, sólo una intención severa que convirtió el gesto en una especie de voto.

Cuando la soltó, ella tropezó hacia atrás. Y cayó directamente sobre su culo.

—Ah, maldición, Lucy, lo siento.— Él se arrodilló. —¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió incluso cuando no lo estaba. Se sintió torpe y ridícula tumbada sobre la hierba.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí. —Ignorando la mano que le ofrecía, se levantó y retiró los restos de hierba que tenía sobre ella.

Agradeció a Dios que su falda fuera marrón y la tierra estuviera seca.

—Vamos solo a cenar, Lucy. Vamos.

Una gran mano se deslizó alrededor de su nuca, y la condujo hacia el coche, no dejándole ninguna otra opción, solo continuar.

Aunque el concepto de luchar con él no se le ocurría. Se sentía abrumada por muchas cosas, él estaba entre ellas y ella estaba demasiado cansada para presentar alguna resistencia. Además, algo había pasado entre ellos en el instante en que sus bocas se habían encontrado. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, pero un lazo afectivo estaba allí.

Hal abrió la puerta del pasajero y la ayudó entrar al interior. Cuando él se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, ella miró alrededor en el prístino interior para evitar ser atrapada por su perfil.

El GTO gruñó cuando él puso la primera y condujo por el pequeño camino parando en la señal de la Ruta 22. Él miró ambos lados del camino y luego aceleró hacia la derecha, el creciente sonido del motor y la caída eran como una respiración cuando puso los cambios una y otra vez mientras viajaban.

—Es un coche espectacular. —Dijo ella.

—Gracias. Mi hermano lo volvió a hacer para mí. A Zoro le gustan los coches.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

Hal rió fuerte. —Bastante viejo.

—¿Más viejo que tú?

—Yup.

—¿Eres el más joven?

—No, no es así. No somos hermanos porque no nacimos de la misma mujer.

Dios, él tenía un extraño modo a veces de reunir las palabras.— ¿Fuisteis adoptados por la misma familia?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —¿Tienes frío?

—Ah, no. — Ella se miró las manos. Estaban profundamente clavadas en su regazo, sus hombros encorvados hacia adelante. Lo cual explicaba por que él pensaba que tenía frío. Intentó aflojarse. —Estoy bien.

Ella miró el parabrisas. La doble línea amarilla en el camino brillaba por los focos. Y el bosque llegaba hasta el borde del asfalto. En la oscuridad, la ilusión de túnel era hipnótica, sintiendo como si la Ruta 22 continuara para siempre.

—¿Es muy rápido este coche? —Murmuró ella.

—Muy rápido.

—Enséñamelo.

Ella sintió su mirada como un dardo atravesándola en el asiento. Entonces el cambió, aceleró y los puso en órbita.

El motor rugió como un ser vivo, el coche vibraba mientras los árboles parecieron una negra pared. Iban más y más rápido, pero Hal permaneció con absoluto control cuando abrazaron las curvas apretadamente, serpenteándolas por la carretera.

Cuando él comenzó a reducir la velocidad, ella puso su mano sobre su duro muslo. —No pares.

Él vaciló durante un momento. Entonces continuó y conecto el estéreo. "Dream Weaver", aquel himno de los años setenta, inundó el interior del coche hasta niveles estridentes. Pisó fuerte el acelerador y el coche explotó, llevándolos a gran velocidad por la vacía e interminable carretera.

Lucy bajó su ventana, dejando que entrara el aire. La ráfaga enredó su cabello y refrescó sus mejillas y la despertó del entumecimiento en el que la había dejado la doctora. Comenzó a reír y aun cuando podía oír que había un punto de histerismo en su voz, ella no se preocupó. Sacó su cabeza al frío, gritando al viento.

Y permitió al hombre y al coche que se la llevaran.

Sting observó a sus dos nuevos principales escuadrillas cuando entraron en la cabaña para otra reunión. Los cuerpos de los restrictors absorbieron el espacio libre encogiendo el tamaño del cuarto y satisfaciéndolo ya que tenían bastantes músculos para cubrir la línea de combate. Les había pedido que volvieran por los motivos de puesta al día habituales, pero también quería ver en persona como ellos habían reaccionado ante las noticias de que Rogue era ahora su responsable.

Rogué entró el último en el interior, y fue directamente a la entrada del dormitorio, apoyándose contra el marco casualmente, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos eran agudos, pero ahora eran reservados, una reticencia que era mucho más útil de lo que hubiese sido su cólera. Parecía como si un cachorro peligroso hubiera entrado en el salón, y si la tendencia continuaba, ellos tenían suerte. Sting necesitaba un segundo al mando.

Con las últimas pérdidas que habían tenido, tenía que concentrarse en reclutar y ese era un trabajo a jornada completa. Escogiendo a los candidatos correctos, trayéndolos a bordo, rompiéndolos en cada paso del proceso requería concentración y recursos dedicados. Pero mientras él rellenaba las filas de la sociedad, no podía permitir el rapto y la estrategia de persuasión que había presentado para perder ímpetu. Y la anarquía entre los asesinos no era algo que él tolerara.

Sobre muchos niveles, O tenía buenas calificaciones para ser un hombre correcto. Era comedido, despiadado, eficiente, de mente despejada: un agente de poder que motivaba a los otros con el miedo. Si Kid hubiera logrado aspirar su rebelión, estaría cerca de la perfección.

Era tiempo de que comenzara la reunión. —Señor Kid, hable a los otros sobre las propiedades.

El restrictor comenzó su informe sobre las dos extensiones de terreno que había visitado durante el día.

Sting ya había decidido comprar ambos con dinero en efectivo. Y mientras aquellas transacciones se cerraban, él iba a ordenar a las cuadrillas que erigieran un centro de persuasión sobre treinta hectáreas rurales que ya poseía la Sociedad. Kid en última instancia sería el responsable del lugar, pero como el Sr.

Había supervisado los proyectos del edificio en Connecticut, él haría un resumen informativo sobre las fases de construcción del centro.

Los objetivos de la asignación incluirían la velocidad y la conveniencia. La Sociedad necesitaba otros lugares para trabajar, sitios aislados, seguros y calibrados para su trabajo. Y ellos los necesitaban ahora.

Cuando Kid se calló, Sting delegó la construcción del nuevo centro en él y les ordenó a los hombres que salieran a las calles durante las tardes.

Rogué se retrasó.

—¿Tenemos algún negocio? —Preguntó Sting —¿Algo más ha fracasado?

Aquellos ojos marrones llamearon, pero Kid no se quebró. Más pruebas de mejoras.

—Quiero construir algunas unidades de almacenaje en la nueva instalación.

—¿Para qué? Nuestro objetivo no es mantener a los vampiros como animales domésticos.

—Espero tener más de un sujeto a la vez y quiero mantenerlos todo lo que pueda. Pero necesito algo dónde ellos no puedan desmaterializarse y tiene que estar protegido de la luz solar.

—¿Qué tiene usted en mente?

La solución que Kid detalló no solo era factible, pero era eficiente.

—Hágalo. —Dijo Sting, sonriendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno no me acordaba que era semana especial asi que por eso no subí el capítulo más temprano me voy a hacer tare bye bye.**

**Notita final: Recuerden dejar review con eso e ayudan mucho a seguir publicando esta semana es semanas especial yea!**

**Syra-Ai**


	18. Chapter 18

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Natsuentró en el aparcamiento del Excel, condujo directo hacia los aparcacoches. Aunque el GTO no tenía un embrague delicado, él no le iba a dejar las llaves a nadie más. No con la clase de armas y municiones que llevaba en el maletero.

Él escogió un lugar en la zona trasera, uno que estaba en el lado correcto de la puerta lateral. Cuando giró la llave de contacto, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y …

Y no hizo nada con ello. Sólo se quedó allí sentado, su mano en el clip.

—¿Hal?

Él cerró los ojos. Dios, daría cualquier cosa solo por oírle decir su verdadero nombre. Y él quería…maldición, la quería desnuda en su cama, su cabeza sobre su almohada, su cuerpo entre sus sábanas.

Quería tomarla en privado, solos ellos dos. Ningún testigo, ningún escudo en su abrigo. Nada de público, ninguna acción rápida en el pasillo o en el cuarto de baño.

Quería sus uñas en su trasero y su lengua en su boca y sus caderas meciéndose debajo suyo hasta que lo hiciera con tal fuerza que viera las estrellas. Entonces quería dormir con ella entre sus brazos. Y despertarse, comer y hacer el amor otra vez. Conversar en la oscuridad sobre cosas estúpidas y serias…

Oh, Dios. Estaba vinculándola a él. La vinculación pasaba.

Había oído a los hombres que podía ser así. Rápido. Intenso. Sin lógica. Solo poderosos instintos primordiales consumiéndolos, uno de los más fuertes impulsos físicos de poseerla y marcarla en el proceso para que otros hombres supieran que ya tenía un compañero. Y quería que se quedaran jodidamente lejos de ella.

Miró el cuerpo de ella. Y comprendió que mataría a cualquier miembro de su sexo que intentara tocarla, estar con ella o amarla.

Natsu se frotó los ojos. Yup, aquel impulso de marcarla estaba definitivamente trabajándolo.

Y ese no era su único problema. El zumbido volvió su cuerpo, animado por las explícitas imágenes en su cabeza, su olor y el suave sonido de su respiración.

Y la velocidad de su sangre.

Él quería probarla…beber de ella.

Lucy se giró hacia él. —Hal, estás…

Su voz parecía papel de lija. —Tengo que decirte algo.

Soy un vampiro. Soy un guerrero. Soy una bestia peligrosa.

Al final de esta tarde, no recordarás que alguna vez me encontraste.

Y la idea de estar en tu memoria me hace sentir que me han apuñalado sobre el pecho.

—Hal. ¿Qué pasa?

Las palabras de Thor se repetían en su cabeza.

Es más seguro. Por ella

—Nada. —Dijo él liberándose del cinturón y saliendo del coche. —No es nada.

Él fue alrededor y abrió su puerta, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir. Cuando ella puso su palma en las suyas, él cerró los párpados. La vista de sus brazos y sus piernas hicieron que sus músculos se tensaran y un suave gruñido le subió por la garganta.

Y maldición, en vez de apartarse de su camino, cerró el espacio hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron.

Las vibraciones bajo su piel se tensaron aún más y más fuerte con su lujuria rugiendo por ella. Sabía que debería mirarla a más distancia porque seguramente sus iris brillaban un poco. Pero él no podía.

—¿Hal? — Dijo ella escasamente. —Tus ojos…

Él cerró sus párpados. —Lo siento. Entremos…

Ella tiró de su mano. —No creo que quiera cenar.

Su primer impulso fue discutir, pero él no quería intimidarla. Además, a menos tiempo que pasaran juntos, menos tendría que borrar.

Infiernos, debería acabar de borrarle desde el momento en que la hizo subir a su casa.

—Te llevaré a casa.

—No, digo, ¿quieres caminar un poco conmigo? ¿Por el parque de ahí? Es solo que no tengo ganas de meterme en una mesa. Estoy también…inquieta.

Natsu puso las llaves del coche en su bolsillo. —Me gustaría.

Mientras ellos serpentearon por la hierba y anduvieron bajo un pabellón de hojas coloreadas, él exploró los alrededores. No había nada peligroso alrededor, ninguna amenaza que pudiera sentir. Miró hacia arriba.

Una media luna colgaba en el cielo.

Ella se rió un poco. —Yo nunca haría esto normalmente. Sabes, salir al parque de noche. ! Pero contigo! No me preocupo sobre que nos atraquen.

—Bueno. No deberías. —Por que él rebanaría a quien intentara dañarla, humano, vampiro o no muerto.

—Parece que esté mal. Murmuró ella. —Estar al aire libre en la oscuridad, creo. Se siente un poco ilícito y un poco asustadizo. Mi madre siempre me advertía sobre ir a los sitios de noche.

Ella se paró, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y miró fijamente hacia arriba. Despacio alargó su brazo hacia el cielo con su mano lisa. Cerró un ojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Le preguntó él.

—Sosteniendo la luna en la palma de mi mano.

—El se inclinó y siguió la longitud de su brazo mirando fijamente —Sí, la tienes.

Cuando se enderezó, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Después de la rigidez inicial del momento, ella se relajó y dejó caer la mano.

Dios, le encantaba su olor. Tan limpio y fresco, con aquella lleve nota a cítrico.

—Estabas en el médico cuando te llamé hoy. —Dijo él.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—¿Qué van a hacer por ti?

Ella se separó y comenzó a andar otra vez. Él le cogió el paso, permitiéndole que escogiera el ritmo.

—¿Qué te dijeron, Lucy?

—No tenemos que hablar sobre todo eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Va en contra de tu tipo. —Dijo ella ligeramente. — Los playboy, no se supone que se encarguen adecuadamente de las partes poco atractivas de la vida.

Él pensó en su bestia. —Estoy acostumbrado a lo poco atractivo, confía en mí.

Lucy se paró otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza— Sabes, algo no está bien sobre todo esto.

—Buen punto. Yo debería estar sosteniendo tu mano mientras andamos.

Él extendió la mano, solo para que ella se alejara. —En serio, Hal ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Estar conmigo?

—Vas a acomplejarme. ¿Qué pasa si deseo pasar un poco de mi tiempo contigo?

—¿Necesitas que te lo explique detalladamente? Soy una mujer de la media que tiene un trabajo de la media. Eres muy guapo. Sano. Fuerte…

Diciéndose que era diez veces estúpido, él se colocó frente a ella y puso sus manos sobre la base de su cuello. Iba a besarla otra vez, aun cuando no debería. Y este no iba a ser de la clase del que le había dado delante de su casa.

Cuando él bajo su cabeza, la extraña vibración en su cuerpo se intensificó, pero no se paró. Infiernos si iba a dejara su cuerpo imponerse sobre él esta noche. Sujetando el zumbido, apretó la sensación a pura fuerza de voluntad. Cuando logró suprimirlo, se sintió aliviado.

Y determinado a adentrarse en ella, aunque sólo fuera con su lengua en la boca.

Lucy miró los ojos de Natsu. Podría haber jurado que ardían en la oscuridad.. Ella había sentido una cosa parecida en el aparcamiento.

El vello se su nuca se le erizó.

—No te preocupes por el brillo.— Dijo él suavemente, como si hubiera leído su mente. —No es nada.

—No lo entiendo.—Susurró ella.

—No lo intentes.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, descendiendo. Sus labios eran suaves como el ante contra los suyos, prolongándolo, ciñéndola. Su lengua salió y le acarició la boca.

—Ábrete para mí, Lucy. Déjame entrar.

La lamió hasta que ella los separara para él. Cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de ella, el empuje aterciopelado la golpeó entre los muslos y alivió en su cuerpo, el calor la atravesó cuando sus pechos encontraron su pecho. Ella lo agarró por los hombros, intentando acercarsela todos aquellos músculos y al calor.

Ella tuvo éxito durante solo un momento. Bruscamente, él separó sus cuerpos, aunque mantuvo el contacto con sus labios. Ella se preguntó si todavía la estaba besando para ocultar el hecho de que él se había retirado. ¿O tal vez solo intentaba refrescarla un poco, cuando ella había estado demasiado agresiva o algo así?

Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él. —Estás dentro de esto.

—Sí, bien, no lo bastante para los dos.

Él la detuvo antes de que se distanciara un paso rechazando dejar su cuello.

—No quiero parar, Lucy. —Sus pulgares acariciaron la piel de su garganta y luego presionaron sobre su mandíbula e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. —Quiero que estés caliente. Bastante caliente para no sentir nada excepto a mí. No pensarás en nada más que en lo que te hago. Te quiero líquida.

Él se dobló y tomó su boca, entrando profundamente, comiéndosela. Buscó en todas las esquinas hasta que no hubo ningún lugar en su interior que no hubiese explorado. Entonces cambió el beso, retirándose y avanzando, una rítmica penetración que hizo que estuviera más mojada y aún más lista para él.

—Exacto, Lucy. —Dijo él contra sus labios. —Déjate ir. Dios, puedo oler tu pasión…eres exquisita.

Sus manos fueron de arriba abajo, yendo bajo las solapas de su abrigo, sobre sus clavículas. ¡Por Dios! Se había perdido en él. Si él le hubiera pedido que se quitara la ropa, ya se habría desnudado. Si él le hubiera dicho que se tendiera sobre la tierra y se abriera de piernas, ella habría preparado la hierba para él. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que quisiera, lo que fuera con tal de que nunca dejara de besarla.

—Voy a tocarte. —Dijo él. —No lo bastante, no realmente lo bastante. Pero un poco…

Sus dedos se movieron sobre su jersey de cuello alto de cachemira, yendo más y más abajo y… Su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza cuando él encontró sus apretados pezones.

—Tan lista para mí. —Murmuró él, cogiéndolos. —Querría tomarlos en mi boca. Quiero amantarme de ti, Lucy. ¿Vas a dejarme hacerlo?

Sus palmas aplanadas tomaron el peso de sus pechos.

—¿Querrías, Lucy si estuviéramos solos? ¿Si estuviéramos en una agradable cama caliente? ¿Se estuvieras desnuda para mí? ¿Me dejarías probarlos? —Cuando ella asintió, él rió con ferocidad. —Sí, tú querrías ¿Dónde además querrías mi boca?

—Él la besó duramente cuando ella no contestó. —Dímelo.

Su respiración salió en una muda prisa. Ella no podía pensar, no podía hablar.

Él tomó su mano y la puso a su alrededor.

—Entonces muéstrame, Lucy. — Dijo él a su oído.— Muéstrame dónde quieres que vaya. Condúceme.

Vamos. Hazlo.

Incapaz de parar, ella tomó su palma y la puso sobre su cuello. En lento barrido, la devolvió a su pecho.

Él ronroneó con aprobación y la besó a un lado de la mandíbula.

—Sí, allí. Sabemos que quieres que vaya allí. ¿Dónde más?

Estúpida, fuera de control, ella condujo su mano hacia su estómago. Entonces bajó a su cadera.

—Bueno. Esto es bueno. —Cuando ella vaciló, él susurró. — No te pares, Lucy. Sigue. Muéstrame dónde quieres que vaya.

Antes de que ella perdiera el ánimo, puso su mano entre las piernas. Su holgada falda cedió al paso, dejándolo entrar y un gemido se le escapó cuando percibió su palma sobre su centro.

.Oh, sí, Lucy. Así es. —Él la acarició y ella se agarró a sus gruesos bíceps, echándose hacia a delante. — Dios, me quemas vivo. ¿Estás tan mojada para mí, Lucy? Creo que sí. Pienso que estás cubierta de miel…

Necesitando tocarlo, ella puso sus manos bajo su chaqueta, en su cintura, sintiendo el crudo y atemorizante poder de su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, él apartó sus brazos y le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano. Claramente él no iba a parar, sin embargo. La presionó hacia atrás con su pecho, hasta que ella sintió un sólido árbol contra su espalda.

—Lucy, permíteme hacerte sentir bien. —A través de su falda, sus dedos sondearon y encontraron el punto de placer. —Quiero hacer que llegues. Aquí y ahora.

Cuando ella gritó, él comprendió que estaba al borde del orgasmo y él estaba completamente alejado, un ingeniero de su lujuria quien no sentía nada él mismo: su respiración era serena, su voz estable, su cuerpo sin ninguna afectación.

—No. —Gimió ella.

La mano de Hal cesó las caricias. —¿Qué?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si.

Al instante, él se echó hacia atrás. Y mientras él estuvo de pie calmado delante de ella, ella intentó recobrar el aliento.

Su fácil consentimiento le dolió, pero ella se preguntó por qué él lo había hecho. Tal vez llegaba estando en control. Infiernos, hacer que una mujer jadeara debía ser un viaje de poder fabuloso. Y eso explicaría por qué él quería estar con ella y con aquellas chicas sexys. Una no— tan—atractiva mujer podría ser más fácil para permanecer distante.

La vergüenza apretó su pecho.

—Quiero volver. Dijo ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar. —Quiero ir a casa.

Él suspiró. —Lucy…

—Si piensas pedirme perdón, voy a enfermar…

De repente, Hal frunció el ceño y ella comenzó a estornudar.

Dios, por alguna razón, su nariz sentía un estremecimiento como si se le escapara. Algo había en el aire.

Dulce. Como el detergente de la lavandería. ¿O era tal vez talco de bebés?

La mano de Hal golpeó su brazo. —Échate al suelo. Ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? Qué…

—Échate al suelo. —Él la empujó hasta sus rodillas. —Mantén tu cabeza a cubierto.

Girando a su alrededor, se plantó delante de ella, sus pies separados, la manos delante de su pecho.

Desde la separación de sus piernas, ella vio a dos hombres salir desde un lugar de arces. Estaban vestidos con ropas de trabajo negras, su piel pálida y su pelo brillaban a la luz de la luna. La amenaza que se les había echado encima en el parque la hizo comprender lo lejos que ella y Hal habían estado vagando.

Ella buscó en su bolso su teléfono móvil e intentó convencerse que estaba reaccionando de una forma exagerada.

Sí, de acuerdo.

Los hombres se dividieron y atacaron a Hal por ambos lados, llegaron rápidamente y bajaron al suelo.

Ella gritó alarmada, pero Hal…Santo Moisés, Hal sabía lo que se hacía. Se abalanzó sobre la derecha y agarró a uno de ellos por un brazo, tirando al tipo al suelo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera levantarse, Hal lo pisó con fuerza sobre su pecho, clavándolo. El otro atacante terminó ahogándose, dando patadas y golpeando, jadeando por obtener aire, yendo rápidamente a ninguna parte.

Sombrío, mortífero, Hal estaba muy controlado, a gusto con la violencia. Y su fría expresión, tranquila la molestaba infernalmente a ella, hasta cuando le estaba agradecida por haberlos salvado.

Ella encontró su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el 911, pensando que él claramente los podría sostener mientras llegaba la policía.

Ella oyó un repugnante chasquido.

Lucy alzó la vista. El hombre que había sido agarrado cayó al suelo, su cabeza colgando de su cuello en un ángulo totalmente incorrecto. No se movía.

Ella se levantó. — !Qué has hecho!

Hal sacó una larga daga negra de algún sitio y sobresalió sobre el hombre que había estado bajo su bota.

El tipo reptaba por la tierra para escaparse.

—No. —Ella se colocó delante de Hal.

—Hazte a un lado. — Su voz era misteriosa. Apartada. Totalmente indiferente.

Ella lo cogió por el brazo. —Páralo.

—Tengo que terminar…

—No voy a dejar que mates otro…

Alguien la agarró del pelo y la tiró a sus pies. Entonces el otro hombre de negro atacó a Hal.

El dolor atravesó su cabeza y su cuello como un relámpago y luego cayó sobre su trasero con fuerza. El impacto del golpe hizo que la abandonara la respiración y las estrellas irrumpieran su visión como fuegos artificiales. Ella luchaba por conseguir aire en sus pulmones cuando sus brazos fueron retorcidos hacia arriba y se la llevaron arrastrándola. Rápidamente.

Su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el suelo, sus dientes castañeando. Ella levantó la cabeza aún cuando esto le enviaba agujas arriba y debajo de su espina dorsal. Lo que vio fue un horrible alivio. Hal lanzaba otro cuerpo sin vida sobre la hierba y venía tras ella en una carrera mortal. Sus muslos se comían por completo la distancia, la chaqueta llameaba detrás de él, la daga estaba en su mano. Sus ojos azabache chillón en la noche, y su gran cuerpo era nada más que la muerte que espera un lugar para pasar.

Gracias a Dios

Pero entonces otro hombre se lanzó sobre Hal.

Cuando Hal rechazó al tipo, Lucy llamó a su entrenamiento de auto—defensa, retorciéndose hasta que su atacante tuviera que recolocarse para apretarla. Cuando ella sintió que sus dedos se aflojaban, dio un tirón con tanta fuerza como pudo. Él giró y la reconquistó rápidamente, pero con un agarre menos seguro. Ella tiró otra vez, obligándolo a parar y girarse.

Ella se batió, lista para ser golpeada, pero al menos esperaba haberle conseguido a Hal algo de tiempo.

No hubo ningún golpe. En cambio un aullido de dolor salió desde el hombre y su raptor cayó sobre ella, un pesado y sofocante peso. El pánico y el terror le dieron las fuerzas para retirarlo.

Su cuerpo se dio la vuelta débilmente. La daga de Hal atravesaba el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

Demasiado horrorizada para gritar, Mary se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Estaba segura de que la volverían a coger, convencida de que iba a morir.

Pero entonces el brillo de las luces de restaurante finalmente entró en su campo de visión. Cuando sintió el asfalto del aparcamiento, quiso llorar de gratitud.

Hasta que vio a Hal delante de ella. Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

Dio un patinazo al pararse, jadeando, mareada, incapaz de comprender como había podido ir tras ella.

Cuando sus rodillas se agotaron, ella fue hasta un coche cualquiera.

—Venga, vámonos. —Dijo él apenas.

En una fría precipitación, ella recordó el chasquido del cuello del hombre. Y la daga negra en el ojo del hombre. Y el control tranquilo, cruel de Hal.

Hal era la muerte…La muerte en un hermoso paquete.

—Aléjate de mí. —Ella se cayó sobre sus pies y él extendió la mano hacia ella. —¡No! No me toques.

—Lucy…

—Mantente lejos de mí. —Ella fue hacia el restaurante, las manos levantadas para rechazarlo. Para lo poco que le serviría contra él.

Hal la siguió, moviendo sus poderosos brazos y piernas. —Escúchame…

—Necesito…—Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo que llamar a la policía.

—No, no lo harás.

¡Fuimos atacados! Y tú…mataste a gente. Mataste a la gente. Quiero llamar a…

—Esto es algo privado. La poli no puede protegerte. Yo puedo.

Ella se paró, un sucio disparo de la verdad en la que él estaba en el centro. Todo tenía sentido. La amenaza que él ocultaba detrás de su encanto. La carencia absoluta de miedo cuando fueron atacados. Su determinación a no implicar a la policía. Dios, el hecho de que había rajado la cabeza de un hombre con facilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Hal no quería que ella llamara al 911 porque él estaba al otro lado de la ley. No menos que los gamberros que habían ido detrás de ellos.

Ella bajó su brazo para sostener el bolso, a punto de volver a correr. Y se dio cuenta de que su bolso había desaparecido.

Hal maldijo, rápido y fuerte. —¿Has perdido el bolso, verdad? —Él miró a su alrededor. —Escucha, Lucy, tienes que venir conmigo.

—Un infierno que lo haré.

Ella huyó hacia el restaurante, pero Hal saltó delante de ella, bloqueándole el camino, cogiéndola de los brazos.

—Gritaré. — Ella miró hacia los aparcacoches. Ellos estaban probablemente a unos 25 metros de distancia. —Gritaré muy fuerte.

—Tú vida está en peligro, pero puedo protegerte. Confía en mí.

—No te conozco.

—Sí, lo haces.

—Ah, tienes razón. Eres hermoso, entonces posiblemente no puedes ser malo.

Él señaló con un dedo hacia el parque. —Te salvé ahí. Sin mí, ahora mismo no estarías viva.

—Bien. Muchas gracias. ¡Ahora déjame sola!

—No quiero hacer eso. —Refunfuñó él. —Realmente no lo hago.

¡Hacer qué!

Él pasó su mano por delante de su cara.

Y de repente, ella no podía recordar por que estaba tan enojada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Natsu que cosas le haces a lucy e.e **

**Chicos quiero contarles todo lo que me a pasado pero tengo mucha tarea :C :c :C :C bye bye**

**Recuerden que aún estamos en semana especial yea!**

**Syra-Ai**


	19. Chapter 19

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estando de pie ante Lucy, su memoria a su merced, Natsu se dijo que tenía que terminar el trabajo. Solo borrarlo como si fuera una mancha.

—Sí, ¿y cómo iba a trabajar para ellos?

Había abandonado al menos a uno, tal vez a dos restrictors vivos en el parque cuando había tenido que ir detrás de ella. Si aquellos sujetos pillaban su bolso y él solo podía imaginar que lo tenían, ella estaba en la mira. La Sociedad ya estaba secuestrando civiles que no sabían nada de la Hermandad: ella en realidad había sido vista con él.

¿Pero qué diablos iba a hacer ahora? No podía abandonarla sola en su casa porque su dirección estaría en su permiso de conducir y este sería el primer lugar al que los restrictors irían. Llevarla a un hotel no era una opción, porque no podía estar seguro de que ella se quedaría allí. No entendería por que tendría que mantenerse a distancia de su casa porque no recordaría el ataque.

Lo que él quería hacer es llevarla a la mansión, al menos hasta que pudiera calcular cómo manejar esta mierda de tormenta. El problema era que tarde o temprano alguien averiguaría que ella estaba en su cuarto y éstas no serían buenas noticias para nadie. Incluso si la orden de Zoro de borrarle la memoria no se mantenía en pie, los humanos estaban prohibidos en su mundo. Demasiado peligroso. Lo último que la Hermanad necesitaba para la existencia de la raza y la secreta guerra con los restrictors era hacerse público entre los Homo sapiens.

Sí, pero él era el responsable de la vida de Lucy Y las reglas se pusieron para ser torcidas…

Tal vez podría conseguir que Luffy le permitiera llevarla. La Shellan de Luffy era medio humana y después de que los dos se habían unido, el Rey se había ablandado con especto el tema de las mujeres.

Y Zoro no podía anular al rey. Nadie podía.

Excepto que mientras Natsu intentara presentar su caso, Lucy tenía que ser mantenida a salvo.

Él pensó en su casa. Estaba apartada del camino, entonces si un admirador de mierda venía a golpearla, él podría defenderla sin tener que preocuparse mucho de la interferencia de la policía humana. Tenía muchas armas en su coche. Podría colocarla, protegerla si fuera necesario y llamar a Luffy.

Natsu liberó su mente, cortando su memoria solo después de que ellos hubiesen salido del coche. Ella no recordaría sus besos.

Qué, considerando todas las opciones, era una buena cosa. Condenación. La había empujado demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido y él casi se había rajado. Mientras su boca y su cuerpo estuvieron en ella, el zumbido se había elevado a un grito. Especialmente cuando ella había tomado su palma y la había puesto entre sus muslos.

—¿Hal? - Natsu lo miró con turbación.— ¿Qué pasa?

Él se sintió espantoso mientras examinaba sus grandes ojos y terminó de enterrar las imágenes en su mente. Había borrado la memoria de incontables mujeres humanas antes y nunca se lo había pensado dos veces. Pero con Lucy, parecía que se llevaba algo de ella. Invadiendo su intimidad. Traicionándola.

Le pasó una mano por el pelo, agarrando un mechón y deseando sacar la materia directamente de su cabeza. —¿Entonces prefieres que nos saltemos la cena y volvamos a tu casa? Yo podría tomar alguna cosa fría.

—Bueno, pero…siento como que hay alguna cosa que nosotros teníamos que hacer. —Ella se miró a si misma y comenzó a cepillar la hierba. —Considerando cómo había dejado esta falda cuando dejamos mi casa, probablemente no debería a parecer ante el público de todas formas. Sabes, pensaba que había limpiado el césped de…Espera un minuto, ¿dónde está mi bolso?

—Tal vez te lo dejaste en el coche.

—No, yo…Oh, Dios. —Ella comenzó a temblar de modo incontrolable, respirando rápidamente, superficialmente. Sus ojos frenéticos. —Hal, lo siento, yo…necesito…Ah, infiernos.

La adrenalina corría por todo su sistema. Su mente podía estar tranquila, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba inundado por el miedo.

—Ven aquí. —Dijo él, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. —Déjame abrazarte hasta que esto pase.

Mientras le murmuraba, mantuvo sus manos al frente de manera que no encontraran la daga bajo su brazo o su Baretta nueve milímetros en su bolsillo trasero. Sus ojos precipitándose a su alrededor, buscando entre las sombras del parque a la derecha y el restaurante a la izquierda. Estaba desesperado por llevarla al coche.

—Me siento tan avergonzada. —Dijo ella contra su pecho. — No había tenido un ataque de pánico desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Cuando ella dejó de temblar, él se retiró. —Vamos.

La metió rápidamente en el GTO y se sintió mejor cuando se puso en marcha y salió del aparcamiento.

Lucy miró todo alrededor del coche.

—Miércoles. Mi bolso no está aquí. Debo habérmelo dejado en casa. Hoy estoy algo olvidadiza. —Ella se recostó contra el asiento y buscó entre sus bolsillos. —¡Ajá! Al menos tengo mis llaves.

El viaje desde la ciudad fue rápido, tranquilo. Cuando aparcó el GTO delante de su casa, Lucy escondió un bostezo y alcanzó la puerta. Él puso su mano en su brazo.

—Déjame ser un caballero y hacer esto por ti.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer la mirada como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que los hombres la trataran con excesivos mimos.

Natsu salió. Mientras, olió el aire y usó sus ojos y oídos para penetrar en la oscuridad. Nada. Un montón de nada.

Mientras caminaba alrededor de la zona trasera del coche, abrió el maletero, sacó un gran petate, e hizo una nueva pausa. Todo estaba tranquilo, incluyendo sus impulsivos sentidos.

Cuando le abrió la puerta a Lucy, ella miró con el ceño fruncido lo que colgaba de su hombro.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que pase la noche o algo así. Solo he notado que la cerradura de mi maletero está rota y no quiero dejarlo tan desatendido. O a simple vista.

Maldición, odiaba mentirle. Literalmente le revolvió el estómago.

Lucy se encogió y anduvo hasta la puerta delantera. —Debe haber algo importante dentro de esa cosa.

Sí, tan sólo bastante potencia de fuego para aplanar un edificio de oficinas de diez pisos. Y esto todavía no era suficiente para protegerla.

Ella parecía algo torpe cuando abrió la puerta delantera y dio un paso hacia adentro. La dejó vagar por la habitación conectando las luces y trabajando con su nerviosismo, pero él estaba justo detrás de ella.

Cuando la siguió, visualmente comprobó las puertas y las ventanas. Todas estaban cerradas. El lugar era seguro, al menos la planta baja.

—¿Quieres comer algo?—Le preguntó ella.

—Nah, estoy bien.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre.

—¿Qué hay arriba?

—Um …mi dormitorio.

—¿Quieres enseñármelo? —Él tenía que examinar el segundo piso.

—Tal vez más tarde. ¿De verdad quieres verlo? Er…ah…infiernos. — Ella se paró con inquietud y lo miró fijamente, con las manos en las caderas. —Voy a ser clara contigo. Nunca he tenido a un hombre en esta casa. Y estoy oxidada en lo de la hospitalidad.

Él dejó caer su petate. Incluso aunque él estuviera listo para la batalla y tenso como un gato, tenía bastante energía mental abandonada para ser debilitado por ella. El hecho de que otro hombre no hubiera estado en su espacio íntimo lo complacía tanto que su pecho cantó.

—Creo que estás haciéndolo bien. —Murmuró él. Él extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, pensando en lo que quería hacer con ella arriba en aquel dormitorio.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo comenzó a dar vueltas, una extraña quemazón condensándose a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Él obligó a su mano a caer a un lado. —Tengo que hacer una rápida llamada telefónica. ¿Te importa si uso la parte de arriba para estar en privado?

—Desde luego. Voy a…esperarte aquí.

—No tardaré mucho.

Cuando corrió hacia su dormitorio, él sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. La maldita cosa estaba agrietada, probablemente de una de las patadas de los restrictors, pero aún marcaba. Cuando salió el buzón de voz de Luffy, le dejó un corto mensaje y rezó como el infierno para que lo llamaran pronto.

Después de hacer una evaluación rápida de la zona de arriba, él volvió abajo. Lucy estaba sobre un diván, las piernas recogidas debajo de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a ver? —Preguntó él, buscando caras pálidas en puertas y ventanas.

—¿Por qué miras alrededor de esta lugar como si fuera un callejón trasero?

—Lo siento. Un viejo hábito.

—Has debido de haber estado en una infernal unidad militar.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —El se acercó a dónde estaban todos los DVDs alineados.

—Tú escoge. Yo iré a cambiarme con alguna cosa….—Ella enrojeció. —Bien, para ser honesta, algo más cómodo. Y que no tenga hierba sobre ella.

Para asegurarse que ella estaba a salvo, la esperó al fondo de la escalera cuando ella se movió por su dormitorio. Cuando comenzó a bajar a la primera planta, él caminó hacia atrás hacia las estanterías.

Mirando la colección de películas supo que estaba en problemas. Había muchos títulos extranjeros, algunos sinceramente americanos. Un par de viejos éxitos como Algo para recordar. Casa —jodida—blanca.

Absolutamente nada de Sam Raimi o Roger Corman ¿No había oído ella nada sobre la serie de Evil Dead? Espera, había una esperanza. Él sacó una funda. Nosferatu, Eine Symphonie des Grauens. La clásica película de vampiros de German de 1922.

—¿Has encontrado algo que te guste? —Dijo ella.

—Sí. —La miró sobre su hombro

Oh,…hombre. Ella se había vestido para el amor, por lo que él se preocupó: El pijama de franela con estrellas y lunas estampadas sobre él. Una camiseta blanca. Mocasines blandos de ante.

Ella tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta, intentando bajarla más. —Pensé en ponerme unos vaqueros, pero estoy cansada y esto lo llevo en la cama…er, para relajarme. Ya sabes, nada de imaginación.

—Me gustas con todo ello. —Dijo él en voz baja. —Pareces estar cómoda.

Sí, al diablo con ello. Ella se veía comestible.

Una vez que tuvo la película y la hizo rodar, él cogió el petate, lo llevó hasta el diván y al final se sentó frente a ella. Se estiró, intentando fingir para su beneficio que cada músculo de su cuerpo no estaba tenso. La verdad era que estaba al límite. Entre la espera de que un restrictor entrara a la fuerza, el rezar para que Luffy llamara en cualquier momento y el deseo de besar el camino hacia la parte interior de sus muslos, era un vivo y respirante cable de acero.

—Puedes poner los pies sobre la mesa, si quieres. —Dijo ella.

—Estoy bien. —Él se estiró y apagó la lámpara de su izquierda, esperando a que ella se durmiera. Al menos podría moverse y vigilar el exterior sin conseguir irritarla.

A los quince minutos de película, ella dijo. —Lo siento, pero me desvanezco aquí.

Él la miró. Su pelo abierto como un abanico sobre los hombros y enroscada sobre sí misma. Su luminosa piel un poco enrojecida por el parpadeo de la TV, sus párpados cerrados.

Así se vería ella cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, pensó él.

—Déjate ir, Lucy. Voy a quedarme un poco más, ¿OK?

Ella se puso una suave manta de color crema sobre ella. —Sí, desde luego. Pero, um, Hal…

—Espera. ¿Por favor podrías llamarme por mi…otro nombre?

—Okey, ¿Cuál es?

—Natsu.

—Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Natsu?

—Si.

—Ah, seguro. ¿Es como un apodo o algo así?

—Él cerró los ojos. —Sí.

—Bien. Natsu…gracias por esta noche. Por ser tan flexible, creo.

Él maldijo silenciosamente, pensando que ella debería cachetearlo en vez de sentirse agradecida. Él casi la había matado. Ahora ella era un objetivo de los restrictors. Y si ella supiese la mitad de las cosas que él le quería hacer a su cuerpo, ella probablemente se encerraría en el cuarto de baño.

—Está bien, ya sabes. —Murmuró ella.

—¿El qué?

—Sé que sólo quieres que seamos amigos.

¿Amigos?

Ella se rió con fuerza.—Me refiero, a que no quiero que pienses que malinterpreté aquel beso cuando me recogiste. Sé que no era…ya sabes. De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte por mí obteniendo una idea equivocada.

—¿Por qué piensas que podría estar preocupado?

—Te sientas tieso como una tabla al otro lado del diván. Como si tuvieras miedo de que fuera a saltar sobre ti.

Él oyó un ruido fuera y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana de la derecha. Pero era solo una hoja que había volado hacia el cristal.

—No quería hacerte sentir torpe. —Soltó ella. —Sólo quería ….ya sabes, tranquilizarte.

—Lucy, no se qué decir. —Por que la verdad la aterrorizaría. Y ya le había mentido bastante.

—No digas nada.—Probablemente no debería haberlo dicho. Todo lo que quería decir era, que estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Como un amigo. De verdad que me gustó el paseo en coche. Y me gusta caminar. No necesito más de ti, francamente. Tienes buen material de amigo.

Natsu hizo una respiración. En toda su vida adulta, nunca una mujer lo había llamado amigo. O valorado su compañía para otra cosa que no fuera el sexo.

En la Vieja Lengua, él le susurró. —No tengo palabras, mi mujer. Ningún sonido de mi boca es digno de tu oído.

—¿Qué lengua es esta?

—Mi lengua materna.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, considerándolo. —Es parecido al francés, pero no exactamente. Había algo de eslavo. ¿Tal vez húngaro o algo así?

Él cabeceó. —Básicamente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me gusta estar aquí contigo, también.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza.

Tan pronto como él supo que ella estaba fuera de juego, abrió el petate y verificó dos veces que las armas estuvieran cargadas. Entonces anduvo por la casa, apagando las luces. Cuando estuvo totalmente oscuro, sus ajustados ojos y sentidos se intensificaron aún más.

Exploró los bosques posteriores a la casa. Y el prado de la derecha. Y la gran granja a la distancia. Y la calle de enfrente.

Él escuchó, rastreando los pasos de los animales a través de la hierba y notando como el viento acariciaba las tablillas de madera del granero. Cuando bajó la temperatura de fuera, controló los crujidos de la casa, examinándolos, sondeando por si irrumpían. Merodeó alrededor, volviendo al cuarto, hasta que pensó que iba a explotar.

Comprobó su teléfono móvil. Estaba conectado, con el timbre activado. Y la cosa recibía la señal.

Él maldijo. Andando alrededor un poco más.

La película terminó. Él la comenzó en caso de que ella se despertara y quisiera saber por qué aún estaba allí. Entonces dio otra vuelta alrededor de la primera planta.

Cuando estuvo en la parte de atrás de la sala de estar, se frotó la frente y sintió el sudor. Su casa estaba más caldeada de lo que estaba acostumbrado o tal vez solo estaba como una bomba. Por uno u otro camino, él tenía calor, entonces se quitó la chaqueta y puso sus armas y el teléfono móvil dentro del petate.

Cuando se enrolló las mangas, se puso de pie ante ella y la midió lentamente, incluso las respiraciones.

Ella era muy pequeña sobre aquel diván, más pequeña aún para aquellos fuertes ojos grises de guerrero, ocultos tras los párpados y cejas. Se sentó a su lado y con cuidado cambió su cuerpo, para que ella se recostara contra el pliegue de su brazo.

Al lado de su músculo, ella era diminuta.

Ella se revolvió, levantando su cabeza. —¿Natsu?

—Vuélvete a dormir. —Le susurró él, impulsándola contra su pecho. —Sólo deja que te sostenga. Es todo lo que voy a hacer.

Él absorbió su suspiro por su piel y cerró los ojos cuando su brazo se colocó alrededor de su cintura, su mano metida en su costado.

Tranquilo.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Tranquila la casa. Tranquilo fuera.

Tuvo el estúpido impulso de despertarla y colocarla de nuevo, entonces podría sentirla más fácilmente contra él una vez más.

En cambio, se concentró en su respiración, combinándolos y empujando sus propios pulmones como los de ella.

Tan…pacífico.

Y silencioso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Yea! Yo sentía que estaban enojados porque natsu le borro la memoria a lucy. Pero como se dieron cuenta (aclaración) natsu borra la memoria del momento que quiera, pero si deja pasar tiempo la memoria no podrá ser borrada por eso ay que borrarla en el momento en el que se vivó el momento lol**

**Chicos perdón por no contestar review pero ya saben editar manga, hacer tareas, estudiar para exámenes y luego semana especial es una total joda así que disculpen por no contestar review pero que quede claro que yo siempre leo review si pudiera conectarme desde mi celular a fanfiction contestaría review pero mi celular muy apenas enciende :C**

**Oh bueno yo creía que hoy no iba a poder publicar capitulo pues hoy es mi cumpleaños y tendré una reunión con mi familia y estoy por irme…. Mi cumpleaños y yo aquí publicando capitulo lol.**

**Para los seguidores que me tienen en fb ya saben varios han aplicado esto tengo más de 100 solicitudes así que no sé quiénes son los que me agregan porque son seguidores de fanficion así que les recomiendo lo que varios han hecho me mandan un mensaje diciendo que son seguidores de mis fic's y yo los acepto y platico con ellos :D**

**Bueno con eso me despido bye bye :D oh si les dejare i anécdota de esta mañana lol**

**Papá: oye estas chiquita, cumples 16 (abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente)**

**Syra: padre cumplo 20 **

**Papá: es enserio estas de joda!**

**Jajajajajaj mi papa cree que tengo 16 años, lol es muy gracioso el único que me ha felicitado es mi padre y nisiquera recuerda mi edad. Uff bueno que se le puede hacer.**

**Ahora si me despido bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai **


	20. Chapter 20

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando John Mattew dejó el Moe's Diner, dónde trabajaba como ayudante de camarero, se preocupó por Lucy. Ella había hecho un cambio el jueves en el teléfono rojo, lo cual era lago insólito, y esperaba que estuviera esta noche. Como eran las doce treinta, aún tenía media hora antes de que ella saliera, entonces estuvo seguro que la cogería. Asumiendo que se dejara ver.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo, cubrió los seis sucios bloques de apartamentos en aproximadamente diez minutos. Y aunque el viaje a casa no era nada especial, su edificio estaba lleno de diversión y juegos.

Cuando pasó por la puerta principal, oyó a algunos hombres borrachos discutiendo, sus palabras mayores imprecisas, coloridas e inconsistentes. Una mujer gritó algo sobre el embate de la música. La hirviente respuesta masculina que ella obtuvo fue del tipo que él asociaba con gente armada.

John pasó como un relámpago por el vestíbulo y subió las desconchadas escaleras, encerrándose en su estudio con manos rápidas.

Su espacio era pequeño y probablemente dentro de unos cinco años lo declararían en ruinas. Los pisos eran mitad de linóleo y la otra mitad moqueta, y las dos eran identidades ilegales. El linóleo estaba desgastado de manera que parecía que fuera a convertirse en una cosa a contra pelo y la moqueta se había puesto tan rígida que estaba más cerca de a dura madera.

Las ventanas estaban opacas por la mugre, lo que en realidad era algo bueno, ya que así no necesitaba persianas. La ducha y el cuarto de baño funcionaban, pero el fregadero estaba obstruido desde el día que llegó. Había intentado que la cosa funcionara con algún Drano, pero cuando esto no funcionó, decidió no meterse con las tuberías. No tenía ningún interés en saber que habían empujado por aquella garganta.

Como él siempre hacía cuando llegaba a casa a los viernes, abrió una ventana y miró la calle a través de ella. Las oficinas del Teléfono Directo Para la Prevención del Suicidio estaban abiertas, pero Lucy no estaba en el escritorio que normalmente usaba.

John frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella no se encontraba bien. Parecía bastante agotada cuando él había ido a su casa.

Mañana, decidió él, iría en bicicleta hasta dónde ella vivía comprobaría cómo estaba.

Dios, estaba tan contento por que finalmente tuvo el coraje de acercarse a ella. Había sido tan agradable, aún más en persona que por el teléfono. ¿Y ella conocía el ASL? ¿Cómo había sido destino?

Cerrando la ventana, se acercó a la nevera liberando la goma que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Dentro había cuatro paquetes de Ensure de vainilla. Sacó dos latas, luego estiró la goma hasta su lugar. Calculó que su apartamento era el único del edificio que no estaba infestado de bichos, y era solo por que no tenía ningún alimento de verdad a su alrededor. Su estómago no podía con esa materia.

Sentado sobre su colchón, se apoyó contra la pared. El restaurante había estado ocupado y le dolían horriblemente los hombros.

Cautelosamente bebió a sorbos desde el principio, esperando que su vientre lo dejara tranquilo esta noche, recogió de nuevo la revista Músculos y Salud que ya había leído dos veces.

Miró fijamente la portada. El tipo de enfrente tenía la piel bronceada, un paquete aumentado, relleno de bíceps, tríceps, pechos y abdominales. Para amplificar la apariencia del macho, tenía una hermosa muchacha con un bikini amarillo alrededor de él como una cinta.

John había estado leyendo sobre los levantadores de peso durante años y había ahorrado durante meses para comprar un pequeño juego de pesas. Trabajaba con el metal seis días a la semana. Y no tenía nada que lo demostrara. No importaba con la fuerza que las bombeara o como de desesperadamente quisiera ser más grande, no había aumentado ningún músculo.

Parte del problema era su dieta. Those Ensures era todo lo que podía tomar sin enfermar y ellos no tenían toneladas de calorías. El problema estaba relacionado con el alimento. Su genética era una puta. A la edad de veintitrés años, hacía cinco pies y seis pulgadas, 102 libras. No tenía que afeitarse. No había ningún pelo sobre su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido una erección.

Poco viril. Débil. Lo peor de todo, no cambiaba. Había tenido este tamaño y había sido así desde los últimos diez años.

La identidad repetitiva de su existencia lo cansaba, lo agotaba, lo vaciaba. Había perdido la esperanza de convertirse en un hombre y la aceptación de la realidad lo había envejecido. Sentía antiguo su pequeño cuerpo, como si su cabeza no perteneciera al resto de él.

Pero tenía algún descanso. Le gustaba dormir. En sus sueños se veía luchando, era fuerte, se sentía seguro, él era…un hombre. De noche, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía una temible daga en su mano, un asesino que hacía lo que fuese por una noble razón, Y no estaba solo en su trabajo. Tenía la compañía de otros hombres como él, luchadores y hermanos, leales hasta la muerte.

Y en sus visiones, hacía el amor con mujeres, hermosas mujeres que hacían extraños sonidos cuando él entraba en sus cuerpos. A veces había más de una con él, y las tomaba con fuerza por que ellas lo querían así y él también lo quería. Sus amantes le agarraban el trasero, arañando su piel cuando se estremecían y se movían debajo de sus caderas que chocaban. Con rugidos de triunfo, él se dejaba ir, su cuerpo contrayéndose y resbalándose en el calor húmedo que ellas le ofrecían. Y después de que llegara, en conmocionantes actos de depravación, bebería su sangre y el frenesí salvaje dejaría las sábanas blancas, rojas. Finalmente cuando las necesidades pasaran y la furia y las ansias terminaran, las sostendría amablemente y lo contemplarían con satisfacción, adorando sus ojos. La paz y la armonía vendrían y serían bienvenidas como bendiciones.

Lamentablemente, se seguía despertando cada mañana.

En la vida real, no podía esperar derrotar o defender a alguien, no del modo que lo había construido. Y aún no había besado a una mujer. Nunca había tenido la posibilidad. El sexo contrario tenía dos reacciones: las más mayores lo trataban como a un niño y las más jóvenes miraban a través de él. Ambas respuestas le dolían, las mayores por que subrayaban su debilidad, las últimas por que le robaban cualquier esperanza de que encontraría alguien de quien ocuparse.

Cual era el por que quería a una mujer. Tenía la gran necesidad de proteger, abrigar, guardar. Una llamada sin salida concebible.

Además, ¿qué mujer lo iba a querer? Era condenadamente flacucho. Sus vaqueros colgaban de sus piernas. Su camisa adjunta al pecho cóncavo que corría entre sus costillas y sus caderas. Sus pies eran del tamaño de un niño de diez años.

John podía sentir crecer su frustración, pero no sabía que era lo que le disgustaba. Seguro, le gustaban las mujeres. Y quería tocarlas por que su piel parecía tan delicada y olía tan bien. Pero no era como alguna vez se había despertado, incluso si se despertaba en medio de uno de sus sueños. Era un monstruo. Colgado en algún sitio entre un hombre y una mujer, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Un hermafrodita sin el equipo impar.

Una cosa era segura. Definitivamente no estaba con los hombres. Muchos de ellos habían ido detrás suyo durante años, empujando el dinero o las drogas o amenazándolo, intentando atraerlo a los cuartos de baño o a los coches. De algún modo, siempre lograba escaparse.

Bien, siempre hasta el invierno pasado. Allá por enero lo habían atrapado a punta de pistola en el hueco de la escalera del edificio anterior donde había vivido.

Después de esto, se había mudado y había comenzado a llevar pistola.

También había llamado al Teléfono Directo de Prevención del Suicidio.

Eso había sido hacía diez meses y él todavía no podía soportar sentir el tacto de los vaqueros contra su piel. Habría tirado los cuatro pares si se lo hubiera podido permitir. En cambio, había quemado los que llevaba aquella noche y se había aficionado a llevar calzoncillos largos bajo los pantalones, incluso en verano.

Pues no, no le gustaban los hombres.

Tal vez esa era otra de las razones por las que respondía así ante las mujeres. Sabía como se sentían, siendo un objetivo por que tenía algo que alguien más poderoso quería tomar de ellas.

No es que estuviera a punto de adherirse con alguien sobre su experiencia o alguna cosa. No tenía ninguna intención de compartir con nadie lo que le había pasado en aquel hueco de aquella escalera. No podía imaginarse contándolo.

Pero Dios, ¿qué, si una mujer le preguntaba si había estado alguna vez con alguna? No sabría como contestar a eso.

Un pesado puño golpeó su puerta.

John se puso de pie deprisa, cogiendo el arma que estaba debajo de su almohada. Liberó el seguro con un movimiento rápido de su dedo.

La llamada se repitió.

Nivelando el arma contra la puerta, esperó que un hombro golpeara la madera y la astillara.

—¿John? —Era una voz masculina, grave y ponderosa. —John, se que estás dentro. Me llamo Zoro. Me conociste hace dos noches.

John frunció el ceño y luego se estremeció cuando sus sienes le dolieron. Bruscamente, como si alguien hubiera abierto una compuerta, recordó que había ido a algún sitio clandestinamente. Y se había reunido con un hombre alto vestido de cuero. Con Lucy y Koala.

Mientras la memoria lo golpeaba, algo se movió en lo más profundo de su interior. En el nivel de sus sueños. Algo viejo…

—He venido para hablar contigo. ¿Me dejarás entrar?

Con el arma en su mano, John fue a la puerta y la abrió, manteniendo la cadena en su lugar. Estiró el cuello hacia arriba, para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del hombre. Una palabra le vino a la memoria, una que no entendía.

Hermano.

—¿Quieres reponer el seguro de esa arma, hijo?

John negó con la cabeza, atrapada entre el eco de un extraño recuerdo en su cabeza y que estaba delante de él: un hombre mortal de cuero.

—Bien. Solo vigila dónde apuntas. No te ves muy cómodo con esa cosa y no quiero la molestia de tener un agujero en mí. —El hombre miró la cadena. —¿Me dejarás entrar?

Dos puertas más abajo, una volea de elevados gritos fueron in crescendo y terminaron con el sonido de un cristal roto.

—Vamos, hijo. Un poco de intimidad será bueno.

John alargó profundamente hacia su pecho y al alrededor de sus instintos buscando cualquier sensación de peligro real. No encontró nada, a pesar de que el hombre era grande y dura e indudablemente armado.

Alguien como él solo tenía que hacer las maletas.

John retiró la cadena y se distanció, bajando el arma.

El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él. —¿Recuerdas que nos encontramos, verdad?

John asintió, preguntándose por que sus recuerdos habían vuelto tan deprisa. Y por qué el terrible dolor de cabeza había llegado con ellos.

—Recuerdas sobre lo que estuvimos hablando. ¿Sobre el entrenamiento que te ofrecemos?

John puso el seguro del arma en su lugar. Recordó todo y la curiosidad que lo había golpeado, volvió.

Así como un feroz anhelo.

—Entonces ¿te gustaría unirte y trabajar con nosotros? Y antes de que me digas que no eres lo bastante grande, conozco a muchos tipos de tu tamaño. De hecho, tenemos una clase de hombres que son justo como tú.

Manteniendo sus ojos sobre el forastero, John se puso el arma sobre su bolsillo trasero y se acercó a la cama. Cogió un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo Bic y escribió: No tengo $

Cuando él le enseñó el bloc, el hombre leyó sus palabras. —No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

John garabateó, Sí, lo hago y giró el papel.

—Controlo el lugar y necesito alguna ayuda en materia administrativa. Podrías trabajar para cubrir el coste. ¿Sabes algo de ordenadores?

John negó con la cabeza, pareciendo un idiota. Todo lo que sabía hacer era recoger platos, vasos y lavarlos. Y este tipo no necesitaba un ayudante de camarero.

—Bien, conseguiremos que un hermano que sepa de esas malditas cosas te eche una mano. Él te enseñará. —El hombre sonrió un poco. —Trabajarás. Te entrenarás. Estará bien. Y hablarás con mi shellan.

Ella se sentiría muy feliz si te quedaras con nosotros mientras estés en la escuela.

John entrecerró sus párpados, creciendo su cautela. Esto sonaba de todas formas como un bote salvavidas. ¿Pero como era que este tipo quería salvarlo?

—¿Quieres saber por qué hago esto?

Cuando John asintió con la cabeza, el hombre se quitó el abrigo y desabotonó la mitad superior de su camisa. Dejó la cosa abierta, exponiendo su pectoral izquierdo.

Los ojos se pegaron a la circular cicatriz que le era enseñada.

Cuando él se puso la mano sobre su propio pecho, el sudor estalló a través de su frente. Tenía una rara sensación de que algo trascendental se deslizaba en el lugar.

—Eres uno de nosotros, hijo. Es tiempo de que vuelvas a la casa Det. Familia.

John dejó de respirar, un extraño pensamiento se deslizó por su cabeza: Por fin, me han encontrado.

Pero entonces la realidad se le precipitó hacia delante, chupando la alegría de su pecho.

No le pasaban milagros. Su buena suerte se le había secado antes de que hubiera sido consciente de que había tenido alguna. O tal vez era más bien la fortuna la que lo había evitado. En cualquier caso, este hombre vestido de cuero negro, que venía de alguna parte, ofreciéndole una escotilla de salvamento del horrible lugar en el que vivía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Quieres más tiempo para pensártelo?

John negó con la cabeza y se distanció, escribiendo, quiero quedarme aquí.

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando leyó las palabras. —Escucha, hijo, estás en un momento peligroso de tu vida.

Vaya mierda. Había invitado al tipo a entrar, sabiendo que nadie vendría en su ayuda si gritara. Sintió su arma.

—Bien, cálmate. Ya me dirás. ¿Puedes silbar?

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Aquí está el número dónde puedes localizarme. Silba en el teléfono y sabré que eres tú. —El tipo le dio una pequeña tarjeta. —Te daré un par de días. Llama si cambias de idea. Si no lo haces, no te preocupes por ello. No recordarás nada.

John no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ese comentario, entonces él se quedó mirando fijamente los números negros grabados, perdiéndose en todas las posibilidades e improbabilidades. Cuando miró hacia arriba, el hombre se había ido.

Dios, no había oído abrir y cerrarse la puerta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Bueno les dejo este capítulo me iré a acostar gracias a las que me felicitaron ya sea por PM o Review Gracias!**

**Y perdón por no publicar más temprano el capítulo me siento un poco (mucho) mal y e estado acostada todo el día pondré detalle abajito :D**

**Les dejare un aviso o algo así:**

**Como saben yo estoy enferma. Bueno desde hace poco tiempo tengo unos dolores muy fuertes así que posiblemente me internaran por problemas con mis riñones y por obvio tengo que atenderme si algún día no publico posiblemente es por que empeore y tengan que internarme. Pero mientras no pase a mayores intentare publicar lo más seguido que pueda :D me despido bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	21. Chapter 21

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucy salió del sueño con un violento espasmo. Un profundo grito retronó en su sala de estar, rompiendo la tranquila mañana. Se irguió de golpe, pero fue apartada hacia un lado otra vez. Entonces el sofá entero estaba inclinado alejado de la pared.

En la gris luz del alba, vio el petate de Natsu. Su abrigo.

Y comprendió que él había saltado detrás del diván.

—¡Las persianas! —Gritó él. —¡Baja las persianas!

El dolor en su cortante voz la turbó haciéndola correr por la habitación. Ella cubrió cada ventana hasta que la única luz que entraba desde fuera entraba por la cocina.

—Y aquella puerta, también…—Su voz se resquebrajó. —La de la otra habitación.

Ella la cerró rápidamente. Ahora estaba completamente oscuro excepto por el brillo de la TV.

—¿El cuarto de baño tiene ventana? —preguntó él bruscamente.

—No, no tiene. ¿Natsu, que ha pasado? —Ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia el borde del sofá.

—No te acerques a mí.—Las palabras sonaron estranguladas. Y seguidamente una maldición picante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo deja…que recobre el aliento. Necesito que me dejes solo ahora.

Ella dio la vuelta al sofá de todas formas. En la oscuridad, vagamente solo podía distinguir la gran silueta de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado Natsu?

—Nada.

—Sí, obviamente. —Caray, ella odió la tenaz rutina del tipo. —¿Es por la luz solar, verdad? Eres alérgico a ella.

Él rió ásperamente. —Se podría decir eso. Lucy, para. No vengas aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que me veas.

Ella lo alcanzó y encendió la lámpara más cercana. El sonido de un silbido resonó en la habitación.

Cuando su vista se adaptó, vio a Natsu tumbado boca arriba, un brazo atravesando su pecho, el otro sobre sus ojos. Había una repugnante quemadura sobre la piel expuesta por las mangas enrolladas. Él hacía muecas por el dolor, sus labios retirados hacia atrás…

Se le heló la sangre.

Colmillos.

Dos largos caninos estaban alojados entre sus dientes superiores.

Él tenía colmillos.

Ella debió jadear por que él refunfuñó.—Te dije que no miraras.

—Jesucristo. —Susurró ella. —Dime que son falsos.

—No lo son.

Ella caminó hacia atrás hasta que se tropezó contra la pared. Santo….buen Dios.

—¿Qué…eres tú? —Ella se ahogaba.

—Nada de luz solar. Colmillos con onda. —Él respiraba desigualmente. —Haz una conjetura.

—No…no es…

Él gimió y luego ella escuchó un movimiento, como si él se removiera. —¿Puedes hacerme el favor de apagar aquella lámpara? Se me han tostado las retinas y necesitan algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y apretó el interruptor. Abrigándose con sus brazos a su alrededor, escuchó los sonidos roncos que él hacía cuando respiraba.

El tiempo pasó. No dijo ninguna cosa. No se sentó, se rió y se sacó la falsa dentadura. No dijo que era el mejor amigo de Napoleón o Juan el Bautista o Elvis, como un tipo de loco chiflado.

Tampoco voló por el aire e intentó morderla y matarla. Tampoco se convirtió en murciélago.

Oh, vamos. Pensó ella. No podía tomárselo en serio, ¿verdad?

Pero él era diferente. Fundamentalmente diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. Que si…

Él gimió suavemente. Por el brillo de la TV, vio como su bota sobresalía del diván.

No tenía sentido que pensara en lo que él era, pero sabía que ahora estaba sufriendo. Y no iba a abandonarlo sobre el suelo en la agonía su había algo que ella pudiera hacer por él.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —Dijo ella.

Hubo una pausa. Como si lo hubiese sorprendido.

—¿Puedes traerme algo de helado? No de frutos secos o de chips si tienes. Y una toalla.

Cuando regresó con un bol, ella pudo escuchar como luchaba por sentarse.

—Déjame que vaya. —Dijo ella.

—Él estaba quieto.— ¿No tienes miedo de mi ahora?

Considerando que él era una ilusión o un vampiro, ella debería estar aterrorizada.

—¿Una vela sería demasiada luz? —Preguntó ella, no haciendo caso a su pregunta. —Porque no seré capaz de ver allí detrás.

—Probablemente no. Lucy, no te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

Ella dejó el helado, encendió una de sus largas velas y la dejó sobre la mesa al lado del diván. Con el brillante parpadeo ella pudo ver su gran cuerpo. Y el brazo todavía sobre sus ojos. Inútiles. No estaba haciendo muecas, pero su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Entonces pudo observar las puntas de sus colmillos.

—Sé que no me harás daño. —Murmuró ella, mientras recogía el bol.—Ya has tenido demasiadas posibilidades.

Cubriéndose con la parte trasera del sofá, sacó un poco de helado y lo extendió.

—Aquí. Abre grande. Haagen—Dazs de vainilla.

—No es para comérmelo. La proteína de la leche y el frío ayudaran a las quemaduras a curarse.

No había ningún modo en el que pudiera acceder hasta donde él se había escaldado, entonces retiró el diván hacia atrás y se sentó a su lado. Trabajando el helado para que se convirtiera en una sopa espesa, ella usó los dedos paca colocar un poco sobre la inflamación, sobre las ampollas de su piel. Él se estremeció, mostrando sus colmillos, entonces ella hizo una pausa.

Él no era un vampiro. No podía serlo.

—Sí, de verdad que lo soy. —Murmuró él.

Ella dejó de respirar. —¿Puedes leer las mentes?

—No, pero sé que me estás mirando fijamente y puedo imaginar como me sentiría si estuviera en esta situación. Mira, somos una especie diferente, eso es todo. Nada extraño, solo…diferentes.

Bien, pensó ella, poniendo más helado sobre las quemaduras. Vamos a probar esta cosa entera por el tamaño.

Aquí estaba ella con un vampiro. Un icono del horror. Un icono del horror de 1.70m. de altura y ¿60? ¿70? kg. de peso, con una dentadura como la de un Doberman.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Y por qué le creía cuando le decía que no le haría daño? Debería estar fuera de su mente.

Natsu gimió de alivio. —Esto funciona. Gracias a Dios.

Bien, en primer lugar, él estaba demasiado ocupado con sus heridas para ahora mismo ser una verdadera amenaza. Iban a pasar semanas hasta que se repusiera de estas quemaduras.

Ella bañó sus dedos en el tazón y puso más Haagen—Dazs en su brazo. Después de la tercera ronda, ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia abajo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Su piel absorbía el helado como si fuera un bálsamo. Directamente ante sus ojos.

—Esto está mucho mejor. —Dijo él suavemente. —Gracias.

Él retiró el brazo de su frente. La mitad de su cara y de su cuello estaban enrojecidos.

—¿Quieres que haga esa parte también? —Indicando ella el área quemada.

Sus misteriosos ojos azabache se abrieron. La miraba cautelosamente cuando levantó la vista. —Por favor. Si no te importa.

Mientras él la miraba, ella puso sus dedos en el tazón y luego extendió la mano. Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras extendía la cosa primero sobre su mejilla.

Dios, sus pestañas eran espesas. Gruesas y trigueñas. Y su piel era suave, aunque su barba hubiera crecido de la noche a la mañana. Tenía una gran nariz. Recta como una flecha. Y sus labios eran perfectos.

Bastante grandes para encajar con el tamaño de su cara. Rosa oscuro. El inferior era más grande.

Se retiró a tomar más y le cubrió la mandíbula. Entonces se movió hacia su cuello, pasando por alto los gruesos cordones de sus músculos desde sus hombros hasta la base del cráneo.

Cuando ella sintió algo que le acariciaba el hombro, echó un vistazo. Sus dedos le estaban acariciando las puntas de su cabello.

Susceptible por la inquietud. Ella se retiró hacia atrás.

Natsu dejó caer su mano, sin sorprenderse por su rechazo.

—Lo siento. —Refunfuñó él, cerrando los ojos.

Sin mirarla, él fue sumamente consciente de sus apacibles dedos cuando movían por su piel. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, lo bastante cerca para que pudiera olerla. Cuando el dolor de su exposición al sol disminuyó, su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse de un modo diferente.

Él abrió los ojos, manteniendo los párpados bajos. Mirándola. Deseándola.

Cuando ella terminó, dejó el tazón y lo observó directamente. —Vamos a asumir que creo que eres un…que eres diferente. ¿Por qué no me mordiste cuando tuviste la ocasión? Creo que estos colmillos no solamente decorativos ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si estuviera preparada para largarse en cualquier momento, pero no cedía ante su miedo. Y lo había ayudado cuando lo necesitó, incluso cuando estaba asustada.

Dios, su coraje era excitante.

—Me alimento de las mujeres de mi propia especie. No de los humanos.

Sus ojos llamearon. —¿Hoy muchos como vosotros?

—Bastantes. No tantos como solía haber. Nos cazan para extinguirnos.

Lo que le recordó que: estaba separado de sus armas por unos 5 metros y un diván. Intentó levantarse, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo hizo que sus movimientos fueran lentos y descoordinados.

Maldito sol, pensó él. Te succiona directamente la vida.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Le preguntó ella.

Se levantó y desapareció detrás del diván. Escuchó un ruido sordo y luego el sonido de una bolsa siendo arrastrada por el suelo.

—Por Dios, ¿qué hay aquí? —Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Cuando dejó caer las asas, ellas cayeron a los lados.

Él esperaba como el infierno que ella no mirara hacia allí.

—Escucha, Lucy…tenemos un problema. — Él forzó a su torso a levantarse del suelo, tonificando sus brazos.

La probabilidad de un ataque de los restrictors a la casa era baja. Aunque los asesinos pudieran salir a la luz del sol, ellos trabajaban de noche y necesitaban entrar en trance para reponer su fuerza. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban tranquilos durante el día.

Pero él no había tenido noticias de Luffy. Y la tarde llegaría eventualmente.

Lucy apartó la mirada de él, su expresión era una tumba. —¿Necesitas estar bajo tierra? Por que puedo conseguirte un sótano en el viejo granero. La puerta hacia allí es por la cocina, pero yo puedo colgar edredones sobre las persianas…miércoles, hay claraboyas. Tal podríamos cubrirlas con algo. Probablemente estarías más a salvo allí.

Natsu dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás de manera que veía todo el techo.

Aquí estaba esta mujer humana, que estaba enferma, que acababa de averiguar que tenía un vampiro en su casa— y estaba preocupada por protegerlo.

—¿Natsu? —Ella fue y se arrodilló a su lado. —Puedo ayudarte a bajar…

Ante de que él pudiera pensar, tomó su mano, presionando sus labios sobre su palma y luego la puso sobre su corazón.

Su miedo se arremolinó en el aire, un olor agudo, ahumado que se mezclaba con su delicioso olor natural. Pero ella no la arrancó esta vez, y el cóctel de lucha—o—lucha no duró mucho tiempo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. —Dijo ella suavemente. —No dejaré que nadie llegue hasta ti hoy. Estás a salvo.

Ah, infiernos. Ella lo derretía. Realmente lo hacía.

Él se aclaró la garganta. —Gracias. Pero es por tí por la que estoy preocupado. Lucy, anoche nos atacaron en el parque. Perdiste el bolso y tengo que asumir que mis enemigos lo consiguieron.

La tensión se disparó por su brazo, viajando por su palma y golpeó su pecho. Como estaba susceptible por la inquietud, deseó sacar de algún modo el miedo de ella, tomándolo en si mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No recuerdo ningún ataque.

—Borré tu memoria.

—¿Qué significa que borraste?

Él había metido la mano en su mente y la había liberado de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Lucy jadeó y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, parpadeando rápidamente. Él sabía que tenía que explicarse rápidamente. No iba a procesar todo y la asaltarían conclusiones de que él era un asesino.

—Lucy, tuve que traerte a casa para poder protegerte mientras espero noticias de mis hermanos. —Las que todavía no habían llegado, maldición. —Aquellos hombres que nos atacaron, no son humanos y son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

Ella cayó sobre el suelo sin gracia, como si sus rodillas no la sostuvieran. Sus ojos estaban agrandados y ciegos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Mataste a dos de ellos. —Dijo ella con una voz muerta. —Le rompiste el cuello a uno. Y al otro…

Natsu maldijo. —Siento haberte enredado en todo esto. Siento haberte puesto en peligro ahora. Y siento haberte borrado la memoria…

Ella lo miró con dureza. —No lo hagas otra vez.

Él sentía que no podía hacerle esa promesa. — No a no ser que tenga que salvarte. Sabes mucho de mí ahora, y esto te pone en peligro.

—¿Me has borrado la memoria alguna otra vez?

—Nos encontramos en el centro de entrenamiento. Tú viniste con John y Koala.

—¿Cuánto hace de ello?

—Un par de días. Puedo devolvértelos, también.

—Espera un minuto. —Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no me has hecho olvidar todo sobre ti hasta el momento actual? Ya sabes, borrarlo todo.

Como si ella hubiera preferido eso.

—Iba a hacerlo. Anoche. Después de cenar.

Ella lo miró desde la distancia. —¿Y no lo hiciste debido a lo que pasó e el parque?

—Y porque…—Dios, ¿hasta dónde quería llegar él? ¿Realmente quería que ella supiera lo que sentía?

No, pensó él. Ella lo miraba totalmente sobresaltada. Ahora apenas era el momento para que llegaran las felices noticias, que un vampiro masculino se había vinculado a ella. —Por que es una invasión a tu intimidad.

En el silencio que siguió, podía verla trabajar sobre los acontecimientos, las implicaciones, la realidad de la situación. Y luego su cuerpo dejó su dulce olor a su excitación. Ella recordaba como la había besado.

Bruscamente, ella se estremeció y frunció el ceño. Y la fragancia fue cortada.

—Ah, Lucy, en el parque, cuando yo mantenía la distancia de ti mientras nosotros…

Ella sostuvo su mano, parándolo. —Todo sobre lo que quiero hablar es sobre lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos y no dudaron. Ella estaba, él comprendió, lista para algo.

—Dios…eres asombrosa, Lucy.

Sus cejas se levantaron. —¿Por qué?

—Manejas toda esta mierda realmente bien. Sobre todo la parte de lo que soy.

Ella pasó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y estudió su cara. —¿Sabes algo? No es una gran sorpresa. Bien, los es, pero…sabía que eras diferente desde el primer momento ente vi. Yo no sabía que eras un… ¿Os llamáis vampiros?

Él asintió.

—Vampiro. —Dijo ella, como si hiciera una prueba con la palabra. —No me has hecho daño o asustado. Bien, no realmente. Y…sabes, he estado clínicamente muerta al menos dos veces. Una cuando entré en paro cardíaco mientras me hacían el transplante de médula ósea. Otra vez cuando tuve una pulmonía y mis pulmones estaban llenos de líquido. Yo, ah, no estoy segura de dónde fui o por qué volví, pero había algo al otro lado. Ni cielo con nubes y ángeles y todo aquel jazz. Sólo una luz blanca. Yo no sabía lo que era la primera vez. La segunda, solo fui directamente a ello. No sé por qué volví…

Ella enrojeció y dejó de hablar, como si se avergonzara por lo que le había revelado.

—Has visto al Fade. —Murmuró él, intimidado.

—¿El Fade?

Él asintió. —Al menos, así es como lo llamamos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, claramente indispuesta de ir más lejos con el sujeto. —De todas formas, hay mucho que no entendemos sobre este mundo. ¿Los vampiros existen? Esto es sólo una cosa más.

Cuando él no dijo nada durante un ratito, ella le echó un vistazo. —¿Por qué me miras así?

—Eres un wahlker. —Dijo él, sintiendo como si debiera levantarse e inclinarse ante ella, como una costumbre.

—¿Un wahlker?

—Alguien quien ha ido a otro lado y ha vuelto. De dónde yo vengo, ese es un título de distinción.

El teléfono móvil sonó y ambos giraron sus cabezas. El sonido venía de dentro del petate.

—¿Podrías traerme aquel bolso?—preguntó él.

Ella se inclinó e intentó levantarlo. No pudo. —¿Por qué no te doy solo el teléfono?

—No. —Él luchó por ponerse de rodillas. —Sólo déjame…

—Natsu, lo conseguiré…

—Lucy, para. —Le ordenó él. —No quiero que lo abras.

Ella retrocedió ante la cosa, como si estuviera llena de serpientes.

Con una sacudida él metió su mano dentro. En cuanto encontró el teléfono, lo levantó y se lo puso al oído.

—¿Si? —Él ladró, cerrando parcialmente la cremallera del petate.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Zoro. ¿Y dónde infiernos estás?

—Estoy bien. Sólo que no estoy en casa.

—Ninguna mierda. Cuando Ace no te encontró en el cuarto de gimnasia y tampoco en la casa, se preocupó y me llamó. ¿Necesitas que vayamos a buscarte?

—No. Estoy bien dónde estoy.

—¿Y dónde está eso?

—Llamé a Luffy la pasada noche y no me ha contestado. ¿Está en los alrededores?

—Él y Nami se fueron a un lugar íntimo en la ciudad. Ahora, ¿dónde estás? — Cuando no hubo una rápida respuesta, la voz de sus hermanos cayó un poco más abajo. —Natsu, ¿qué infiernos estás haciendo?

—Sólo dile a Luffy que lo estoy buscando.

Zoro maldijo. —¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que vayamos a buscarte? Puedo enviar un par de doggen con una bolsa de cuerpo plomada.

—Nah, estoy bien. — Él no iba a ninguna parte sin Lucy. —Más tarde, hombre.

—Natsu…

Colgó y el teléfono sonó otra vez inmediatamente. Después de comprobar la ID, él dejó a Zoro dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz. El dejó la cosa a su lado en el suelo cuando su estómago se quejó.

—¿Quieres que te consiga algo de comida? —Le preguntó Lucy.

Él la miró un momento, atontado. Y luego tuvo que recordarse que ella no sabía la intimidad que le ofrecía. De todas formas la idea de que ella le honrara con el alimento que le prepararía con sus propias manos lo dejaron sin aliento.

—Cierra tus ojos para mí. —Le dijo él.

Ella se puso rígida. Pero cerró los párpados.

Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos.

Aquellos ojos castaños reabrieron de par en par, pero él se retiro antes de que ella pudiera.

—Me gustaría que me alimentaras. Gracias.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Kyaaa! Me ha encantado este capítulo dejen les digo que no falta mucho para el lemon yea!(Solo unos capítulos más)**

**Chicos perdón por no publicar capitulo pero lunes y martes estuve editando y editando, editando, editando manga y es algo agotador y sumado que tengo un dolor de cabeza de la ostia no me puedo joder más (bueno si tengo gripe lol) me despido tengo que seguir editando manga.**

**Aún recuerdo cuando llevaba 8 paginas nada mas ahora llego 40 :3 , 8 páginas y termino el capítulo yea!**

**Oh si la semana especial se terminó pero sé que no publique en 2 días (creo) esos 2 capítulos que no publique en la próxima semana especial los agregare.**

**Ejemplo: si la próxima que haya semana especial comienza un lunes no terminara el próximo lunes si no un miércoles.(ya agregando los 2 días que me falto publicar)**

**Bueno me despido bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	22. Chapter 22

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando el sol se fue, Rogue ojeaba los bosquejos del edificio que cubrían la mesa de la cocina de U. Él marcó uno.

—Esto es lo que quiero. ¿Cuan rápido podemos levantarlo?

—Rápido. El sitio está en medio de ninguna parte, y la instalación no estará sujeta a cualquier dificultad municipal, así no hay ninguna necesidad de tener el permiso de construcción. Reuniendo los apoyos de la pared y lanzando algunas tablillas exteriores sobre un espacio 140 metros cuadrados no nos llevará demasiado tiempo. La instalación de las zonas de almacenaje de los cautivos no debería ser un problema. En cuanto a la ducha, podemos desviar la corriente cercana fácilmente e instalar una bomba para proporcionar el agua corriente. Las provisiones de hardware y herramientas son todas genéricas y he seguido el tamaño estándar de longitudes aconsejadas reduciendo la cantidad de recorte. El generador impulsado por gas sobre el lugar proveerá de la electricidad para las sierras y las pistolas de clavos. También nos proveerá de luz si queremos mantenernos aquí a largo plazo.

—Dame un número de días.

—Con un equipo de cinco tipos, puedo tener un techo sobre tu cabeza en cuarenta y ocho horas. A condición de que pueda trabajar en el suelo y las provisiones lleguen a tiempo.

—Entonces, te aguantaré dos días.

—Empezaré a conseguir lo que necesitamos en Home Depot y Lowe esta mañana. Repartiré las órdenes de los suministros entre dos. Y vamos a necesitar una pequeña excavadora, una de esas Toro Dingos con cubas intercambiables y sistema de azada. Sé dónde podemos alquilar una.

—Bien. Todo está bien.

Rogué se inclinó hacia atrás para estirar los brazos y ociosamente los separó cubriéndose. La casa de U era un anónimo profundo bajo en el territorio de clase media. Esta parte de Cadwell con calles llamadas Elmwood, Spruce Knoll y Pine Notch, dónde los niños montaban con sus bicis sobre las aceras y la cena estaba sobre la mesa a las seis de la tarde.

Toda la feliz—feliz, alegría—alegría hacía que la piel de Rogue se erizara. Quería prender fuego a la casa.

Echar sal al césped. Talar los árboles. El impulso se volvió tan profundo que lo sorprendió. No tenía ningún problema con la destrucción de la propiedad, pero él era un asesino, no un vándalo. No podía creer por qué le importaba una mierda.

—Quiero utilizar su camión. —Le dijo U. —Alquilaré un remolque con enganche. Entre los dos, seremos capaces de coger la entrega en la pasarela y las provisiones de materiales utilizados para techar de sus lotes.

No hay ninguna razón para la gente de Home Depot sepa de dónde estamos.

—¿Y el material para las unidades de almacenaje?

—Sé exactamente lo que está buscando y dónde encontrarlo.

Se oyó un sonido electrónico.

—¿Qué infiernos es eso? —Preguntó Rogue.

—Un recordatorio sobre el registro de las 9 de la mañana. —U sacó una BlackBerry, sus embotados dedos volaron sobre el pequeño teclado. —¿Quiere que envíe su estado por correo electrónico?

—Sí. Rogue se concentró en U. El restrictor había estado en la sociedad durante 175 años. Era tan pálido como el papel. Tranquilo y agudo como una tachuela. No tan agresivo como otros, pero estable.

—Eres un miembro valioso, U.

U ladeó una sonrisa y levantó la vista de la BlackBerry. —Lo sé. Y me gusta que me utilicen. Hablando de, ¿a quién va a darme para el equipo?

—Vamos a utilizar las dos escuadrillas principales.

—¿Nos tendrá dos noches fuera de línea?

—Y días. Dormiremos por turnos en el sitio.

—Bien.—U miró hacia abajo hacia la cosa que había en su mano, tocando una pequeña rueda sobre el lado derecho de ello. —Ah,…mierda. A Sting no le va a gustar esto.

Rogué estrechó los ojos. —Oh, ¿si?

—Es un correo electrónico de las escuadrillas Beta. Adivino que a estoy en la lista.

—¿Y?

—Un grupo de Betas cazaba anoche y corrió contra un de la Hermandad en el parque. De cinco de ellos, tres faltan. Óigalo bien, el guerrero estaba con una mujer humana.

—A veces tienen sexo con ellas.

—Sí. Bastardos con suerte.

Lucy estuvo de pie en la cocina pensando en la manera que Natsu la miraba. No podía entender por qué ofrecerse a hacerle el desayuno era semejante gran cosa, pero él había actuado como si ella le hubiera hecho un gran regalo.

Echó la tortilla y se dirigió a la nevera. Sacando un contenedor de plástico con fruta cortada, sacó la mezcla con una cuchara. Esto no le pareció bastante, entonces ella agarró un plátano y lo cortó echándolo por encima.

Cuando dejó el cuchillo, se tocó los labios. No hubo nada sexual en el beso que le había dado en el diván; había sido de gratitud. Y la acción de boca—sobre—boca en el parque había sido más profunda, pero la distancia por su lado había sido la misma. La pasión había sido unilateral. La suya.

—¿Los vampiros dormían con humanos? Tal era por esto por lo que él se contenía, en vez de ser una especie de juego de poder.

—¿Pero que pasaba con la anfitriona del TGI Friday? Definitivamente él había valorado a aquella mujer, y no porque hubiera querido comprarle un vestido. Entonces claramente su raza no tenía ningún problema para estar con otra especie. Lo que pasaba era que él no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Amigos. Solo amigos.

Cuando terminó la tortilla y untó la tostada, enrolló un tenedor en una servilleta, metiéndola bajo su codo y cogió el plato y el tazón y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió hacia el diván.

—¡Para!

Natsu se había quitado la camisa y se inclinaba contra la pared, inspeccionando sus quemaduras. Al brillo de la luz de la vela, ella consiguió una mirada seria de sus pesados hombros, sus poderosos brazos, su pecho. sin pelo.

Intentando mantenerlo junto, puso lo que llevaba sobre el suelo al lado de él y sentándose a pocos centímetros. Para evitar mirar fijamente su cuerpo, echó un vistazo a su cara. Él no miraba la comida, ningún movimiento, ninguna conversación.

—No estaba segura de lo que te gustaba. —Le dijo ella.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre los suyos y cambió de posición para quedar enfrente a ella. Su vista frontal era aún más espectacular que su perfil. Sus hombros eran bastante amplios para llenar el espacio entre el diván y la pared. Y la cicatriz en forma de estrella sobre su pectoral izquierdo era infernalmente atractiva, como una especie de marca sobre su piel.

Después de un latido o dos él solamente la estaba mirando fijamente, ella cogió el plato. —Te conseguiré algo más…

Extendió su mano y le agarró la muñeca. Acariciándole la piel con el pulgar. —Lo amo.

—No has probado la…

—Tú lo hiciste. Eso es suficiente. —Él cogió el tenedor de la servilleta, los músculos y tendones de su antebrazo trabajaron. —¿Lucy?

—¿Um?

—Me gustaría alimentarte. —Cuando él habló, su estómago soltó un aullido.

—No te preocupes. Conseguiré algo para mi…Ah, ¿por qué frunces el ceño así?

El acarició sus cejas, como si quisiera planchar su expresión. —Lo siento. No puedes saberlo.

—¿Saber el qué?

—De dónde yo vengo, cuando un hombre se ofrece a alimentar a una mujer de su mano, es una manera de mostrar respeto y…afecto.

—Pero tú tienes hambre.

Él atrajo el plato un poco más cerca y arrancó una esquina a la tostada. Entonces cortó un cuadrado perfecto de la tortilla y lo colocó encima.

—Lucy, come de mi mano. Toma de mí.

Él se inclinó más cerca, alargando su largo brazo. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos, llamándola, inclinándola, abriendo su boca. Cuando ella puso sus labios alrededor del alimento que había cocinado para él, él gruñó con aprobación. Y después de que ella tragara, él volvió hacia ella otra vez, otro trozo de pan tostado suspendido entre las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿No deberías tomar algo? —Le dijo ella.

—No antes de que estés llena.

—¿Y si me lo como todo?

—Nada me complacería más que saber que tú estás bien alimentada.

Amigos, ella se dijo. Solo amigos.

—Lucy, come para mí. —Su insistencia consiguió que abriera la boca otra vez. Sus ojos se quedaron sobre sus labios después de que ella los cerrara.

Jesús. Esto no parecía de amigos.

Cuando ella masticó, Natsu escogió un trozo del tazón de fruta con las yemas de los dedos. Él finalmente escogió una rebanada de melón y se lo presentó. Ella tomó el pedazo, un poco de jugo resbaló por la comisura de su boca. Ella fue a limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, pero él la paró, levantando la servilleta, acariciando su piel.

—He terminado.

—No, no lo has hecho. Puedo sentir tu hambre. —Esta vez media fresa fue hacia ella. —Ábrela para mí.

Él la alimentó con bocados selectos, mirándola con primordial satisfacción que era la diferencia que ella había visto antes.

Cuando ella no pudo tomar otro bocado, él hizo un trabajo rápido de lo que había dejado y cuando terminó, ella recogió el plato y se dirigió a la cocina. Le hizo otra tortilla, llenó el tazón con cereales, y le dio la última de sus bananas.

Su sonrisa fue brillante cuando lo puso todo delante de él. —Como me honras con todo esto.

Cuando él comió de aquel modo metódico, tan ordenado, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se recostara contra la pared. Ella cada vez se cansaba más fácilmente y sintió una puñalada de de frío terror ahora que sabía el por qué. Dios, temía averiguar que los médicos iban a averiguar después de todas las pruebas.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, la cara de Natsu estaba frente a ella.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared. —Yo, ah, no te oí moverte.

Agachado a cuatro patas como un animal preparado para saltar, él puso un brazo entre sus piernas, sus macizos hombros aguantando el peso de su torso. Al final, era enorme. Enseñaba mucha piel. Y olía realmente bien, como a oscuras especias.

—Lucy, te agradecería, si tú me permitieras.

—¿Cómo? Ella susurró.

Él inclinó su cabeza de lado y puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando ella jadeó, su lengua penetró su boca y la acarició. Cuando él se retiró para evaluar su reacción, sus ojos brillaban con la promesa del éxtasis, del tipo que hervía la médula ósea.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —De nada.

—Volvería a hacerlo otra vez, Lucy. ¿Me dejarás?

—Un simple agradecimiento estaría bien. Realmente yo…

Sus labios la cortaron y luego su lengua asumió otra vez, invadiéndola, tomándola, acariciándola.

Cuando el calor rugió en su cuerpo, Lucy dejó de luchar y saboreó la loca lujuria, la palpitación de su pecho, el dolor de sus pechos y entre las piernas.

Oh, Dios. Esto había sido tan largo. Y nunca se había parecido a esto.

Natsu soltó un ronroneo bajo, como si él hubiese sentido su excitación. Ella sintió como su lengua se retraía y luego tomó su labio inferior entre su…

Colmillos. Aquellos colmillos pellizcaban su carne.

El miedo se coló por su pasión y lo espesó, agregando un borde peligroso que la abrió hasta más allá.

Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos. Dios, era tan duro, tan fuerte. Él se sentiría tan pesado encima de ella.

—¿Me dejarás yacer contigo? Le preguntó él.

Lucy cerró los ojos, imaginándoselos yendo más allá de los besos a un lugar dónde ellos estarían desnudos juntos. No había estado con un hombre desde mucho antes de su enfermedad. Y mucho de su cuerpo había cambiado desde entonces.

Ella tampoco sabía de dónde venía su deseo de estar con ella. Los amigos no tenían sexo. No en su libro, de todas formas.

Ella negó con su cabeza. —No estoy segura.

La boca de Natsu cayó sobre la suya otra vez, brevemente. —Solo quiero acostarme a tu lado ¿Vale?

Traducción literal…de acuerdo. Excepto como lo miraba fijamente, ella no podía hacer caso a las diferencias entre ellos. Ella estaba sin aliento. Él estaba tranquilo. Ella mareada. Él estaba lúcido.

Ella tenía calor. Él …no.

Bruscamente él sentó contra la pared y tiró de la manta que colgaba del diván hasta su regazo. Ella se preguntó durante una fracción de segundo si él estaba ocultando una erección.

Sí, de acuerdo. Probablemente él tenía frío por que estaba medio desnudo.

—¿De repente recordaste quien soy? —Le preguntó él.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué te quitó las ganas?

Ella recordó aquellos colmillos sobre sus labios. La idea de que él era un vampiro volvió. —No.

—¿Entonces por qué te cerraste? ¿Lucy? Sus ojos manteniéndolos en los suyos. —Lucy, ¿me dirás que sucede?

Su confusión cuando él la miró era espantosa. ¿Pensaba que a ella no le importaría ser una jodida compasión?

—Natsu, aprecio hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar en nombre de la amistad, pero no me hagas ningún favor, ¿vale?

—Te gusta lo que te hago. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo olerlo.

—Por todos los santos, ¿te excita hacer que me sienta avergonzada? Porque te diré, que tener un hombre que me moleste y me encienda mientras él bien podría estar leyendo un periódico no se siente bien sobre mi final. Dios…estás realmente enfermo, ¿sabes?

Aquella mirada fija de neón se estrechó ofendida. —Piensas que no te quiero.

—Oh, lo siento. Me imagino que me perdí toda tu lujuria. Sí, realmente estás caliente por mí.

Ella no podía creer lo rápido que él se movió. En un minuto él estaba recostado contra la pared mirándola. Al siguiente él la tenía sobre el suelo, debajo de él. Su muslo abriéndole las piernas y luego sus caderas se condujeron a su centro. Lo qué llegó contra ella fue dura y gruesa longitud.

Su mano enredada en su pelo y tiró, arqueándola sobre él. Él dejó caer su boca sobre su oído.

—¿Lo sientes Lucy? Él frotó su excitación en apretados círculos, acariciándola, haciéndola florecer para él. —¿Me sientes? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ella jadeaba por aire. Ahora estaba muy mojada, su cuerpo listo para conducirlo profundamente a su interior.

—Dime lo que significa, Lucy. —Cuando ella no contestó, él aspiró su cuello hasta que le empezó a doler y luego tomó el lóbulo de su oído entre sus dientes. Pequeños castigos. —Quiero que lo digas. Entonces sabré que te queda claro lo que siento.

Su mano libre bajó hasta su culo, acercándola más y luego la empujó contra su erección, golpeando el lugar correcto. Ella podía sentir la cabeza de él sondeando a través de sus pantalones y su pijama.

—Dilo, Lucy.

Él surgió hacia delante otra vez y ella gimió. —Me deseas…

—Y vamos a asegurarnos de que lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Él liberó su pelo y tomó sus labios con un crudo filo. Él estaba por todas partes, dentro de su boca, sobre su cuerpo, su calor, su masculino olor y su enorme erección que le prometía un infernal paseo salvaje, erótico.

Pero entonces él se separó de ella y se volvió al lugar donde había estado contra la pared. Así como así, él volvía a estar controlado otra vez. Incluso su respiración. Su cuerpo también.

Ella luchó por volverse a sentar, intentando recordar como utilizar sus brazos y piernas.

—No soy un hombre, Lucy, aún cuando mis partes se parezcan. Lo que has tenido no es nada comparado con lo que quiero hacerte. Quiero mi cabeza entre tus piernas lamiéndote hasta que grites mi nombre. También quiero montarte como un animal y mirar tus ojos cuando esté dentro de ti ¿Y después de esto? Quiero tomarte de cada forma. Quiero hacértelo por detrás. Quiero echarte un polvo, contra la pared. Quiero que te sientes sobre mis caderas y me montes hasta que ya no pueda respirar. —La miraba a su nivel, brutal en su honestidad. —Pero nada de esto va a pasar. Si lo sintiera menos, sería diferente, más fácil. Pero tú le haces algo extraño a mi cuerpo por lo que controlarme totalmente que es la única manera que puedo estar contigo. No puedo aflojarlo y lo último que quiero es darte un susto infernal. O peor, hacerte daño.

Las visiones nadaron en su cabeza, visiones de todo lo que él le había descrito y su cuerpo se humedeció de nuevo para él. Él suspiró y gruñó suavemente, él había cogido el olor de su sexo y le había agradado.

—Oh, Lucy. ¿Me permitirás que te de placer? ¿Me dejarás tomar tu suave excitación donde quiera que vaya?

Ella quería decirle que sí, pero la lógica de lo que él le sugería era difícil: poniéndose desnuda, delante de él, a la luz de una vela. Nadie excepto los doctores y las enfermeras sabían como había quedado su cuerpo después de que la enfermedad se hubiese retirado. Y ella no podía por menos que pensar en las hermosas mujeres que había visto como iban hacia él.

—No soy a lo que estás acostumbrado. —Dijo ella suavemente. —No soy…hermosa. —El frunció el ceño, pero ella negó con la cabeza. —Confía en mí sobre eso.

Natsu la merodeó, aquellos hombros se movieron como un león. —Permíteme mostrarte lo hermosa que eres. Amablemente. Despacio. Nada violento. Seré un perfecto caballero, te lo prometo.

Sus labios se separaron y tuvo un vistazo de las puntas de sus colmillos. Entonces su boca se posó sobre la suya y Dios, él era fantástico, todo droga barriendo sus labios y su lengua. Con un gemido, ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, clavando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

Cuando él la poso sobre el suelo, ella se preparó para recibir su peso. En cambio él se estiró a su lado y alisó su pelo hacia atrás.

—Despacio. —Murmuró él. —Con cuidado.

Él la besó otra vez y esto fue un rato antes de que sus largos dedos fueran al interior de su camiseta.

Cuando subió la camiseta, ella intentó concentrarse sobre lo que le hacía con la boca, obligándose a no pensar en lo que se revelaba. Pero cuando él retiró la tela sobre su cabeza, el aire fresco golpeó sus pechos. Ella se los cubrió con las manos y cerró los ojos, rezando para que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro entonces él no podría ver la mayor parte de ella.

Una yema del dedo acarició la base del cuello, donde estaba la cicatriz de su traqueotomía. Luego permaneció sobre la piel fruncida de su pecho dónde los catéteres habían sido enchufados. Él le bajó la cinturilla de su pijama hasta dónde estaban las perforaciones de los agujeros de su estómago de los tubos alimenticios. Entonces él encontró el sitio de inserción de su transplante de médula ósea, sobre su cadera.

Ella no podía soportarlo. Se sentó y agarró la camiseta para protegerse.

—Oh, no, Lucy. No lo pares. —Él capturó sus manos y las besó. Entonces él tironeó de la camiseta. — ¿No vas a dejar que te mire?

Ella giró su cabeza cuando él tomó su cubierta. Sus pechos desnudos se pusieron de punta y elevaron cuando sus ojos la tocaron.

Entonces Natsu besó todas y cada una de las cicatrices.

Ella tembló no importaba cuanto intentara quedarse quieta. Su cuerpo había sido bombeado lleno de veneno. Dejó los agujeros y cicatrices a la intemperie. Hecha infértil. Y aquí estaba este hermoso hombre rindiéndole culto como si todo lo que tenía era digno de reverencia.

Cuando la miró y le sonrió, ella se echó a llorar. Los sollozos le salieron con duros como puñetazos, rasgándole el pecho y la garganta, exprimiendo sus costillas. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, deseando tener la fuerza para irse a otro cuerpo.

Mientras ella lloraba, Natsu la sostuvo contra su pecho, meciéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás. Ella no tenía ninguna de idea de cuanto tiempo iba a durar antes de que se hiciese pedazos, pero eventualmente el llanto redujo la marcha y ella se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía a ella. Las sílabas y la cadencia le eran completamente desconocidas y las palabras indescifrables. Pero el tono…el tono era encantador.

Y su bondad era una tentación para la que ella no tenía valor.

Ella no podía confiar en él para su confort, no hasta este momento. Su vida dependía de mantenerse entera y allí había una cuesta resbaladiza de lágrimas. Si ella comenzaba a llorar ahora, no pararía en los siguientes días y semanas. Dios lo sabía, el duro interior de su centro había sido la única cosa que la había ayudado todo el tiempo que había estado enferma. Si ella perdía aquella resolución, no tendría ningún poder en absoluto contra la enfermedad.

Lucy se limpió los ojos.

No otra vez, pensó ella. No lo perdería delante de él otra vez.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír. —Entonces. ¿Cómo es para un temblor asesino?

Él dijo algo en la otra lengua y luego negó con la cabeza y cambió al inglés. —Llora todo lo que quieras.

—No quiero llorar. —Ella miró su pecho desnudo.

No, lo que ella quería ahora mismo era tener sexo con él. Cuando el mar de lágrimas finalizó, su cuerpo comenzó a responder otra vez. Y considerando que él ya había visto lo peor de sus cicatrices y parecía haberse apagado, se sintió más cómoda.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras besarme después de todo esto? —Preguntó ella.

—Si.

Sin permitirle pensar, ella agarró sus hombros y lo condujo hacia su boca. Él se contuvo durante un momento, como si estuviera sorprendido por su fuerza, pero entonces él la beso profunda y largamente, como si entendiera lo que ella necesitaba de él. En materia de un momento él la tenía totalmente desnuda, el pijama despareció, los calcetines desaparecieron, las bragas la abandonaron.

Él la acarició con las manos desde la cabeza hasta los muslos y se movió con él, se levantaba, se arqueaba, sintiendo la piel desnuda de su pecho contar sus pechos y su estómago mientras la lisa tela de sus pantalones caros se frotaban como aceite corporal sobre sus piernas. Ella estaba dolorida y aturdida cuando él hociqueó su cuello, mordisqueó su clavícula, abriéndose camino hasta sus pechos. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró como la lengua salía y hacía un círculo alrededor se su pezón antes de que él lo tomara en su boca.

Mientras se amamantaba de ella, su mano se deslizó por el interior de sus muslos.

Y luego él le tocaba su centro. Ella se elevaba hacia él, su respiración salía rápidamente de sus pulmones.

Él gimió, su pecho vibraba contra el suyo cuando él emitió el sonido.

—Dulce Lucy, eres tal como me imaginé. Suave….empapada. —Su áspera voz, con fuerza, le daba una idea de cuanto control utilizaba para mantenerse a sí mismo bajo clausura. —Abre tus piernas para mí. Un poco más. Exacto Lucy. Esto es tan…oh, sí.

Él resbaló un dedo y luego dos en su interior.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero su cuerpo sabía dónde se dirigía. Jadeando, agarrándose a sus hombros con las uñas, Lucy lo miró lamer su pecho cuando él movió su mano sobre su cuerpo, su pulgar rozando el lugar correcto en la carera ascendente. En un destello de un relámpago ella explotó, la fuerza de la liberación la lanzó precipitadamente a un vacío donde solo latir y blanco calor existían.

Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, los pesados ojos de Natsu eran graves, su cara tensa y oscura. Parecía un completo extraño, completamente fuera de ella.

Ella intentó coger la manta para cubrirse, calculando que con la camisa no haría ni la mitad del trabajo.

El movimiento la hizo consciente de que sus dedos todavía la penetraban.

—Eres muy hermosa. —Le dijo él bruscamente.

La palabra hermosa la hizo sentir incómoda. —Permíteme levantarme.

—Lucy…

—Esto es demasiado incómodo. —Ella luchó y su cuerpo solo hizo que lo sintiera más.

—Lucy, mírame.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, frustrada.

En el lento movimiento, él retiró su mano de en medio de sus piernas y se llevó sus dos dedos brillantes a la boca. Sus labios se separaron, saboreándola mientras el los chupaba con simple pasión. Cuando él tragó, cerró sus encendidos ojos.

—Eres increíblemente hermosa.

Su respiración se congeló. Y luego se redobló cuando él se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos en el interior de sus muslos. Ella se tensó cuando él intentó separarle las piernas.

—No me detengas, Lucy. —Él besó su ombligo y luego su cadera, esparciéndose ampliamente. —

Necesito más de ti en mi boca, a través de mi garganta.

—Natsu, yo…Oh, Dios.

Su lengua le dio un golpe caliente sobre su centro, produciéndole estragos sobre su sistema nervioso. Él levantó su cabeza y la miró. Y luego bajó hacia abajo y la lamió otra vez.

—Me matas. —Dijo él, acariciándola con su aliento dónde le dolía. Él frotó su cara sobre ella, su crecida barba le produjo una suave raspadura cuando él se bañó en su centro.

Ella cerró los ojos, pareciendo que iba a volar.

Natsu hociqueó y luego capturó su caliente carne con sus labios, chupando, entonces tirando, incluso moviendo rápidamente su lengua. Cuando ella se arqueó sobre el suelo, una de sus manos fue al pequeño trasero de ella, ya otra se colocó sobre su vientre inferior. Él la sostuvo mientras la trabajaba, impidiendo a su cuerpo que se separara de su boca cuando ella se movía.

—Mírame, Lucy. Mira lo que te hago.

Cuando ella lo hizo, ella tuvo una visión momentáneamente de su rosada lengua lamiéndola por encima de su hendidura y eso fue todo. La liberación la rompió, pero él solo continuó. Parecía que no había ningún final en su concentración o su técnica.

Finalmente ella tendió la mano, necesitando la gruesa longitud llenándola. Él se resistió y luego hizo algo pecaminoso con sus colmillos. Cuando ella se desató otra vez, él miró su orgasmo, sus brillantes ojos azabaches que la miraban desde el medio de sus piernas, ensombrecido, muy brillante. Después de que todo hubiese terminado, ella dijo su nombre como una ronca pregunta.

En un fluido movimiento él se puso de pie y se alejó de ella. Cuando se giró, su aliento salió en un silbido.

Un magnífico tatuaje, multicolor cubría toda su espalda. El diseño era el de un dragón, una temible criatura con cinco garras y un cuerpo, poderoso cuerpo. Desde su lugar de descanso, la bestia la miraba fijamente, como si en realidad la viera a través de sus ojos blancos. Y mientras Natsu se paseaba, la cosa se movía con las ondulaciones de sus músculos y piel, cambiando de posición, hirviendo.

Como si quisiera salir, pensó ella.

Sintiendo una obligación, Lucy tiró la manta por encima de su cuerpo. Cuando ella levantó la vista,

Natsu caminaba por la habitación.

Y todavía, aquel tatuaje la miraba fijamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Que les pareció este lime? A mí me ha encantado les juro que tengo mi rostro sonrojado fue tan sdfghjkl :$**

**Me despido bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	23. Chapter 23

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu caminaba alrededor de la sala de estar, intentando apagar la quemazón. Había sido bastante difícil mantener su cuerpo bajo control antes de poner su boca sobre ella. Ahora que su lengua conocía su sabor, su columna vertebral ardía, la extensión de la quemadura iba hasta cada músculo que tenía. Su piel temblaba por todas partes, causando tal comezón que quería pasarse por papel de liza.

Cuando se frotó los brazos, sus manos temblaban de modo incontrolable.

Dios, tenía que alejarse del olor de su sexo. De la vista de ella. Del saber de que podría tomarla ahora mismo porque ella le habría dejado.

—Lucy, tengo que estar solo un ratito. —Él echó un vistazo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Voy a entrar allí. Si alguien viene a la casa o escuchas algo insólito, quiero que me avises inmediatamente. Pero no tardaré.

Él no la miró cuando cerró la puerta.

En el espejo sobre el lavabo, sus pupilas brillaron blancas en la oscuridad.

Oh, Jesús, no podía cambiar. Si la bestia salía ahora…

El miedo por la seguridad de Lucy envió a su corazón un sprint haciendo peor la situación.

Joder. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Y por qué le pasaba esto? Por qué…

Para. Solo para este pensamiento. Para el pánico. Vuelve ocioso tu motor interno. Entonces podrás preocuparte todo lo que quieras.

Él bajó la tapa del wc y sentó sobre ella, descansando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Obligó a sus músculos a relajarse concentrándose en sus pulmones. Sacando el aire por su nariz y inhalando por la boca, se concentró en el mantener de su respiración buena y lenta.

Adentro y afuera el aire. Adentro y afuera el aire.

El mundo retrocedió hasta que todos los sonidos, visiones y olores fueron encerrados y solo existiera su respiración.

Solo su respiración.

Solo su respiración.

Solo su…

Cuando se calmó, abrió los ojos y levantó las manos. El temblor había desaparecido. Y una Mirada rápida al espejo mostró que sus pupilas eran negras otra vez. Apoyó los brazos sobre el lavadero y se hundió sobre ellos.

Después de que fue maldito, el sexo había sido un instrumento practicable que lo ayudaba a tratar a la bestia. Cuando tomaba a una mujer, y estaba lo suficientemente estimulado para liberarse cuando lo necesitara, pero excitación nunca llegaba al nivel donde la bestia era provocada. Ni mucho menos.

Con Lucy, todas las apuestas estaban desconectadas. No pensó que tendría que concentrarse tanto para entrar en ella, mucho menos hacerlo al orgasmo. Aquel madito temblor que ella le provocaba disparaba su camino sexual directamente a una zona peligrosa.

Él suspiró. La única gracia parecía ser que podía recuperarse rápidamente. Si él se alejaba de ella, si era capaz de controlar sus nervios, entonces podía manejar los sentimientos de tal intensidad. Gracias a Dios.

Natsu usó los servicios, se lavó a la cara en el lavadero y se secó con una toalla de manos. Cuando abrió la puerta, se preparó psicológicamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que cuando volviera a ver a Lucy, el sentimiento volvería un poco.

Pasó.

Ella estaba sentada sobre el diván vestida con caquis y un buzo de lana. La luz de la vela amplió la ansiedad en su cara.

—Hey. —Dijo él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Él se frotó la mandíbula. —Siento todo esto. A veces necesito un minuto

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él.

—Son casi la seis. Has estado allí dentro durante casi ocho horas.

Natsu maldijo. Demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. —Yo no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo.

—Yo, ah, investigué un par de veces. Estaba preocupada…De todos modos, Alguien te llamó. ¿Luni?

—¿Luffy?

—Ese es el nombre. Tu teléfono continuó sonando y sonando. Entonces contesté. —Ella se miró las manos.— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Ahora lo estoy.

Ella suspiró y lo soltó. La espiración no alivió la tensión de sus hombros.

—Lucy, yo…—Maldita sea, ¿que iba a decirle para no ponerle las cosas más difíciles?

—Está bien. Independientemente de lo que ha pasado ¿estás bien?

Él fue al diván y se sentó a su lado.

—Escucha. Lucy, quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche. Quiero llevarte a algún sitio donde estés a salvo. Los restrictors, aquellas cosas del parque, probablemente vendrán a buscarte y ellos buscarán aquí primero. Ahora eres un objetivo porque estás aquí conmigo.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo. —Asumiendo que Luffy los permitirá entrar por la puerta. —Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti, y si los asesinos vienen a por ti, será pronto. Hablaremos esta noche. Vente conmigo durante unos días hasta que sepamos que hacer.

Soluciones a más largo plazo lo evadieron en este momento, pero él las encontraría. Ella se había convertido en su responsabilidad cuando él la había mezclado en su mundo y no iba a dejarla indefensa.

—Confía en mí sobre esto. Solo un par de días.

Lucy preparó la bolsa, pensando que estaba loca. Yendo por Dios sabía a dónde. Con un vampiro.

Pero la cosa sobre Natsu era que, ella tenía fe en él. Era demasiado honesto para mentir y demasiado listo para subestimar la amenaza. Además, sus citas con los especialistas no empezaban hasta el miércoles por la tarde. Y ella se había tomado una semana de vacaciones del trabajo así como había sido dada de baja en el teléfono directo. No había nada que perder.

Cuando ella regresó a la sala de estar, él se giró hacia ella, balanceando el petate sobre su hombro. Ella miró su americana negra, viendo bultos que antes no había pensado que fueran significativos.

—¿Vas armado? —Preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

—¿Con qué? — Cuando él solo la miró, Lucy movió la cabeza. —Tienes razón. Probablemente es mejor que no lo sepa. Vamos a ir…

Condujeron en silencio por la Ruta 22 entre la zona muerta entre los límites rurales de Cadwell y los principios de la siguiente gran ciudad. Era una zona montañosa, un campo boscoso con extensas zonas de putrefacción a ambos lados del camino. No había faroles, pocos coches y muchos ciervos.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después de que ellos hubieran abandonado la casa, él se dirigió por un camino más estrecho que los llevó a una elevación gradual. Ella exploró lo que iluminaban los focos delanteros, pero no pudo distinguir donde estaban. De una manera extraña, no parecía haber ningún rasgo de identificación en el bosque o en el camino. De hecho, una amortiguación que ella no podía explicar y no podía anular no importaba cuanto ella parpadeara.

Desde ninguna parte un juego de puertas negras de hierro aparecieron.

Cuando Lucy saltó de su asiento, Natsu alcanzó la puerta de un garaje y la abertura de pesadas puertas por la mitad, permitiéndoles solo el espacio justo para poder pasar. Inmediatamente ellos se enfrentaron a otro juego. Él bajo su ventana y tecleó un código en un intercomunicador. Una agradable voz le daba la bienvenida y alzó la vista y a la izquierda, asintiendo a una cámara de seguridad.

Al segundo las puertas se separaron y Natsu aceleró por un largo camino, ascendiendo por un paseo.

Cuando giraron por una esquina, 6 metros de alta pared de albañilería hecha de la misma manera que la primera entrada. Después pasaron bajo una arcada y por otro juego de barricadas, entrando en un patio con una fuente en el medio.

A la derecha, había una mansión de cuatro pisos hechos de piedra gris, la clase de lugar que veías en las promociones para las películas de horror: gótica, sombría, opresiva con más sombras que una persona sentía a salvo de los alrededores. Más allá del camino, había una pequeña casa, una casa con historia con el mismo sentido que Wes Craven

Seis coches, casi todos del tipo caro europeo, estaban aparcados en orden. Natsu aparcó el GTO entre un Escalda y un Mercedes.

Lucy salió y levantó el cuello hacia la mansión. Sentía como si la estuvieran observando y lo era. Desde la azotea, las gárgolas la miraban y las cámaras de seguridad también.

Natsu vino, su bolso de fin de semana en su mano. Su boca estaba apretada, sus ojos profundos.

—Voy a cuidarte. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —Cuando ella asintió, él sonrió un poco. —Va a funcionar, pero quiero que estés junto a mí. No quiero que te separes. ¿Está claro? Te quedarás conmigo pase lo que pase.

Tranquilidad combinada con una orden, pensó ella. Esto no iba a ir bien.

Se acercaron a un par de puertas erosionadas por el tiempo de bronce y él abrió un lado. Después de que pasaran hacia un pasillo sin ventanas, el gran panel sujeto con abrazaderas se cerró con una reverberación que surgió a través de sus zapatos. Directamente delante había otro juego macizo de puertas, estas hechas de madera y talladas con símbolos. Natsu introdujo un código en un teclado numérico y hubo un sonido de cambio en la cerradura que se abría libremente. Él la tomó del brazo firmemente y abrió la segunda puerta que daba a un vestíbulo enorme.

Lucy jadeó. ¡How….era mágico!

El vestíbulo era un arco iris de color, tan inesperado como un jardín que florece en una cueva. Verdes columnas de malaquita alternadas con otras de mármol burdeos, las alturas se elevaban sobre un suelo multicolor. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo brillante y había colgados espejos enmarcados en oro y candelabros en la pared ensartados en cristal. El techo, tres pisos más arriba, era una obra maestra de material gráfico y dorado a la hoja, las escenas representaban héroes, caballos y ángeles. Y más adelante, centrado entre todo este esplendor, una amplia escalera que llevaba al segundo piso con balcón.

Era un hermoso salón tipo ruso de los tiempos del zar…pero los sonidos del lugar no eran exactamente formal y elegante. Desde la habitación de la izquierda, música rap dura sonaba y profundas voces masculinas se oían. Bolas de billar americano golpeaban las unas a las otras. Alguien gritó. —Vamos, poli.

Un balón de fútbol americano navegó hacia el vestíbulo y un musculoso hombre salió disparado detrás de él. Saltó y justo cuando lo tuvo entre las manos la cosa, un tipo aún más grande cayó sobre él. Los dos cayeron sobre el suelo en un enredo de brazos y piernas, deslizándose con fuerza sobre la pared.

—Te tengo, poli.

—Pero aún no tienes la pelota, vampiro.

Gruñidos, risas y jugosas maldiciones fueron hechas bajo aquel techo adornado cuando los hombres lucharon por el balón, tirando el uno del otro, sentándose sobre los pechos de cada uno. Dos más enormes tipos vestidos de cuero negro corrieron a comprobar la acción. Y luego un pequeño anciano vestido con chaqueta de mayordomo surgió a su lado, llevando un ramo de flores frescas en un jarrón de cristal. El mayordomo dio un paso rodeando a los luchadores con una risa indulgente.

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio cuando todos ellos la notaron de repente.

Natsu la colocó detrás de su cuerpo.

—Hijo de puta. —Dijo alguien.

Uno de los hombres fue hacia Natsu como un tanque. Su pelo verde estaba cortado al estilo militar y Lucy sintió la rareza de haberlo visto antes.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Natsu extendió su postura, dejando caer el bolso y llevó sus brazos al nivel de su pecho. —¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Te he hecho una pregunta. —Le replicó el otro tipo. —¿Qué estás haciendo trayéndola aquí?

—Necesito a Luffy.

—Te dije que te deshicieras de ella. ¿O esperas que alguno de nosotros haga el trabajo?

Natsu se encontró barbilla a barbilla con el hombre. —Cuidado, Zoro. No me hagas hacerte daño.

Lucy echó un vistazo detrás de ella. La puerta del vestíbulo aún estaba abierta. Y ahora mismo esperar en el coche de Natsu mientras clarificaba las cosas le pareció una idea realmente buena. Mantenerse juntos era no obstante la orden.

Cuando ella se separó, mantuvo los ojos sobre él. Hasta que chocó con alguna cosa dura.

Ella se giró sobre sí misma. Buscando. Y perdió la voz.

Lo que obstruía su fuga tenía una cicatriz en su rostro, oscuros ojos y una aureola de fría cólera.

Antes de que ella pudiera marcharse despavorida, él la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar cerca de la puerta.

—No pienses en correr. —Haciendo centellear sus largos colmillos, midiendo su cuerpo. —Gracioso, tú no eres su tipo habitual. Pero estás viva y aterrorizada meándote en los pantalones. Entonces me servirás.

Lucy gritó.

Cada cabeza del vestíbulo se giró. Natsu embistió hacia ella, atrayéndola apretadamente hacia su cuerpo. Él habló severamente, en la lengua que ella no entendía.

El hombre de la cicatriz estrechó los ojos. —Tranquilo, Salamander. Cuidaré de tu pequeña jugando en la casa muerte. ¿Vas a compartirla o vas a ser tan egoísta como sueles ser en general?

Natsu lo miró como si estuviese dispuesto a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro cuando la voz de una mujer lo cortó.

—¡OH, por Dios, chicos! La estáis asustando.

Lucy echó un vistazo alrededor del pecho de Natsu y vio a una mujer bajar la escalera. Ella se veía completamente normal: largo pelo naranja tejanos azules, jersey de cuello alto blanco. Un gato ronroneaba como una máquina de coser sobre sus brazos. Cuando ella se aproximó al matorral de hombres, todos ellos se apartaron de su camino.

—Natsu, estamos felices porque estás seguro en casa. Luffy bajará en un minuto. —Ella indicó la habitación de la que los hombres habían venido. —El resto de vosotros podéis volver allí. Vamos, ahora. Si alguien va a rajar algunas pelotas, que lo haga sobre la mesa de pool. La cena estará en media hora. Ace, llévate el balón contigo, ¿vale?

Ella los ahuyentó del vestíbulo como si no fueran duros tipos.

Él estaba más tranquilo ahora mientras miraba a Natsu. —Esto tendrá repercusiones, mi hermano.

La cara de Natsu se endureció y rompieron a hablar en su lengua secreta.

La mujer del cabello naranja llegó hasta Lucy, todo el rato acariciando la garganta del gato. —No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. A propósito, soy Nami. Y este es Boo.

Lucy suspiró, instintivamente confiando en este avanzado solitario puesto femenino en lo que era una selva de testosterona.

—Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia

Nami le ofreció la mano y sonrió.

Más colmillos.

Lucy sintió que se movía el suelo.

—Creo que ella se cae. — Grito Nami echándose hacia delante. —¡Natsu!

Unos fuertes brazos le dieron la vuelta por la cintura cuando sus rodillas se doblaban.

La última cosa que ella escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Natsu diciendo, —La llevaré a mi habitación.

Cuando Natsu colocó a Lucy sobre su cama, lo hizo con una suave luz. Oh, Dios, ¿que había hecho, trayéndola a su recinto?

Cuando ella se movió y abrió los ojos, él dijo, —Aquí estás a salvo.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Haré que esto sea seguro para ti, ¿cómo va?

—Ahora te creo. —Ella sonrió un poco.—Lamento lo que ha pasado. Por lo general no soy tan débil.

—Es perfectamente comprensible. Mira, tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanos. ¿Ves la cerradura de acero que hay sobre la puerta? Soy el único que tiene la llave, por lo que estarás segura aquí.

—Aquellos tipos no se veían muy felices de verme.

—Ese es su problema. —Él acarició su pelo echándoselo hacia atrás, retirándoselo detrás de los oídos.

Quiso besarla, pero en cambio se levantó.

Ella se vio en una gran cama, recostada sobre una montaña de almohadas con las que él insistía en dormir. Él la quería allí y al día siguiente y…

Esto no era un error, pensó él. Estaba bien, estaba dónde pertenecía.

—Natsu, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? Me refiero a que no me debes nada y apenas me conoces.

_Por que tú eres mía, pensó él._

Ciñéndose un poco a esa cancioncilla, se inclinó y acarició su mejilla con el dedo índice. —Esto no me tomará mucho tiempo.

—Natsu…

—Tan solo déjame que te cuide. Y no te preocupes por nada.

Él cerró la puerta cuando salió y giró la cerradura antes de marcharse por el pasillo. Los hermanos le esperaban al inicio de la escalera, Luffy delante del grupo. El rey lo miró severamente, sus cejas negras enterradas detrás de sus gafas de sol.

—¿Dónde quieres que hagamos esto? —Preguntó Natsu.

—En mi estudio.

Después de que desfilaran hacia el estudio, Luffy fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó. Zoro lo siguió, colocándose detrás de él y a su derecha. Sanji y Sabo se apoyaron contra la pared recubierta de seda. Law se sentó en uno de los sillones con orejeras al lado de la chimenea que se encendió con un movimiento de su mano.

Luffy sacudió la cabeza. — Natsu, hombre, estamos en serios problemas. Desobedeciste una orden directa. Dos veces. Entonces arrastras a una humana a esta casa, sabiendo que está prohibido…

—Ella esta en peligro…

Luffy golpeó con el puño en el escritorio, hacienda que todo saltara. —Tú realmente no quieres interrumpirme ahora.

Natsu trabajó sus molares, apretándolos, mordiendo. Él forzó las palabras de respeto que normalmente ofrecía libremente. —No pensé en ofenderle, mi señor.

—Como estaba diciendo, desobedeciste a Zoro y agravaste la ofensa presentándote con una humana. — ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Digo, mierda, tú no eres un idiota, a pesar de cómo te comportas. Ella es de otro mundo, también está auténticamente nos expone. Y debes saber que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se puede borrar su memoria y los traumas. Ella está permanentemente comprometida.

Natsu sintió que se condensaba un gruñido en su pecho y solo pudo aspirarlo hacia atrás. El sonido impregnó la habitación como un olor.—Ella no morirá por eso.

—Sí, ves, no es tu llamada. Lo hiciste mío cuando la trajiste a nuestro terreno.

Natsu excluyó sus colmillos. —Entonces me marcharé. Me marcharé con ella.

Las cejas de Luffy aparecieron sobre sus gafas. —No es el momento de amenazas, mi hermano.

—¿Amenazas? Estoy hablando jodidamente en serio. —Él se calmó frotándose la cara e intentando respirar. —Mira, anoche nosotros dos fuimos asaltados por varios restrictors. Ella fue atrapada y yo dejé al menos a uno de aquellos asesinos vivo mientras intentaba salvarla. Ella perdió su bolso en el proceso y si cualquiera de aquellos restrictors sobrevivió, sabéis que habrán recogido la maldita cosa. Incluso si le borro la memoria, su casa no es segura y no voy a dejar que se la lleve la Sociedad. Si ella y yo no podemos quedarnos aquí y el único modo que tengo de protegerla es desapareciendo con ella, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Luffy frunció el ceño. —Comprendes que escoges a una mujer antes que a la Hermandad.

Natsu espiró. Jesús, Él no había pensado que la situación llegaría hasta esto. Pero adivinó que lo hacía.

Incapaz de quedarse quieto, se acercó a uno de los ventanales. Mirando hacia fuera, vio los jardines escalonados, la piscina, el vasto césped que los rodeaba. Pero él no se concentró en el paisaje. Pero vio la protección que ofrecía la zona.

Las luces de seguridad iluminaron la panorámica. Las cámaras montadas sobre los árboles registraban cada movimiento. Los sensores de movimiento supervisaban cada vistosa hoja que caía al suelo. Y si alguien intentaba superar esa pared, se iban a encontrar—y—saludar a 240 voltios de buenas noches, clasificación. Este ambiente era el más seguro para Lucy. Sin dudarlo.

—Ella no solo es una mujer para mí. —Murmuró él. —Yo la tendría como mi shellan, si pudiera.

Alguien maldijo mientras los otros jadearon.

—No la conoces. —Indicó Zoro. —Y ella es una humana.

—Entonces.

La voz de Luffy era baja, insistente. —Natsu, hombre, no te vayas de la hermandad por ello. Te necesitamos. La raza te necesita.

—Entonces parece que ella se va a quedar aquí, verdad. —Cuando Luffy murmuró algo vil, Natsu se volvió hacia él. —Si Beth estuviera en peligro, ¿permitirías que cualquier cosa se levantara en tu camino para protegerla? ¿Incluso la Hermandad?

Luffy se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta al escritorio. Se paró cuando estuvieron pecho contra pecho.

—Mi Nami no tiene nada que ver con las opciones que has tomado o la situación en la que nos has puesto. Ponerse en contacto con la gente ha de ser limitado y solo sobre su territorio, ya sabes esto. Y nadie vive en esta casa excepto los hermanos y sus shellans, si las tienen.

—¿Qué pasa con Ace?

—El es una excepción. Y solo se le permite porque L soñó con él.

—Pero Lucy no estará aquí para siempre.

—¿Cómo has calculado eso? ¿Piensas que la Sociedad va a rendirse? ¿Crees que la gente de repente tolerará la raza? Sé realista.

Natsu dejó caer la voz, pero no sus ojos. —Ella está enferma, Luffy. Tiene cáncer. Quiero cuidarla y no solo debido a la pesadilla de los restrictors.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Mierda, te has vinculado a ella. — Luffy se pasó la mano por su cabello. —Por Dios…tú solo las encontrado, mi hermano.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo te tomó marcar a Nami como propia? ¿Veinticuatro horas? Ah, claro, esperaste dos días. Sí, buena ficha tú le diste algo de tiempo.

Luffy soltó una risa corta.—Tienes que seguir trayendo a mi shellan a ello, ¿verdad?

—Mira, mi señor, Lucy es …diferente a mi. No pretendo que lo entiendas. Todo lo que sé, es que ella hace palpitar mi pecho de una manera que no puedo ignorar….infiernos, que no quiero ignorar. Entonces la idea de abandonarla a la merced de la Sociedad no es simplemente una opción. En lo que se refiere a ella, cada instinto protector que tengo me abruma y no puedo apartar esa mierda. Ni siquiera por la Hermandad.

Natsu se calló y pasaron varios minutos. Horas. O tal vez solo un par de latidos del corazón.

—Si permito que se quede aquí, —dijo Luffy —es sólo por que tú la ves como tu compañera y solo si ella puede conservar su boca cerrada. Y todavía tenemos que tratar el hecho de que violaste las órdenes de Zoro. No puedo permitirlo. Tendré que traer a la Scribe Virgin. Natsu flaqueó de alivio.—Aceptaré las repercusiones.

—Que así sea. —Luffy fue detrás del escritorio y se sentó. —Tenemos que hablar de algunas otras cosas, mis hermanos. Zoro, te toca.

Zoro se avanzó.

—Malas noticias. Tuvimos noticias de una familia civil. Un hombre, diez años fuera de su transición, desapareció anoche de la ciudad. He enviado un correo electrónico a la comunidad que informa a cada uno de ellos que deberán extremar la precaución cuando salgan y que si alguien desaparece es necesario que lo comunique inmediatamente. También, Ace y yo hemos estado hablando. El poli tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema si le hablo un poco sobre nuestro negocio? —Cuando las cabezas negaron, Zoro se concentró en Natsu. —Ahora explícanos que pasó anoche en el parque.

Después de que Natsu se marchara y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable para estar de pie, Lucy salió de la cama y comprobó la puerta. Estaba cerrada y sólida, entonces se sintió completamente a salvo.

Cuando vio un interruptor en la pared, lo apretó, iluminando el cuarto.

Santa…casa de Windsor.

Cortinas de seda colgaban de las ventanas franjas de oro y rojos. El satén y el terciopelo adornaban una enorme cama Jacobea, los postes de la cual deben haber sido hechos de troncos enteros de roble. Había una alfombra Aubusson en el suelo, óleos en todas las paredes…

Buen señor, ¿aquella Madonna y niño eran realmente de Rubens?

Pero todas las cosas no eran de Sotheby. Había una TV de pantalla de plasma, bastante equipo estéreo para hacer el intermedio de la Super—Bowl, un ordenador digno de la NASA. Y una X—box en el suelo.

Ella vagó por las estanterías, donde volúmenes encuadernados en cuero en idiomas extranjeros estaban de pie y orgullos. Estudió los títulos con apreciación hasta que entró en la colección de DVDs…

Oh, la humanidad.

El set de Austin Powers. Aliens y Alien. Tiburón. Las tres Naked Guns. Godzilla. Godzilla. Godzilla…espera, el resto de aquel anaquel entero era Godzilla. Fue un poco más abajo, Viernes trece, Halloween, Pesadilla en Elm Street. Bien, al menos no se había molestado con las secuelas. Caddy—shack, The evil dead embalado en pack.

Era una maravilla que Natsu no se hubiese cegado del todo con toda aquella cultura pop.

Lucy entró en el cuarto de baño y encendió las luces. Un Jacuzzi de mármol del tamaño de su sala de estar estaba en el suelo.

Esta es una verdadera belleza, pensó ella.

Oyó que se habría la puerta y se sintió aliviada cuando Natsu la llamó por su nombre.

—Estoy aquí revisando tu bañera. —Ella caminó hacia el dormitorio. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todo está bien.

—¿Estás seguro sobre eso? Quería preguntarle ella. Por que él estaba tenso y preocupado cuando entró caminando hacia el armario.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Pero…?

—Nada de peros.

—Natsu, ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Tengo que salir con mis hermanos esta noche. — Volvió sin su abrigo y la condujo hacia la cama colocándola a su lado cuando él se sentó. —Los doggen, nuestros criados, saben que estás aquí. Son increíblemente leales y amistosos, nada que te asuste. Tanaka, es quien controla la casa, te traerá algo de comida. Si necesitas algo, sólo pregúntaselo. Volveré al amanecer.

—¿Estaré aquí encerrada hasta entonces?

Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Eres libre de moverte por los alrededores de la casa. Nadie te tocará. —Él cogió una hoja de papel de una caja de cuero y escribió sobre ella. —Aquí está mi número de móvil. Llámame si me necesitas yo estaré aquí en un momento.

—¿Tienes un tele—transporte oculto en algún lado?

Natsu la miró y desapareció.

Nada como dejar—la—habitación—muy—rápidamente desaparecido. Pero poof! Desaparecido.

Lucy saltó de la cama, aguantando un grito de alarma con la mano.

Los brazos de Natsu le dieron la vuelta. —En un momento.

Ella le agarró las muñecas, apretándole los huesos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

—Este es un truco infernal.— Su voz era fina. —¿Qué más tienes bajo el sombrero?

—Puedo girar y encender cosas. —La habitación se sumergió en la oscuridad. —Puedo encender velas.—Dos de ellas llamearon sobre su aparador. —Y practico con cerraduras y chismes.

Ella escuchó el chasquito del cerrojo de la puerta hacia delante y hacia atrás, y luego el armario se abrió y cerró.

—Oh, y puedo hacer algo realmente grande con mi lengua y el tallo de una cereza.

Le dio un beso en la base del cuello y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. La puerta se cerró y oyó el sonido de la ducha.

Lucy se quedó congelada donde estaba, su mente saltaba como una aguja en el registro de un LP.

Mirando la colección de DVD, decidió que había algo para ser dicho sobre la evasión. Especialmente cuando una persona tenía demasiadas rarezas, demasiadas reorientaciones, demasiado…todo.

Cuando Natsu salió un rato más tarde, afeitado, oliendo a jabón, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, ella se apoyó sobre la cama, Austin Powers y el Miembro de Oro estaba en la TV.

—Hey, ese es un clásico. —Él se rió y miró hacia la pantalla.

Ella se olvidó de la película cuando miró aquellos amplios hombros, los músculos de sus brazos, la toalla siguiendo la forma de su culo. Y el tatuaje. Aquella retorcida, feroz criatura de blancos ojos.

—Gemelos, Basil, gemelos. —Natsu dijo con un cronometraje y una entonación perfectas.

Él le guiñó un ojo a ella y entró en el armario…

Contra sus mejores instintos, ella lo siguió, y se inclinó sobre el marco, intentando parecer casual. Natsu estaba de espaldas cuando se puso un par de pantalones de cuero negro, de comando. El tatuaje se movió con él cuando él cerró la bragueta.

Un suave suspiro se le escapó de la boca. Que hombre. Vampiro. Cualquier cosa.

Él la miró sobre el hombro. —¿Estás bien?

En realidad, ella se sentía caliente por todas partes.

—¿Lucy?

—Estoy bien y estupenda. —Bajando la mirada, se interesó por la colección de zapatos alineados en el suelo. —La verdad es que voy a tratar de medicarme con tu colección de películas hasta que esté en un coma cultural.

Cuando él se inclinó para ponerse los calcetines, sus ojos se pegaron a su piel. Toda aquella desnuda, lisa…

—Sobre los arreglos para dormir. —Dijo él. —Sólo me quedaré en el suelo.

Pero ella quería estar en aquella enorme cama con él, pensó.

—No seas tonto, Natsu. Ambos somos adultos. Y aquella cosa es lo bastante grande como para que duerman seis.

Él vaciló. —Bien. Prometo no roncar.

¿Y como no poner la manos sobre ti, tampoco?

Él se puso una camisa negra de manga corta y empujó sus pies en un par de Timberlands. Entonces hizouna pausa, mirando hacia una cabina metálica de suelo a techo que había en la pared del armario.

—Lucy, ¿Por qué no vas a fuera? Necesito un minuto, ¿vale?

Ella enrojeció y se dio la vuelta alejándose. —Lo siento, no quería invadir tu intimidad…

Él le cogió la mano. —No es por nada. Es que te podría no gustar lo que puedes ver.

¿Cómo si algo de lo que hubiera allí pudiera sobresaltarla después de lo de hoy?

—Sigue adelante. —Murmuró ella. —Haz…cualquier cosa.

Natsu acarició su muñeca con el pulgar entonces se abrió el gabinete metálico. Él sacó una pistolera negra de cuero de pecho y se lo puso a través de los hombros, asegurándolo bajo sus pectorales. Un amplio cinturón apareció después, como los que llevaban los polis, pero como con la pistolera, no había nada como ello.

Él la miró. Y luego trajo las armas.

Dos largas dagas negras, que envainó sobre su pecho, con los mangos hacia abajo. Una brillante pistola que comprobó estuvieran cargadas con rápidos y seguros movimientos antes de anclarla sobre su cadera.

Estrellas de artes marciales y clips de municiones negras que metió en su cinturón. Otro, un pequeño cuchillo él lo ocultó en algún sitio.

Él cogió su abrigo de cuero negro de una percha y lo meció hacia delante, palmeando los bolsillos. Sacó otra pistola del gabinete de armas y lo evaluó rápidamente antes de enterrarlo entre los pliegues del cuero.

Puso más estrellas de lanzamiento en los bolsillos del abrigo. Agregó otra daga.

Cuando se puso enfrente de ella, ella retrocedió.

—Lucy, no me mires como si fuera un extraño. Soy yo bajo, todo esto.

Ella no separó hasta que estuvo en la cama. —Eres un extraño. —Susurró ella.

Su cara se tensó y su voz fue plana. —Volveré antes del alba.

Él se marchó sin ningún titubeo.

Lucy no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada y mirando fijamente la alfombra. Pero cuando levanto la vista fue a coger el teléfono.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**O por dios **

**Díganme que natsu no es un amor de persona… bueno vampiro lol me encanto la actitud que tuvo con sus hermanos fue tan asdfghjkl lol y cuando el tipo este sabo la agarro me emocione casi grito "lucy te violan" jajaja intentare dejar notas más seguido pero es que estoy en la biblioteca de la prepa y aquí nada más te observan para mirar que haces es algo incómodo así que me voy despidiendo bye bye.**

**Oh si para las chicas y chicos que hablo por fb, no me conectare en un par de días pues no tengo internet y solo me dedicare a publicar capítulos en la compu de la prepa bye bye.**

**Pd: no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que escrito en esta notita final lol**

**Syra-Ai**


	24. Chapter 24

Koala abrió su horno, echó una miradita a la cena, y se rindió.

Qué lío.

Cogió un par de agarraderas y extrajo el pastel de carne. El pobre se había aplanado por los lados de la cazuela, había ennegrecido en medio y había desarrollado grietas por estar seco. No era comestible, mejor adecuado para proveer a la construcción comercial que para un simple plato. Una docena más de éstos y algún mortero y ella tendría aquella pared que quería alrededor de su terraza.

Cuando cerró la puerta del horno con su cadera, podía haber jurado que la cocina Viking de alta calidad la miraba airadamente. La animosidad era mutua. Cuando su hermano había vuelto a hacer la granja para ella, le había puesto lo mejor de todo, por que esta era la única manera en que Gajeel hacía las cosas. El hecho de que ella hubiera preferido una cocina pasada de moda y puertas chillonas y el apacible envejecido lugar no había importado. Y Dios la ayudara si hubiese armado alboroto sobre las medidas de seguridad. La única manera que Gajeel le había permitido mudarse era si la casa era incombustible, antibalas e impenetrable como un museo.

Ah, las alegrías de tener un hermano mandón con una mentalidad cerrada.

Ella recogió la cazuela y se dirigió hacia las ventanas del patio trasero cuando el teléfono sonó.

Cuando ella contestó, esperaba que no fuera Gajeel. —¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa. —¿Koala?

—¡Lucy! Te llamé antes. Espera un segundo, tengo que alimentar a los mapaches. —Ella colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa, salió disparada hacia el patio, se deshizo de la carga y regresó. Cuando la cazuela estuvo en el fregadero, ella recogió el receptor. —¿Cómo estás?

—Koala, tengo que saber algo. —La voz de la humana era algo tensa.

—Cualquier cosa, Lucy. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eres tú…una de ellos?

Koala se hundió en una silla al lado de la mesa de la cocina. — ¿Piensas que soy diferente a ti?

—Uh—huh.

Koala miró su acuario. Todo se veía muy tranquilo allí, ella pensó.

—Sí, Lucy. Sí, soy diferente.

Hubo una rápida respiración en la línea. —Oh, gracias a Dios.

—De algún modo, no pensé que saberlo sería un alivio.

—Esto es…yo tengo que hablar con alguien. Estoy muy confundida.

—Confundida sobre…—Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué ellas tenían esta conversación? —¿Lucy, cómo sabes de nosotros?

—Natsu me lo dijo. Bien, me lo mostró, también.

—Eso significa que él no lo ha borrado… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Estoy con él.

—¿Tú qué?

—Aquí. En la casa. Con un puñado de hombres, vampiros…Dios, esa palabra…—La mujer se aclaró la garganta. —Estoy aquí con aproximadamente otros cinco tipos como él.

Koala se puso la mano sobre la boca. Nadie se quedaba con la Hermandad. Nadie hasta dónde ella sabía.

Y esta mujer era una humana.

—Lucy, ¿Cómo hizo….como pasó?

Cuando le contó toda la historia, Koala estaba desconcertada.

—¿Hola? ¿Koala?

—Lo siento, yo… ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo. Lo estoy ahora, al menos. Escucha, tengo que saber. ¿Por qué nos citastes a los dos? ¿Natsu y yo?

—Te vio y a él….le gustaste. Me prometió que no te haría daño, que fue la única razón por la que acordé arreglar esa cita.

—¿Cuando me vio él?

—La noche que llevamos a John al centro de entrenamiento. ¿O no recuerdas eso?

—No, no lo recuerdo, pero Natsu me dijo que yo había ido allí. ¿John…es un vampiro?

—Sí, lo es. Su cambio está próximo, que es por lo que me involucré. Él morirá a no ser que una de nuestra raza esté con él cuando llegue la transición. Él necesitará una mujer de la que beber.

—Entonces aquella noche, cuando lo conociste, lo supiste.

—Lo supe. —Koala escogió las palabras con cuidado. lucy, ¿el guerrero te trata bien? ¿Es él…amable contigo?

—Él me cuida. Me protege. No tengo ni idea de por qué, considerándolo.

Koala suspiró, pensando que ella lo sabía. Considerando la fijación del guerrero con la humana, él probablemente se había vinculado con ella.

—Pero volveré a casa pronto. —Dijo la humana. —Sólo un par de días.

Koala no estuvo tan segura sobre eso. Lucy estaba adentrándose en su mundo más de lo que ella comprendía.

El olor de los vapores del gas eran repugnantes, pensó Rogue mientras maniobraba el Toro Dingo alrededor en la oscuridad.

—Está bien. Estamos bien para ir. —Llamó U.

Rogué apagó la cosa e inspeccionó el área que había talado del bosque. Profesionalmente, de 12 por 12 metros, esta era la disposición del edificio de persuasión más el espacio para que ellos pudieran trabajar.

U dio un paso hacia el área nivelada y dirigió la reunión de restrictors. —Vamos a comenzar a levantar las paredes. Quiero tres lados levantados. Dejad uno abierto. —U hizo señas impacientes con la mano. — Vamos. Moveros.

Los hombres recogieron los marcos hechos de 2,5 metros de largo y dos por cuatro y llevaron las cosas alrededor.

El sonido de un vehículo aproximándose paró a cada uno de ellos, aunque la carencia de focos sugería que era otro restrictor. Con su superior visión nocturna, los miembros de la Sociedad eran capaces de bailar alrededor de la oscuridad como si fuera pleno mediodía; quienquiera que hubiera detrás de aquellas ruedas esquivando árboles tenía la misma acuidad.

Cuando Sting salió del mini—camión, Rogue se acercó.

—Sensei. —Dijo Rogue, inclinándose. Sabía que el bastardo apreciaría el gesto y de algún modo cabrearía al tipo solo por no ser tan divertido como solía ser.

—Rogue, veo como estáis haciendo progresos.

—Déjeme mostrarle lo que estamos haciendo.

Tuvieron que gritar sobre los golpes de los martillos, pero no había ninguna razón de preocuparse por cualquier ruido. Ellos estaban golpeando en medio de un terreno de treinta hectáreas aproximadamente a treinta minutos de la ciudad de Caldwell. Al oeste de la propiedad había un pantano que servía como una de las zonas de inundación del Río Hudson. La cubierta norte y este era la Big Notch Mountain, un montón de roca pública que los escaladores no apreciaban debido a las guaridas de las serpientes de cascabel y los turistas encontraban todos los alrededores poco atrayentes. El único punto de exposición era el sur, pero los palurdos que vivían en el escampado, desmoronándose sus granjas no tenían tiempo como para ir vagando.

—Esto se ve bien. —Dijo Sting.—Ahora, ¿dónde están poniendo las instalaciones de almacenaje?

—Aquí. —Rogue se mantuvo de pie sobre un trozo de terreno. —Tendremos las provisiones por la mañana.

Deberíamos estar listos para recibir visitantes en un día.

—Lo ha hecho bastante bien, hijo.

Maldito fuera, Rogue odiaba la mierda de hijo. De verdad que lo odiaba.

—Gracias, sensei. —Dijo él.

—Ahora camine conmigo hacia mi coche. —Cuando ellos estuvieron a cierta distancia del trabajo, Sting le dijo. —Dígame algo, ¿Tiene mucho contacto con los Betas?

Rogué se aseguró deque su contacto ocular no dudaba. —No realmente.

—¿Ha visto a alguno de ellos últimamente?

Cristo, ¿a dónde quería llegar el Fore—restrictor con esto?

—¿En ningún momento de la pasada noche?

—No, como le he dicho, no me cuelgo con los Betas. —Rogue frunció el ceño. Sabía que si le exigía una explicación, solo lo miraría defensivamente, pero lo jodería. ¿Qué pasa?

—Aquellos Betas que perdimos en el parque anoche habían mostrado alguna promesa. Yo lamentaría pensar que mataba a su competencia.

—Un hermano…

—Sí, un miembro de la Hermandad los atacó. De acuerdo. Divertido, aunque los hermanos siempre se aseguran de apuñalar a sus matanzas para que los cuerpos se desintegren. Pero anoche, aquellos Betas fueron abandonados para que murieran. Y el daño fue bastante malo por que entonces no pudieron responder a las preguntas cuando fueron encontrados por la escuadrilla de reserva. Por lo que nadie sabe lo que pasó.

—Yo no estaba en el parque y usted lo sabe.

—¿Yo lo sabía?

—Por todos los santos …

—Cuide su boca. Y cuídese usted. —Los ojos de Sting se estrecharon como rajas. —Sabe a quien llamaré si tengo que tirar su collar corredizo otra vez. Ahora vuelva a trabajar. Le veré a usted y a los otros primarios con las primeras luces para su registro.

—Pensaba que teníamos el correo electrónico. Dijo Rogue con los dientes apretados.

—Será en persona desde ahora en adelante para usted y su equipo.

Cuando el mini—camión se fue, Rogue miró fijamente hacia la noche, escuchando los sonidos de la construcción. Debería estar hirviendo en cólera. En cambio él estaba solo…cansado.

Dios, no tenía ningún entusiasmo por su trabajo. Y él no podía estar trabajando sobre las chorradas del

Sting. La emoción había se había ido.

Lucy echó un vistazo al reloj digital: 1:56. Aún faltaban horas y horas para el alba y el sueño era inadmisible. Todo lo que ella imaginó cuando cerró los ojos eran aquellas armas que colgaban del cuerpo de Natsu.

Ella rodó sobre sí misma. La idea de no volverlo a ver era inquietante, rechazó examinar los sentimientos demasiado estrechamente. Sólo los aceptaba, los llevaba mal y esperaba algún alivio.

Dios, deseaba poder volver al momento antes de que se marchara. Lo habría abrazado con fuerza. Y dándole una estirada conferencia sobre la permanencia de la seguridad aun cuando ella no supiera nada sobre la lucha y él lo era, esperanzadoramente, un maestro en ello. Ella sólo quería su seguridad…

De repente se abrió la puerta. Cuando se abrió de golpe, el rosado cabello de Natsu brilló con la luz del pasillo.

Lucy salió disparada de la cama, cruzando la habitación en una carrera mortal y se lanzó sobre él.

—Whoa, qué…—Sus brazos la abrazaron y la recogieron, manteniéndola con él cuando atravesó la puerta y la cerró. Cuando la liberó, ella se deslizó por su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien?

Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo, ella volvió a la realidad.

—¿Lucy?

—Ah, sí…sí, estoy bien. —Dio un paso hacia un lado. Mirando a su alrededor. Ruborizada como un infierno. —Sólo…sí, solo voy a volver a la cama ahora.

—Mantente firme, mujer. —Natsu se quitó la chaqueta, la pistolera del pecho y el cinturón. —Vuelve aquí. Me gusta el modo en que me das la bienvenida a casa.

El abrió sus amplios brazos y ella entró en ellos, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como respiraba. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y olía maravillosamente, como al aire y el sudor limpio.

—No esperaba que estuvieras levantada. —Murmuró él, acariciando arriba y abajo su espalda.

—No podía dormir.

—Te lo dije, aquí estás a salvo, Lucy. —Sus dedos encontraron la base de su cuello y lo masajearon con fuerza. —Maldición, estás tensa. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

Él cesó las fricciones. —¿Alguna vez contestas estás preguntas sinceramente?

—Ya lo he hecho. —Algo.

Su mano volvió a acariciarla. —¿Me prometerás una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me avisarás cuando no te encuentres bien?— Su voz fue provocadora. —Digo, sé que eres fuerte, por lo que no malgastaré mi aliento por ello o cualquier otra cosa. No tendrás que preocuparte de matarme por esto.

Ella se rió. —Te lo prometo.

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, mirándola gravemente. —Voy a obligarte a cumplirlo. — Entonces él la besó en la mejilla. —Escucha, iba a ir a la cocina y a coger algo de comer. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? La casa está tranquila. Lo otros hermanos aún están fuera.

—Sí. Deja que me cambia.

—Sólo ponte una de mis chaquetas de lana. —Él se acercó al aparador y sacó algo suave, negro y del tamaño de una lona. —Me gusta la idea de que lleves mi ropa.

Cuando la ayudó a ponérselo, su risa fue una expresión muy masculina de satisfacción. Y posesividad.

Y maldita fuera si esto no manifestaba satisfacción en su cara.

Cuando terminaron de comer y habían vuelto a su habitación, Natsu tenía problemas de concentración.

El zumbido rugía con toda su fuerza, peor que la última vez. Y él estaba totalmente despierto, su cuerpo tan caliente que parecía que su sangre iba a secar en sus venas.

Cuando Lucy se acercó a la cama y se instaló, él se dio una rápida ducha y se preguntó si no debería darle una liberación a su erección antes de acostarse. La maldita cosa estaba dura, tiesa y dolía como una perra y el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo le hacía pensar en las manos de Lucy sobre su piel. Se cogió a si mismo y recordó como se había sentido los movimientos de su boca y el placer se sus suaves secretos. Él duró, como, menos de un minuto.

Cuando hubo terminado, el vacío orgasmo sólo lo enervó más. Parecía que su cuerpo sabía que el verdadero asunto estaba en el dormitorio y no tenía ninguna intención de desviarse.

Maldiciendo, saliendo y secándose con la toalla, se dirigió hacia el armario. Agradeciendo por lo detallista que era Tanaka, él buscó hasta que encontró—gracias—a—Dios un pijama que nunca antes se lo había puesto antes. Se encogió de hombros y luego se puso la bata que hacía juego por añadidura.

Natsu hizo muecas, parecía que llevaba la mitad del maldito armario. Pero este era el punto.

—¿Está la habitación demasiado caldeada para ti? —Le preguntó mientras encendía una vela y apagó la lámpara.

—Está perfecto.

Personalmente, pensaba que se encontraba en el trópico. Y la temperatura aumentó cuando se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre el lado opuesto al de ella.

—Escucha, Lucy, en aproximadamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, escucharás que las persianas se cerrarán durante el día. Se deslizan sobre las ventanas hacia abajo. No es que haga mucho ruido, pero no quiero que te asustes.

—Gracias.

Natsu se dejó caer sobre el edredón y cruzó los pies sobre sus tobillos. Todo esto lo irritaba, la habitación caliente, el PJs, la ropa. Ahora sabía como se sentían los regalos, todo rígido como en papeles y cintas: picante.

—¿Normalmente llevas todo eso cuando te vas a dormir?— Le preguntó ella.

—Absolutamente.

—¿Entonces por qué aún tienes puesta la etiqueta de la ropa?

—Es que en caso de que quiera otra, sabré cual es.

Él se giró sobre su lado, distanciándose de ella. Rodando sobre sí mismo hasta que se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Un minuto más tarde, se colocó sobre su estómago.

—Natsu. —Su voz fue adorable en la oscura quietud.

—¿Qué?

—Duermes desnudo, ¿verdad?

—Ah, normalmente.

—Mira, te puedes quitar la ropa. No va a molestarme.

—No quería que te sintieras…incómoda.

—Me hace estar más incómoda que te arrojes sobre aquel lado de la cama. Parezco una ensalada revuelta en este lado.

Él habría reído en silencio por su razonable tono, pero la bomba caliente que tenía entre las piernas aspiró directamente todo su humor.

Ah, infiernos, si pensaba en el atuendo tenía que ir a guardarlo comprobándolo, estaba fuera de sí. La quería tan duramente que excepto la cota de malla, lo que llevara o no llevara no iba marcar la diferencia.

Manteniéndose de espaldas a ella, se levantó y se desnudó. Con algunas artimañas, logró meterse bajo el edredón sin dirigirle ni una mirada de lo que llevaba entre manos debajo de él. Aquel monstruoso despertar no era para que ella no lo supiera.

Él se mantuvo a distancia de ella, echándose sobre su lado.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —Le preguntó ella.

Su erección se tensó, como si se ofreciera voluntario para ser "ello". —¿Tocar qué?

—El tatuaje. Me gustaría….tocarlo.

Dios, ella estaba muy cerca de él y aquella voz suya, voz dulce, hermosa— era mágica. Pero el zumbido en su cuerpo hacía que pareciese que tenía un mezclador de pintura en la tripa.

Cuando se quedó tranquilo, ella murmuró. —No importa. No hago….

—No. Es solo… —Mierda. El odió la distancia en su tono.—Lucy, está bien. Haz lo que quieres.

Oyó el roce de las sábanas. Sintió como el colchón se movió un poco. Y luego las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su hombro. Él siguió estremeciéndose.

—¿Dónde te lo hicieron? —Susurró ella, remontando el contorno de la maldición. —El material gráfico es extraordinario.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió con precisión cuando ella estuvo sobre la bestia. Ella pasaba a través de su garra delantera izquierda y lo sabía por que sintió la correspondencia del zumbido en su propio miembro.

Natsu cerró lo ojos, atrapado entre el placer de tener su mano sobre él y la realidad que coqueteaba con el desastre. La vibración, la quemazón —ella lo elevaba todo, llamaba a la oscuridad en su corazón, lo más destructivo de él.

Él respiró a través de sus dientes cuando ella le acarició el flanco de la bestia.

—Tu piel es tan lisa. —Dijo ella, pasando su palma por la zona inferior de su espalda.

Congelado en el lugar, incapaz de respirar, rezó para tener autocontrol.

—Y…bueno, de todos modos. —Ella se retiró. —Creo que eres hermoso.

Él ya estaba encima de ella antes de que supiera que se había movido. Y no era un caballero. Empujó su muslo entre sus piernas, fijó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y buscando su boca con la propia. Cuando ella se acercó hacia él, él agarró el borde de su camisón y tiró de él con fuerza. Iba a tomarla. En este momento y en su cama, tal como había querido.

Y ella iba a ser perfecta.

Sus muslos se dejaron vencer por él, abriéndose ampliamente y ella lo animó, su nombre un gemido ronco que abandonó sus labios. El sonido encendido de una violenta sacudida en él, que oscureció su visión y enviando pulsos a sus brazos y piernas. Tomarla lo consumía, lo despojaba de cualquier tapa civilizada que había sobre sus instintos. Él era la materia prima, salvaje y …

Al borde de la implosión que quemaba que era la tarjeta de visita de la maldición.

El terror le dio la fuerza para saltar hacia atrás y separase de ella, tropezando por el cuarto. Se golpeó con algo. La pared.

—¡Natsu!

Hundiéndose en el suelo, él puso sus temblorosas manos sobre su cara, sabiendo que sus ojos estaban en blanco. Su cuerpo estaba tan sacudido que sus palabras salieron como ondas. —Estoy fuera de mi mente….Esto es…Mierda, no puedo…tengo que alejarme de ti.

—¿Por qué? No quiero que pares…

Él le habló directamente. —Tengo sed de ti, Lucy. Estoy maldito…hambriento, pero no puedo tenerte. No te tomaré…a ti.

—Natsu. —Ella se quebró, como si intentara comunicarse con él. —¿Por qué no?

—No me quieres. Confía en mí, realmente no me quieres así.

—Un infierno que no quiero.

Él no estaba a punto de decirle que era una bestia que esperaba el acontecimiento. Entonces decidió repugnarla en vez de asustarla. —He tenido a ocho mujeres diferentes esta semana.

Hubo una larga pausa. —Buen Dios…

—No quiero mentirte. Nunca. Pero déjame ser muy claro. He tenido mucho sexo anónimo. He tenido muchas mujeres, ninguna por la que me haya preocupado. Y no quiero que pienses que alguna vez te utilizaría así.

Ahora que sus pupilas volvían a ser negras, él la miró.

—Dime que practicas el sexo seguro. —Refunfuñó ella.

—Cuando las mujeres me lo comentaban, lo hacía.

Sus ojos llamearon. —¿Y cuando ellas no lo hacen?

—Yo no puedo padecer ni siquiera un resfriado común, de la misma manera no puedo contagiarme el VHI o Hep C o cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual, tampoco. Los virus de los humanos no nos afectan.

Ella se colocó las sábanas sobre los hombros. —¿Cómo sabes que no las dejas embarazadas? O no pueden los humanos y los vampiros…

—Los híbridos son raros, pero ocurre. Y es obvio para mí cuando las mujeres están fértiles. Puedo olerlas. Si lo están o están cerca, no tengo sexo con ellas, hasta uso protección. Mis niños, cuando los tenga, nacerán en la seguridad de mi mundo. Y amaré a su madre.

Los ojos de Lucy cambiaron de camino, quedándose fijos, atormentados. Él admiró lo que ella miraba fijamente. Era la Virgen y el Niño que había pintado sobre el aparador.

—Me alegra que me lo hallas dicho. —Dijo ella finalmente. —¿Pero por qué tiene que ser con extrañas? Por qué no puede ser con alguien como tú…En realidad, no me contestes. No es asunto mío.

—Yo preferiría estar contigo, Lucy. No estar en tu interior es una tortura…te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo. — Él apagó su respiración. —¿Pero puedes decirme francamente que me quieres ahora? Aunque…infiernos, incluso si lo quisieras, hay todavía algo más. La forma en que estás en mi cabeza, es como te dije antes. Me asusta perder el control. Me afectas de una manera diferente a las otras mujeres.

Hubo otro largo silencio. Ella lo rompió.

—Dime otra vez que eres un miserable y que no dormiremos juntos.— Dijo ella secamente.

—Soy un completo miserable. Dolorido. Duro todo el tiempo. Trastornado y fastidiado.

—Bueno —Ella sonrió un poco. —Chico, ¿soy una perra, verdad?

—De ningún modo.

La habitación se quedó tranquila. Eventualmente él yació sobre el suelo y se acurrucó, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Ella suspiró. —No espero que duermas en el suelo ahora.

—Es lo mejor.

—Por todos los santos Natsu, levántate de allí.

Su voz era baja como un gruñido. —Si vuelvo a aquella cama, no hay ningún modo de que no vaya a aquel dulce punto de entre tus piernas. Y esta vez no solo sería con mis manos y mi lengua. Volveríamos a donde estábamos. Mi cuerpo encima de ti, cada pulgada de mi cuerpo desesperada por entrar en el tuyo.

Cuando él cogió el delicioso olor de su excitación, el aire entre ellos se levantó con el sexo. Y dentro de su cuerpo, él volvió a ser un cable vivo.

—Lucy, mejor me marcho. Volveré cuando te hallas dormido.

Él se marchó antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Estar fuera del cuarto ayudaba. Era más difícil recoger su olor.

Él oyó una risa y vio a Sanji paseándose por el pasillo.

—Te ves colgado, Salamander. Así como malditamente desnudo.

Natsu se cubrió con las manos. —No se como puedes hacerlo.

El hermano se paró, removiendo la taza de sidra caliente que llevaba. ¿Hacer qué?

—El celibato.

—¿No me digas que tu mujer no te tendrá?

—Ese no es el problema.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás ahora en el pasillo?

—Yo, ah, no quiero hacerle daño.

Sanji lo miró con sorpresa. —Tú eres grande, pero nunca has herido a ninguna mujer. Al menos que yo sepa.

—No, es solo….la quiero tan duramente, estoy…estoy picante, hombre.

Los ojos de Sanji se estrecharon. —Estás hablando de la lo miró. —Sí.

El silbido que salió del hermano fue sombrío. —Bien…infiernos, mejor te cuidas. Quieres ganar su respeto, eso esta bien. Pero tú ¿te mantienes en el nivel o realmente vas a hacerle daño, me entiendes? Busca una pelea, encuentra a otras mujeres, pero asegúrate de estar tranquilo. Y si necesitas algo de humo rojo, ven a buscarme. Te daré algunas de mis O—Zs, sin problema.

Natsu suspiró. —Pasaré de los humos por ahora. Pero, ¿puedo tomar prestado algún jersey y un par de Nikes? Voy a intentar controlarme con agotamiento.

Sanji palmeó su trasero. —Vamos, mi hermano. Seré más que feliz de cubrir tu culo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Perdón por no subir capitulo creo que en 1 semana? Pero como la mayoría sabe yo reprobé una materia y estuve estudiando para poder pasarla y estudiar todo un jodido libro, teoría, ecuaciones etc. Es una joda total, pero lo bueno es que me fue muy bien en el examen solo deje un problema sin contestar lol.**

**Y con este capítulo syra vuelve a publicar con eso me despido tengo que editar manga bye bye :D**

**Syra- Ai**


	25. Chapter 25

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la luz de la tarde disminuyó en el bosque, Rogue dio marcha atrás al Toro, evitando el montón de tierra que había hecho.

—¿Está listo para los tubos? —Le gritó U

—Sí. Déjalos caer aquí abajo. Vamos a ver como queda instalado.

El tubo de alcantarilla compuesto de metal acanalado de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro y dos diez de largo fue bajado al agujero dónde estaba su final. La cosa se adaptaba perfectamente.

—Vamos a colocar otros dos allí. —Dijo Rogue.

Veinte minutos más tarde las tres secciones de tubos estuvieron alineados. Usando el Dingo, Rogue empujó la tierra mientras otros dos restrictors sostenían los tubos en su lugar.

—Se ve bien. —Dijo U, andando por alrededor. —Se ve malditamente bien. ¿Pero como conseguiremos que los civiles entren y salgan?

—Sistemas de arnés. — Rogue apagó el Dingo y se acercó a mirar detenidamente dentro de uno de los tubos.

—Puede comprar los artículos para escalada en Dick's Sporting Goods. Somos lo bastante fuertes para levantar a los civiles incluso si son un peso muerto y ellos estarán drogados, doloridos o agotados, entonces no lucharán mucho.

—Esta es una gran idea. —Murmuró U. —¿Pero como lo taparemos?

—Las tapas serán redes metálicas con pesos en el centro.

O echó un vistazo por encima, viendo el cielo azul. —¿Cuanto tiempo piensas que pasará hasta que tengamos el techo encima?

—Bueno nosotros pondremos la última pared ahora mismo. Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es elevar las vigas y pasar a las claraboyas. El tableado no costará demasiado tiempo y las tablillas están ya sobre las tres paredes que tenemos ahora. Moveré las herramientas hacia aquí, conseguiré una mesa y empezaremos mañana por la noche.

—¿Tendremos las persianas para las claraboyas para entonces?

—Sí. Y serán automáticas entonces usted podrá levantarlas y bajarlas.

Hombre, aquellas cosas iban a ser prácticas. Una pequeña luz del sol era la mejor niñera que un

restrictor podía tener. Ella entraría, destellos desde el espacio y presto, no más restos de vampiro.

Rogue cabeceó hacia su camión. —Devolveré el Toro a su lugar de alquiler. ¿Necesita algo de la ciudad?

—No. Estamos bien.

Camino a Caldwell, con el pedazo de maquinaria fija de la F150, O debería haber estado de buen humor.

El edificio iba bien. Su escuadrilla aceptaba su mando. Sting no había traído Betas otra vez. Pero en cambio el sólo se sentía…muerto ¿Y esto no era irónico como el infierno para alguien que no había estado vivo desde hacía tres años?

Ya se había sentido así antes.

Allá en Sioux City, antes de haberse convertido en un restrictor, él había odiado su vida. Había pasado en el instituto y ellos no tenían dinero para enviarlo a un colegio de la comunidad, entonces las opciones de carrera habían sido limitadas. Trabajando como gorila tendía a ser llamado para el servicio su tamaño y su vena mala, pero esto había sido solo moderadamente divertido: los borrachos no aguantaban y los reventar inconscientes no era más divertidos que apalear a una vaca.

La única cosa buena que había encontrado era a Jennifer. Ella lo había salvado del estúpido aburrimiento y la había amado por ello. Ella era el drama, el entusiasmo y la imprevisibilidad en el paisaje plano de su vida. Y siempre que él tenía uno de sus ataques de rabia, ella lo había golpeado directamente, aún cuado era más pequeña y sangraba más fácilmente que él. Él nunca había sabido si ella lo golpeaba porque era demasiado tonta para saber que él siempre ganaría al final o por que ella ya había sido golpeada por su padre. En cualquier caso, la estupidez o el hábito, tomó de ella todo lo que podía darle y luego la golpeaba en el suelo. Cuidándola después, cuando el fuego se había consumido, le había entregado los momentos más sensibles de su vida.

Pero como todas las cosas buenas, ella se había acabado. Dios, él la echaba de menos. Había sido la única que entendía como el amor y el odio golpeaban al lado en las cámaras de su corazón, la única que podía manejar ambos sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Pensando en ella largamente, su negra cabellera y su delgado cuerpo, la echaba tanto de menos que casi podía sentirla a su lado.

Cuando entró en Caldwell, pensó en la prostituta que había comprado la otra mañana. Había terminado por darle lo que él necesitaba, aunque hubiera tenido que negociar su vida para hacerlo. Y mientras conducía ahora, exploró las aceras, buscando otra liberación. Lamentablemente, las morenas eran más difíciles de adquirir que las rubias que comerciaban con la piel. Tal vez podría comprar una peluca y decirles a las putas que se la pusieran.

Rogue pensó en el número de gente que se había cargado. La primera persona a la que había matado había sido en defensa propia. El segundo había sido un error. El tercero había sido a sangre fría. Entonces, cuando llegó de la costa este, buscado por la ley, sabía un poco sobre la muerte.

En aquel entonces, cuando Jennifer recientemente se había ido, el dolor en su pecho era muy vivo, un perro loco que tenía que estirar las piernas antes de que esto lo destruyera. Caer en la Sociedad había sido un milagro. Esto lo había salvado de una tortura desarraigada, dándole una concentración, un objetivo y una salida para la angustia.

Pero ahora, de algún modo, todas aquellas ventajas se habían ido y se sentía vacío. Tal y como estaba hacía cinco años en Sioux City justo antes de que se hubiera topado con Jennifer.

Bueno, casi lo mismo, pensó él, conduciendo hasta el lugar de alquiler.

En aquel entonces, él todavía había estado vivo.

—¿Has salido de la bañera?

Lucy se rió, poniéndose el teléfono en el otro oído, excavando en lo más profundo de las almohadas.

Eran algo después de las cinco.

—Sí, Natsu.

Ella no podía recordar cuando había tenido un día con tanto lujo. Durmiendo. Comida entregada con libros y revistas. El Jacuzzi.

Era como estar en un balneario. Bien, un balneario donde el teléfono sonaba constantemente. No sabía cuantas veces la había llamado.

—¿Te trajo Tanaka lo que le pedí?

—¿Cómo encontró las fresas frescas en Octubre?

—Tenemos nuestros caminos.

—Y las flores son muy hermosas. —Ella miró el ramo de rosas, dedaleras, espuelas de caballero y tulipanes. Primavera y verano en un jarrón de cristal. —Gracias.

—Me alegra que te gusten. Siento no haber podido salir y escogerlas yo mismo. Habría disfrutado encontrando solo las más perfectas. Quería que fueran brillantes y olieran muy bien.

—Misión cumplida.

Voces masculinas resonaban en el fondo. Natsu bajó la voz. —¡Hey!, poli, ¿te importa que use tu dormitorio? Necesito algo de intimidad.

La respuesta fue amortiguada y luego ella escuchó como se cerraba un la puerta.

—Hola. —Dijo Natsu con voz ronca cansina. —¿Estás en la cama?

Su cuerpo se revolvió, calentándose. —Sí.

—Te echo de menos.

Ella abrió la boca. No salió nada.

—¿Aún estás ahí, Lucy? —Cuando suspiró, dejo él. —No te parece bien. ¿Me estoy haciendo demasiado real para ti?

He tenido a ocho mujeres diferentes solo esta semana.

Oh, Dios. Ella no quería enamorarse de él. Solo no podía dejarlo.

—¿Lucy?

—Solo no…me digas cosas como esa.

—Es como me siento.

Ella no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué se sentía de la misma manera? ¿Qué lo echaba de menos aún cuando la había llamado cada hora durante el día? Esto era de verdad, pero no algo que la hiciera feliz. Él también era condenadamente hermoso…e infernal, podía poner a Wilt Chamberlain en las sombras cuando esto venía en una lista de amantes. Aunque ella estuviera perfectamente sana, él era una receta para el desastre. ¿Añadimos a la situación que ella afrontaba?

Atarse emocionalmente a él era directamente absurdo.

Cuando el silencio se alargó entre ellos, él maldijo. —Tenemos muchos negocios que atender esta noche.

No se cuando volveré, pero si lo necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cuando la conexión telefónica se cortó ella se sintió horrible. Y sabía que las conferencias sobre mantener la distancia realmente no funcionaban.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Un capitulo cortito era lo que hacía falta lol bueno ahora si volveré con la publicación normal perdón por no publicar pero no tenía laptop así que se jodio todo xd. **

**Este fin de semana estuve editando manga como loca, bueno no como loca, pero si edite mucho y entregue unos capítulos y talvez sean publicados este fin de semana. Bueno a lo que voy…**

**AVIZO**

**Como ya saben recientemente entre a un fansub como editora de manga si van a mi perfil de fanfiction encontraran 2 link.**

**El primero que es el de la página del fansub al que pertenezco en el cual tengo el nombre de "Syra-Ai" si de repente ven mi nombre en un capítulo de manga dirán "ohh! Yo leo fic de esa chica…" (eso espero lol)**

**El 2do link que siempre ha estado, es el de mi Facebook personal, si alguien quiere agregarme lo único que tiene que hacer es mandar un inbox diciendo que me siguen en fanfiction… ya sea leyendo fic o dejando review porque sé que no todos dejan review lol bueno me voy despidiendo bye bye.**

**2do aviso **

**Siempre digo que me voy y dejo otra nota abajo lol.**

**Bueno solo les quiero decir que ya estamos en los 96 review y sé que ustedes ya saben que significa eso… faltan 4 review y llegamos a los 100 review y con eso se iniciara la semana especial de publica capítulos diarios.**

**Ahora si aclaraciones anteriormente hice una semana especial pero no publique unos capítulos así que cuando llegue la 2da semana especial publicare los capítulos que faltaron publicar en la primera semana especial, oh si y hoy inicia el conteo para llegar al capítulo lemon… les dirá en que capitulo es pero los quiero tener con la emoción ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos para que no sea ten difícil el ir publicando solo me falta un par de cositas y estarán listos bueno me despido bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	26. Chapter 26

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Natsu pisó con fuerza con sus botas de combate sobre el suelo y miró a su alrededor en el bosque.

Ningún ruido u olor de restrictors. Ninguna evidencia de que alguien hubiera estado en este punto del bosque durante años. Había sido igual en los otros terrenos que habían visitado.

—¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? —Refunfuñó él.

Sabía la maldita respuesta. Zoro había encontrado un restrictor la noche anterior en una zona aislada de la Ruta 22. El asesino había salido del bosque sobre una moto todo terreno, pero lo había perdido prácticamente por un pequeño pedazo de papel en el proceso: una larga lista de grandes parcelas en venta sobre los márgenes de Caldwell.

Hoy, Ace y Law habían hecho una búsqueda sobre todas las propiedades vendidas en los doce meses anteriores en la ciudad y las poblaciones circundantes. Aproximadamente se habían vendido unas cincuenta parcelas rurales. Natsu y L habían visitado cinco de ellas y los gemelos hacían lo mismo, cubriendo otros tantos. Mientras tanto, Ace había ido al Pit, cumplimentando los informes de campaña, haciendo mapas y buscando patrones. Esto les iba a tomar un par de noches pasar por todas las parcelas, por que las patrullas aún tenían que ser realizadas. Y la casa de Lucy tenía que ser supervisada.

Natsu se paseó por los alrededores del bosque, esperando que alguna de las sombras resultara ser un restrictor. Comenzaba a odiar las ramas de los árboles. Malditas bromas cuando soplaba el viento.

—¿Dónde están esos bastardos?

—Tranquilo, Salamander. —L se alisó la perilla y tiró de su gorra Sox. —Hombre, aún no te has alimentado esta noche.

Alimentado no lo describía. Casi saltaba de su piel. Había esperado que al estar lejos de Lucy durante el día lo ayudaría y había contado con encontrar alguna lucha aquella tarde. También había contado con el agotamiento de la privación del sueño lo bajara, encima.

Sí, bien, no había tenido suerte en ninguno de los frentes. Quería a Lucy con una creciente desesperación, que ya no parecía ligada a la proximidad. No habían encontrado ningún restrictor. Y estar levantado por cuarenta y ocho horas y no cerrar el ojo solo lo había puesto más agresivo.

Peor, eran las tres de la madrugada. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo para liberarse en una batalla, la cual necesitaba desesperadamente. Maldita fuera…

—Natsu. —L agitó la enguantada mano por el aire. —¿Estás conmigo aquí, mi hermano?

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Él se frotó los ojos. Su cara. Sus bíceps. La piel le picaba tanto que parecía que llevaba un traje de hormigas.

—Estás seriamente fuera de ello.

—Nah, estoy bien…

—¿Entonces por qué estás moviendo tus brazos de esa manera?

Natsu dejó caer sus manos. Sólo para comenzar a masajearse los muslos.

—Tenemos que llevarte al One Eye. —Dijo V suavemente. —Te estás perdiendo. Necesitas algo de sexo.

—Jódete.

—Sanji me explicó lo del pasillo.

—Sois un manojo de viejas criadas, en serio.

—Si no lo haces con tu mujer y no encuentras una pelea ¿Cuál será tu alternativa?

—No supongas que funciona así. —Él giró la cabeza su alrededor, intentando aflojar sus hombros y su cuello. — Esto no funciona así. Solo cambié. Esto no supone que salga otra vez…

—Supone en una mano, mierda en la otra, mira lo que tienes que hacer. Estás en un mal momento, mi hermano. Y tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer para salir de esto ¿verdad?

Cuando Lucy oyó que se abría la puerta, se despertó desorientada y mareada. Vaya, volvía a tener fiebre esta noche.

—¿Natsu?—Masculló ella.

—Sí, soy yo.

Su voz se parecía al infierno, pensó ella. Y él había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que no se quedaría demasiado tiempo. Tal vez estaba todavía enfadado con ella por aquella última llamada telefónica.

Desde dentro del armario, ella escuchó el cambio de metal y algo de ruido de telas, como si se estuviera poniendo una camisa limpia. Cuando salió, su abrigo ondeaba detrás de él. La idea de que de alguna manera él se marchara sin decir !adiós! era de alguna manera espantosa.

Cuando él cogió el pomo de la puerta, hizo una pausa. La luz del pasillo se reflejó sobre su brillante cabellera y sus amplios hombros. Su cara estaba de perfil, en la oscuridad.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó ella sentándose.

Hubo un largo silencio. —Fuera.

¿Por qué parecía tan lleno de disculpas? se preguntó ella. Ella no necesitaba una niñera. Si él tenía negocios que atender…

Oh…de acuerdo. Mujeres. Él salía para ir tras mujeres.

Su tórax se convirtió en una fría cavidad, una fosa húmeda, sobre todo cuando miró al ramo de flores que le había enviado. Dios, la idea de él tocando a alguien más cuando ella lo sabía podía hacer que sintiera nauseas.

—Lucy…lo siento.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. — No lo sientas. No hay nada entre nosotros, por lo que no espero que cambies tus hábitos por mí.

—Esto no es un hábito.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Adicción.

—Hubo otro largo silencio. —Lucy, yo…si hubiera otra manera…

—¿Para hacer qué? — Desechó ella con la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás. —No contestes a eso.

—Lucy…

—No lo hagas, Natsu. No es asunto mío. Sólo vete.

—Mi teléfono móvil estará abierto si tú…

—Sí. De verdad que te llamaré.

Él la miró durante un latido. Y después su negra sombra desapareció por la puerta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Chicos ya llegamos a los 100 review muchas gracias me hace muy feliz que este fic también haya llegado a los 100 review.**

**Como dije será la semana especial y la intentare hacer pues no estoy en mi casa, como varios saben en poste de luz que está a 2 casa de la mía hizo corto y se incendió y la fregada lol, si tengo luz en mi casa pero falla mucho intento conectar la lap o el celular salen chispas así que dije "no así no puedo publicar" y decidí venir aquí a casa de mi abuela y preparar este capítulo bueno no quiero que esto sea haga más largo.**

**Falta muy poco para el lemon estoy tan emocionada asdfrh bye bye. Tengo mucha tarea :C**

**Syra-Ai**


	27. Chapter 27

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

John Matthew venía caminando desde lo de Moe, rastreando a las tres cuarenta de la madrugada el control policial. Temía las horas hasta el alba. Sentarse en su apartamento le parecería como estar en una jaula, pero era demasiado tarde para él para estar fuera y en la calle. Todavía…Dios, estaba tan inquieto que podía sentir la agitación en su boca. Y el hecho de que no hubiera nadie con quien hablar le dolía aún más.

De verdad que necesitaba algo de consejo. Después de que Zoro lo hubiese dejado, había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, debatiendo si realmente debería hacerlo. Siguió diciéndose que lo tenía, pero las cuestiones a posteriori no se pararían.

Desearía haber podido encontrarse con Lucy. Había ido a su casa la noche anterior, solo la encontró oscura y cerrada. Y ella no había ido al teléfono directo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido y su preocupación por ella era una razón más para estar nervioso.

Cuando se acercó a su edificio, vio un camión aparcado en frente. El fondo estaba lleno de cajas, como si alguien las estuviera moviera.

Qué extraño hacer esto durante la noche, pensó él, mirando la carga.

Cuando vio que no había nadie montando guardia, esperaba que su dueño volviera pronto. De lo contrario, el material iba a desaparecer.

John entró en el edificio y subió las escaleras, no haciendo caso a las colillas, latas de cerveza vacías y bolsas de patatas fritas vacías. Cuando ya casi estaba en el segundo piso, miró con los ojos entre abiertos.

Algo estaba derramado por todo el suelo del pasillo. Rojo profundo…

Sangre

Dando marcha atrás hacia el hueco de la escalera, miró fijamente hacia la puerta. Había una salpicadura en el centro, como si alguien se hubiera dado en la cabeza…pero entonces vio la botella verde oscuro. Vino tinto. Solo era vino tinto. La pareja de borrachos que vivían al lado habían vuelto a discutir en el pasillo.

Sus hombros se aflojaron.

—Perdone. —Dijo alguien desde arriba.

Él se movió y levantó la vista.

El cuerpo de John se agarrotó.

El hombre grande que estaba sobre él iba vestido con pantalones de camuflaje negros y una chaqueta de cuero. Su pelo y su piel eran completamente blancos y sus pálidos ojos tenían un brillo misterioso.

Maligno. No muerto.

Enemigo.

Este era un enemigo.

—Algún lío se ha formado en este piso. —Dijo el tipo antes de estrechar su mirada sobre John— ¿Algo va mal?

John con ferocidad sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia su apartamento, pero no quería que el tipo supiera dónde vivía.

Hizo una profunda sonrisita. —Pareces un poco pálido, colega.

John salió disparado por las escaleras hacia la calle. Corrió a la esquina, dobló a la izquierda y siguió corriendo. Corrió y corrió, hasta que no pudo más por que se quedó sin aliento. Apoyándose sobre la coyuntura entre el edificio de ladrillos y un basurero, jadeando.

En sus sueños, luchaba contra hombres pálidos. Hombres pálidos con ropa negra cuyos ojos no tenían alma.

Mis enemigos.

Temblaba tanto que no conseguía meter la mano en su bolsillo. Sacando veinticinco centavos, los cogió con tanta fuerza que se los clavó en la palma de su mano. Cuando recuperó el aliento, miró detenidamente arriba y abajo del callejón. No había nadie en los alrededores, ningún sonido de pies golpeando el asfalto.

Su enemigo no lo había reconocido.

John abandonó el refugio del basurero y caminó rápidamente hacia la lejana esquina.

La abollada cabina telefónica estaba recubierta de graffitis, pero sabía que funcionaba por que no hacía demasiado que había llamado a Lucy. Puso los centavos en la ranura y marcó el teléfono que Zoro le había dado.

Después del primer ring, el buzón de voz comenzó a recitar robóticamente los números que había marcado.

John esperó el pitido. Y silbó.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**2do día de semana especial y no se me ocurre nada más que decir pues tengo un friego de tarea la luz de mi casa está fallando como nunca lol no sé si lo puse en la nota anterior de que la luz de mi casa falla porque se jodio un poste de luz que está cerca de mi casa lol.**

**Bueno este capítulo no ha sido muy largo y tiene errores así que voy a estar editando capítulos anteriores y ya les diré después cual era el error xd bueno me voy despidiendo tengo tarea bye bye :D**

**Syra-Ai**


	28. Chapter 28

Era antes del alba cuando Lucy escuchó finalmente voces masculinas en el pasillo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón saltó de su pecho. Natsu llenaba el marco de la puerta cuando el otro tipo le habló.

—Hombre, fue una lucha infernal cuando dejamos la barra. Te convertiste en un demonio allí fuera.

—Lo se. —Refunfuñó Natsu.

—Eres increíble, Salamander y no solo con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquella mujer que tú…

—Más tarde, Sanji.

La puerta se cerró y se prendió la luz del armario. Por el sonido de chasquidos y movimientos metálicos, él estaba desarmándose. Cuando salió, hizo una trémula respiración.

Lucy fingió que estaba dormida cuando sus vacilantes pasos llegaron hasta el pie de la cama y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando escuchó que se estaba duchando, ella se imaginó que se estaba lavando: Sexo. Lucha.

Especialmente el sexo.

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos. Hoy se marcharía a su casa. Empaquetaría sus cosas y saldría por la puerta. Él no podía hacer que se quedara; ella no era responsabilidad suya sólo por que él lo dijera.

El agua se cerró.

El silencio aspiró todo el aire de la habitación y ella soltó el aliento manteniéndose en el lugar. Jadeando, asfixiándose…levantó las sábanas y fue hacia la puerta. Sus manos sobre el cerrojo, luchando por abrir la cerradura, sacudiéndola, tirando incluso su cabello se agitaba a su alrededor.

—Lucy. —Dijo Natsu directamente detrás de ella.

Ella saltó y luchó más contra la puerta.

—Suéltame. Tengo que escaparme…no puedo quedarme en esta habitación contigo. No puedo estar aquí…contigo. —Ella sintió como ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros. —No me toques.

Ella se movió alocadamente por la habitación hasta que saltó hacia el rincón más alejado, comprendiendo que no podía irse y que no había modo de escaparse. Él estaba delante de la puerta y ella tenía el presentimiento de que le mantendría las cerraduras en su lugar.

Atrapada, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó de pie contra la pared. No sabía lo que haría si él la volvía a tocar.

Natsu no lo volvió a intentar.

Él se sentó sobre la cama, llevaba una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, el cabello húmedo. Arrastró su mano por la cara, a través de la mandíbula. Parecía el infierno, pero su cuerpo era la cosa más hermosa que ella nunca hubiera visto. Se imaginó las manos de otras mujeres sobre aquellos poderosos hombros, tal como ella había hecho. Vio como les daba placer a otros cuerpos como le había dado al suyo.

Se desgarraba entre el deseo de dar gracias a Dios por no haber dormido con él y le cabreaba que después de haber estado con todas aquellas mujeres, él no quisiera tener sexo con ella.

—¿Cuántas? —Le exigió ella, las palabras tan roncas que apenas le salieron. —Y dime, ¿ha sido bueno para ti? No tengo que preguntar si les gustó. Sé el talento que tienes.

—Dulce…Lucy. —Susurró él. —Si me hubieras dejado abrazarte. Dios, mataría solo por abrazarte ahora mismo.

—Tú nunca volverás a estar cerca de mi otra vez. ¿Cuantas había allí? ¿Dos? ¿Cuatro? ¿Un pack de seis?

—¿De verdad quieres los detalles?— Su voz era suave, triste hasta el punto de resquebrajarse.

Bruscamente su cabeza cayó hacia abajo y colgó flojamente de su cuello. Según todas las apariencias, parecía un hombre destrozado. —No puedo…No saldré de esa manera otra vez. Encontraré otro camino.

—¿Otro camino que tomar? — Ella explotó. —Estate seguro como el infierno que no dormirás conmigo, entonces ¿Tal vez piensas usar la mano?

Él suspiró. —Aquel diseño. ¿En mi espalda? Es parte de mí.

—En cualquier caso. Hoy me marcharé de aquí.

Su cabeza giró hacia ella. —No, no lo harás.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te daré otra habitación. No tendrás que verme. Pero no vas a ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo vas a impedir que me marche? ¿Encerrándome aquí?

—Si es lo que se precisa, sí.

Ella retrocedió. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Cuándo tienes la próxima visita con el médico?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Cuando?

La dura cólera en su voz refrescó un poco su genio. —Ah…el miércoles.

—Me aseguraré de que vayas.

Ella lo miró fijamente— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sus hombros se elevaron y cayeron. —Por qué te amo.

—¿Perdona?

—Te amo.

El control de Lucy se evaporó bajo una ráfaga de furia tan grande que se quedó muda. ¿Él la amaba? Él no la conocía. Y él había estado con otras…la indignación apareció cuando se lo imaginó teniendo sexo con alguien más.

De repente Natsu saltó de la cama y llegó hasta ella, como si sintiera sus emociones y fuera estimulado por ellas.

—Se que estás enfadada, asustada, herida. Échamelo encima, Lucy. — Él la agarró de la cintura para impedirle que corriera, pero no la paró para que intentara separarse para distanciarse.—Utilízame para soportar el dolor. Déjame sentirlo en la piel. Golpéame si tienes que hacerlo, Lucy.

Condénela el infierno, ella estaba tentada. Repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro parecía el único recurso para la clase de poder que surgía por todo su cuerpo.

Pero ella no era un animal. —Wo! Ahora deja que vaya!

Él la cogió de la muñeca y ella luchó contra la sujeción, lanzando todo su cuerpo hacia la lucha hasta que sus hombros se sintieron como si fueran a estallar. Natsu.

—Úsame, Lucy. Permíteme soportar esto por ti.— Con un rápido movimiento, él arañó su pecho con las uñas de ella y luego sujetó los dos lados de su cara con sus palmas.

—Hazme sangrar para tí…— Su boca acariciaba la de ella. —Permite que salga tu cólera.

Dios la ayudara, ella lo mordió. Directamente en el labio inferior. Ella tan solo hundió sus dientes en su carne.

Como con un golpe deliciosamente pecaminoso con su lengua, Natsu gimió con aprobación y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un zumbido, como si hubiera tomado demasiado chocolate, tarareaba para ella.

Lucy gritó.

Horrorizada por lo que había hecho, se asustó de lo que le podría hacer después, ella luchó para escaparse, pero él la mantuvo en el lugar, besándola, diciéndole muchas veces lo que la amaba. La dura longitud, caliente que había despertado sobre su vientre a través de la toalla y se frotó contra ella, su cuerpo una promesa sinuosa, de sexo latiente que ella no quería, pero lo necesitaba hasta que las entrañas se le acalambraran.

Ella lo quería…aun cuando sabía que había jodido con otras mujeres. Esta noche.

—Oh, Dios…no…—Ella retiró su cabeza hacia un lado, pero él la cogió de la barbilla, volviéndola a centrar.

—Sí, Lucy…—Él la besó desesperadamente, la lengua en su boca. —Te amo.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió y lo apartó, eludiendo su sujeción.

Pero en vez de correr hacia la puerta, ella lo miró despiadadamente.

Cuatro arañazos atravesaban su pecho. Su labio inferior estaba cortado. Jadeaba, colorado.

Ella extendió la mano y le quitó la toalla del cuerpo.

Natsu se despertó sexualmente, su erección tensa, enorme.

Y en el momento jadeante entre ellos, ella despreció su lisa piel, perfecta sin vello, sus tensos músculos, su belleza de cara de ángel. Sobre todo, ella aborreció su orgullosa longitud, el instrumento sexual que tanto usaba.

Y de todos modos, ella lo quería.

Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se hubiera alejado de Natsu. Se habría encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Infiernos, se habría sentido intimidada por su puro tamaño. Pero estaba muy enfadada y fuera de control. Agarró su dura carne con una mano y con la otra le cogió las pelotas, ambas se desbordaban en sus palmas. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, los tendones de su cuello tensos, el aliento explotando en su boca.

Su voz vibró, llenando el cuarto. — Haz lo que sea para tomarlo. Oh, Dios, te amo.

Ella lo acercó a la cama, empujándolo de manera que retrocediera hacia el colchón. Él cayó sobre las sábanas revueltas, sus brazos y piernas extendidas como si no tuviera ninguna reserva, ninguna restricción.

—¿Por qué ahora? — Preguntó ella amargamente. —¿Por qué estás dispuesto a hacerlo ahora? ¿O esto no es en absoluto sobre el sexo y es sólo por que quieres que yo te haga sangrar más?

—Me muero por hacer el amor contigo. Y puedo estar contigo en este momento por que estoy a nivel. Estoy…agotado.

Oh, ahora ese era un pensamiento encantador.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él la cortó. —Tú me quieres. Toma el placer. No pienses, solo toma el placer de mí.

Enloquecida por la lujuria, la cólera y la frustración, Lucy se levantó el camisón alrededor de sus caderas y se sentó a horcadas sobre sus muslos. Pero una vez que ella estuvo sobre él, mirándolo a la cara, vaciló.

¿Ella realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Tomarlo? ¿Usándolo como salida y vengándose de por algo que él tenía derecho a hacer?

Ella comenzó a alejarse.

En un rápido movimiento, las piernas de Natsu la levantaron, derribándola sobre su pecho. Cuando ella cayó sobre él, sus brazos la atraparon.

—Sabes lo que quieres hacer, Lucy. —Le dijo él al oído. — No pares. Toma todo lo que necesitas de mí. Úsame.

Lucy cerró los ojos, apagó su cerebro y dejó ir su cuerpo.

Colocándose entre sus muslos, ella lo sostuvo y se sentó con fuerza sobre él.

Ambos gritaron cuando ella lo tomó entero, directo hasta el hueso pubiano.

Él era una enorme presencia en su cuerpo. Estirándola hasta que pensó que podría rasgarla. Ella respiró profundamente y no se movió, sus muslos estirándose cuando su interior estaba luchando por adaptarse a él.

—Estás tan apretada. — Gimió Natsu. Sus labios liberando sus dientes, enseñando sus colmillos. — Oh,…Dios, te siento por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Lucy.

Su pecho subió y bajo y los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron en las sombras con fuerza. Cuando sus manos exprimieron sus rodillas, sus ojos se dilataron. Y luego sus pupilas brillaron en blanco.

La cara de Natsu se retorció con algo de pánico. Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera limpiarlo y asumió una expresión de concentración. Despacio el centro de sus ojos volvieron a ennegrecerse, como si deseara que estuvieran así.

Lucy dejó de concentrarse en él y comenzó a pensar en ella.

No preocupándose sobre como sus cuerpos se encontraban, ella plantó sus manos sobre sus hombros y tiró por encima de él. La fricción era eléctrica y la explosión de placer hizo que la ayudara a aceptarlo más fácilmente. Se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su erección y avanzó y luego repitió el movimiento muchas veces. Su ritmo era un lento deslizarse, cada descenso colocándose en posición horizontal, cada elevación cubriéndolo con la sedosa respuesta de su cuerpo.

Con creciente predominio ella lo montó, tomándolo como quería, el grosor, el calor y la longitud de él creando una salvaje, retorciendo un nudo de profunda energía en su corazón. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Natsu era una imagen del éxtasis masculino. Un fino brillo de sudor cubrió su amplio pecho y sus hombros. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su barbilla alta, su pelo rosado que caía sobre la almohada, sus labios separados. Él la miraba con los párpados caídos, sus ojos demorándose en su cara, en sus pechos y en donde estaban unidos.

Como si estuviera completamente cautivado por ella.

Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados y empujó su adoración fuera de su mente. Era eso o perdía el toque con el orgasmo del que estaba tan cerca por que la visión de él la quería hacer llorar.

No lo costó mucho tiempo explotar. Con una ráfaga explosiva, la liberación barriéndola, privándola vista u oído y el latido del corazón, hasta que todo lo que pudo hacer fue derrumbarse sobre él.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta, ella se dio cuenta de que él le estaba acariciando el trasero con cuidado y le susurraba suaves palabras.

En la secuela ella se sintió avergonzada y las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos.

No importaba con quien más había estado él esta noche, no merecía ser usado y esto era exactamente lo que había hecho ella. Había estado muy enfadada cuando todo esto había comenzado y luego lo había dejado fuera antes de rehusar mirarlo. Lo había tratado como un juguete sexual.

—Lo siento, Natsu. Yo…lo siento…

Ella se movió para bajarse de sus caderas y comprendió que todavía estaba muy grueso dentro de ella. Él no había terminado.

Oh, Dios, eso era malo. Todo eso era malo.

Las manos de Natsu la sujetaban como abrazaderas sobre sus músculos. —Nunca lamentes que hemos estado juntos.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. —Parece que te he violado.

—Yo estaba más que , está bien. Ven aquí, déjame besarte.

—¿Cómo puedes plantearte tenerme cerca tuyo?

—Lo único que no puedo manejar es que te marches.

Él la sujetó por las muñecas y la impulsó hacia su boca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, él deslizó sus brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndola. El cambio de posición la hizo sumamente consciente que él estaba preparado para explotar, tan fuerte que ella podía sentir las contracciones involuntarias de su excitación.

Él meció sus caderas con cuidado contra ella, retirando su pelo hacia atrás con sus grandes palmas. —No podré aguantar este fuego mucho más tiempo. Me tomas muy adentro, toco el techo ahora mismo. Pero mientras sea capaz, mientras pueda controlarme, quiero degustar tu cuerpo en el mío. Como comienza. Como acaba.

Él movió sus caderas arriba y abajo, saliendo, deslizándose. Ella se derritió a su alrededor. El placer era profundo, infinito. Aterrador.

—¿Las besaste esta noche?— Le preguntó ella.— ¿A las mujeres?

—No, no besé a las mujeres, nunca lo hago. Y lo odié. No lo volveré a hacer otra vez, Lucy. Encontraré otro modo de impedir descontrolarme mientras tú estés en mi vida. No quiero a nadie más que a ti.

Le permitió que rodara sobre ella. Cuando él se puso encima de ella, su peso caliente, presionando la horquilla de su cuerpo dónde él estaba alojado. La besó tiernamente, lamiéndola con la lengua, queriéndola con sus labios. Era tan apacible aunque estuviera en su interior y su cuerpo almacenara la clase de fuerza que podría partirla por la mitad.

—No terminaré esto si tu no me quieres. —Le susurró él en su cuello. —Me retiraré ahora mismo.

Ella lo atrajo poniendo sus manos en su espalda, sintiendo cambiar los músculos y la expansión y compresión de sus costillas mientras respiraba. Ella inhaló profundamente y atrapó un olor encantador, erótico. Oscuro, picante, sazonado con especias. Entre sus piernas ella sintió una rápida contesta húmeda, como si la fragancia fuera un toque o un beso.

—¿Qué es ese maravilloso olor?

—Mío. — Murmuró él contra su boca. —Es lo que pasa cuando un hombre se vincula. No lo puedo evitar. Si me dejas continuar, estará por toda tu piel, en tu pelo. También dentro de ti.

Con esto, él empujó profundamente. Ella se arqueó hasta el placer, dejando el flujo de calor por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo otra vez esta noche.— Gimió ella, más para sí misma que para él.

Cayendo completamente, él tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su corazón.—Nunca más, Lucy. Lo juro por mi honor.

Sus ojos eran graves, un buen voto como podría hacer cualquier ser vivo. Pero el alivio que sintió en su promesa era un problema.

—No me enamoraré de ti. —Dijo ella. — No puedo permitírmelo. No quiero.

—Está bien. Te amaré lo suficiente para los dos. —Él se sumergió en ella, llenando sus profundidades.

—Tú no me conoces. — Ella le pellizcó el hombro y luego le lamió la clavícula. El sabor de su piel hizo que su lengua cantara, que aquel olor especial se condensara en su boca.

—Sí, te conozco. —Él se retiró, sus ojos considerándola con la convicción y la claridad de un animal. —Sé que me mantuviste a salvo cuando el sol estuvo alto y yo me encontraba indefenso contra ello. Sé que te preocupaste por mí aún cuando tuviste miedo. Me alimentaste de tu cocina. Sé que eres una guerrera, una superviviente, una wahlker. Y se que el sonido de tu voz es el más precioso que nunca antes escuché. —Él la besó suavemente. —Lo sé todo sobre ti y todo lo que veo es hermoso. Todo lo que veo es mío.

—No soy tuya. —Susurró ella.

El rechazo no lo desconcertó. —Bien. Si no puedo tenerte, entonces tómame. Obtén todo de mí, un pequeño trozo, todo lo que quieras. Pero por favor, toma algo.

Ella llegó hasta su cara, acariciando los planos y ángulos perfectos de sus mejillas y su mandíbula.

—¿No temes al dolor?—Preguntó ella.

—No, pero te diré que me asusta como el infierno. Perderte. —Él miró sus labios. ¿Ahora quieres que me separe? Por que lo haré.

—No. Quédate. —Lucy mantuvo los ojos abiertos y atrajo su boca hacia la suya, resbalando su boca en su interior.

Él tembló y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo estable, penetrando y retirándose, cada vez el eje más grueso vacilando en la rotura de su conexión.

—Te sientes….tan perfecta. —Dijo él, puntualizando las palabras con sus golpes. —Fui hecho para…estar en tu interior.

El delicioso olor que provenía de su cuerpo se intensificó cuando lo hizo el bombeo, hasta que toda ella lo podría sentir, toda ella olería a él, toda ella sabría a él.

Ella lo llamó por su nombre cuando culminó y lo sintió acercarse al borde con ella, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con el suyo, su liberación tan poderosa como lo habían sido sus embistes, su orgasmo vertido en ella.

Cuando él se quedó quieto, los giró para quedar de lado. Él la apretó contra él, tan cerca que ella podía oír los latidos del gran corazón en su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos y durmió con un agotamiento que rivalizaba con la muerte.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Santo cielo! Esto fue hermoso me ha encantado, me ha encantado, me ha encantado, me ha encantado…**

**Como no querer a natsu cuando se comporta asi aunque si fue cabron el que se haya metido con otra pero fue para controlar a la puñetera bestia. Xd**

**Ahora si ya por fin se resolvió uno de los misterios, cuando te vinculas con alguien y la marcas y los demás saben… es con su fregado olor, quien lo diría lol ajajja me voy despidiendo bye bye.**

**Oh si… de esto sí quiero que me dejen review quiero saber que les pareció este lemon(?) la confesión de natsu… bueno en general que les pareció este capítulo.**

**Syra-Ai**


	29. Chapter 29

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquella tarde, cuando cayó el sol y las persianas se elevaron sobre las ventanas, Lucy decidió que podría acostumbrarse a ser mimada por Natsu. Lo que no podía tolerar eran más alimentos. Puso sus dedos sobre su muñeca, deteniendo la cantidad de puré que le llegaba.

—No, estoy llena. — Dijo ella mientras se reclinaba sobre las almohadas. — Mi estómago va a reventar.

Con una sonrisa, él recogió la bandeja de platos, luego se sentó al lado de ella otra vez. Él había desaparecido durante la mayor parte del día, trabajando, pensó y ella le agradeció el sueño que obtuvo. Su agotamiento empeoraba cada día y podía sentir como se deslizaba la enfermedad. Su cuerpo sentía como si luchara por mantener sus procesos regulares, pequeños dolores que le aparecían por todas partes. Y los hematomas en su espalda: amoratadas señales que florecían bajo su piel en una tarifa alarmante. Natsu se había horrorizado cunado los vio, estaba convencido que le había hecho daño mientras habían mantenido sexo. Le había costado mucho tiempo de conversaciones para hacerle comprender que no había sido culpa suya.

Lucy se concentró en Natsu, no queriendo pensar en la enfermedad o en la cita con el doctor que pronto tendría. Dios, él no se veía mejor que lo que ella se sentía, aunque él no estaba entusiasmado, no había pasado totalmente. Cuando él se sentó a su lado en la cama, se frotaba los muslos con las palmas, parecía que tenía un caso de hiedra venenosa o de varicela. Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando le habló.

—Lucy, ¿me dejarás hacer algo por ti?

Incluso aunque el sexo era lo último que le pasaba por la mente, ella miró los bíceps que se tensaban bajo su camisa negra. ¿Puedo saber que es?

Un suave gruñido salió de él — No deberías mirarme así.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que quiero montarte cuando tú lo haces.

—No luches contra lo que sientes.

Como el ataque de doble combate, sus blancas pupilas brillaron. Era algo extraño. Un momento antes eran negros. La cercana pálida luz, brillaba sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué pasa eso? —Preguntó ella.

Sus hombros se tensaron cuando se dirigió amenazadoramente sobre sus piernas y se apoyó sobre si mismo. Ella podía sentir su energía llegándole, saliendo de él.

—¿Natsu?

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello.

—Ese tono duro en tu voz me dice que tal vez deberías decírmelo.

—Él se rió de ella y sacudió la cabeza. — No. Mejor que no. Sobre el favor. Nuestra raza tiene un médico, Diarmuid. ¿Me dejarás que le de acceso de tus archivos médicos? Tal vez nuestra ciencia puede ayudarte.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Un doctor vampiro. Hablar sobre exploraciones de sus terapias alternativas.

Vaya, ¿exactamente que podía perder?

—Bien. Pero no se cómo conseguir las copias…

—Mi hermano, L, es un Dios de los ordenadores. Puede entrar dentro y la mayor parte del material debería estar online. Todo lo que necesito son los nombres y lugares. También las citas si las tienes.

Cuando cogió un papel y una pluma, ella le dijo dónde la habían tratado así como los nombres de sus doctores. Después de que él lo hubiera escrito todo, miró fijamente la hoja de papel.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella.

—Hay mucho. —Sus ojos se levantaron hacia los suyos. —¿Cómo de malo es, Lucy?

Su primer impulso fue decirle la verdad: que ella debería tener dos rondas de quimioterapia, un transplante de de médula ósea y todo había pasado muy duramente. Pero entonces pensó en la pasada noche, cuando sus emociones estuvieron tan fuera de control. Era una caja de dinamita y su enfermedad era la mejor mecha. Lo último que necesitaba era tropezar otra vez, por que Cristo sabía que nada bueno había pasado las dos últimas veces, perdiéndolo. Primero ella había gritado todo sobre él. En el segundo ella….bueno, cortar su labio había sido lo menor que había pasado.

Encogiéndose, mintiendo, odiándose, ella murmuró, —Está bien. Me alegré cuando esto acabó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Entonces alguien golpeó en la puerta.

Natsu la miró sin dudar, a pesar del sonido urgente. —Algún día aprenderás a confiar en mí.

—De verdad que confío en ti.

—¡Qué chorrada! Y aquí hay un rápido consejo. Odio que me mientan.

La dura llamada arrancó otra vez.

Natsu se acercó y abrió la puerta, listo para joder a quienquiera que fuera. Tenía el presentimiento de que Lucy y él estaban a punto de entrar en materia y quería acabar con el asunto.

Zoro estaba al otro lado. Se veía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un arma asombrosa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Le preguntó Natsu saliendo al pasillo. Cerró la puerta parcialmente.

Zoro olió el aire que salía a la deriva del dormitorio. —Jesús ¿la has marcado, verdad?

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—No, esto hace el camino más difícil. La Virgen Escribana ha hablado.

—Dímelo.

—Deberás reunirte con el resto de los hermanos para escucharlo…

—Joder. Quiero saberlo ahora, Zoro.

Cuando el hermano terminó de hablar en la vieja lengua, Natsu suspiró. —Dame diez minutos.

Zoro asintió. —Estaremos en el estudio de Luffy.

Natsu regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. —Escucha, Lucy, tengo un negocio con mis hermanos.

Tal vez no regrese esta noche.

Ella se puso rígida y sus ojos se alejaron de su cara.

—Lucy, no es por las mujeres, te lo juro. Sólo prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese. — Como ella vaciló, él se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. —Dijiste que no tienes cita con el médico hasta el miércoles. ¿Qué significa otra noche? Podrás pasar más tiempo en la bañera. Me dijiste lo mucho que te gusta estar así.

Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa. —Eres un manipulador.

—Me gusta más pensar en mi mismo como un ingeniero resultón.

—Si me quedo un día más, tú vas a intentar hablarme de una cosa y de otra…

Él se inclinó y la besó duramente, deseando tener más tiempo, queriendo estar con ella, dentro de ella, antes detener que irse. Pero infiernos, incluso si hubiese tenido horas de sobra, no habría podido hacerlo. El cosquilleo y el zumbido en su interior estaban a punto de vibrar en su cuerpo en colisión con el aire.

—Te amo. Dijo él. Entonces se retiró, se sacó el reloj y puso el Rolex en su mano. —Guárdalo para mí.

Él se acercó al armario y se quitó la ropa. En la parte trasera, detrás de un par de pijamas que nunca utilizaba, encontró su traje ceremonial negro. Se puso la pesada seda negra sobre su piel desnuda y lo cerró con una gruesa tira de cuero trenzado.

Cuando él salió, Lucy le dijo. —Parece que vas a un monasterio.

—Dime que estarás aquí cuando vuelva.

Después de un momento, ella asintió.

Él colocó la capucha de su traje en su lugar. —Bien. Está bien.

—Natsu, ¿qué pasa?

—Tan solo espérame. Por favor, espérame. — Cuando él llegó a la puerta, él le echó un último vistazo en su cama.

Este era su primer adiós que tenía entre dientes, su primera separación desde que ellos se hubieran reunido, sentiría la horrible experiencia de la separación en el tiempo. Sabía que esta iba a ser una dura noche que pasar. Solo esperaba que cuando saliera del otro lado, la secuela de su castigo no tardara demasiado tiempo. Y que ella estuviera todavía con él.

—Nos vemos después, Lucy. —Dijo él cuando la encerró en su cuarto.

Cuando él entró en el estudio de Luffy, cerró detrás suyo las dobles puertas. Todos los hermanos estaban allí y nadie hablaba. El olor de inquietud impregnó el cuarto, olía como a alcohol seco.

Luffy avanzó sobre el escritorio, viéndose tan tenso como lo estaba Zoro. Detrás de sus gafas envolventes de sol, el rey miraba fijamente, sentía algo, aunque no lo veía.

—Hermano.

Natsu inclinó su cabeza. —Mi señor.

—Llevas ese traje como si quisieras quedarte con nosotros.

—Desde luego que lo quiero.

Luffy asintió una vez. —Aquí está la declaración entonces. La Virgen Escribana ha determinado que ofendiste a la Hermandad tanto a las ordenes de Zoro tanto como trayendo a una humana a nuestro césped. Seré honesto contigo, Natsu, ella quiere anular mi decisión sobre Lucy. Ella quiere que se marche la humana.

—Usted sabe a dónde lleva eso.

—Le dije que estaba preparado para marcharse.

—Esto probablemente la animó. —Natsu sonrió con satisfacción. —Ha intentado deshacerse de mí durante años.

—Bien, esta es tu opción ahora, hermano. Si quieres permanecer con nosotros y si la humana ha de quedarse protegida entre estas paredes, la Virgen Escribana ha exigido que ofrezcas un rythe.

El modo ritualista de aliviar la ofensa era un castigo lógico. Cuando un rythe era ofrecido y aceptado, el delincuente permitía al objeto de su insulto el empleo libre de un arma en contra de él sin presentar defensa.

El ofendido podría escoger desde un cuchillo a un set de un puño de acero o a un arma, a condición de que le herida inflingida no fuera mortal.

—Así ofrezco el rythe, —Dijo Natsu.

—Debe ser ejecutado por cada uno de nosotros.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo en la habitación. Alguien murmuró, "joder".

—Igualmente lo ofrezco.

—Sea lo que deseas, hermano.

—Pero…—Natsu endureció su voz—… lo ofrezco solo por que se entiende que si el ritual es observado, Lucy se quedará todo el tiempo que quiera.

—Ese fue mi acuerdo con la Virgen Escribana. Y debes saber que ella aceptó solo después de que le dije que querías tomar a la humana como tu shellan. Pienso que Su Santidad se sobresaltó ante esa clase de compromiso. —Luffy lo miró sobre su hombro. —Zoro debe escoger el arma que usaremos.

—El tri—látigo.—Dijo Zoro en voz baja.

Oh, mierda. Esto iba a doler.

Hubo más murmullos.

—Así sea. —Dijo Luffy.

—¿Pero que pasará con la bestia? —Preguntó Natsu. —Puede aparecer cuando tengo dolor.

—La Virgen Escribana estará allí. Dijo que Tenía un modo de mantenerlo a raya.

Pero desde luego que ella podía. Había cocinado la maldita cosa sobre él en primer lugar.

—Haremos esto esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?— Natsu echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Pienso que no hay ninguna razón para esperar.

—Iremos a la Tumba ahora.

—Bien. Terminémoslo.

Sabo fue el primero en marcharse cuando el grupo se levantó y resolvió la logística en tranquilos tonos. Zoro necesitaba un traje ¿alguien tenía alguno de sobras? Sanji anunció que él traería el arma. L ofreció su Escalada para llevarlos a todos juntos abajo.

El último pensamiento era bueno. Iban a necesitar algo para volver a la casa cuando el rythe hubiera terminado.

—¿Mis hermanos? —Dijo él.

Todos ellos dejaron de hablar, dejaron de moverse. Él miró a cada uno de ellos, notando la severidad en las facciones de sus caras. La impetuosidad de cualquiera de ellos le hubiera sido insoportable. Era mucho mejor ser finalmente el receptor.

—Tengo una petición, mis hermanos. No me traigáis aquí ¿vale? Cuando todo haya terminado, llevadme a otra parte. No quiero que Lucy me vea así.

Law habló. —Puedes quedarte en el Pit. Ace y yo cuidaremos de ti. Natsu sonrió. —Dos veces en menos de una semana. Podríais alquilaros como niñeras después de esto.

L le palmeó el hombro y luego se marchó. Zoro lo siguió, haciendo lo mismo. Sanji le dio un abrazo cuando por delante de él.

Luffy hizo una pausa antes de salir.

Como el rey permanecía en silencio, Natsu le apretó el antebrazo. —Lo se, mi señor. Yo sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación. Pero soy resistente. Puedo hacerlo.

Luffy metió las manos en la capucha y enmarcó la cara de Natsu entre sus palmas, inclinándose. Besó la frente de Natsu y mantuvo el contacto entre ellos, una promesa de respeto del rey hacia el guerrero, una nueva afirmación de su obligación.

—Me alegra que te quedes con nosotros. —Dijo Luffy suavemente. —Habría lamentado perderte.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, ellos reanudaron la sesión en el patio junto al Escalade. Iban descalzos y vestían de negro. Con las capuchas puestas, era difícil saber quien era quien.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras L los conducía a la parte posterior de la casa y a la espesa montaña de pinos y cicutas. El camino era tan solo un carril sucio, atestado por los árboles de hoja perenne.

Mientras iban rápidamente, Natsu no pudo soportar el tenso silencio un minuto más.

—Oh, por Dios, mis hermanos. No vais a matarme. ¿No podríamos aligerar el asunto un poco?

—Nadie lo miró.

—L, pon algo de Luda o Fifty ¿vale? Todo esta tan tranquilo que es muy aburrido.

La risa de Sanji salió del traje de la derecha. —Solo tú podías intentar convertir esto en una fiesta.

—Bien, infiernos, todos habéis querido clavarme una buena por alguna mierda que os he reventado ¿verdad? Este es vuestro día de suerte. — Él palmeó a sobre el muslo de Sanji. —Pienso, vamos, mi hermano, te he gastado bromas durante años sobre las mujeres. Luffy, hace un par de meses hice que apuñalaras una pared. L, tan solo el otro día me amenazaste con ponerme la mano encima. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando te dije aquella monstruosidad sobre tu perilla?

L rió en silencio. — Tenía que hacer algo para que te callaras. Cada maldito momento que me he encontrado contigo desde que nos conocemos, me has preguntado si le di un Beso— Francés un caño de escape

—Y todavía no me has convencido sobre lo que le haces a mi GTO, bastardo.

La pelota continuó rodando. Las historias de Natsu continuaron volando a su alrededor hasta que las voces fueron tan ruidosas, que nadie podía escuchar a nadie más.

Mientras sus hermanos perdían vapor, Natsu se recostó contra el asiento, mirando hacia la noche.

Esperaba por todos los infiernos que la Virgen Escribana supiese lo que hacía, por que si su bestia se soltaba en la Tomb, sus hermanos estarían de mierda hasta arriba. Y ellos tendrían que matarlo después de todo.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Localizó a Luffy detrás de él. Sabía que era él por el anillo de diamantes negro que llevaba en el dedo medio.

Natsu se arqueó hacia atrás y le susurró. —Mi señor, le pido un favor.

Luffy se inclinó hacia delante, su voz era profunda. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Si no salgo….de esto, por cualquier razón, le pido que cuide de Lucy.

La capucha asintió. En la Vieja Lengua, el rey le dijo: _"Como desees, te lo juro. La consideraré como mi propia hermana de sangre y la cuidaré como a cualquier mujer de mi propia familia"._

Natsu exhaló. —Está bien. Está…bien.

Demasiado pronto, L aparcó el Escalade en un pequeño claro. Ellos salieron y se quedaron de pie, escuchando, mirando, sintiendo.

Considerándolo todo, era una tarde agradable y era un lugar sereno para estar. La brisa serpenteaba las incontables ramas y troncos del bosque llevándoles un agradable olor a tierra y a pino. En lo alto, una gran luna brillaba entre las lechosas nubes.

Cuando Luffy hizo la señal, anduvieron cien metros hacia un juego de cuevas en la montaña. El lugar parecía no tener nada especial, incluso cuando te encontrabas dentro. Tenías que saber lo que buscabas para encontrar la pequeña grieta en la pared en la parte trasera. Si se accionaba correctamente, una losa de piedra se deslizaba abriéndose.

Cuando entraron en el interior de la cueva, la cuña de roca se cerró detrás de ellos con un susurro. Las antorchas montadas en las paredes parpadearon doradamente mientras sus llamas respiraban el aire, soplando y silbando.

El camino en la tierra era una lenta y fácil pendiente, sobre el suelo de roca que era frío bajo sus pies.

Cuando entraron dentro se desnudaron y un par de puertas de hierro fundido se abrieron. El pasillo que se abría paso era de aproximadamente cincuenta pies de largo y veinte pies de alto.

Sobre los estantes, miles de tarros de cerámica de varios tamaños reflejaban la luz de diferentes formas.

Cada contenedor sostenía el corazón de un restrictor, órgano que Omega les quitaba durante la ceremonia de entrada en la Sociedad. Durante la existencia de un restrictor como asesino, el tarro era la única verdadera posesión personal, y si era posible la Hermandad lo recogía después de una matanza.

Al final del pasillo, había otro juego de puertas dobles. Éstas ya estaban abiertas.

El Santo Sanctorum de la Hermandad había sido labrado en el lecho de la roca y adornada superficialmente en mármol negro a principio de 1700 cuando la primera migración de Europa había cruzado por casualidad el océano. La habitación estaba bien clasificada y tenía un techo de estalactitas blancas que colgaban como dagas. Velas masivas, tan gruesas como el brazo de un hombre y largas como una pierna, estaban enfundadas en negras estaciones de hierro, sus llamas casi tan luminosas como las de las antorchas.

Abajo en el frontal había una plataforma levantada, tenía acceso por una serie de bajas escaleras. El altar sobre la cima había sido hecha sobre una losa de caliza que había sido traída del Viejo Continente, su gran peso apoyado horizontalmente sobre dos dinteles de piedra de corte áspero. En el centro de la cosa había una calavera.

Detrás del altar, una pared plana tenía grabados los nombres de cada uno de los hermanos que alguna vez hubiera habido, detrás del primero había una calavera sobre el altar. Las inscripciones se encontraban en los paneles que cubrían cada pulgada de la superficie, salvo una extensión no marcad en la zona central. Esa parte lisa era de aproximadamente de seis pies de ancho y controlaba la zona vertical de la extensión del mármol. En medio de todo ello, aproximadamente cinco pies sobre el suelo, dos gruesas clavijas se elevaban, donde un hombre podría agarrarse y mantenerse en ese lugar.

El aire que se respiraba era muy familiar: tierra húmeda y cera de velas.

—Saludos, Hermandad.

Todos se giraron hacia la voz femenina.

La Virgen Escribana era una diminuta figura en la lejana esquina, su traje negro se cernía sobre el suelo.

Nada de ella era visible, ni siquiera su cara, pero debajo de aquellos negros pliegues que la cubrían, la luz salía en tropel como la caída del agua.

Ella flotó hacia ella, deteniéndose delante de Luffy. —Guerrero.

Él se inclinó. —Virgen Escribana.

Ella saludó a cada uno por turno, dejando a Natsu el último. —Natsu, hijo de Igneel.

—Virgen Escribana. —Él inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Estoy bien. —O lo estaría, en cuanto todo esto hubiese terminado.

—Y has estado ocupado ¿verdad? A continuación pondremos nuevos precedentes, como tu cariño. La compasión de ellos no estará en loables direcciones. — Ella se rió con un filo. — De algún modo, no es ninguna sorpresa que acabemos con usted aquí. ¿Eres consciente, o no lo eres, que este es el primer rythe que alguna vez se intercambia dentro de la Hermandad?

No exactamente, pensó él. Zoro había rechazo el que le ofreció Luffy el pasado julio.

Pero él no iba a indicárselo.

—Guerrero, ¿estás preparado para aceptar lo que has ofrecido?

—Lo estoy. —Él escogió las siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado, por que tú no le planteabas ninguna pregunta a la Virgen Escribana. A no ser que quisieras comerte tu propio culo. — Yo le pediría que no vaya hacerle daño a mis hermanos.

Su voz se endureció. —Estás peligrosamente cerca de preguntar.

—No creo que sea ninguna ofensa.

Aquella risa baja, suave volvió otra vez.

Hombre, él apostaría que ella estaba disfrutando como el infierno con esto. Él nunca le había gustado, aunque tampoco podía culparla. Le había dado muchos motivos para reproducir su antipatía.

—Piensas que no ofendes ¿guerrero? —La ropa se movió mientras ella sacudía su cabeza. —Al contrario, nunca vacilas en ofender para conseguir lo que deseas y siempre son problemas. Es también por lo que estamos todos juntos aquí esta noche. — Ella se marchó dando la vuelta —¿Tienes el arma?

Sanji dejó el petate, lo abrió y sacó el tri—látigo. El mango de 60 cm. de largo estaba hecho de madera y recubierto de cuero marrón que estaba oscurecido por el sudor de muchas manos. De la punta de la barra, tres largos de cadena ennegrecida de acero se mecían en el aire. Al final de cada uno de ellos había pinchos colgando, como una piña con lengüetas.

El tri—látigo era un arma antigua, cruel, pero Zoro había escogido sabiamente. Para que el ritual se considerara acertado, lo hermanos no le podían ahorrar a Natsu nada sobre el tipo de arma que utilizaran y el modo en que la pondrían sobre su piel. Ser indulgentes sería rebajar la integridad de la tradición, el pesar que él ofrecía y la posibilidad de una verdadera purificación.

—Así sea. —dijo ella. —Avanza hacia la pared, Natsu, hijo de Igneel.

Él se adelantó, subiendo las dos escaleras a la vez. Cuando llegó al altar, miró fijamente la calavera sagrada, mirando la llama de luz de la lumbre en las órbitas y los largos colmillos. Colocándose contra el negro mármol, agarró las clavijas y sintió el frío suave sobre su espalda.

La Scribe Virgen fue hacia él y levantó su brazo. Su manga perdió terreno y un brillo candente como el arco de un soldador fue revelado, la picante luz vagaba formando una mano. Un zumbido eléctrico de bajo nivel lo atravesó y él sintió que algo cambiaba en su torso, como si sus órganos internos habían sido reorganizados.

—Puede comenzar el ritual.

Los hermanos se alinearon, sus cuerpos desnudos brillaban con fuerza, sus caras marcaban profundos surcos. Luffy cogió el tri—látigo de Sanji y fue el primero en avanzar. Cuando se movió, los eslabones del arma sonaron con el dulzor de la llamada de un pájaro.

—Hermano. —Dijo el rey suavemente.

—Mi señor.

Natsu miró fijamente aquellas gafas de sol mientras Luffy comenzaba a balancear el azote en un amplio círculo para construir el ímpetu. El sonido de un zumbido comenzó bajo y creció hasta que el arma avanzó, cortando el aire. Las cadenas golpearon el pecho de Natsu y luego las lengüetas se agarraron a él, clavando el aire en sus pulmones. Mientras se mantenía sobre las clavijas, mantuvo su cabeza alta mientras su visión que se oscurecía y luego volvía.

Zoro era el siguiente, su golpe extrajo de golpe el aire de Natsu de manera que sus rodillas se doblaron aceptando su peso otra vez. Law y Sanji le siguieron.

Cada vez, él buscaba los afligidos ojos de sus hermanos con la esperanza de aliviar su angustia, pero como Sanji se giró dando media vuelta, Natsu solo pudo apoyar la cabeza. Dejó que cayese sobre su hombro y de esa manera vio como la sangre le recorría el pecho, los muslos y los pies. Un charco se formaba en el suelo, reflejando la luz de las velas y miró fijamente el lío rojo que lo hacía mareado. Decidido a quedarse de pie, se amartillo sobre sus codos de manera que fueron sus articulaciones y sus huesos, no sus músculos, los que lo mantuvieran en el sitio.

Cuando hubo una pequeña calma, se hizo débilmente consciente de una especie de discusión. Parpadeó varias veces antes de que sus ojos se aclararan lo suficiente para ver.

Sanji le ofrecía el azote y Sabo ponía distancia con la cosa en lo que parecía algo como terror. Las manazas de S estaban levantadas y las anillas de sus pezones emitiendo la luz del fuego como si respirara con dificultad.

Sanji habló suavemente e intentó coger el brazo de Sabo. S se movía desordenadamente, pero Sanji se mantuvo con él. Cuando se movieron en un baile sombrío, el látigo cubrió la espalda de S cambiando la posición de sus músculos.

Este acercamiento no iba a ninguna parte, pensó Natsu. Sabo estaba muy cerca del pánico, como un animal arrinconado. Tenía que haber otra manera de llegar a él.

Natsu suspiró y abrió la boca. Nada salió. Lo volvió a intentar.

—Sabo…—su voz atrajo los ojos de todos hacia el altar. —Termínalo, S…no puedo…no podré sostenerme de pie durante mucho más tiempo.

—No…

Sanji cortó a Sabo. — Tienes que…

—!No! Apártate de mí, joder.

S se giró hacia la puerta, pero la Scribe Virgen llegó allí primero, obligándole a detenerse para no atropellarla. Atrapado delante de la diminuta figura, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sus hombros se sacudieron. Ella se dirigió a él silenciosamente, las palabras no llegaron lo suficientemente lejos para que Natsu pudiera descifrarlas en su neblina de dolor.

Finalmente la Virgen Escribana le hizo señas a Sanji, quien le trajo el arma. Cuando ella la tuvo, extendió la mano y tomó la mano de S y colocó el apretado cuero sobre su palma. Ella le indicó el altar y Sabo dejó caer su cabeza. Poco después fue hacia la parte delantera con un paso vacilante.

Cuando Natsu miró al hermano, estuvo a punto de sugerir que alguien tomara el lugar de S. aquellos ojos oscuros estaban muy abiertos, totalmente blancos alrededor de los iris. Y Sabo tragaba, su garganta trabaja mientras mantenía un grito en su pecho.

—Está bien, mi hermano. —Murmuró Natsu. —Pero tienes que terminarlo ahora. Ahora.

S jadeó y tembló, el sudor le caía por los ojos y por la cicatriz de su ojo.

—Hazlo.

—Hermano. —Le susurró S, levantando el azote sobre su hombro.

No lo balanceó para darle ímpetu, probablemente no podía coordinar su brazo de esa manera. Pero era fuerte y el arma cantó mientras viaja por el aire. Las cadenas y colgantes arañaron el estómago de Natsu en un resplandor de agujas.

Las rodillas de Natsu se agotaron e intentó mantenerse con sus brazos, solo para encontrarse con que también rehusaban sostenerlo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, las palmas aterrizando sobre su propia sangre.

Pero al menos esto había terminado. Tomó largas respiraciones, determinadas ano desvanecerse.

Bruscamente el sonido de un corte limpio se precipitó por el santuario, algo así como metal contra metal.

Él no pensó mucho en ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su estómago, intentando convencerlo de que vomitar no era un plan nada bueno.

Cuando estuvo listo, avanzó lentamente sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre el altar, inspirando antes de abordar las escaleras. Cuando miró hacia delante, vio como sus hermanos se habían alineado otra vez. Natsu se frotó los ojos, manchándose la cara con su sangre.

Esto no era parte del ritual, pensó él.

Cada uno de los hermanos llevaba una daga negra en su mano derecha. Luffy inició el cántico y los demás elevaron sus voces hasta que fueron fuerte gritos que resonaban en el sanctorum. El aumento gradual no paró hasta que ellos casi gritaron y luego sus voces se cortaron bruscamente.

Como una unidad, atravesaron con sus dagas sus pechos.

El corte de Sabo era el más profundo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Oh por dios que capitulo, inche virgen es una hija de la rechingada (ok estoy enojada)**

**Por fin después de mucho nos traducen aunque sea un poco del lo que dicen en su lengua xddd**

…

**Dejemos a la virgen de lado porque me enojo más si hablo de ella…**

**Mmm hablare de mmm**

**Mmm**

**Mmm**

**Sabo…**

**Oh si sabo todos pensábamos que el solo quería ir matando gente y la fregada pero no en amante oscuro demostró que le es fiel a la hermandad y ahora acaba de demostrar que ama a sus hermanos al intentar negarse golpear a natsu eso fue noble de su parte pero joder ay va y se mete la fregada virgen a impedir que el no golpee a natsu waaa! Me cae mal esa malditaaa…**

**Mejor me voy despidiendo xd bye bye**

**Syra-AI **


	30. Chapter 30

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lucy estaba abajo en la habitación del billar, hablando con Tanaka sobre la historia de la casa, cunado los oídos del doggen recogieron un sonido del que ella no se había percatado.

—Podría ser que los señores hubieran vuelto.

Ella fue hacia una de las ventanas mientras un par de focos se balanceaban alrededor del patio.

El Escalade se paró, sus puertas se abrieron y los hombres salieron. Con las capuchas de sus trajes bajadas, ella los conocía de la noche en que había llegado a la mansión.

Dios, sus expresiones eran tristes. Tal vez alguien se había hecho daño.

Ella buscó a Natsu, intentando controlar el pánico.

El grupo se arremolinó y condensó detrás del SUV como si alguien saliera de la casa del guarda y sostuviera la puerta abierta. Lucy reconoció al tipo que había entre las jambas como quien había estado jugando al fútbol en el vestíbulo.

Con todos esos grandes cuerpos masculinos colocados en un apretado círculo en la parte posterior del Escalade, que era difícil decir lo que estaban haciendo. Pero parecía que una especie de cosa pesada estaba entre ellos…

La luz mostró una rosa melena.

Natsu. Inconsciente. Y llevaban su cuerpo hacia aquella puerta abierta.

Lucy estaba fuera de la mansión antes de comprender que estaba corriendo.

—¡Natsu!Parad! !Esperad! — El frío aire se movía rápidamente en sus pulmones. —¡Natsu!

Ante el sonido de su voz, él se movió con fuerza, levantando la mano hacia ella. Los hombres se pararon.

Un par de ellos maldijo.

—¡Natsu! — Ella se paró de golpe, patinando sobre las piedrecitas. —Qué…oh….señor.

Había sangre sobre su cara y sus ojos desenfocados por el dolor.

—Natsu…

Su boca abierta. Moviéndose silenciosamente.

Uno de los hombres dijo.—Mierda, nosotros podríamos dejarlo en su habitación ahora.

—¡Desde luego que lo dejareis allí! ¿Se ha herido luchando?

Nadie le contestó. Ellos solo cambiaron de dirección y llevaron a Natsu a través del vestíbulo de la mansión, hacia la escalera. Después de que lo dejaron sobre la cama.

—Hermano, ¿tal vez podemos traerte algo para calmarte en el dolor?

La voz de Natsu era confusa. —Nada. Mejor así. Conoces las reglas. Lucy… ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

Ella fue hacia la cabecera y tomó su mano floja. Cuando ella presionó sus labios sobre sus nudillos, comprendió que el traje estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin rasgaduras o agujeros. Lo cual significaba que no lo llevaba enciman cuando se había hecho daño. Y alguien se lo había puesto encima.

Con una horrible intuición, ella alcanzó el lazo trenzado de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Lo aflojó, tiró de los bordes y dejó el traje abierto. Desde sus clavículas hasta sus caderas estaba cubierto de vendas blancas.

Y la sangre había fluido a través de ellas, brillante, ofensivamente roja.

Con miedo de mirar, pero necesitando saber, con mucho cuidado tocó una esquina y la levantó.

—Dios querido — Ella se tambaleó y uno de los hermanos la sostuvo. —¿Cómo le pasado esto?

Cuando el grupo permaneció tan silencioso, ella empujó a quienquiera que fuera que la sostenía, se distanció y los miró a todos. Ellos estaban inmóviles, mirando fijamente a Natsu…

Y con todo el dolor que él sentía. Dulce Jesús, ellos no podían haber…

El de la barbita la buscó con la mirada.

Lo habían hecho ellos.

—Vosotros hicisteis esto.— Siseó ella. !Vosotros le hicisteis esto!

—Sí. —Dijo el que llevaba las gafas de sol. —Y no es cosa tuya.

—Sois unos bastardos.

Natsu emitió un sonido y luego se aclaró la garganta. —Dejadnos.

—Volveremos para ver como te encuentras, Salamander. —Dijo el tipo del pelo rubio que le tapaba un ojo. — ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Un injerto de piel? —Natsu sonrió un poco y luego se estremeció cuando se movió sobre la cama.

Mientras los hombres salían por la puerta, ella fulminó con la mirada sus espaldas. Aquellos malditos animales…

—¿Lucy? —Murmuró Natsu. —Lucy.

Ella trató de recomponerse. Exaltarse por lo que le habían hecho esos gamberros no iba a ayudar a Natsu ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró, ahogando su furia y le dijo. — ¿Me dejarás que llame al doctor del que me hablaste? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No.

Ella quería decirle que perdiera al tipo—resistente—soportando—el dolor—notablemente. Pero sabía que lucharía y argumentárselo era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Quieres quedarte con el traje o te lo quito?— Le preguntó ella.

—Fuera. Si puedes soportar mirarme.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Ella le desató el cinturón de cuero y retiró la seda negra, queriendo llorar cuando él rodó hacia un lado y hacia el otro para ayudarla mientras gruñía por el dolor. Cuando terminaron de quitarle el traje, la sangre rezumaba sobre su costado.

Aquel hermoso edredón quedaría arruinado, pensó ella, no dando una mierda.

—Has perdido mucha sangre. —Ella dobló el pesado traje.

—Lo se. —Él cerró los ojos su cabeza hundiéndose sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo desnuda experimentaba una serie de intermitentes espasmos, sus músculos temblaban y los pectorales se movían sobre el colchón.

Ella puso el traje en la bañera y volvió. —¿te limpiaron antes de vendarte las heridas?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez debería comprobarlo.

—Dame una hora. Para entonces el sangrado habrá parado.— Él suspiró e hizo una mueca. – Lucy…ellos tenían que hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Ella se inclinó hacia él.

—Ellos tenían que hacer todo esto. Yo no…— Otra respiración fue seguida por un gemido. —No te enfades con ellos.

Que les den por el culo.

—Lucy. —Dijo él con fuerza, sus embotados ojos se concentraron en ella. —No les di ninguna opción.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Se acabó. Y no debes enfadarte con ellos. —Su mirada se puso borrosa otra vez.

Con lo preocupada que estaba, lo que quería es que todos esos bastardos se fueran al infierno.

—¿Lucy?

—No te preocupes. — Ella le acarició la mejilla, deseando poder lavar toda la sangre que tenía en la cara.

Cuando él se estremeció por el ligero contacto, ella se retiró. —¿No vas a permitirme conseguirte alguna cosa?

—Sólo háblame. Léeme….

Había unos libros contemporáneos en los estantes al lado de los DVD, ella se acercó a los libros de tapa dura. Cogió el de Harry Potter, el segundo y colocó una silla al lado de la cama. Al principio era difícil concentrarse por que ella seguía controlando su respiración, pero al final ella encontró el ritmo y él también.

Su respiración era más lenta y los espasmos cesaron.

Cuando se durmió, ella cerró el libro. Tenía la arrugada frente y lo labios pálidos y apretados.

Ella odiaba el dolor que tenía él incluso el resto que había encontrado.

Lucy sintió en la piel los años pasados.

Visualizó el dormitorio amarillo de su madre. Olía a desinfectante. Escuchaba las laboriosas y desesperadas respiraciones.

Allí estaba otra vez, pensó ella. Otra cabecera. Otro sufrimiento. Desvalido.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre la Madonna y el niño en el aparador. En este contexto la pintura era arte, no un icono, la parte de una colección de la calidad de un museo y sólo se utilizaba como decoración.

Por lo que ella no tenía que odiar la maldita cosa. Y tampoco a asustaba.

La estatua de la virgen en la habitación de su madre había sido diferente. Lucy la había despreciado y al instante que el cuerpo de su madre había abandonado la casa, aquel pedazo de yeso había acabado en el garaje. Lucy no tuvo corazón de romperlo, pero habría querido hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente ella había cogido a Nuestra Señora y la había sacado. Lo mismo con el crucifijo.

Cuando ella aparcó en la iglesia, el triunfo que había sentido, el verdadero jódete Dios, había sido embriagador, el único buen sentimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo el arranque no había durado demasiado. Cuando volvió a casa, todo lo que podía ver era la sombra sobre la pared donde la cruz había estado y el lugar libre de polvo en el suelo donde había estado la estatua de pie.

Dos años más tarde, el mismo día que había dejado aquellos objetos de devoción, a ella le habían diagnosticado leucemia.

Lógicamente sabía que no la habían maldecido por haber dejado aquellas cosas. Había 365 días en el calendario para poder golpearla y como una bola sobre la rueda de una ruleta, el anuncio de su enfermedad había tenido que aterrizar en uno de ellos. En su corazón, sin embargo, algunas veces creía que no. Lo que hacía que odiara a Dios aún más.

Infiernos…Él no tenía tiempo para hacerle un milagro a su madre, quien le había sido fiel. Pero Él hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario para castigar a una pecadora como ella. Figúrate.

—Me alivias. —Dijo Natsu.

Sus ojos reaccionando hacia él. Ella se aclaró la cabeza y le tomó la mano. —¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. Tu voz me calma.

Había sido lo mismo con su madre, pensó ella. También a su madre le gustaba el sonido de conversación.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Preguntó ella.

—¿Qué estabas pensando en este momento?

—En nada.

Él cerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres que te lave? —Le dijo ella.

Cuando él se encogió, ella fue al cuarto de baño y volvió con una manopla caliente, húmeda y una toalla de baño seca. Le limpió la cara y con cuidado trabajó alrededor de los bordes de las vendas.

—Voy a quitártelas, ¿ok?

Él asintió y ella con cuidado retiró las cintas de su piel. Tiró las gasas y los acolchados.

Lucy se estremeció, la bilis se le subió hasta la boca.

Lo habían azotado. Era la única explicación de las señales.

—Oh…Natsu. —Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos, pero no les permitió que cayesen. —Solo voy a cambiar las vendas. Pero también…aún mantengo la oferta de lavarte. Tienes que…

—El cuarto de baño. En el armario a la derecha del espejo.

Estando de pie delante del armario, se desalentó ante las provisiones que tenía a mano. Equipos quirúrgicos. Yeso para las fracturas. Vendas de todo tipo. Cintas. Ella cogió lo que pensó que le haría falta y regresó. Abriendo los paquetes de gasas almohadilladas estériles de 30 cm., las puso sobre su pecho y estómago y calculó que debía dejarlas allí. No había ningún modo de poderle levantar el torso para envolverlo, la acción de ponerlo todo junto implicaría un exceso de pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando ella tocó la sección de la zona inferior izquierda de las vendas, Natsu se tensó. Ella lo miró. — ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Graciosa pregunta.

—¿Lo siento?

Sus ojos se abrieron, mirándola fijamente con dureza. —¿Aún no lo sabes, verdad?

Claramente no. —Natsu, ¿qué necesitas?

—Que hables conmigo.

—Ok. Déjame acabarlo.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, abrió el libro. Él maldijo.

Confundida, ella le cogió la mano. —No se lo que quieres.

—No es tan difícil entenderlo. —Su voz era débil, pero indignada. —Cristo ¿al menos por una vez podrías dejarme entrar?

Hubo un golpe que atravesó la habitación. Ambos miraron airadamente hacia el sonido.

—Vuelvo enseguida. — Dijo ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el hombre de los tatuajes en los brazos estaba al otro lado. Llevaba una bandeja de plata sobrecargada de comida equilibrándola con una mano.

—A propósito, soy Law. ¿Está despierto?

—Hey, L. —Dijo Natsu.

Law pasó derecho por delante de ella y colocó la comida sobre el aparador. Cuando él se dirigió hacia la cama, ella sentía no ser tan grande como él para así poder sacarlo de la habitación.

El tipo apoyó la cadera sobre el colchón. —¿Qué haces, Salamander?

—Estoy bien.

—¿El dolor se va desvaneciendo?

—Si.

—Entonces te estás curando bien.

—No puede pasar lo suficientemente rápido para mí. —Natsu cerró los ojos agotado.

Law apartó la vista durante un momento, sus labios apretados. —Volveré más tarde, mi hermano. ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, hombre.

El tipo se giró y la miró, lo cual no podía haber sido más fácil. En este momento, ella deseaba que él tuviera el gusto del dolor que le había infligido. Y ella sabía que su deseo de venganza se le veía en la cara.

—Resistente galleta, ¿verdad? — Murmuró Law.

—Si es tú hermano ¿por qué le hicisteis daño?

—Lucy, no lo hagas. —Natsu la cortó con voz ronca. —Te dije…

—No me has dicho nada. — Ella cerró los ojos apretándolos. No era justo gritarle cuando estaba plano sobre su espalda con el pecho que parecía un mapa cuadriculado.

—Tal vez deberíamos permitir que saliera todo.—Dijo Law.

Lucy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — Ahora esa es la idea. ¿Por qué no me dice la maldita cosa? Ayúdame a entender por qué le hicisteis esto.

Natsu habló por encima. —Lucy, no quiero que tú…

—Entonces dímelo. Si no quieres que los odie, explícame esto.

Law revisó la cama y Natsu debió de asentir o se encogió, por que el hombre dijo. —Él traicionó a la Hermandad por ti. Tenía que compensar el querer quedarse con nosotros y mantenerte aquí.

Lucy dejó de respirar ¿Todo esto era para ella?

¿Por ella?

Oh, Dios. Él había permitido que lo azotaran con fuerza por ella…

Haré que estés segura, ¿qué te parece?

Ella no tenía absolutamente ningún contexto para esta clase de sacrificio.

Por el dolor que él tenía que soportar por ella. Por lo que le había sido hecho por la gente que supuestamente se preocupaba por él.

—No puedo…me siento un poco aturdida. Me vas a perdonar…

Ella se retiró distanciándose, esperando llegar al cuarto de baño, pero Natsu luchó sobre la cama para intentar levantarse, como si fuera a ir tras ella.

—No, quédate donde estás, Natsu. — Ella fue hacia él, sentándose en la silla y acariciando su pelo. — Permanece donde estás. Shh…Tranquilo, grandote.

Cuando él se relajó un poco, ella miró a Law. —No entiendo nada de todo esto.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

Los ojos del vampiro se mantuvieron sobre los suyos, las profundidades de plata de algún modo asustaban. Ella se concentró en sus ojos durante un momento y luego miró a Natsu. Ella le acarició el pelo con las yemas de los dedos y murmuró cosas hasta que él se deslizó en el sueño de nuevo.

—¿Te hizo daño hacerle esto? —Le preguntó ella suavemente, sabiendo que Law no se había marchado. —Dime si te hizo daño.

Ella escuchó el susurro de ropa. Cuando lo miró sobre el hombro, Law se había quitado la camisa.

Sobre su musculazo pecho había una herida fresca, un tajo, como si una lámina le hubiese cortado la piel.

—Esto nos mató a cada uno de nosotros.

—Bien.

El vampiro rió más bien con ferocidad. —Nos entiendes mejor de lo que piensas. Y esa comida no es solo para él cuando la quiera. La traje para ti también.

Sí, pues ella no quería nada de ellos. —Gracias. Veré que coma.

Law hizo una pausa antes de salir. — ¿Le has hablado sobre tu nombre?

Giró la cabeza. —¿Qué?

—Natsu. ¿Él lo sabe?

Los temblores se le acercaron por el cuello. —Obviamente él sabe mi nombre.

—No, el por qué de ello. Deberías decírselo. —Law frunció el ceño. — Y no, no lo averigüé en Internet. ¿Cómo iba a poder?

Buen Señor, es como si hubiese sido como si exactamente la hubiese atravesado…— ¿Lees las mentes?

—Cuando quiero y a veces cuando no tengo ninguna opción. —Law se marchó, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Natsu intentó darse la vuelta hacia su lado y se despertó gimiendo. —¿Lucy?

—Estoy aquí mismo. —Ella le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

—¿Qué pasa? — Cuando él la miró, sus ojos azules estaban más alarmados de lo que habían estado. — Lucy, por favor. Sólo por una vez, dime lo que tienes en mente.

Ella vaciló. —¿Por qué simplemente no me olvidaste? Todo esto…no habría pasado.

—No hay nada que yo no hiciera por tu seguridad, por tu vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No entiendo como puedes sentir tanto por mí.

—Sí, ¿sabes qué? — Él sonrió un poco. —Tienes que aplazar todo esto de entender las cosas.

—Esto es mejor que continuar con la fe. —Susurró ella, acercándose hacia él y pasándole una mano por sus rubias ondas. —Vuélvete a dormir, gran hombre. Cada vez que lo haces, pareces despertar con millas por delante en el proceso de curación.

—Yo prefiero mirarte. —Pero él cerró los ojos. —Me gusta cuando juegas con mi pelo.

Él estiró el cuello, inclinándose de manera que ella entonces podía alcanza más de ello.

Incluso sus oídos eran hermosos, pensó ella.

El pecho de Natsu se elevó y cayó con un gran suspiro. Al cabo de un rato, ella se reclinó en la silla y elevó sus piernas, apoyando sus pies sobre uno de los masivos soportes de la cama.

Conforme pasaban las horas, los hermanos lo visitaron para saber de él y presentarse. Sanji, el de la gran melena, entró con sidra caliente, la que en realidad ella tomó. Luffy, el tipo de las gafas oscuras y Nami, la mujer quien había pasado por delante, también los visitaron. Ace, el receptor del fútbol, vino y lo mismo hizo Zoro.

Natsu durmió mucho, pero siguió despertándose siempre que intentaba cambiar de posición. Él la miraba mientras se movía por los alrededores, como si recuperara fuerzas mirándola, alimentándose de ella.

Ellos no se dijeron mucho. El toque era bastante.

Sus párpados estaban cerrados y ella había dejado perder terreno a su cabeza cuando hubo otra suave llamada. Probablemente era Tanaka con más alimentos.

Ella se estiró y fue hacia la puerta.

—Entre. —Ella dijo mientras abría.

El hombre con la cicatriz estaba de pie en el pasillo. Como él estaba de pie sin moverse, la luz cayó sobre las marcadas líneas, sacando sus ojos hundidos, su dura mandíbula. Él llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto holgado y los pantalones colgaban sobre sus caderas. Ambos eran negros.

Ella inmediatamente se acercó a la cama para proteger a Natsu, aun cuando era estúpido pensar que ella podría con algo tan grande como el vampiro de la entrada.

El silencio se alargó. Ella se dijo que probablemente solo se presentaría como los demás y no querían dañar a su hermano otra vez. Excepto…él se veía tenso por todas partes, su amplia postura sugería que podía saltar hacia delante en cualquier momento. Y extrañamente era más por el hecho de que el vampiro no encontraba nada para mirar fijamente y tampoco parecía mirar a Natsu. La mirada fija fría, negra del tipo afilado.

—¿Quieres entrar y verlo? —Preguntó ella finalmente.

Aquellos ojos cambiaron hacia los suyos.

Obsidiana, pensó ella. Ellos parecían obsidiana. Brillantes. Sin fondo. Sin alma.

Ella se alejó y agarró la mano de Natsu. El vampiro de la entrada sonrió con satisfacción.

—Me estás mirando ferozmente, mujer. ¿Piensas que voy a tomar otro trozo de él? —La voz era baja, monótona. Resonante, realmente. Y como desprendidos y no reveladores como sus pupilas.

—¿Vas a hacerle daño?

—Pregunta tonta.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú no creerías mi respuesta, por lo que no deberías preguntar.

Hubo más silencio y ello lo midió con tranquilidad. Se le ocurrió que tal vez no solo era agresivo.

También era torpe.

Tal vez.

Ella besó la mano de Natsu y se obligó a distanciarse. —Iba a darme una ducha. ¿Te sentarás con él mientras lo hago?

El vampiro parpadeó como si le hubiera sorprendido. —¿Vas a sentirte cómoda desnuda en el cuarto de baño conmigo en los alrededores?

No realmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Es tu opción. Pero estoy segura de que si se despierta, él preferirá verte a estar solo.

—¿Apagarás las luces después?

—¿Vienes o vas? — Cuando él no contestó, dijo ella. —Esta noche debe haber sido un infierno para ti.

Su labio superior se tensó con un gruñido. —Eres el único que alguna vez ha asumido que no me desquito de la gente herida. ¿Eres del tipo de la Madre Teresa? ¿Todo por el gran bien, heridas o alguna mierda?

—No te ofreciste voluntario para la cicatriz que hay en tu cara ¿verdad? Y estoy dispuesta a apostar que hay más debajo de tu mandíbula. Entonces como te he dicho, esta noche ha debido ser un infierno.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en dos rendijas y una fría ráfaga sopló por la habitación, como si hubiese empujado el aire hacia ella. —Cuidado, mujer. El coraje puede ser peligroso.

Ella anduvo directamente hacia él. —¿Sabes qué? Lo de la ducha era una mentira. Intentaba darte tiempo a solas con él, porque es obvio que te sientes mal o no estarías de pie en la entrada mirando como si fueras a rasgarte malditamente. Tómalo como una oferta o un permiso, por uno u otro camino, yo apreciaría que no intentaras asustarme.

En este punto, ya no se preocupaba si él repartía golpes a diestro y a siniestro contra ella. Entonces otra vez, se movía por la nerviosa energía y el temblor que llegaba por el agotamiento, probablemente ya no pensaba con claridad.

—¿Entonces que va a ser? —Le exigió ella.

El vampiro dio un paso hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, en la habitación creció el frío con él en ella. Su amenaza era una amenaza tangible, alcanzándola, acariciando su cuerpo como si lo hiciera con las manos.

Cuando la cerradura se deslizó hacia su lugar con un chasquido, ella se atemorizó.

—No lo intento. —Dijo él con voz cansina satinada.

—¿Qué? —Ella se sofocó.

—Asustarte. Tú estás asustada. —Él rió. Sus colmillos eran muy largos, más largos que los de Natsu. — Puedo oler tu miedo, mujer. Como la pintura húmeda, esto estremece la nariz.

Como Lucy se alejó distanciándose, él avanzó, rastreándola.

—Hummmm….y me gusta tu olor. Me gusta desde el primer momento en que te encontré.

Ella se movió más rápido, sacando su mano, esperando sentir la cama en cualquier momento. En cambio se enredó entre algunas pesadas cortinas de una ventana.

El vampiro de la cicatriz la arrinconó. No era tan musculoso como Natsu, pero sin duda era mortal.

Sus ojos fríos le dijeron que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre la capacidad de matar.

Con una maldición, Lucy dejó caer la cabeza y se rindió. Ella no podría hacer nada si él quería hacerle daño y tampoco podría hacer nada con Natsu en su condición. Maldita sea, lamentaba sentirse tan desvalida, pero a veces era lo que le ponía en su vida.

El vampiro se inclinó hacia ella y se encogió de miedo.

Él aspiró profundamente y luego hizo un largo suspiro.

—Date tu ducha, mujer. Yo no Tenía ningún deseo de hacerle daño esta noche y nada lo cambiaría. No tengo ningún repugnante interés sobre ti, tampoco. Si algo te pasara, él obtendría una mayor agonía de la que siente ahora.

Ella se dobló cuando él se dio la vuelta distanciándose y ella vio como se estremecía cuando miró a Natsu.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Murmuró ella.

Él elevó una ceja y luego volvió a mirar fijamente a su hermano. —Soy el malo, en caso de que no te lo hubieras figurado.

—Quiero tu nombre, no tu profesión.

—Ser un bastardo es más que un deseo irresistible, realmente. Y es Sabo. Soy Sabo.

—Bien…es agradable conocerte, Sabo.

—Qué cortés. —Se burló él.

—Ok, sobre ello. Gracias por no matarlo o a mí en este momento. ¿Es lo suficientemente verdadero para ti?

Sabo miró sobre su hombro. Sus párpados parecían las persianas de la ventana, permitiendo que sólo las ranuras de una noche fría brillara. Y con su pelo y aquella cicatriz, él era la personificación de la violencia: agresión y dolor antropomorfizado. Excepto que mientras la miraba a través de la luz de la vela, un leve indicio de calor atravesaba su cara. Era tan sutil que ella no podía definir bastante como había sabido que eso estaba allí.

—Tú. —Dijo él suavemente. — Eres extraordinaria. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él le sostuvo la mano. —Vete. Ahora. Déjame con mi hermano.

Sin otra palabra, Lucy entró en el cuarto de baño. Estuvo en al ducha hasta que se le arrugaron los dedos y el vapor en el aire se puso tan espesa como la nata líquida. Cuando ella salió, se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba, ya que se había descuidado de llevar nueva ropa con ella. Entonces abrió la puerta del dormitorio silenciosamente.

Sabo estaba sentado sobre la cama, sus amplios hombros encorvados, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Inclinado sobre el cuerpo dormido de Natsu, estaba tan doblado hacia abajo tan cerca que era imposible que no lo tocara. Mientras se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, había una débil canción armoniosa en el aire.

El vampiro estaba cantando, su voz ascendía y decaía, saltando octavas, subiendo y bajando. Hermoso.

Completamente hermoso. Y Natsu estaba relajado, descansando de un modo plácido que antes no tenía.

Ella rápidamente cruzó la habitación y salió al pasillo, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Dios como no amar ahora a sabo para los que saben ya estamos próximos a acabar esta adaptación :C (es broma) y la próxima adaptación será de sabo y sii ya saben con quién será pareja yea! SaboxKoala wiiiiii**

**Así que por eso se está metiendo más a sabo en la historia y cosas así wiwiiw bueno me despido déjenme sus comentarios bye bye..**

**Oh siii se me olvidaba desde hace días quería decir esto.**

**Hace tiempo comenze a leer un fic pero no recuerdo su nombre… trataba de que lucy tenía una hija pero se había ido del gremio y vivía en un bosque y no se sabía quién era el padre de la hija… si alguien sabe cómo se llama ese fic dígame por favor quiero sabe cómo va la historia porque me gustó mucho… **

**Bueno ahora si me despido bye bye**

**Syra-Ai**


	31. Chapter 31

**.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Natsu se despertó al día siguiente por la tarde. La primera cosa que hizo fue extender la mano a ciegas hacia Lucy, pero se paró a sí mismo, no queriendo que lo golpeara la quemadura. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar.

Abriendo los ojos, él giró la cabeza. Ella estaba allí a su lado en al cama, dormida sobre su estómago.

Dios, otra vez ella había cuidado de él cuando lo había necesitado. Había estado impávida. Fuerte.

Dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus hermanos.

El amor llenó su corazón, aumentándolo tanto que se le paró la respiración.

Se puso la mano en el pecho y sintió las vendas que ella le había puesto. Trabajando con cuidado, las quitó una a una. Las heridas se veían bien. Se habían cerrado y ya no le dolían. Por la mañana tan solo serían rayas rosadas y al siguiente, habrían desaparecido.

Pensó en la tensión que había tenido últimamente. El cambio. Las olas alrededor de Lucy. La exposición al sol. Los azotes. Iba a tener que beber pronto y quería hacerlo antes de que el hambre lo golpeara.

La alimentación era algo sobre lo que era muy escrupuloso. La mayor parte de los hermanos estiraban el hambre mientras podían soportarlo, solo por que no querían molestarse con la intimidad. Él lo conocía mejor. Lo último que necesitaba era que la bestia con un caso de de sed de sangre…

Espera un minuto.

Natsu suspiró. Había un vacío…asombroso en él. Ningún zumbido de fondo. Ninguna picazón.

Ninguna quemadura. Y esto iba a la par aun cuando yacía directamente al lado de Lucy.

Esto era….solo él en su cuerpo. Solo él mismo. La maldición de la Virgen Escribana se había ido.

Pero desde luego, pensó él. Ella se lo había retirado temporalmente para poder hacer el rythe sin cambiar. Y ella obviamente le estaba dando un plazo para que pudiera curarse, también. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría el indulto.

Natsu exhaló despacio, el alivio del aire en su nariz. Cuando se hundió en su piel, se deleitó en la perfección de la paz. El divino silencio. La gran ausencia rugiente.

Había pasado un siglo.

Buen Dios, quería llorar.

En caso de hacerlo y que Lucy despertara, pondría las manos sobre sus ojos.

¿Otras personas sabían lo afortunadas que eran al tener momentos como esos? ¿Momentos de resonante tranquilidad? Él no los había apreciado antes maldición, incluso no los había notado. Infiernos, si lo hubieran bendecido con uno, probablemente solo se habría vuelto a dormir.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedo traerte algo?

Con el sonido de la voz de Lucy, él se reforzó con una ráfaga de energía. Nada como lo que le llegaba.

Todo lo que sintió fue un cálido brillo en su pecho. Amor sin trabas con el caos de su maldición.

Se frotó la cara y la miró. Adorándola tan intensamente en la tranquila oscuridad que tuvo miedo de ella.

—Tengo que estar contigo, Lucy. Ahora mismo. Tengo que estar en tu interior.

—Entonces bésame.

Él estiró su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella solo llevaba una camiseta y él deslizó sus manos por debajo, extendiéndose a lo largo de ella más allá de su espalda. Estaba ya con fuerza para ella, listo para tomarla, pero con nada para vencer, acariciarla era un placer exquisito.

—Tengo que amarte. —Dijo él, retirando todas las sábanas y las mantas de la cama. Quería ver cada parte de ella, tocar cada pulgada y no quería nada en su camino.

Le retiró la camiseta por la cabeza y luego encendió las velas de alrededor para alumbrar la habitación.

Ella estaba resplandeciente con el brillo de oro, su cabeza girada al lado cuando levantó la vista hacia él con sus ojos. Sus pechos apretados preparados ya en las puntas, las blancas elevaciones bajo sus rosados pezones. Su estómago plano, un poco demasiado plano, pensó él, preocupándose por ella. Pero sus caderas eran perfectas y sus piernas muy lisas.

Y la junta debajo de su ombligo, que dulce pieza…

—Mi Lucy.—Susurró él, pensando en todos los sitios que quería continuar en ella.

Cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas, su sexo salió directamente de su cuerpo, pesado, orgulloso, exigente.

Pero antes de que pudiera inclinarse sobre su piel, sus manos encontraron su longitud y él se estremeció, el sudor estallando por todo su cuerpo. La mirada de ella tocándolo, se dejó ir durante solo un momento, dando rienda suelta a la pureza de su deseo, el éxtasis incontaminado.

Cuando ella se sentó encima, él no sabía a donde iba. —¿Lucy?

Sus labios se separaron y ella lo tomó con la boca.

Natsu jadeó y echó mano a sus brazos. —Oh, mi….Dios.

Con todas las otras mujeres él había tenido la maldición, no había dejado que ninguna de ellas bajara tanto. No lo había querido, no le gustaba que lo tocaran por encima de la cintura, mucho menos por debajo de ella.

Pero era Lucy.

La succión y el calor de su boca, pero sobre todo el conocimiento de que era ella, le robaba la fuerza, poniéndolo a su merced. Sus ojos mirándolo hacia arriba, viendo como nadaba en el placer que le estaba proporcionando. Cuando él se hundió hacia atrás sobre el colchón, derrumbándose, ella avanzó lentamente sobre sus muslos, avanzando. Él enmarcó su cabeza con sus manos, arqueando su boca mientras ella encontraba el ritmo.

Directamente antes de que se acercara al borde, él cambió sus caderas de lugar, no queriendo liberarse aún.

—Ven aquí. —Dijo él, estirándola sobre su estómago y su pecho, haciéndola rodar sobre su espalda.— Voy a estar en tú interior cuando termine.

Besándola, él puso su mano sobre la base de su cuello y barrió hacia su centro, parando en su corazón.

Golpeaba rápidamente, y él cayó abajo, presionando sus labios sobre su esternón y luego moviéndose hacia su pecho. La amamantó mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de sus omóplatos y la levantaba acercándola más hacia su boca,

Ella hizo un ruido increíblemente profundo desde su garganta, un jadeo sin aliento que atrajo su cabeza de manera que podía mirar su cara. Sus ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados. Él le hizo un camino de besos hacia el ombligo, dónde se entretuvo y lamió antes de moverse hacia su cadera. Impulsándola sobre su estómago, él le separó las piernas y ahuecó su centro con su palma. La sedosa humedad cubrió su mano, la sintió estremecerse cuando besó su cadera y su zona baja.

Resbalando un dedo en su interior, dejó al descubierto sus colmillos y los llevó hacia su médula espinal.

Lucy gimió, su cuerpo retorciéndose para encontrar sus dientes.

Él se paró en su hombro. Retirando el pelo de su camino. Y gruñó cuando miró su cuello.

Cuando ella se tensó, él susurró. —No te asustes, Lucy. No te haré daño.

—No tengo miedo. —Ella movió sus caderas y apretó su calor húmedo alrededor de su palma.

Natsu siseó cuando la lujuria lo rasgó. Comenzó a jadear, pero poniéndose cómodo. No había ninguna vibración, ningún zumbido espantoso. Solo ella y él. Juntos. Haciendo el amor.

Aunque realmente tuviera hambre de algo más de ella.

—Lucy, perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero beber de…ti. —Le dijo él al oído.

Ella tembló, pero él sintió una prisa caliente cuando la penetraba y sabía que las sacudidas eran de placer.

—¿De verdad quieres ….hacer eso? —Dijo ella.

—Dios, sí. —Su boca se acercó al lado de su garganta. Aspiró su piel, muriendo por hacer algo más. — Me gustaría estar en tu vena.

—Me he preguntado qué iba a sentir. —Su voz era ronca, emocionante. ! Por Dios! Ella iba a dejarle hacerlo. —¿Duele?

—Sólo un poco al principio, pero entonces es como el sexo…sentirás mi placer cuando lo tome de ti. Tendré mucho cuidado. Muy gentil.

—Se que lo harás.

Una oleada erótica lo golpeó a través de su cuerpo y de sus colmillos al descubierto. Podía imaginarlos hundiéndolos en su cuello. Chupar. Tragar. Y luego habría comunión con ella haciéndole lo mismo a él. Él la alimentaría bien, le dejaría tomar tanto como quisiera…

¿Ella haciendo lo mismo?

Natsu se retiró. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella era una humana, por todos los santos. Ella no se alimentaba.

Él apoyó la frente sobre su hombro. Y recordando enmarañadamente que ella solo era una humana; que estaba enferma. Se lamió los labios, intentando persuadir a que sus colmillos se retrajesen.

—¿Natsu? Vas a ir a….tú sabes.

—Creo que es mejor mantenerte a salvo.

—Francamente, no estoy asustada.

—Oh, Lucy, lo sé. No tienes miedo de nada. — y su coraje era en parte la razón por la que la había vinculado a él.

—Pero yo preferiría amar tu cuerpo que tomar alguna cosa si no puedes permitirte dármela.

En una serie de rápidos movimientos la giró y se elevó sobre ella, tirando de sus caderas elevándolas del colchón, y entrando en ella, deslizándose profundamente. El calor rugió a través de él cuando ella se arqueó ante la invasión y él puso uno de sus brazos entre sus pechos, conservando elevado su cuerpo. Con una mano, le giró la barbilla y entonces pudo besarla.

Su aliento era caliente y desesperado en su boca cuando él lentamente se extrajo así mismo de su centro.

La oleada que recibieron hizo que ambos gimieran. Ella era tan increíblemente apretada, exprimiéndolo con fuerza como un tornillo de sujeción. Él dio un par de empujes más controlados y luego sus caderas la tomaron por encima, moviéndose por voluntad propia hasta que no pudo más mantener el contacto con sus labios. Su cuerpo golpeando el suyo y él cambió sus manos hacia su cintura mientras se agarraba.

Su pecho apoyado sobre la cama y su cara girada hacia un lado. Sus labios estaban separados, sus ojos cerrados. Él soltó su torso y plantó sus puños sobre el colchón a los lados de sus hombros. Ella era tan pequeña debajo de él, empequeñecida por el grosor de sus antebrazos, pero ella lo tomó todo de él, de la punta hasta la base, muchas veces hasta que él se perdió.

De la nada le llegó un maravilloso picor hasta su mano. Miró hacia abajo y vio que ella se había enredado alrededor de uno de sus brazos y había cerrado so boca sobre la base del pulgar, mordiéndolo.

—Fuerte, Lucy. —Dijo él con voz ronca. —Oh, sí. Muerde…con fuerza.

La pequeña explosión de dolor mientras sus dientes se hundían lo golpeó con tal placer que lo llevó al techo, llevándolo hasta el mismo borde.

Pero él no quería que esto terminara.

Él salió y rápidamente la giró. Cuando ella aterrizó sobre su espalda, sus piernas abiertas hacia los lados como si no tuviera fuerza para sostenerlas. La vista de ella abierta, brillando para él, aumentando para él, casi hizo que estuviera a punto de liberarse por todas las partes de sus muslos. Bajó la cabeza y la besó donde antes había estado, probando un poco de él, un poco de aquel olor que la marcaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Ella gritó salvajemente cuando llegó al clímax. Y antes de que sus latidos se desvaneciesen, el se alzó sobre ella y se hundió aun más profundamente.

Ella lo llamó por su nombre, sus uñas marcando su espalda.

Él se permitió acercarse al borde examinando sus grandes ojos, aturdidos. Sin nada para contenerse, entró y salió muchas veces, bombeando sus fluidos en ella. El orgasmo le llegó y montó sobre las olas que lo alcanzaron. El éxtasis parecía no tener ningún fin y no había nada que lo parara.

No es que pudiera tenerlo si él tenía el poder.

Lucy se agarró a Natsu mientras él se estremecía una vez más, tomando su cuerpo, su aliento saliendo rápidamente. Él gimió profundamente sobre su pecho y ella sintió como se tensaba y se liberaba otra vez dentro de ella.

Esto era un demoledor tipo de intimidad, ella tan tranquila, él convulsionando en una especie de orgasmo múltiple. Con su concentración no disminuida por la pasión, ella sentía cada pequeña cosa en su cuerpo así como cada duro empuje. Ella sabía exactamente cuando a él le llegaba la liberación, podía sentir como temblaban su vientre y sus muslos. Ahora estaba pasando, su pecho y sus hombros tensándose con sus caderas cuando él se levantó otra vez.

Él levantó la cabeza esta vez, sus labios desprendiéndose de sus colmillos, sus ojos apretados cerrados.

Su cuerpo se contrajo, todos sus músculos tensos, y después ella sintió el profundo movimiento en su interior.

Abrió los ojos. Estaban vidriosos.

—Lo siento, Lucy. —Otro espasmo le llegó y él hizo todo lo posible para hablar de ello. — Nunca…pasó…antes. No puedo pararlo. Dios maldito.

Él soltó un sonido gutural, una mezcla de apología y éxtasis.

Ella le sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia su lisa espalda, sintiendo cada grueso músculo sobre sus huesos mientras se introducía en ella otra vez. Estaba saturada entre sus piernas y deliciosamente caliente por todo el calor que emanaba de él. Aquel maravilloso olor de su unión con ella era espeso en el aire, la oscura fragancia la rodeaba.

Él se elevó y se levantó sobre sus brazos, haciendo como si fuera a salirse.

—¿Ha dónde vas? — Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Aplastando…te. —Su aliento era otra vez como su siseo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Oh, Lucy…yo…—Él se arqueó otra vez, llevando su pecho hacia delante, tensando su cuello, sus hombros prominentes. Buen Señor, él era magnífico.

Bruscamente él se dobló, su cuerpo totalmente blando sobre el de ella. Su peso muerto era inmenso, más de lo que ella podía soportar y todavía respirar. Por suerte, rodó y la apretó contra él. Su corazón tronaba contra su pecho y ella escuchó mientras empezaba a enlentecerse.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Le preguntó él bruscamente.

—No.

Él la besó y se retiró, tambaleándose hacia el cuarto de baño. Volvió con una toalla, con la que con cuidado la alivió entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres que comience yo duchándome? —Dijo él. —Tengo, ah, en cierto modo un lío contigo.

—Apenas. Y no, solo quiero estar aquí.

—No puedo explicar por que ha pasado esto. —Él frunció el ceño cuando tiró las sábanas y las cubiertas sobre ambos. —Aunque …bien, tal vez, puede que lo sepa.

—Independientemente de la razón, eres increíble. —Ella presionó sus labios sobre su mandíbula. — Absolutamente increíble.

Se mantuvieron juntos en silencio durante un ratito.

—Escucha, Lucy, mi cuerpo ha dado mucho de sí últimamente.

—Estoy segura.

—Voy a necesitar….tener que cuidarme.

Algo en el tono de su voz era apagado, y ella alzó la vista hacia él. Él miraba fijamente al techo.

Un escalofrío la atravesó como un relámpago. —¿Cómo?

—Voy a tener que alimentarme. De una mujer. De mi especie.

—Oh. —Ella pensó en como sus colmillos los había sentido sobre su columna vertebral. Y recordó el temblor de la anticipación cuando él le había hociqueado el cuello. Las sombras de su noche fuera la desgarraban. Ella no podía volver a pasar por esto otra vez. Esperando en su cama, sabiendo que estaba con otra mujer.

Tomó sus manos y se las puso encima. —Mary, tengo que alimentarme ahora entonces podré tener el control. Y quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo haga. Si es demasiado difícil para ti mirar, al menos puedes estar en la misma habitación. No quiero que haya ninguna pregunta en tu mente sobre lo que pasa entre otra mujer y yo.

—¿Quién te va a…—ella se despejó la garganta—dar de beber?

—He pensado en ello. No quiero que sea con alguien con quien ya he estado.

Entonces hasta a cuantas podría reducirlo, ¿cinco mujeres? ¿Tal vez seis?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como una perra.

—Llamaré a una de las Elegidas.

Dime que son brujas desdentadas, pensó ella. —¿Qué hacen ellas?

—Principalmente sirven a la Virgen Escribana, nuestra deidad, por un tiempo ellas suministraban de sangre a los miembros desparejados de la Hermandad. En los tiempos modernos no se utilizan de esa manera, pero voy a contactar con ellas, a ver si podemos arreglar algo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuanto antes sea posible. Quizás mañana por la noche.

—Me habré ido para entonces. —Como su expresión era oscura, ella no le dio la posibilidad de hablar.

—Es el momento de que me vaya.

—Un infierno que lo es.

—Natsu, se realista. ¿Francamente esperas que yo me quede aquí para siempre?

—Esto es lo que quiero. Entonces, sí.

—Se te ha ocurrido que he perdido mi casa, mis cosas, mis…

—Lo traeré todo aquí. Todo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que ir a casa.

—No es seguro.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer que sea seguro. Instalaré una alarma, aprenderé a disparar, no se. Pero tengo que regresar a mi vida.

Él cerró los ojos.

—Natsu, mírame. Mírame. — Ella le apretó la mano. —Tengo cosas que hacer. En mi mundo.

Sus labios estaban apretados en una dura línea. —¿Me dejarás que Law te instale el sistema de seguridad?

—Si.

—Y entonces permanecerás unos días aquí conmigo.

Ella suspiró.— ¿Qué si digo que no?

—Entonces vendré.

—No creo …

—Te lo he dicho antes. Deja de pensar.

Sus labios encontraron los suyos, pero antes de que su lengua resbalara dentro y robara su capacidad de ser lógica, ella lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Natsu, sabes que esto no lleva a ninguna parte. Esto…entre nosotros en absoluto. Esto no. Esto no puede ser.

Él se giró sobre su espalda y puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza. Con su mandíbula apretada, se le tensaban los tendones del cuello.

Ella odiaba esto; de verdad que lo hacía. Pero era mejo sacarlo todo. —Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. El sacrificio de mantenerme segura…

—¿Por qué te trastornaste tanto la noche que salí?

—¿Perdona?

¿Por qué te preocupaste de que hubiera estado con alguien más? ¿O solo sentiste como algo de sexo áspero y necesitabas ocultarte detrás de alguna razón por ello?— Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. El azabache de sus ojos ahora era agudo, casi demasiado brillante para mirarlos. —Escucha, la próxima vez que quieras algún estudio duro, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar. Puedo jugara a eso.

Oh, Dios. Esta cólera no es lo que ella había querido. —Natsy…

—Sabes, de verdad que entré en ello. Me gustó esa mierda de dominación que tiraste. Me gustó la parte sádica, también. ¿La degustación de mi sangre en tus labios después de que me mordieras la boca? Un atractivo enorme.

El tono frío de su voz era horrible. Su mirada plana, los ojos brillantes era lo peor.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella. —Pero…

—De hecho, me estoy poniendo duro ahora mismo, solo de pensarlo. Lo más sorprendente, considerando como pasé los anteriores veinte minutos.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que el futuro nos depara?

—Nunca lo sabremos. ¿Te quedarás hasta que llegue la noche, verdad? Si solo me necesitas para que te lleve a casa. Entonces déjame ver si puedo templarme otra vez. Lamentaría hacerte perder el tiempo. — Él arrojó las sábanas. —Maldita sea, eres buena. Estoy tan duro como un bate de béisbol.

—¿Sabes como van a ser los próximos seis meses para mi?

—No y no lo voy a saber ¿verdad? Entonces algo como el sexo. Ya que es todo lo que quieres de mí y por que soy un perdedor patético para tomarte de cualquier modo que pueda conseguirte, adivino que mejor me pongo manos a la obra.

—¡Natsu! — Gritó ella, intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Lucy! —Se burló él. —Lo siento ¿hablo demasiado? Preferirías que mi boca hiciera algo más ¿verdad? ¿La quieres sobre la tuya? No, en tus pechos. Espera, más abajo. Sí, te gustaría que estuviera más abajo, ¿no es verdad? Y sé como hacértelo bien.

Ella se puso la cabeza entre las manos.— No quiero irme así. Peleando.

—Pero esto no va hacerse más lento, ¿verdad? No, no Lucy la super—fuerte. No, tú solo saldrás al mundo…

—¡Para enfermar, Natsu! Te abandono para ponerme enferma, ¿vale? —Voy al médico mañana. No hay ninguna gran fiesta esperándome cuando llegue a casa.

Él la miró fijamente. —¿Crees que soy indigno de cuidarte?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a dejarme atenderte durante tu enfermedad?

Ella pensó en cómo de duro había sido verlo con dolor y no ser capaz de no herirlo al marcharse.

—¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? —Susurró ella.

La boca de Natsu se quedó laxa, como si lo hubiera golpeado.

Salió disparado de la cama. —Sí, jódete, Lucy.

Él se puso un par de pantalones de cuero y sacó una camisa del aparador.

—Prepara la maleta, cariño. No tendrás que aguantar más a este perro callejero. —Empujó sus brazos en las mangas de la camisa y se la pasó por la cabeza. — Conseguiré que L ponga el sistema en tu casa cuanto antes. No debería costarle mucho tiempo y hasta que lo haya hecho, puedes dormir en otro sitio. Una nueva habitación que te enseñará el doggen.

Ella saltó del colchón, pero ante de poder alcanzarlo, él la miró duramente, parándola mortalmente.

—Sabes, Lucy, me merezco esto. De verdad. He hecho lo mismo de siempre, solo me he alejado sin dar una mierda. —Abrió la puerta. —Aunque las mujeres que me tiré tuvieron suerte. Al menos ellas nunca me recordarán. Y hombre, yo mataría por olvidarte ahora mismo, de verdad que lo haría.

No azotó la puerta. Solo la cerró con firmeza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Joder… cuando ya todo iba bien sucede esto…**

**No quiero hablar mucho… bueno escribir no he dormido en 27 horas (ayer 11 de oct. Me levante a las 6 de la mañana y hoy llegue a las 6 de la mañana a mi casa y son las 10 de la mañana.) y creo que ahora si necesito dormir un poco y recuperarme de mi resaca…**

**Les contare lol, ayer me fui a una boda y como buena mexicana yo quería bailar pero como la boda era 100% familiar y solo habían un par de amigos de los novios pues no había chavos de mi edad para bailar y pues me invitaban pero eran personas de 25 o 30 y pues como una niña de 17 va a a balar con semejante edad de hombre así que me negué a bailar pero los meseros eran muy amables y cando veían que mi cerveza se acababa de inmediato me traían otra. (Bueno era en general de alcohol, tequila, cerveza o bebidas preparadas… )**

**la boda acabo a las 2 de la mañana y después fue la torna boda (es como una fiesta pero en alguna casa) y me invitaron y pues fui y ay tome unas cervezas (se me fue la cuenta de cuantas tome a partir de la 8tava) y pues no termine borracha porque nunca me emborracho pero si un poco mareada y en ese momento dije "ya! Syra párale ya no tomes" y después de eso como a las 6 llegue a mi casa y me desmaquille, me hice una exfoliación y me duche me fui a ver tele y dije ohh tengo que publicar capitulo y me puse a editarlo lol…**

**No me verán conectada como hasta la 1 de la tarde (son las 10 de la mañana) y pues eso es todo bye bye**

**Syra-Ai**


	32. Chapter 32

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rogué se inclinó sobre el hombre civil y apretó el tornillo de sujeción. Había secuestrado al vampiro en e callejón al lado del Screamer, y hasta ahora el centro de persuasión recién erigido funcionaba perfectamente.

Él también hacía progresos con el cautivo. Resultando que el tipo tenía una conexión tangencial con la Hermandad.

En circunstancias normales, Rogue debería haberse puesto tan duro como hubiera podido llegar. En cambio, cuando miró las frías y vidriosas sacudidas del vampiro, perdiendo la visión, se vio con Kid. Bajo aquel pesado cuerpo. Impotente. Fuera de control. Con dolor.

Los recuerdos le obstruyeron los pulmones con un temor parecido a una ciénaga hasta que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Cuando el vampiro gimió, Rogue se sentía como si fuera un gatito.

Cristo, tenía que conseguir su mierda conjuntamente.

Rogué se aclaró la garganta. Tomando aire. — ¿Y, ah…como es que tu hermana conoce la Hermandad?

—Ella…tiene sexo…con ellos.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor.— Rogue lo presionó un poco más.

El civil gritó y sus salvajes ojos pasearon alrededor del oscuro interior del centro. Él casi lograba superarlo otra vez, entonces Rogue aflojó la abrazadera.

—¿Dónde se encuentran ellos?

—Caith va a todos los bares. — El hombre tosió débilmente. —Zero Sum. Screamer. Ella estuvo anoche en el One Eye.

—¿One Eye? —Raro. Eso estaba en medio del campo.

—¿Por favor puedo irme ahora a casa? Mis padres van a llegar…

—Estoy seguro de que están preocupados. Y deberían estarlo. — Rogue negó con la cabeza. —No puedo dejarte marchar. No aún.

En absoluto, pero el vampiro no tenía por qué saber eso.

Rogue volvió a aplicar presión sobre el tornillo de sujeción. —Ahora dime otra vez ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Caith.

—¿Y a cual de los hermanos jode?

—Se con seguridad….que es uno llamado Law. Le gusta el guerrero de cabello rosa…pero él no está por ella.

¿El hermano rubio con la bestia? —¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio al de cabello rosa?

Unos sonidos por la escalera les llegaron.

—¿Qué ha sido? No puedo oírte.

El hombre luchó por hablar, pero de repente su cuerpo se tensó y su boca se abrió como si se asfixiara.

—Oh, vamos. —Refunfuñó Rogue. —Esto no hace tanto daño.

Mierda, esta presión era solo material del jardín de infancia; aún no se habían acercado a nada mortal aún. De todos modos diez minutos más tarde el vampiro estaba muerto y Rogue estaba de pie delante del cuerpo preguntándose que había pasado.

La puerta del centro de persuasión se abrió y U entró. —¿Qué hacemos esta noche?

—Este civil estiró la pierna, pero maldita sea si se porqué. Yo solo había empezado.

Rogué soltó la presión de la mano del vampiro y tiró la cosa donde estaban los otros instrumentos. Cuando miró el paquete de piel sin vida sobre la mesa, se encontró de repente terriblemente mareado.

—Si le rompiste un hueso, tal vez produjo un coágulo.

—¿Qué…huh? Oh, sí. Pero espere, ¿solo fue un dedo? Un hueso con músculo, podría ser, pero estaba trabajando con su mano.

—No importa. Uno puede saltar de cualquier parte. ¿Si esto le llega a los pulmones y se aloja? Se acabó el juego.

—Jadeaba para poder respirar.

—Probablemente es lo que pasó.

—Un momento inoportuno. Su hermana jode con los hermanos, pero no se mucho sobre ello.

—¿La dirección de su casa?

—No. Al idiota le habían robado la cartera antes de que lo encontrara. Había bebido y lo habían vapuleado en un callejón. Aunque nombró algunos lugares sociales. Los clubs sociales habituales, pero también un bar campestre, One Eye.

U frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su arma y comprobaba la cámara. —¿Está seguro de que no hablaba solo para que parara? El One Eye está lejos de aquí y los hermanos bastardos son habitantes de ciudad ¿verdad? Creo, que dónde los encontraremos.

—Esto será si nos permiten encontrarlos. Sólo Dios sabe dónde viven. — Rogue dirigió la cabeza hacia el cuerpo. —Caray, él dijo algo antes de morir. No entendí las palabras.

—Esa lengua suya es una perra. Desearía que tuviéramos un traductor.

—No bromee.

U miró a su alrededor.— ¿Qué tal se trabaja en este lugar?

Lo que sea, pensó Rogue.

—Perfecto. —Dijo él. —Lo tuve en uno de los agujeros un ratito, esperándolo venir. Los sistemas de trabajo están bien. — Rogue lanzó el brazo del vampiro sobre su pecho y tocó la superficie de acero inoxidable donde estaba el cuerpo. — Y esta mesa es un don del cielo. El agujero del desagüe, las cadenas.

—Sí, pensé que esto le gustaría. Lo robé de una morgue.

—Hermoso.

U caminó hacia el armario a prueba de fuego donde solían guardar las municiones. —¿Le importa si tomo unos tiros?

—Están para lo que están.

U sacó una caja clasificada con una cartulina que ponía Remington. Cuando rellenó sus clips, le dijo. — Entonces, ayer escuché que Sting le ha puesto a cargo de este lugar.

—Me dio la llave, sí.

—Bien. Esto estará controlado correctamente.

Desde luego, había una condición para el privilegio. Sting había requerido que Rogue se moviera, pero la recolocación realmente tenía una razón. Si ellos iban a mantener a los vampiros durante días, alguien tenía que supervisar a los cautivos.

Rogué apoyó su cadera contra la mesa. —Sting anunciará una nueva orientación para los Primes. Dentro de cada escuadrilla se formarán parejas, y yo seré el primero en escoger. Le quiero.

U sonrió cuando cerró la caja de las balas. —Yo era trampero en Canadá ¿lo sabía? Hace dieciocho o veinte años. Me gusta el campo. Atrapando cosas.

Rogué asintió con la cabeza, pensando en que antes de perder su viaje, él y U habían padecido ambos un infierno.

—¿Entonces es verdad todo eso sobre usted y Sting? —Preguntó U.

—¿Qué es verdad?

—¿Que tuvo un reciente encuentro con Kid? —Cuando los ojos de Rogue parpadearon ante el nombre, U recogió la acción y a Dios gracias lo leyó mal. —Mierda santa, realmente lo vio. ¿Va a ser el segundo al mando después de Sting? ¿Allí es a donde todo esto conduce?

Rogué tragó a pesar del giro repugnante en su intestino. —Usted tendrá que preguntarle al sensei.

—Si, claro. Realmente voy a hacerlo. Aunque no se por que tiene que mantenerlo en secreto.

Como Rogue no sabía más de lo que sabía el otro restrictor, no tenía ninguna opción.

Jesús. Hace un ratito, la idea de ser el segundo en el Fore—restrictor lo abría puesto eufórico.

U se dirigió hacia la puerta. —¿Entonces dónde y cuando me quiere usted?

—Aquí. Ahora.

—¿Qué tiene en mente?

—Regresaremos al centro. Quería llamar a los demás para darles una lección, pero parece que he perdido mi manual.

U inclinó la cabeza. — Entonces dirijámonos a la biblioteca. Y consigamos otro.

Natsu rezó por encontrar una salida cuando acechó por los callejones de los bares del centro. Bajo la fría lluvia, estaba nervioso, colérico y la agonía bullía en su pecho. Law había rendido de hablarle desde hacía dos horas.

Cuando volvieron a Trade Street otra vez, se pararon al lado de la puerta del Screamer. Con impaciencia, la muchedumbre temblaba mientras esperaba poder entrar en el club y había cuatro hombres civiles entre la gente.

—Voy a intentarlo por última vez, Salamander. — L encendió un cigarrillo y se colocó de nuevo su gorra de los Sox. —¿Qué pasa con toda esta quietud? ¿No debe dolerte lo de anoche todavía, verdad?

—Nah, estoy bien.

Natsu miró de reojo hacia una oscura del callejón.

Sí, chorradas, que estaba bien. Su visión nocturna recibió los disparos del infierno, su agudeza visual estaba lejos por más que parpadeara. Y sus oídos no funcionaban como deberían tampoco. Normalmente podía escuchar sonidos a casi una milla de distancia, pero ahora solo estaba concentrado en coger la charla de los que esperaban en la fila del club.

Seguramente estaba alterado por algo que le había pasado con Lucy; quedándose fuera por la mujer que amarías como lo haría un hombre. Pero estos eran cambios fisiológicos, no estaban atados a lo emocional, mierda llorona.

Y él sabía cual era el problema. La bestia no estaba con él esta noche.

Esto debería haber sido un alivio. Haberse deshecho de la maldita bestia temporalmente debería haber sido una gran bendición. Pero claramente él había llegado a confiar en los instintos que lo echaban hacia atrás de la bestia. Dios, la idea de que tenía una especie de relación simbiótica con su maldición era una gran sorpresa y entonces era la vulnerabilidad que ahora lucía. No dudaba de sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo o su lanzamiento y trabajo con las dagas. Era más bien que su bestia le proporcionaba una información sobre el ambiente en la que tenía costumbre en confiar. Pero el feo culo de la cosa era una tarjeta de triunfo fabulosa.

Si todo lo demás fallaba, esto echaría a la basura a sus enemigos.

—Bien, qué es lo que sabes. —Dijo L, cabeceando hacia la derecha.

Un par de restrictors bajaban por Trade Street, sus canas brillaban con las luces de los coches que pasaban. Como marionetas sobre la misma cuerda, sus cabezas se giraron armónicamente hacia Law y hacia él. Los dos redujeron la marcha. Parándose.

L dejó caer el cigarrillo, aplastándolo con su bota. —Demasiados testigos para una pelea.

Los miembros de la Sociedad parecieron comprenderlo también, no haciendo ningún movimiento de ataque. En la reserva, la extraña etiqueta en la guerra entre la Hermandad y los restrictors se agotó. La discreción ante los homo sapiens era crítica para conservar en secreto ambos lados. Lo último que cualquiera de ellos necesitaría era entrar en ello ante una multitud de de gente mirando.

Mientras los hermanos y los restrictors se miraban airadamente, la gente que había en medio no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Los vampiros civiles de la fila esperaban, sin embargo, sabían lo que pasaba. Fueron andando arrastrando los pies hacia el lugar, claramente pensando en correr. Natsu los miró con dureza y despacio negó con la cabeza. El mejor lugar para aquellos muchachos era el público y él rezaba como el infierno para que entendieran el mensaje.

Pero desde luego, los cuatro salieron.

Aquellos malditos restrictors se rieron. Y luego corrieron tras su presa como un par de estrellas de atletismo.

Natsu y Law entraron el engranaje de alta velocidad, arrancando en una carrera mortal.

Tontamente, los civiles corrieron hacia un callejón. Tal vez esperaban desmaterializarse. Tal vez solo se asustaron tontamente. En uno u otro camino, habían aumentado drásticamente la probabilidad de morir.

Aquí detrás, no había nadie alrededor debido a la fría lluvia, sin farolas y sin ninguna ventana en los edificios, no había nada que impidiera a los restrictors hacer abiertamente su trabajo.

Natsu y L corrieron más rápidamente, sus botas pisaban pesadamente sobre los charcos, esparciendo el agua por todas partes. Cuando disminuyeron la distancia con los asesinos, miraron como iban a atraparlos antes de que cogieran a los civiles.

Natsu estaba a punto de agarrar al restrictor de la derecha cuando una camioneta negra cortando el callejón por delante suyo, patinando sobre el asfalto mojado y luego haciendo tracción. La cosa frenó cuando uno de los restrictors cogió a uno de los civiles. Con un rápido movimiento, los dos asesinos echaron al hombre en la parte trasera y luego dando la vuelta, se prepararon para luchar.

—Conseguiré el camión. —Gritó Natsu.

L fue hacia los asesinos mientras Natsu corría rápidamente. La camioneta había reducido la velocidad para recogerlos y sus neumáticos giraban fuera de control, dándole unos segundos extra. Pero justo cuando iba hacia la F 150, salió corriendo otra vez, pasando por delante de él. Con una oleada imponente, se lanzó por el aire, cogiendo el borde de la camioneta a tiempo.

Pero su agarradera resbaló sobre el metal mojado. Intentaba trepar para conseguir una mejor sujeción cuando la luneta trasera se bajó y un arma lo apuntó. Se agachó rápidamente, esperando escuchar el agudo ruido de la descarga de la bala. En cambio el civil, quien intentaba saltar, tiraba y agarraba su hombro. El hombre miró a su alrededor con turbación y luego cayó en un lento movimiento en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Natsu se rasgó los dedos con la camioneta, y se giró cuando cayó, aterrizando cara arriba. Cuando se echó y patinó sobre el pavimento, su abrigo de cuero lo salvó de quedar hecho trizas.

Se levantó y miró como la camioneta se alejaba por la esquina de la calle. Maldiciendo como un hijo de perra, no se quedó para afligirse por el fracaso, volviendo corriendo con L. La lucha había empezado y eso era bueno, los asesinos confiaban en sus habilidades, lejos de los reclutamientos. L estaba en marcha, su daga haciéndoles el numerito sobre los asesinos.

Natsu cayó sobre el primer restrictor, enojado por haber perdido al civil en aquella camioneta, enloquecido con el mundo por Lucy. Golpeó con el puño al bastardo, rompiéndole los huesos, abriéndose camino a través de la piel. Negra sangre lo salpicó en su propia cara, entrándole en los ojos. Pero no paró hasta que L lo apartó y lo empujó hacia atrás contra la pared del callejón.

—¡Qué estás haciendo, joder! —Natsu tenía la mitad de la mente ida hacia L por que el hermano le bloqueaba su acceso hacia el asesino.

L lo sostuvo por las solapas de su trinchera y le dio a Natsu un buen golpe, como intentando que entrara en razón. —El restrictor ya no se mueve. Está en el suelo y allí se está.

—¡No te preocupes! — Luchaba por escaparse, pero L lo mantuvo en el lugar. Apenas.

—¿Natsu? Vamos, habla conmigo. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás, hermano?

—Sólo tengo que matarlo…necesito….— De alguna parte, el histerismo aparecía en su voz— Pero lo que ellos les hacen…los civiles no lo pueden soportar…tengo que matar…—Se estaba desmoronando, pero no podía parar la fractura. —Oh, Dios, Lucy, ellos la quieren…se la llevaran como se llevaron a aquel civil, L. Ah, mierda, mi hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer para salvarla?

—Shhh. tranquilo, Salamander. Tranquilízate.

L sujetó con una mano el cuello de Natsu y acarició con su pulgar la yugular de Natsu. La hipnosis de la caricia lo relajó primero por pulgadas, luego por yardas.

—¿Mejor?— Le preguntó L. —Sí, mejor.

Natsu suspiró y anduvo por los alrededores durante un minuto. Entonces regresó hacia el cuerpo del restrictor. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos, encontrando una cartera, algo de dinero en efectivo, un arma. Oh, está bien.

—Mira lo que conseguí, —Refunfuñó él. —Dime hola Sr. Black—Berry.

Él le lanzó el dispositivo a L, quien silbó, —Agradable.

Natsu envainó una de sus dagas y enterró la negra lámina en el pecho del asesino. Con una pequeña explosión y un destello, la cosa se desintegró, pero le pareció que no había hecho bastante. Todavía quería rugir y llorar al mismo tiempo.

L y él hicieron una rápida patrulla por el vecindario. Todo estaba tranquilo. Con un poco de suerte, los otros tres civiles habían llevado sus culos a sus casas y todavía debían estar temblando por la sobrecarga de adrenalina dentro de la seguridad.

—Quiero los tarros de este restrictor. —Dijo Natsu — ¿Has conseguido algo de lo que le hemos sacado?

L agitó la cartera. —El permiso de conducir dice Uno —Noventa y cinco LaCrosse Street. ¿Y tú?

Natsu lo examinó. —Nada. Ninguna licencia. Por qué demonios soporta..hummm. Esto es interesante.

La tarjeta dice "tres por cinco" muy bien doblada por la mitad. En el interior una dirección no muy lejos de donde estaban.

—Vamos a comprobar esto antes de dirigirnos a LaCrosse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**:8 no tengo nada que decir acerca del capítulo… joder todos son unos hijos de la chingada… joder…**

**Ya cálmate syra lol**

**Haber que les puedo platicar como nota final mmmm…**

**Oh ayer platicando con la chica que es jefa de editoras en el fansub me dijo:**

**Yume: tengo pensado dejarte 4 capítulos por semana.**

**Syra: siiii! Déjame más trabajos**

**Y esa es la historia, bueno la plática fue más larga pero mejor la resumí lol. Ahora tengo que editar 3 capítulos de manga y estoy emocionada porque bueno ya no me tardo tanto en editar como antes en un capitulo ya les he platicado que me tardo de 2:30 horas a 3 horas (pero son 50 paginas) así que siento que ya no tardo tanto me iré a editar un poco y hacer tarea.**

**A la mierda la tarea me iré a jugar sims lol**

**Bye bye.**

**Syra-Ai**


	33. Chapter 33

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucy recogió su bolso de noche bajo el vigilante ojo de Tanaka. El mayordomo se moría por ayudar, arrastrando los pies de un lado para el otro, doliéndole hacer lo que claramente sentía era su trabajo.

—Estoy preparada. —Dijo ella finalmente, aun cuando no lo estaba.

Tanaka sonreía ahora que tenía un objetivo y la conducía hacia un cuarto con balcón desde donde se veían los jardines en la parte posterior de la mansión. Ella tenía que darle crédito: era increíblemente discreto. Si él pensaba que era extraño que se mudara del cuarto de Natsu, no lo demostró y la trató con la misma cortesía que siempre le había tenido.

Cuando estuvo sola, pensó en sus opciones. Quería ir a casa, pero no era estúpida. Las cosas que habían pasado en el parque habían sido mortales y aunque necesitaba su espacio, no quería que la mataran por una oferta de independencia. Además ¿Cuánto tiempo costaría la instalación del sistema de seguridad? Tal vez, el tipo, Law estaba trabajando ello ahora mismo.

Pensó en su cita con el doctor al día siguiente por la tarde. Natsu le había dicho que le dejaría ir, y si bien estaba muy enfadado cuando se había ido, sabía que no le impediría ir al hospital. Tanaka probablemente la llevaría, pensó. Cuando la había llevado de vuelta a casa, le había explicado que podía salir a la luz del día.

Lucy miró su equipaje. Mientras consideraba su marcha para siempre, sabía que no podía alejarse mientras las dificultades fueran tan crudas con Natsu. Tal vez la noche fuera lo calmaría. Ella ciertamente se sentía más racional ahora.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio lo suficiente para poder enterarse de cuando volviera de casa. Y luego se sentó en la cama y esperó.

No la tomó mucho tiempo sentirse tambaleantemente ansiosa, entonces cogió el teléfono. Cuando Koala contestó, era un alivio escuchar la voz de un amigo. Ellas no hablaron de nada especial durante un rato.

Entonces, sintiéndolo, le dijo que volvería a casa cuando el sistema de seguridad estuviera instalado. Le agradeció a Bella que no le exigiese detalles.

Al cabo de un rato, hubo una larga pausa entre ellas. —Ah, Lucy ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Has visto a los otros guerreros?

—Algunos, sí. Pero no se si los he conocido a todos.

—¿Te has encontrado con uno que…tiene la cicatriz en el ojo?

—Es Sabo. Su nombre es Sabo.

—Oh. Ah, es él…

—¿Qué?

—Bien, he oído cosas sobre él. Tiene una reputación peligrosa.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Pero sabes, no estoy segura de que sea tan malo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, por ninguna razón. De verdad.

A la una de la madrugada, Ichigo abandonó el Moe y se dirigió a casa. Zoro no había venido.

Tal vez el hombre no iba a venir. Tal vez la posibilidad de escaparse con él la había perdido.

Caminando por la fría noche, Ichigo estaba frenético, su necesidad de abandonar el edificio había llegado a niveles de evacuación máximos.

El miedo era tan malo, estaba acuñado en sus sueños. Había echado una siesta antes de ir a trabajar y sus pesadillas habían sido aterradoras, se habían llenado de hombres canosos que lo perseguían, lo cogían y se lo llevaban a algún sitio oscuro y bajo el suelo.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta de su estudio, tenía la llave en la mano y no fue despacio. Entró rápidamente y se encerró a sí mismo, cerrándolo todo: los dos cerrojos, la cadena. Desearía tener uno de esos postes para las puertas que se sellaban en el suelo.

Sabía que debería comer, pero no tenía energía de tratar con el Ensure entonces se sentó sobre su cama, esperando que su fuerza mágicamente rebotara. Iba a necesitarla. Al día siguiente tenía que salir y comenzar a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Era hora de salvarse.

Pero Dios, desearía haberse ido con Zoro cuando había tenido la…

Un golpe sonó sobre la puerta. Ichigo alzó la vista, esperanzado y con el miedo como una cuerda retorciéndose sobre su pecho.

—¿Hijo? Soy yo. Zoro. Abre.

Ichigo se precipitó a través de la habitación, abriendo las cerraduras y casi lanzándose sobre el hombre.

Las cejas de Zoro bajaron sus ojos. —¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Has tenido algún problema?

No estaba muy seguro de cuanto decir sobre el hombre pálido que había encontrado en el hueco de la escalera y al final decidió callarse. No iba a arriesgarse a cambiar el pensamiento de Zoro sobre el chico por que él pensaba que era un esquizofrénico paranoide.

—¿Hijo?

Estoy contento por que has venido. Gracias.

Zoro leyó las palabras. —Sí, tendría que haber venido más pronto, pero anoche tuve un asunto….al que tenía que asistir. Entonces has pensado…

Ichigo asintió y garabateó rápidamente. Quiero ir contigo.

Zoro sonrió un poco. —Está bien, hijo. Es una buena opción.

Ichigo suspiró, aliviado.

—Aquí está lo que vamos a hacer. Volveré mañana por la noche y te recogeré. No puedo llevarte ahora a casa porque estaré en el campo hasta el alba.

Ichigo tragó con renovado pánico. Pero regresaría, se dijo así mismo. ¿Qué era un día más?

Dos horas antes del alba, Natsu y Law fueron a la entrada de la Tomb. Natsu esperó en el bosque mientras L llevaba dentro el tarro que habían encontrado en el lugar del restrictor en LaCrosse.

La otra dirección había resultado ser un centro de tortura abandonado. En el sótano mal ventilado de dos pisos alquilados, habían encontrado instrumental cubierto de polvo así como una mesa y cadenas. El lugar era un testimonio de los horrores de cambio de estrategia que la Sociedad utilizaba para luchar contra los hermanos, arrebatando y lastimando a los civiles. Tanto él como Law se atragantaron con las venganzas cuando se marcharon.

De regreso al recinto, pararon en la casa de Lucy para que L pudiera estudiar las habitaciones y calcular lo que tendría que alambrar el lugar para que estuviera bien y cerrado. Estar allí había sido un infierno. Ver sus cosas. Recordar la primera noche que fue a buscarla. No había sido capaz de mirar en absoluto el diván por que le recordaba lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo en el suelo detrás de ello.

Todo era como si hubiera pasado toda una vida.

Natsu maldijo y volvió a la exploración del bosque alrededor de la boca de la caverna. Cuando L salió, los dos se desmaterializaron en el patio principal de la casa.

—Hey, Salamander, Ace y yo iremos al One Eye para un último trago. ¿Quieres venir?

Natsu miró hacia las oscuras ventanas de su dormitorio.

Aunque un viaje al One Eye lo dejara frío, sabía que no debería quedarse solo. De la forma en que se sentía, corría el riesgo de de ir a buscar a Lucy y arrastrar su culo suplicándole. Lo que sólo sería una humillación malgastada. Ella le había dejado bien claro en dónde se encontraban y no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera persuadir. Además, estaba acabado jugando al idiota enfermo de amor.

En la mayoría de los casos.

—Sí. Me colgaré de vosotros chicos.

Los ojos de L llamearon como si le hubiera hecho la oferta por ser cortés y no esperando un sí. —Bien. Vale. Nos vamos en quince. Necesito una ducha.

—Yo, también. —Quería quitarse la sangre del restrictor de encima.

Mientras caminaba a través del vestíbulo de la mansión y lo pasaba, Tanaka salió del comedor.

El mayordomo se inclinó profundamente. —Buenas noches, sire. Su invitada está aquí.

—¿Invitada?

Directrix Elegida. Ella indicó que la había llamado.

Mierda. Se había olvidado de la petición y no era como si no fuera a requerir más sus servicios. Si Lucy no estuviera en su vida, no requeriría ninguna disposición especial de alimentación. Era libre para mamar y joder con quien quisiera. Oh, alegría.

Dios, la idea de estar con cualquiera que no fuera Lucy, hacía que se le arrugara dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Sire? ¿La recibirá?

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero calculó que no solucionaría los problemas. Considerando su pasada historia con la Scribe Virgen, no era sabio ofender a las mujeres especiales de su raza.

—Dile que estaré con ella en unos momentos.

Corrió hacia su habitación, abrió la ducha para que se fuera calentando y llamó a L. El hermano no pareció sorprendido al saber que se achicaba por el viaje al bar.

Demasiado mal era la razón que Law obviamente había asumido.

Lucy se despertó cuando escuchó voces amontonándose desde el vestíbulo. Era la voz de Natsu.

Reconocería aquel profundo estruendo en todas partes.

Resbalándose de la cama, fue hacia el hueco que había dejado en la puerta.

Natsu subía por la escalera. Su pelo estaba húmedo como si se hubiera dado una ducha y estaba vestido con una camisa amplia negra y pantalones holgados negros. Ella estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia el pasillo cuando vio que no estaba solo. La mujer que iba con él era alta y tenía una larga trenza rubia que le caía por la espalda. Iba vestida con un traje de noche blanco transparente y juntos parecían pertenecer a algún tipo de boda de godos, él todo de negro y ella cubierta con esa tela de telaraña. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, la mujer hizo una pausa, como si no supiera dónde tenía que ir. Natsu le colocó la mano bajo el codo y la miró solícitamente, como si fuera tan frágil que se le pudiera romper algún hueso si conseguía llegar al segundo piso.

Lucy los miró entrar en la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Ella regresó a la cama. Las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza.

Natsu por todas las partes de su cuerpo con su boca y sus manos.

Natsu agradeciéndole que lo alimentara.

Natsu Mirándola mientras le decía que la amaba.

Sí, él la amaba, de acuerdo. Tanto que él había pasado a través del pasillo con otra mujer.

Al instante de que el pensamiento pasó por su mente, supo que era irrazonable. Ella lo había apartado.

Se había dado por aludido. No tenía ningún derecho de culparlo por tener sexo con alguien más.

Ella había obtenido exactamente lo que le había pedido.

Que la dejara marchar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**No sé qué decir acerca del capítulo joder lucy T.T**

**Bueno no hablare sobre la pareja porque enfrentan problemas y me pone triste y me enoja joder! **

**Bueno de lo que si hablare es que apareció Ichigo Kurosaki en el fic… para los que leen las notan finales saben que dije que había un error en el fic y es este John es Ichigo se me había olvidado y cuando cheque mi agenda de notas vi que decía John-Ichigo y dije: mierda, joder se me olvido… así que cuando me desocupe ire remplazando los capítulos donde aparece el nombre de John por el nombre de ichigo bueno creo que eso es todo y pues ya e vuelto yea!**

**Perdón por no publicar pero testaba atascada con tareas, trabajos y exámenes y a sido un total estrés pero ya me he quitado de encima lo que creo que son trabajos importantes y ya por fin puedo descansar un poco y no preocuparme tanto.**

**Debo de decir que hace días tenía miedo porque no he publicado y me dije "joder me van a apalear por no publicar" y pues aun creo eso lol pero quiero creer que me recibirán con una cálida bienvenida y me dejaran vivir :C no me maten no sean malos lol**

**Bueno me voy despidiendo tengo que editar manga bye bye. **

**En el próximo capítulo les dejo más explicado todo lo demás que me paso byeeee.**

**Syra-Ai**


	34. Chapter 34

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la tarde siguiente, justo antes de la caída de la noche, Natsu fue al gimnasio como un asunto de servicio público. Cuando terminó con las pesas, subió a la cinta y comenzó a correr. Las primeras cinco millas volaron. Hacia la sexta milla, ya estaba sudando. Cuando llegó a la novena milla, el culo comenzó a pesarle.

Él aumentó la inclinación y perdió terreno dentro de su paso. Sus muslos gritaban, tensos, quemándole.

Sus pulmones ardían. Los pies y las rodillas le dolían.

Agarró la camisa con la que había salido y había dejado colgado sobre la consola y la utilizó para limpiarse el sudor de los ojos. Calculó que estaba deshidratado como una mierda por ahora, pero no iba a parar a beber agua. Tenía la intención de llegar hasta caerse.

Para continuar manteniendo el doloroso paso, se perdió en la música que salía por los altavoces. Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Nirvana. El material era lo suficientemente ruidoso como para ahogar el ruido de la cinta caminadora, las canciones que sonaban en el cuarto de pesas, viles, agresivas, trastornadas. Igual que su estado de ánimo.

Cuando el sonido fue cortado, no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor. Se figuró que había golpeado el estéreo o que alguien quería hablar con él y no estaba interesado en relacionarse con nadie.

Zoro apareció delante de la máquina. La expresión que tenía el hermano hizo que Natsu saliera de la cinta y perforara la edición del STOP.

—Qué. —Él respiraba con fuerza y se pasó otra vez la camisa por la cara.

—Ella se ha ido. Lucy. Se ha ido.

Natsu se congeló con la bola mojada bajo la barbilla. —¿Qué significa, ido?

—Tanaka la esperó delante del hospital durante tres horas durante su cita. Cuando entró en la clínica le dijeron que no estaba. Condujo hasta su casa. Como no estaba allí, regresó y la buscó por todo el centro médico.

Las sienes le latían con fuerza por el miedo en vez de por el esfuerzo, Natsu ladró. — ¿Algún signo de la entrada forzada o de violencia en su casa?

—No.

—¿Estaba el coche en el garaje?

—Si.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

—Eran las tres cuando ella fue a la cita. Para tu información, Tanaa la telefoneó repetidamente, pero solo consiguió hablar con el buzón de voz.

Natsu miró su reloj. Solo eran las seis. Asumiendo unos sesenta minutos o así para su cita con el doctor, ella había estado desaparecida durante dos horas.

Encontraba muy difícil imaginarse que los restrictors la habían cogido en la calle. Algo mucho más probable era que ella se hubiera ido a casa y la hubieran encontrado allí. Pero, sin signos de lucha en la casa, había una posibilidad de que no le hubieran hecho daño.

O tal vez solo estaba hablando la esperanza ciega.

Natsu saltó de la máquina. —Tengo que armarme.

Zoro le puso una botella de agua en la mano.— Bebe esto ahora. Sanji te ha traído el equipo. Lo encontrarás en el vestuario.

Natsu salió corriendo.

—La hermandad te ayudará a encontrarla. —Le gritó Zoro.

Koala fue hacia las escaleras cuando rompía la noche, tirando de la puerta de la cocina con triunfo. Ahora que los días se hacían más cortos, ella tenía más tiempo de estar fuera. Eran solo las seis, pero estaba negro como la boca del lobo. Encantador.

Ella se debatía entre hacerse unas tostadas o cocinarse unos panqueques cuando vio que había luces al otro lado del prado. Alguien estaba en la casa de Lucy. Probablemente eran los guerreros que le estaban instalando el sistema de seguridad.

Lo que significaba que si se acercaba podría ver al hombre de la cicatriz en el ojo otra vez.

Sabo había estado en su mente desde que se habían encontrado, hasta el punto de que las anotaciones en su diario estaban llenas de conjeturas sobre el hombre. Él era solo tan…crudo. Y después de haber sido mimada durante años por su hermano, se moría por escaparse y experimentar algo salvaje.

Y Dios sabía que la bruta sexualidad de Sabo lo hacían apto para esa cuenta.

Se puso el abrigo y cambió sus zapatillas por un par de deportivas. Haciendo footing por el campo, redujo la velocidad cuando pasó por el patio trasero de la casa de Lucy. Lo último que necesitaba era correr con un restrictor…

—¡Lucy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La humana parecía aturdida cuando levantó la mirada desde la hamaca donde se encontraba. Si bien hacía frío, solo llevaba un suéter y unos vaqueros.

—Oh…hey, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Koala se arrodilló al lado de la mujer. —¿Ha terminado Law?

—¿Con qué? —Lucy se movió con rigidez cuando se sentó. —Oh, la alarma. No pensaba en ello. O al menos, nadie me lo había dicho y eso que todos miran en el mismo interior.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí fuera?

—No mucho tiempo. —Ella se frotó los brazos, luego sopló sobre sus manos. —Solo estaba mirando la puesta de sol.

Koala echó un vistazo hacia la casa, moviéndose con temor. —¿Natsu te recogerá pronto?

—Natsu no vendrá a por mí.

—¿Entonces uno de los doggen?

Lucy se estremeció cuando se levantó. —Jezz, realmente hace frío.

Cuando ella fue hacia el interior de la casa como un zombi, Koala la siguió. —Lucy, ah…realmente no deberías quedarte aquí sola.

—Lo se. Calculé que estaría a salvo porque era de día.

—¿Natsu o alguno de sus hermanos te han dicho que los restrictors no podían estar al sol? Por que no estoy segura, pero pienso que pueden.

Lucy se encogió. —Ellos no me han molestado, pero no soy estúpida. Me dirijo a un hotel. Solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

Excepto subir, ella vagó alrededor de la primera planta de su casa con una extraña clase de trastorno.

Estaba como en estado se shock, pensó Koala. Pero en cualquier caso el problema era, las dos realmente necesitaban irse como el infierno fuera de allí.

—Lucy, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? —Ella miró hacia la puerta trasera. —Y, sabes, podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que Law acabe. Mi hermano tiene el lugar protegido hasta con alambre. Tiene una ruta de escape bajo tierra. Estoy a salvo y está lo suficiente mente lejos por si los vinieran buscándote, no pensarán que estás conmigo.

Ella se preparó para discutir, alineando los contrapuntos en su cabeza.

—Bien, gracias. —Dijo Lucy. —Dame un minuto.

La mujer fue arriba y Koala se paseó por los alrededores, deseando tener un arma y saber como utilizarla.

Cuando la humana bajó con la bolsa cinco minutos más tarde, Koala suspiró.

—¿Dónde está el abrigo? —Dijo ella, cuando fue hacia la puerta sin ninguno.

—Sí, un abrigo. - Lucy dejó caer la bolsa, caminó hacia un armario y sacó una parka roja.

Cuando cruzaron juntas el prado, Koala intentó apresurar su paso.

—La luna está casi llena. —Dijo Lucy mientras la hierba crujía bajo sus pies.

—Sí, lo está.

—Escucha, cuando estemos en tu casa, no quiero que llames a Natsu o a nadie. Él y yo…hemos separado nuestros caminos. No lo molestes por mí.

Koala se tragó su sorpresa. —¿Él no sabe que te has ido?

—No. Ya lo averiguará por sí mismo. ¿Vale?

Koala estuvo de acuerdo solo para mantener en movimiento los pies de Lucy. —¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Desde luego.

—¿Rompió él o fuiste tú?

Lucy caminó en silencio durante un momento. —Yo lo hice.

—Um, te hizo, por casualidad… ¿Intimasteis los dos?

¿Si nosotros teníamos sexo? —Lucy cambió la L.L. Bean de una mano a la otra. —Sí. Lo tuvimos.

—Cuando hicisteis el amor, ¿notaste una especie de fragancia sobre tu piel? Algo como oscuras especies…

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Lo siento. No quería curiosear.

Estaban casi en la granja cuando Lucy murmuró. —Fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás he olido.

Koala se guardó una maldición. No importaba lo que Lucy pensara, el peli-rosa guerrero vendría a por ella.

Un hombre vinculado no dejaba marchar a su compañera. Nunca. Y eso se basaba en su experiencia con civiles.

Sólo podía imaginar lo que un guerrero haría si su mujer salía corriendo.

Natsu caminó por cada una de las habitaciones de la casa de Lucy. En el cuarto de baño de arriba, encontró el armario del lavabo abierto. Dentro estaban alineados los artículos de aseo suplementarios, como las pastillas de jabón, los tubos de dentífrico, desodorante. Había huecos es las aseadas filas, como si hubiera cogido algunos.

Ella estaba en otro lugar, pensó él, mirando a través de la ventana. Si había ido a un hotel él probablemente estaba fastidiado, pero que ella sería lo bastante lista como para registrarse con un nombre diferente. Tal vez podría intentarlo en su trabajo…

Se concentró en la granja en el camino a través del prado. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro.

¿Habría ido a casa de Koala?

Natsu fue abajo y cerró. Una fracción de segundo más tarde él se materializó en el porche delantero de la casa de Koala y llamó a la puerta. Cuando Koala abrió, la mujer solo se apartó como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—Ella está arriba.

—¿Dónde?

—En el dormitorio delantero.

Natsu subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Una vez estuvo ante la puerta, no llamó, solo la abrió del todo.

La luz del pasillo iluminó toda la habitación.

Lucy estaba profundamente dormida sobre una enorme cama de bronce, llevaba un suéter y un par de tejanos que reconoció. Un edredón de patchwork estaba tirado sobre sus piernas y estaba medio vuelta sobre su estómago, sobre la mitad de su lado. Se veía completamente agotada.

Su primer instinto fue cogerla en brazos.

Se quedó de pie donde estaba.

—Lucy.—Mantuvo la voz impersonal. —Lucy. Despierta.

Sus pestañas se movieron, pero sólo suspiró y movió un poco la cabeza.

—Lucy.

Oh, joder.

Se acercó a la cama y rebotó el colchón con sus manos. Esto consiguió atraer su atención. Se puso hacia arriba, sus ojos petrificados hasta que lo vio.

Y luego lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Ella se retiró el pelo de la cara.

—Sí, ¿tal vez quieras contestar a eso primero?

—No estoy en casa.

—No, no estás. Tú tampoco estás dónde deberías estar.

Ella se recostó contra las almohadas y él se hizo sumamente consciente de los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, la pálida línea de sus labios…y el hecho de que ella no luchaba contra él.

No preguntes, se dijo a sí mismo.

Ah, infiernos —¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?

—Solo necesitaba estar sola un tiempo.

—No hablo de cómo huiste de Tanaka. Nos pondremos con ello más tarde. Quiero saber sobre la visita con el doctor.

—Oh, sí. Eso.

Él la miró fijamente mientras ella jugueteaba con el borde del edredón. Cuando ella se quedó callada, él quiso gritar. Arrojar cosas. Incendiar algo.

—¿Bien? — Él la forzó.

—No es que pensara que fueras indigno.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, aquella pequeña encantadora conversación "el cuidado de ella cuando estuviera enferma". Hombre, ella estaba evitándolo.

—Cómo es de malo, Lucy. Y no pienses en mentirme.

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos. —Quieren que la próxima semana comience la quimioterapia.

Natsu exhaló despacio. Bien, si esto no solo le desprendía la piel directamente.

Se sentó sobre el borde de un lado lejano de la cama y cerró con la mente la puerta. —¿Funcionará?

—Eso creo. Mi médico y yo vamos a encontrarnos en un par de días después de que hable con algunos colegas suyos. La cuestión más importante es cuánto más del tratamiento puedo tolerar, entonces tomaran una muestra de sangre para comprobar mi hígado y mis riñones. Les dije que aceptaré todo lo que me puedan dar.

Él se frotó la cara con su palma. —Jesucristo.

—Vi cómo moría mi madre. —Dijo ella suavemente. —Fue horrible. Ver como perdía sus facultades y aumentaba el dolor. Al final no era ella, no actuaba como ella. Se iba excepto que su cuerpo rehusaba dejar de hacer sus funciones básicas. No digo que esto sea hacia donde voy, pero va ser muy duro.

Maldita sea, le dolía el pecho. —¿Y no quieres que pase por esto?

—No, no quiero. No quiero que lo paséis ninguno de vosotros. Preferiría que me recordaras como estoy ahora. Preferiría que nos recordáramos como hemos estado. Voy a necesitar algunos lugares felices hacia donde volverme.

—Quiero estar allí contigo.

—Y yo no lo necesito. No voy a tener la energía para hacerle frente. Y el dolor…el dolor hace que la gente cambie.

Estoy seguro como el infierno que la hacía. Él parecía haber envejecido un siglo desde que la había encontrado.

—Oh, Natsu…—Cuando su voz dudó, se la aclaró bruscamente. Y él la despreció por tener necesitar tener tanto control. —Voy a…echarte de menos.

La miró sobre el hombro. Sabía que si intentaba abrazarla se largaría de la habitación, por lo que se agarró al borde del colchón. Y lo exprimió.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Ella sonrió torpemente. —Siento cagarte con todo esto. Se que has seguido adelante y todo eso.

—¿Seguido adelante? — Él rechinó. —¿Cómo te has figurado eso?

—La mujer de anoche. De todos modos…

—¿Qué mujer?

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él perdió los estribos. —Dios, maldita seas, ¿no puedes contestarme una pregunta sin ninguna mierda de lucha? Considéralo un tiro de compasión, una novedad. Me marcharé en unos momentos de todos modos, por lo que no tendrás de preocuparte de hacerlo otra vez.

Cuando sus hombros temblaron él sintió como el infierno por haberle gritado.

Pero antes de que le pudiera pedir perdón, ella le dijo, —Hablo de la mujer que llevaste a tu cama anoche…yo te esperaba. Quería decirte que estaba arrepentida…te vi entrar en tu habitación con ella. Mira, no lo he sacado para culparte ni nada de eso.

No, desde luego que no. Ella no quería nada de él. No quería su amor. No quería su apoyo. Ni siquiera sexo.

Él negó con la cabeza, su voz alicaída. Estaba tan cansado de dar explicaciones, pero lo hizo como un acto reflejo. — Era de Directrix Elegida. Nosotros hablamos de mi alimentación, Lucy. Yo no tuve sexo con ella.

Él miró al suelo. Luego dejó la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

Hubo un silencio. —Lo siento, Natsu.

—Sí. Yo también.

Él oyó un ruido como si fuera hipo y abrió sus dedos de manera que pudo ver su cara por un agujero.

Pero ella no lloraba. No, no Lucy. Era demasiado fuerte para ello.

Él no lo era, sin embargo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó. Cuando la volvió a mirar, ella lo miraba fijamente con ternura y el dolor que lo violentó.

Oh, estupendo. Ahora ella le tenía compasión por que era negligente y mierda. Hombre, si no la hubiera amado como la amaba, la abría odiado en ese momento.

Se levantó. E importándole un bledo la seguridad en su voz le dijo. —El sistema de seguridad de tu casa estará conectado con nosotros. Si fuera activado, yo…—él se corrigió— alguno de nosotros vendrá corriendo.

Law se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando empiece y funcione.

Cuando el silencio se alargó, él se encogió. —Entonces…adiós.

Salió por la puerta y no se permitió el mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó abajo, encontró a Koala en la sala de estar. El instante en que la mujer vio su cara, sus ojos se ampliaron desmesuradamente. Claramente se veía tan espantoso como se sentía.

—Gracias. —Dijo él, aunque no estaba seguro de qué le agradecía. —Y ya sabes, la Hermandad hará rondas por tu casa. Incluso después de que ella se marche.

—Es algo muy amable por vuestra parte.

Él asintió y no perdió el tiempo. En este punto era todo lo que podía hacer hasta poder llegar a la puerta sin partirse de par en par y aullar como un bebé.

Cuando se alejó de la casa y fue hacia el césped, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. Probablemente debería de llamar a Zoro, averiguar dónde estaban los otros hermanos, unirse a ellos.

En cambio se paró en el camino. Delante, la luna se elevaba sobre la línea de árboles y era llena, un gordo disco, brillando en la fría y despejada noche. Alargó su brazo hacia ella y la miró con un ojo cerrado.

Brillando en su línea de visión, colocó la incandescencia lunar sobre la palma de su mano y mantuvo la aparición con cuidado.

Débilmente, escuchó un ruido palpitante que venía de la casa de Koala. Una especie de rítmico golpeteo.

Natsu miró hacia atrás cuando se hizo más fuerte.

La puerta delantera se abrió y Lucy salió disparada de la casa, saltando del porche, sin perder tiempo en los pasos en el suelo. Corrió sobre la fría hierba con sus pies desnudos y se lanzó sobre él, agarrándose a su cuello con ambos brazos. Ella lo abrazó así de fuerte como su fuera a romperle la columna vertebral.

Sollozaba. Gritaba. Lloraba con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

No le hizo preguntas, solo la abrazó.

—No estoy bien.—Dijo ella con voz ronca entre respiraciones. —Natsu…No estoy bien.

Él cerró los ojos y la mantuvo abrazada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**dios mío ese capítulo fue hermoso tan triste y hermoso el final dios me iré a llorar en un rincón.**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Dejae un mensajito para **__**Mumi Evans Elric**_

_**Esto es en contestación al PM lol**_

_**ya se que debo de actualizar he estado sufriendo mucho esta semana por no publicar e estado super atascada con tareas trabajos y examenes JODER! es un total estrés ademas de que tengo que editar 3 capítulos de manga me siento super mal porque la jefa de editoras yo le confirme que entregaria todo el viernes y ni pude nisiquera ver que es lo que debo editar :C **_

_**joder ahora siento que solo les cuento mis problemas a ustedes... pero no tengo a nadie mas a quien decirle lol.**_

_**y claro que no me presionas... yo me presiono sola jajajaja! **_

_**mañana publicare capitulo ya que no tengo tarea importante y el examen que presentare es de ingles y para mi es una materia fácil aunque mi ingles hablado sea un total asco lol.**_

_**y pues no siempre contesto review ay veces que realmente no tengo nada de tiempo para contestar pues mi cel se pone chulo y solo hace lo que quiere pero siempre los leeo y me encanta saber que a ustedes les gusta... si no fuera por esos review creo que en estos momentos ya ubiera abandonado fanfic pues llebo una vida muy ocupada y de por si no tengo tiempo voy y me entro a proyectos de colaboracion en otros fic, edicion de manga, fandub, fansub y la fregada y aqui estoy (abandone el fandub lol)**_

_**ohh mi cuenta de hotmail estubo igual tube que cambiar la contraseña para ya no tener problemas pero creo que el problema que tube fue de hackeo lol... **_

_**lol mandale saludos a tu amiga y dale gracias de mi parte por haberte dejado usar su lap... y en plena clase lol**_

_**gracias por responer este PM y mañana martes 21 vuelvo a publicar en fanfiction wiiii**_

_**bye bye te quiere **_

_**Syra-Ai**_

_**(no se si algun dia leras esto... pero escribi mucho lol)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Ahora si me despido tengo que hacer tarea :c :c :c**

**Syra-Ai**


	35. Chapter 35

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rogue levantó la cubierta de red del tubo de alcantarilla y enfocó la linterna hacia el agujero. El joven hombre que había dentro era el que habían cogido la noche anterior con el camión. La cosa estaba viva, habiendo sobrevivido al día. El lugar de almacenaje había funcionado maravillosamente.

La puerta del centro se abrió de golpe. Sting caminó, las botas golpeando y los ojos avizores. —¿Está vivo?

Rogue asintió y colocó la cubierta de red en su lugar. —Sí.

—Bien.

—Iba a sacarlo otra vez.

—No ahora mismo. Quiero que visites a estos miembros. —Sting le entregó una hoja de papel con siete direcciones en ella. —Los registros de correo electrónico son eficientes, pero las confirmaciones no eran fiables. Consigo las confirmaciones de estos Betas, pero cuando me dirijo a sus escuadrillas, escucho informes de que nadie los ha visto durante días o más tiempo.

El instinto le dijo a O que fuera con cuidado. ¿Sting lo estaba acusando de matar Betas en el parque y ahora el Fore—restrictor quería que lo comprobara?

—¿Hay algún problema Rogue?

—No. Ningún problema.

—Y otra cosa. Tengo tres nuevos reclutas. Los he traído. Sus iniciaciones ocurrirán a lo largo de la próxima semana y media. ¿Quiere venir? Ver las líneas de la banda proporciona un verdadero espectáculo.

Rogué negó con la cabeza. —Más vale que me concentre aquí.

Sting sonrió. —¿Preocupado de que Kid se distraiga con sus encantos?

—Kid no se distrae con nada.

—Usted está muy equivocado. No puede dejar de hablar de usted.

Rogué sabía que había una buena posibilidad de que Sting le jodiera con su cabeza, pero su cuerpo no tenía la misma confianza. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y un sudor frío apareció.

—Comenzaré con la lista ahora. —Dijo él yendo a por su chaqueta y llaves.

Los ojos de Sting brillaron. —Hágalo, hijo, vaya directamente. Voy a jugar con nuestro visitante un poco.

—Todo lo que guste. Sensei.

—Entonces esta es ahora mi casa. —Lucy murmuró cuando Natsu cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Ella sintió sus brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, y la apretó cuando su cuerpo. Cuando ella miró el reloj, comprendió que solo hacía una hora y media desde que habían abandonado la casa de Koala, pero toda su vida había cambiado.

—Sí, esta es tu casa. Nuestra casa.

Las tres cajas alienadas contra la pared estaban llenas con su ropa, sus libros favoritos, algunos DVD, unas fotos. Con Law, Ace y Tanaka que la habían ayudado, no le había costado mucho tiempo el recoger algunas cosas, utilizando el Escalade de L y siendo conducidos de vuelta la mansión. Más tarde ella y Natsu regresarían para finalizar el trabajo. Y por la mañana llamaría a la oficina de abogados y los dejaría. También buscaría un agente inmobiliario y vendería la granja.

Dios, realmente se había ido y lo había hecho. Yéndose con Natsu y desistiendo de su antigua vida.

—Debería desempaquetar.

Natsu le cogió las manos y la llevó en dirección de la cama. —Quiero que descanses. Pareces demasiado cansada para estar de pie.

Mientras ella se estiraba, él se quitó la trinchera y se quitó su arnés de dagas y el arma de su cinturón. Él se echó a su lado, creando una pendiente en el colchón que hizo que se cayera contra él. Todas las lámparas se apagaron, la habitación se hundió en la oscuridad.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado para todo esto? —Dijo ella cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo ambiental de las ventanas. — ¿Por todas mis…cosas?

No hagas que utilice la palabra j—otra vez.

Ella se rió. —No voy a hacerlo. Es solo que …

—Lucy, te amo. Estoy más que listo para todas tus cosas.

Ella puso su mano sobre su cara y se quedaron tranquilos un rato, solo respirando juntos.

Ella estaba a punto de dormirse cuando él dijo—Lucy, sobre las disposiciones de mi alimentación.

Mientras nosotros estábamos en tu casa, llamé a la Elegida. Ahora que has regresado, tendré que utilizarlas.

Ella se puso tensa. Pero infiernos, si ella iba a estar con un vampiro y él no podía vivir de su sangre, iban a tener que tratar con el problema de algún modo.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

—Una mujer se supone que vendrá esta noche y como te dije antes, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Si estuvieras cómoda con ello.

¿Cómo sería verlo? Se preguntó ella. ¿Sostendría él a la mujer en sus brazos y bebería de su cuello? Dios, aunque no tuviera sexo con ella, Lucy no estaba muy segura de poder mirarlo.

Él besó su mano. —Confía en mí. Este será el mejor camino.

—Sí lo haré, ah, si no puedo manejarlo…

—No te obligaré a mirar. Es solo…que hay una intimidad inevitable en ello y creo que ambos estaremos más cómodos si estuvieras allí. De esa manera sabrás exactamente lo que implica. No hay nada oculto o sombrío en ello.

Ella asintió. —Bien.

Él suspiró. —Esta es una verdad de la vida que no puedo cambiar.

Lucy colocó su mano sobre su pecho. —Sabes, aun que sea un poco espantoso, desearía ser yo.

—Oh, Lucy, yo también.

Ichigo comprobó su reloj. Zoro vendría a por él en cinco minutos, por lo que era hora de dirigirse abajo. Cogió su chaqueta con ambas manos y fue hacia la puerta. Rezó por no encontrarse con el hombre pálido en el camino o mientras esperaba, por que quería encontrarse con Zoro fuera. Se sentía más como un igual, de algún modo.

Cuando se acercó al bordillo, miró hacia las dos ventanas que había estado mirando fijamente durante tantas horas. Abandonaba el colchón y el juego de mancuernas atrás, así como su depósito de seguridad y el alquiler del pasado mes para romper su contrato de arrendamiento. Tendría que regresar a por su bici después de que Zoro llegara, aunque por otra parte, era libre de ese lugar.

Miró calle abajo, preguntándose por qué dirección llegaría. Y que tipo de coche conduciría. Y dónde viviría. Y con quien estaba casado.

Temblando de frío, Ichigo comprobó de nuevo su reloj. Las nueve en punto.

Una sola luz llameó a su derecha. Él estaba bastante seguro de que Zoro no utilizaría una moto para recogerlo. Pero la fantasía del rugido en la noche era bueno.

Cuando la Harley rugió alejándose, miró a través de la calle hacia las oficinas del Teléfono Directo de Prevención del Suicidio. Lucy había desaparecido el viernes y el sábado por la noche también, y esperaba que ella solo se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones. En cuanto estuviera colocado, volvería otra vez y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien.

Excepto que …wow, no tenía ninguna pista de ha dónde iba. Estaba asumiendo que se quedaría en el área, ¿pero quien sabía? Tal vez se iba lejos. Solo imagínate, marchándose.

Caldwell. Dios, le gustaría tener un principio fresco. Y siempre encontraría un modo de encontrar a Lucy, incluso si tenía que coger un autobús.

Dos coches más y un camión pasaron.

Había sido tan fácil salir de su patética existencia. Nadie en Moe se preocupó por que los dejara sin avisar ya que los ayudantes de camareros había a montones. Y esto era sin decir que nadie en el edificio lo echaría de menos. De la misma manera, su libro de direcciones estaba tan limpio como un silbido, ningún amigo, ningún familiar al que llamar.

En realidad, no tenía un libro de direcciones. ¿Y cuán pobre era eso?

Ichigo se echó un vistazo, pensando en como de lamentable se debía ver. Sus zapatillas de lona estaban sucias, las partes blancas eran tirando a grises. Su ropa estaba limpia, pero los vaqueros tenían dos años y la camisa, que era la mejor que tenía, parecía un deshecho de La Buena Voluntad. Incluso no tenía una chaqueta ya que le habían robado su parka la semana anterior en Moe e iba a tener que ahorrar antes de poderse comprar otra.

Desearía verse mejor.

Las luces se balanceaban rápidamente alrededor de Trade Street y luego fue hacia arriba, como si el conductor apretara con fuerza el acelerador. Lo cual no era bueno. En este vecindario, quien fuera a pasar por lo general corría delante de los polis o algo peor.

Ichigo dio un paso colocándose detrás de un buzón abollado, intentando aparecer desapercibido, pero el Range Rover negro patinó frenando delante de él. Las ventanas oscurecidas. Los acabados de cromo. Y G— Unit sonaba en el interior, la música golpeaba lo suficiente para que se oyera en todo el bloque.

Ichigo agarró su maleta y se dirigió hacia su edificio. Incluso si corría por el hombre pálido, estaría más a salvo dentro del vestíbulo que en cualquier parte cerca del traficante de droga que llevaba ese Rover. Iba hacia la puerta cuando la música cesó.

—¿Estás listo, hijo?

Ichigo se dio la vuelta hacia el sonido de la voz de Zoro. El hombre daba la vuelta por el capó del coche, y en las sombras parecía toda una amenaza, una gran y fuerte figura de la que la gente sana se alejaría.

—¿Hijo? ¿Estás listo para marcharnos?

Cuando Zoro dio un paso hacia la débil luz de las farolas de la calle, los ojos de Ichigo examinaron la cara del hombre.

Tal vez era una mala idea, pensó Ichigo. Una opción hecha del miedo de una cosa que solo lo echaría más profundamente en otra clase de problemas. No sabía a dónde iba. Y los niños como él podían acabar en el río después de que hubieran entrado en un coche así. Con hombre así.

Como si sintiera la indecisión de Ichigo, Zoro se apoyó contra el Rover y cruzó sus pies sobre sus tobillos.

—No quiero que te sientas forzado, hijo. Pero te diré que mi shellan ha estado cocinando buena comida y tengo hambre. Por lo que si vienes, comerás con nosotros, ves la casa. Puedes probarnos. E incluso dejar tus cosas aquí. ¿Qué tal suena?

Incluso la voz era tranquila. Ninguna amenaza. ¿Pero el tipo realmente sacaría al malo si quería meter a Ichigo en el coche?

Un teléfono móvil sonó. Zoro se lo sacó de la chaqueta de cuero y lo abrió.

—Sí. Hey, no, ahora mismo estoy con él. —Una pequeña sonrisa rompió la línea de los labios del hombre. —Lo meditamos. Sí, se lo diré. Uh—huh. Bien. Ya voy. Sí, haré esto también. Perona, yo…lo se.

Mira, no significa dejarlo fuera—no lo haré otra vez. Te lo prometo. No…Sí, yo realmente…Uh—huh. Lo siento, leelan.

Era la esposa, pensó Ichig. Y ella parecía estar riñendo a este tipo duro. Y el hombre lo aceptaba.

—Bien. Te amo. ! Adiós! —Zoro cerró el móvil y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Cuando se concentró en Ichigo otra vez, claramente respetó lo suficiente a su esposa como para no hacer rodar los ojos y hacerse el macho, haciendo sucios comentarios sobre las mujeres. —Perona dice que tiene realmente ganas de conocerte. Ella espera que te quedes con nosotros.

Bien…de acuerdo.

Escuchando a sus instintos, estos le decían que Zoro era la seguridad e independencia que representaba independientemente de lo que se veía, John llevó a cuestas el equipaje hasta el coche.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?

Ichigo enrojeció y asintió.

—No debes avergonzarte de nada, hijo. —Dijo Zoro suavemente. —No cuando estés conmigo.

El hombre extendió la mano y tomó la maleta como si no le pesara nada, meciéndola casualmente en el asiento trasero.

Cuando Zoro fue hacia el lado del conductor, Ichigo comprendió que se había olvidado de su bici.

Dio un toque sobre el Rover para conseguir la atención del hombre; entonces indicó el edificio y sostuvo su índice.

—¿Necesitas un minuto?

Ichigo asintió y fue disparado hacia su apartamento. Tenía su bici y dejó las llaves sobre el contador, cuando él hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor. La realidad de alejarse del estudio le hizo reconocer la miseria del lugar. Pero de todos modos, esto había sido durante un tiempo, lo mejor que podía permitirse con lo poco que tenía. Sintiendo un impulso, cogió la pluma de su bolsillo trasero, abriendo uno de los débiles gabinetes y escribió su nombre y la fecha sobre la pared interior.

Entonces condujo su bici por el pasillo, cerró la puerta y moviéndose rápidamente bajó por el hueco de la escalera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Enserio joder me duele este capítulo me pone triste nada más editarlo :c**

**En un futuro sabrán por qué en amante oscuro pedí perdón sin dar razón y porque este capítulo me pone triste jodeeeer :C me iré a llorar a un rincón :C**

**Oh si no publique porque no tenía laptop me la tuvieron que formatear y pues antes de que me la quitaran estuve pasando todas mis cosas a Dropbox para así no perder los libros de la daga negra e imágenes, música etc.**

**Bueno como saben el mes pasado yo fui a consultar y tuve una negligencia médica súper cabrona yo teniendo los malestares en mi estómago, la hinchazón y dolor de espalda y una doctora solo me dijo que si no me dolía no era nada, si se cae mi cabello que cambie de shampoo (nose como se escriba lol) que la hinchazón y dolor de mi espalda eran por mala postura, ósea maldita doctora hija de la chingada joder… bueno de que me sirve seguir quejándome mejor a vivir la vida xd…**

**Bueno me mando a hacer unos análisis (que me los entrego hasta ahora porque la doctora esa no los quiera abrir y me puso una excusa absurda) Salí muy bien no tengo anemia (que eso es una novedad, siempre que me hacen análisis tengo anemia) me dijeron que mis riñones están muy bien (no sé si les dije pero he tenido problemas con mis riñones…) solo me dijeron que los dolores e hinchazón es porque tenía piedras en los riñones y eso me ocasionaba los dolores, lo bueno que estoy bien y es como uuffff… un gran alivio, oh si también me dijo mi doctor que tengo colitis por no comer lol.**

**Buenooo y sobre mi cabello me dieron vitaminas mmm omega3 y pues ay que ver como sigo, si de repente ya no me ven aquí en fanfiction Hanasho te dejo de herencia la cuenta y sigue con la tradición de la daga negra **

**Pero ya enserio sé que no podre publicar todos los libros de la daga negra porque son mucho son unos 12 o 14 y pues apenas voy adaptando el 2do libro así que desde hace meses estoy tomando la posibilidad de que alguien más me ayude a publicar los capítulos cuando yo no pueda tener ambas personas los capítulos pero cuando yo no pueda publicar esa persona los adapte y publique por mi obvio dándole créditos a esa persona porque el adaptar no es fácil y más cuando consigues una mala traducción y adaptación.**

**Ustedes saben cuánto he sufrido con la daga negra pues la traducción y adaptación que conseguí lamentablemente no fue la mejor y esta súper mal hecha y yo tengo que estar traduciendo y cambiar las cosas que no tienen nada de sentido y hacerlas coherentes.**

**Porque lo que hago no es nada más el ir cambiando los nombres. No, además de eso tengo que adaptarlo, traducirlo. Bueno el adaptar es más difícil por lo anterior que les dije hay veces que te sale un renglón sin coherencia pero la mayoría de las veces el todo el párrafo que no tiene coherencia y el hacer que una cosas como...**

**Francia Es una montaña de la región ubicada sureste de Provenza, de **

**(Como ven no tiene ni puto sentido).**

**Resultado:**

**Es una montaña de la región de Provenza, ubicada sureste de Francia**

**Así que para adaptar tengo que leer y leer el fregado párrafo hasta entender o hacer que suene bien….**

**Termino llorando lágrimas de sangre al terminar de editar un capitulo es una joda total así que porfabor valoren mi esfuerzo hacer esto no es fácil :c**

**Joder mejor ya le corto aquí porque ya, ya fue mucho lo que escribí y si sigo terminare escribiendo algo más largo que el capítulo lol bye bye.**

**Lo quiere**

**Syra-Ai**


End file.
